The Lionheart REVISED
by Katherine the Black Rose
Summary: Doesn't know how, or why, she is thrown into FFVIII world. manages to help Seifer pass in the SeeD exam, and stop him to go with the sorceress. now Elton shows up plus a mysterious blonde. what's next? Rinoa's confession! what will happen? REVI
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

A/N. Well here I am! Again….. (hides beyond the desk, trying to evade the throwing objects) oh come on!! I hadn't even started, and you are already mad! Well, maybe I shouldn't have stopped the other fic, but….

**Katya:** IT SUCKED!!!

**Me:** (sighs) for those who don't know, this is Katya, aka my friend, aka Selphie real version, aka my muse, aka…..

**Katya:** I THINK THEY GOT IT!!

**Me:** anyway… this is "The Lionheart (REVISED)" meet you all below.

**Katya:** (smiles and waves)

_**The Lionheart**_

_**Capitulo Um: The Beginning**_

3rd PoV

---.---

Eighty years ago, Centra, Hyne Temple

"HURRY!!" a voice, in the middle of the chaos shouted. People were screaming everywhere, fire in every house, monster's attacking everyone in sight. Above this hell, the giant moon wasn't white anymore. It's was now red, with a blue circle in the middle.

The Lunar Cry.

The Centra Empire had his days counted. Or hours, was the right word. People were running, in their rich clothes, children's were trying to awaken their fallen parents, others were crying. In the Temple of Hyne, in the Great Hall, the Priest and Priestess, with their arms raised, were chanting.

"_Win dain a lotica_

_En vai tu ri_

_Si lo ta…."_

"The Childs?" Where are The Childs?" a woman, in her twenties asked, completely scared.

A group of six persons, three Priest and three Priestess, three dressed in simple white robes, the others in light blue, approached, leaded by a old Priest, dressed with a rich robe. One woman, with blond hair and green was pulling a two-year dark skinned boy with light brown hair and dark eyes in his hands, a man, with orange hair and blue eyes was holding hands with a also two-year blond-brown with chocolate eyes girl, while other man, whit black hair and blue eyes had a baby girl, with only a year, dark brown hair and silver eyes in his arms. The woman in her twenties gave them a faint smile, glad that they were ready. The dark-skinned boy turned to the woman who was leading, and asked what was happening, why did she woke him up.

"Later my dear, later." As her only reply.

The boy turned to the blond-brown girl, eyes widened in fear, while the girl turned to him and held closer to the man who was holding her hand.

"Is the portal ready?" the old Priest asked.

"Yes." The woman replied. "We are ready." And bowed to the old man.

"Follow me." He said, and all of them followed him to the Great Hall.

In the middle of the Great Hall was a pedestal with four stones in each point of the square. The four stones, helped by the Priest and Priestess, were emitting a bright glow, that transformed in a blue void.

A portal.

The two men and the woman that were holding the three children's approached the void. Then, they stopped and turned to their superior. The old man gave each of them a bag, kissed every children in the forehead, giving them his blessing, and then descend the pedestal, joining the others.

"Take good care of them." The old man told them. "These child are precious to all of us. protect them at your life cost. Give them a good and happy. Accomplish what Hyne asked us, until the promised day. Fahram."

"Fahram." They all said. Tears were surging in the boy, the girl, the woman and the old man. The shakes of the outside monster's reached the Temple and the chanting increased his volume. There was no time to waste, and knowing this, the two men and the woman turned and directed themselves to the portal, with the three children's still in their grasp. The old man continued to look, until slowly, the void started to weaken and the chants slowly extinguish. We closed his eyes, tears falling. This was the end, for him, and for the great Empire of Centra. But Hyne had told him concrete orders.

_Send The Childs to a new world, Earth. They must grow up in safety. Hard times is approaching this place. Protect them at all cost. Even at one life cost. These Child have great doing in the future._

The old man tightened his grip. He wouldn't see that future. But know, the only thing he wanted, was for the children to be okay. And he knew they were. A hand touched his shoulder.

"Father?" the teenage Priestess asked "We should get going."

He sighed. "Indeed my dear. Let us go." He took one last glance to the moon, the monster's falling from it.

Earth.

_It must be a beautiful place. _He thought. Then, he turned around and joined the other's to their last service to Hyne.

The floor and the ceiling crumbled few seconds after the door where the man had just entered closed. Screams and the chaos could be heard while the Lunar Cry hit the Crentra continent. In one minute, everything would be over.

The Centra Empire disappeared.

-/-

I stared absently to the ceiling of the classroom, the book open in front of me, a pencil in my mouth, which I was now entertaining myself moving it up and down with my lips. The teacher's voice came from far away. I was daydreaming. _Again_. The dream that assaulted me for days was still fresh in my memory. The screams, that blue void, a warm around me, everything crumbling around me…..

"Don't you _even_ dare it, jerk." The warning was directed to the boy seated in the desk next to mine. He grinned.

"I didn't do anything." He said, still grinning like a fool.

"Yet." I replied. I wasn't in the mood for him. Actually, I never was. "Go bug anyone else."

He was about to reply when a soft voice came from my left.

"Any problems sis?"

I turned to my partner, friend, and sister.

Dannyellla Blueriver. 17 years old, chocolate eyes, blond-brown hair.

A warn to all of you. We _aren't_ real siblings. We are simple and plain best friends. The problem is that we look too much alike. Same height, same hairstyle (although mine is longer) same looks… expect the eyes and hair. I usually said we were like day and night. She being the day, and I the night. We are together since God-know-when.

Me?

Katrin Nightroad, 16 years old, dark brown hair and silver eyes. People say that they turned a hint of green when the sun hit them. Don't believe it. People usually don't like for the things being different for what they usually are supposed to be.

"Nah." I told her. "Everything under control." I smiled, and she rolled her eyes. That's when the teacher asked the boy in my right something about the American revolution. Piece of cake to me. I had 15 in that dam work.

"Busted." I muttered. I was sure he had heard me, so I went back to my analyses to the ceiling. I had reached a conclusion.

It was dam dirty.

----.----

Dan was pleading, even begging me, for _not_ to go in the same bus as _he_ was going. As usual, I paid no attention to her. We were late, and the only bus that we had was the same that _he_ was catching. Who is _he_, who asking?

Elton Freelife , 17 years old, chocolate skin, black eyes, light brown hair.

Oh, and pretty dam sexy! Sis isn't supposed to hear this. She likes him for awhile now. I made everything on purpose for today. The delay and stuff. We were late because of me of course, but I didn't give it a dam. This was her opportunity. I just hoped she takes it. We reached the bus just in time. We, well, I, made us seat right behind him. You could imagine Sis face looking at me, her eyes flashing death promises upon me. And you could imagine the big grin I had in my face. The journey was silent, until the bus jerked to a stop. There was an accident a little ahead, and we had to wait a little for the road to be cleaned. And that was when things went wrong and weird.

Pain stricken me in the stomach, like someone had punched me, my vision became blurred, dark spots as all I could see. In my left, Dan had curved, her hand reaching her belly, her face showing pure agony. In front of me, Elton had the same symptoms. Suddenly he fainted, his head hitting hard the glass. In my left, Sis had already passed out.

Then, it was my turn. Darkness overcame me.

I fainted.

----.----

I could hear a faint sound. It seemed like a wave, but it could be just my imagination. I tried to move, but my body didn't responded. So I decided to star with the head. I opened my eyes to find a blue sky above me. Slowly, I could feel the itching in my legs and arms. Testing first, I could now move. I tried to seat, but that task took me a great effort.

It seemed like I weighted tons!

With a moan I could finally seat and I watched the scene in front of me. My eyes widened.

It was a sea! I hadn't imagine it!

Blinking, I looked around. There was a man in there, seated in a rock. Blue eyes, dark black hair, dressed with a white t-shirt and blue jeans, stared, with a small smile, the sea. I gave hm twenty years. He couldn't be much old. I got up, easily now, and he looked at me.

"Awake are we?" he said, in a soft and low voice.

_No duh. It's just your fricking imagination._ I thought

"Language Katrin."

My eyes widened in surprise. How in fricking hell had he heard my thoughts? My mind remembered Edward Cullen and his ability to "hear" others people, (except Bella of course) thoughts.

"Are you a vampire?" I asked and he laughed, heartily. I shrugged. "Well you could be dude. I've heard weird things. And believe in most of them." I shrugged again.

"And you believ in other worlds?" he asked.

"What? As in, life after death and stuff? Well, I'm not religious, so I…." he was laughing. _Again_. I raised an eyebrow. This guy was weird. And here I thinking I had seen weird guys…

"No, I don't mean that type of world. I mean parallel worlds." He looked at me. "Do you?"

I raised more my eyebrow. A parallel world huh? Now that would be interesting. And in my head popped Narnia, and the Golden Compass, and…. And the dam man was laughing again! He was sure reaching the 1st place in my top ten of the weirdest things. The second was the boy in my right in classes.

"Rinauld Cost. Ring a bell?" he said, calmly. I raised the other eyebrow, since the first couldn't go up more.

"Yeah…. It's from FFVIII….."

The man rose to his feet, and his arms opened.

"It's where we are."

It took me seconds to assimilate that information. It's WHAT? I looked around. Sure thing, I could only see sea, and sand, and in the far, far away, a forest. Sure, he weren't in my city anymore, but that didn't mean we had landed in God-knew-where. I looked to the man that was still looking at me, and with his dam faint smile. I crossed my arms.

"Ok, spill it up." He raised an eyebrow. "Where's the camera?"

"What camera?" he asked, now confused.

"This gotta be a TV Show. You know the ones that usually prank us, and shit." I said, now looking around. He shook his head and smiled.

"This isn't a prank, Katrin. This is reality." Again his arms opened, gesturing for our surroundings. I looked at him for a second.

"You are kidding right?" I asked. He chuckled, approached, and grabbed my hand. For the first time in my life, I didn't pull away. Somehow, it seemed like I knew him for ages. He pulled me. "Come on." He said in a cheerful tone. I, bewildered as I was, just followed.

----.----

I had the perfect notion that my mouth was opened, my eyes widened, and that I just stood there stunned by that vision. In my left, the man from before was looking at me, smiling, and still holding my hand. It had taken almost three hours through green grass to reach where we were. And seeing the enormous building I was seeing, I had only one desire.

To pinch myself. To hit my head in wall. To do _something_ that could tell me I _wasn't_ dreaming and that what I was seeing was _real_.

Balamb Garden stood magnificent in front of me.

-----.-----

AN. Now there. First chapter up and running. (gets hit in the back of the head) WHAT WAS THAT FOR?

**Katya**: You do know that wasn't funny...

**Me:** what's NOT FUNNY is you hitting me head!!!!

**Katya:** (sighs) anyway…. What she wanted to say was…

**Me:** I WILL DO IT MYSELF, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!! (clears throat) anyway. First chapter of this story. The next will be posted tomorrow……

**Katya:** today, right? It's 1 am

**Me:** (glares) and I hope you guys liked so far. Far simpler than the other story, and straight to the point. I'm still amazed I could put almost three chapters in one!! Anyway I gotta go to sleep and Katya here too…… until tomorrow my readers! Bye

**Katya:** until a few hours! Bye!

**Next in "The Lionheart":** Katrin reaches Balamb and meets up with the main characters living in there……..


	2. Chapter 2: Balamb Garden

**Katherine:** KATYA!!!

**Katya:** (looks up from the paper that was writing) What is it?

**Me:** I got a review….

**Katya:** (smiles) That's great!!

**Me:** ….in the other story…. Saying that the old was better…..

**Katya:** -.-' (pats Catherine head) that's all right. Continue writing, and let them see what they think after. (looks at screen) after all, nothing much will change. And you know what I noticed last chapter?

**Me:** What?

**Katya**: The disclaimer.

**Me**: Oh shit!

**Katya**: (sighs) anyway. Neither of us owns Final Fantasy or anything related to it. And nothing that may appear in this chapter.

**Me:** (sniffs) Excepts Katrin. Onward with this chapter….

_**The Lionheart**_

_**Capitulo Dois: Balamb Garden**_

I observed the gigantic blue building in front of me, my mouth slightly opened. Balamb Garden was bigger than I had expected it to be. I don't know how long I stood there, stunned by that strange, yet familiar, vision. The ring floated above, and I could hear the bell ringing, calling the students to class. Yes, I was astonished. Who wouldn't be?

"Is this real?" I asked to the man I knew was still right beside me, slowly.

"Yes it is." I could almost see his dam smile that I had grew to hate. He smiled _every tim_e he was right.

I still couldn't believe it. If you were in my place, you wouldn't believe it either. The man was still holding my hand, like I was some kind of child that didn't knew how to walk by herself. I _hated_ when people treated me like I was a child. I wasn't one anymore, that I was sure.

"You should get going." He said, his voice still soft and calm. "They are waiting for you."

"They?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. But he just smiled.

"I think you will need this." He said handing me a small bag. From where he had took it, I didn't have the slightest idea. He let go of my hand and I explore the interior of the bag. In there I found a wallet, a card with _my_ name on it, ID and age, with the Galbadian Garden symbol, and a letter, addressed to _Cid Kramer, Balamb Garden Headmaster_. I frowned. Now _that_ was pretty weird.

"You should hurry." His voice seemed pretty close, and when I turned, I noticed how close he was. _Too_ dam close. I tried to raise my head without telling him how uncomfortable I was. He smiled, and placed a hand in my head. "I will be here." Then he kissed my forehead, and vanished into a blue light.

I didn't even have the opportunity to ask him his name.

_-It's Bahamut.-_

Surprised, and somewhat scared, I looked around, searching for the source of the soft voice. But, when I looked around , I found no one except myself. Still not trusting in what I see, I tried to stay alert.

A low chuckled was heard…. _In my head_.

_-Don't be scared, Little One. I'm the man from before.-_

I frowned again, and that wasn't a very good sign. I'm not the kind of person to be frowning all the time.

_-So…- _I started mentally_- You, wherever you are, are in my head?-_

_-Yep!- _was the cheerful reply.

_-…This is dam weird….-_

_-If I were you, I would get used to it. You are going to spend a lot of time in this world- _

I sighed. He was right. If I was going to stay here, I should get used to it.

_-But… I want to go back….-_

_-You can't.- he replied.- Not yet, anyway._

I sighed. _Again._ Well, if he was right, I should get my ass moving. And that was exactly what I did.

I started to move to Hyne-knew-what-destiny.

God, I am already talking like them.

----.----

Hands in my pockets, in a relaxed posture, I could almost past as a normal person in here. But looking around and seeing dozens of child's and teenagers dressed with the Balamb Garden uniform, some of them carrying weapons, I felt slightly out of my own ambient. Slowly, and catching every single detail of the interior of the Garden, (and I must tell you, it was dam BIG!) I walked to the elevator that would take me to the Headmaster office. At least, that was what Bahamut told me to do.

I pressed the 3rd floor button, when a high pitched voice reached my hears.

"Don't let it close!"

I looked to see a petite brunette running to the same elevator I was, and, being the nice person I was, I held the doors for her to enter. The girl kinda of flied to the inside, and I had to suppress the urge to laugh when she almost hit the opposite wall. After all, it was rude to laugh of someone that we don't even know! But when the brunette raised her emerald eyes to me, I knew that I already knew her. Well, at least in tiny little pixel version.

Presenting to you, Selphie Tilmitt.

She panted, catching her breath. She must have really run to get here in time.

"Take it ease." I told her. "I don't want you to die here."

She giggled for what I had said. And for me, it wasn't _that_ fun.

"Thank you." She said, catching more breath. "I thought I couldn't catch it in time." And she smiled.

"In a hurry, are we?" I said, my back now against the wall.

"Well, yeah, I need to get to homeroom soon, or else I will be in big trouble." I couldn't hold it much longer and chuckled. She was dam funny! Especially with the expressions she was doing. She laughed too. "The name's Selphie. Selphie Tilmitt." She said, holding out a hand for me.

"Katrin Nightroad. Kat for friends." I shook it and she giggled.

"Funny name." we both laughed, and then the lift reached the 2nd floor. "Well this is my stop. Not coming?" she asked turning to me. I shook my head.

"Nah. Gotta go to the Head office."

"Well then, see you later." And she left. I smiled, thinking about what I knew would happen next. Bad I couldn't see it. I chuckled and the elevator came to a stop. Slowly, I reached the Headmaster office doors. In the desk outside, was a blonde woman, in her SeeD uniform. As soon as the elevator stopped, emitting a loud PING, she raised her head to watch me.

"Do you have any business with the Headmaster?" she asked me. My only response was handing her the letter. She took it, watched the Galbadia Garden symbol, and nodded. "You may enter." And returned the letter to me. I simple smiled, went to the doors and knocked.

"Come in." came a kind voice from the inside. I slowly entered and my silver eyes meet with the kind blues of Cid Kramer ones. He smiled. "What can I do for you?"

It took me seconds to register the office. It was big, with old wooden furniture, the huge glass window behind the old man, and the beautiful desk where he was seated. I walked to his desk handing the letter. He read it carefully and raised his head to me.

"We were expecting you, Miss Nightroad." I raised an eyebrow. _They were?_ Bahamut had told me that before, but it still seemed pretty dam weird to me.

"Your luggage arrived yesterday." He continued, not even disturbed by my reaction. "This is your cadet ID card." He said, handing me a blue card, similar to the black one that I still had in my bag. "Your dorm number is in the back. Your luggage is already there." I looked to the back of the card. Sure thing there was a 32 in the back. Must be my room. "Present yourself at 1600 in the front gate for depart for the Field Exam." _Field Exam? I was going to the Field Exam? Sweet._

"Sure thing sir." I said, grinning. Cid chuckled, amused by my manners.

"Until there you have plenty of time to prepare yourself. Dress formally." He added with a strange tone, like he was warming me or something. It took me a few seconds to understand what he meant with _formally_. _Right, the uniform_, I told myself.

"Don't worry sir, I will be there in time." I said, giving a small smile. He smiled back, then sighed.

"It's good to have you finally here, Miss Nightroad…" he said slowly.

That statement caught me off guard. _Finally_? What did he meant by _finally_?

"Dismissed." He said, and my only reaction was to give him the SeeD salute that I had seen so many times before. And seeing that I had no more business in here, I left.

In the elevator, I recalled everything that happened so far, and, no matter how many times I thought about it, this whole situation still seemed pretty weird to me. I left the elevator without really noticing it, and headed myself in the dorms direction, when a voice called me. A voice had heard minutes before.

"Katrin!" I turned to see Selphie running, _again_, in my direction. This time, however, she didn't reach me panting. Well, that was a start. "Where are you going?" she asked me.

"To the dorms." I told her. _That's where my feet were taking me right?_

"I'm going too!" she said, in that cheerful voice of hers. I smiled, seeing that energy. "We can go together. What's your dorm number?"

"huh…" I picked up the card Cid had given to me. "32." Now, where the heck was that room?

"Mine is 27!" she said cheerful.

"Do you know where your room is?" I asked, seeing a chance to reach my destination without losing, or making fool of myself.

"huh…. Yeah…" she seemed a little by the sudden question. I smiled again.

"Good. Because you are going to tell me where it is, since I don't know it." I grabbed her arm and smiled at her even more confused face.

"Aren't you a Balamb Garden student?"

"Nope." My smile grew bigger. She sure was innocent. "I'm a Galbadian transfer."

"Oh…ok." Her cheerful smile had returned. "Come on then. I will show you then."

And we were off, talking about all kind of stuff.

---.---

I stared at the small room. Just one single bed a small, and I meant _really_ small desk, and an also small wardrobe. In the floor were four bags: two of them had my clothes, the other was a laptop bag and the last seemed some kind of weapon case, with the words _Wing_ _Goddess _written on it. My curiosity took over and I opened it, to find a bow. Yes, you heard it right. A bow. A silver bow with parts of it in emerald bow. I traced the fines lines of the bow and the material, which I didn't knew what was, was smooth and soft. A holder with arrows caught my attention too, since the points of the arrows weren't made of any iron or stuff, but from stone, and by the looks of it, magic stone. There were five kind of arrows: blues, red, yellow, gray and green. And I noticed near these ones, that there _was_ normal arrows made of iron, with a paper next to them, with my handwriting saying _for_ _stealth/assassination_ _only_. Now that was interesting. _Assassination?_ Next to the bow, I noticed a belt with knives and daggers on it. Carefully, I picked it up, analyzing it.

_-It´s to put it around your leg.- _came Bahamut soft voice.

_-Leg?- _I asked

_-In the thigh.-_was is only reply. Curious as I was, I tried to put the belt around my tight, but the dam thing was too tight. I cursed.

_-Without your pants of course!- _came Bahamut voice, and I could swear that he had mentally rolled his eyes.- _You use it under your skirts and dresses. _

Swearing again, I took off my pants and tried the dam belt. And the thing fitted this time. All of the daggers and knives were at hands reach, completely hidden in my inner thigh, without doing much confusion while I walked. That's when one thing that Bahamut had said hit me.

Dresses and skirts?

I went to one of the bags and sure thing I found there dresses, skirts and leggings. I raised an eyebrow. Sure thing, I liked that kind of clothes, but for _SeeD_? Shrugging it off, I looked to the bed, where the Balamb Garden uniform was packed, waiting for me to dress it. Then I looked at the desk, and in top of it, was a paper. A paper with _my_ name on it. Curious again, I picked it up, and read it carefully.

_Name: Katrin Nightroad_

_Age: 16_

_Date of Birth: 4th May_

_Blood Type: A_

_Height: 5'5''_

_Eye colour: silver_

_Hair: dark brown and curly_

_Howetown: unknow_

_Specialization: assassination and stealth abilities_

_Weapon: Bow (with magical arrows); daggers; knives_

_..........._

The paper continued with various comments about myself, but was the specialization that caught my eye.

_Assassination and stealth abilities._

So, I was supposed to be an assassin. Sweet. I felt in my head a strange sensation. It seemed that Bahamut wanted to punch me for thinking such things. Oh come on! Having stealth abilities rocks! At least for me.

Putting the paper aside, I looked at my watch. I still had plenty of time, and I didn't knew what to do in the meanwhile. Sure, could look around the Garden, but then what? My eyes fell on the case and a little voice in the back of my head, told me that I really didn't knew how to use the weapon… so I dressed my pants again, picked the arrows case, the bow, and left the room, directing to the Training Center.

As soon as I entered the humid place, I noted, (and I'm sure you had enough of knowing) but the place _did_ seemed like the Jurassic Park. And I liked the movie. And knowing that a T-Rexaur, that looked _a_ _lot_ with a real T-Rex… although I hadn't really seen any with my own eyes…. _Fortunately_.... was around, it didn't help much.

And so I entered the humid forest.

---.---

I reached my room hours later. And don't ask me how much time I spent in that swamp place. The only thing that I wanted right now was shower. A warm and welcome shower. I had the perfect notion that my whole body stink, but hey! I was in Garden, a military school, with kids and teenagers. It was _normal _for a teenage, like myself, walking around carrying a weapon, stink and scratches all over. And I could have jumped of happiness when I finally reached my room, expect from the fact that I was fricking tired!

Dragging myself into the room, picking the uniform, a body gel and the shampoo from my bag, I headed to the bathroom, locking it. Under the shower, I felt my whole body relaxing. I could sense Bahamut inside my head, although this time, his connection seemed a little… off.

_Must be sleeping_, I thought to myself.

As usual, I took my sweet time in the shower. Looking to my watch that was in the sink, noticing I had only fifteen minutes to be in the front hall. I combed my hair, and put it in a tress. Slowly, and being the lazy person I was, I dressed the uniform, and got out from the bathroom. It was only then that I noticed the room next to mine closed, but seeing the lack of time I had, I took little attention to this factor. I then picked up my bow, the arrows case and left the room, towards the front hall, and the dam mess I was getting myself into.

-----.-----

AN. Second chapter uploaded. I noticed that there wasn't much difference between these chapter and the one from "Lionheart". Maybe the part (or lack of it) of the Fire Cavern. I apologize to those who wanted a little action right now, but I wasn't really in the mood of writing fights and stuff. There's other matter of course, but it is not my intention to tell you right now…

**Katya**: What you got to tell the readers back home is other thing, don't you think?

**Me:** (thinks for awhile) oh yeah! I'm terribly sorry for the late update. Knew it was supposed to be yesterday, but my brothers dragged me out of bed in the morning, saying that I had to have fun myself, since I'm in holidays and stuff…. And when I reached I was dam tired. I even slept without dressing the pyjama! XD

**Katya:** (sighs) anyway…. The other update will be right tomorrow, because this missy here won't go to bed, until she has it done, right?

**Me:** RIGH! And thank you to all who have been reading this 'till this far. Only one more thing…… if you read, you gotta REVIEW!!!! Got it? (grins) thanks. Until tomorrow!

**Katya:** today, right? It's almost 1 am. _**Again!**_

**Me:** (rolls eyes) who cares….. they got the point……Bye! (smiles and waves)

**Katya:** (-.-) Bye (leaves)

**Next in "The Lionheart":** The Field Exam, dogs, snakes….


	3. Chapter 3: The Field Exam Part I

**Catherine:** DO YOU PEOPLE KNOW WHAT A FUCKING REVIEW IS?!?

**Katya:** What's the prob? Still no reviews?

**Catherine:** Nope… I have 40 visitors and yet not one single review… and none have yet voted my poll…. I'm going to die…

**Katya:** -.- pull yourself together girl!

**Catherine:** A review would be so nice…. Any kind of review…

**Katya**: (laughs) you really are a desperate girl…

**Catherine: **….SO…. if you guys don't want to at least reply, please go to my profile and vote the poll in there……this is chapter three already….. and I have an announcement to make….

**Katya:** from now on (until next week that is) there will be an almost one chapter per day update. After next week, little missy here has school therefore not having much time for the writing. So, the update will pass to two to three times a week.

**Catherine:** I could have said that myself, you know?

**Katya**: (ignoring) This chapter will have a slight different version of the "Lionheart" since the other didn't make any sense at al. Enter three of the main characters (you heard it right, _three_), and stuff….

**Catherine:** Just because of your un-polite interruption, you're going to do the disclaimer….

**Katya**: (sighs) Neither of us owns Final Fantasy or anything related to it. And nothing that may appear in this chapter that belong to some rich and famous people. Except of course, Katrin or other OC that may appear

**Catherine:** Onward with the show….

_**The Lionheart**_

_**Capitulo Três: Fiel Exam~Part I**_

As I walked through the Garden, I felt uneasy due the fricking skirt being to dam fucking small! I could feel almost the breeze in my legs. I wasn't used to skirts _this_ _short_! It went mid-thigh, and that was short enough for me. My skirts should, at least, reach my knee. How are we supposed to fight in this without showing around unwanted parts? However designed this uniform, had to be a man. A perverted man, for that matter. And trying to get used to it, I walked to the directory, and into a blonde.

Quistis Trepe.

I slowed up my pace, and watched the young woman. Sure thing, she was beautiful and now I knew why such a big and famous fan-group. Not one I would join up. I'm not the kind of person who gets obsessed by something to even be, or create, a group of that same 'something'.

But Quistis seemed a little older than she really was. Just her face told me that she seemed in her twenties. Really! Anyway… I cleared my throat and approached her, silently. For the corner of my eye, I could see two blonds disputing and one brunet watching.

"Instructor Trepe?" I asked, slowly and low. I could have sworn that she had jumped. She turned to me, her eyes curious.

"Yes? What can I do for you?" she asked, trying to compose herself. I straightened myself and made the SeeD salute.

"I'm Katrin Nightroad, ma'am. Headmaster told me to be here at 1600 hours for the Field Exam." I was talking slowly, afraid that my voice would falter. Her eyes widened a little at the mention of the Head.

"Oh, really? Well then, let's see…" she consulted a paper she had in her eyes, a pen driving all the way down at, what I assumed, she looking for my name. suddenly, a small smile appeared in her features. "This is interesting…." She whispered, and I raised an eyebrow. Somehow, I had a bad feeling, a _really_ bad feeling about this. And all my bad feelings turned reality in the moment she raised her head and her eyes locked into mines.

"You're in Squad B."

If it was possibly, like when we see those cartoons and anime characters in the television, my jaw could have hit the ground. But all my reaction was opening a little my mouth, and my eyes widening. I was in WHAT Squad? In my head, Bahamut was laughing his butt off, just seeing, well, rather sensing, my reaction. Which for me, wasn't funny _at_ _all_.

"It can't be changed." She said, looking at my reaction. Did I said anything? No! Quistis was being a smartass, and I didn't liked smartass. Just because Squall and Zell had replied before about their comrades, that didn't meant I wanted too…

Quistis then turned ahead, and I , swallowing up my recent reaction, followed her line of vision. The two blonds' and the brunet I had seen earlier, turned out to be Squall, Seifer and Zell.

"Listen up!" she called. All three faces turned towards their instructor. "This is your new member, Katrin Nightroad." And then the three pairs of eyes turned to me, and all what I wanted right now was a hole for me to hide. I didn't liked very much the attention, especially the intended. Bahamut was, again and for my displeasure, laughing his butt off. Trying to be nice, I smiled a little, not trusting even in my own muscles. I had only one thing about the three of them: Seifer seemed arrogant, Squall cold as ice and Zell seemed a Chocobo with that hair of his. I suppressed a laugh.

"Hi." Seifer gave me a top-to-toe look smirking, Squall didn't even flinch and Zell grinned to me, handing me his hand to shake. At least, he was nice, and that helped to ease the tension I was in.

"Zell Dincht. Please to meet ya." I could only smile, still not trusting my own voice, which sounded pretty dam stupid to me. He then proceeded to the presentations, seeing that none of the others moved. "this is Squall Leonhart," still no reaction "and this bastard here is…"

"Problem in saying my name Chicken-wuss?" asked Seifer smirking. Zell reacted immediately.

"WHAT DID YOU CALLED ME?!?!" and raised his fists in the air, while Squall sighed, and I rolled my eyes. Greta, this was starting this early....

Their little dispute couldn't continue due the headmaster was starting his speech. I didn't hear part of it, since I was too nervous. I tried to look calm and casual, and the other's cadets that saw the nervous in my face or eyes, would have thought it was because the upcoming battle. But my nervous wasn't due to that, and partially was because I could sense Seifer smirking glare upon me. And I didn't like people watching me in the way _he_ _was looking_.

I only noticed that the headmaster had already finished his speech when Quistis told us to move out. I tried to stay in the back, avoiding this way, Seifer's glare. We soon reached the Parking Lot and I was the last to enter. There were only two places free: one between Seifer and Quistis and the other between Squall and Zell. I choose the last, gaining another smirk from Seifer, which left me uneasy. I felt the car come to live, and its slow movement. I could still feel Seifer's gaze upon me, and nervous as I was, I crossed my arms and my legs, only gaining his full smirk. Hyne, I was starting to hate him. What was his dam problem?

After awhile, in which we were all silent's (I couldn't tell exactly all, since Zell, in my left, couldn't find a comfortable position, Quistis time to time raising her hand to her hair, Seifer with his _still_ fucking smirk upon his face, and Squall silent as a dead man) , Zell popped his head to the side.

"Yo Squall, show me you gunblade, will ya?" he asked. I mentally sighed. Knew what was going to happen, and I also knew I wasn't going to like it. Squall pretended he hadn't heard him.

"C'mon man!" again, no reply

"Just a peek!" he begged, and I almost feel sorry for him. Almost.

"Tch fine…" Zell finally said, crossing his arms, and almost pouting like a little child. "Why are you being so selfish?! Scrooge!" I had to hold my will to laugh, so I putted a hand above my mouth.

"At least say something! What's on your mind?" Zell almost yelled. Two voices replied that question.

"Nothing." Squall raised his head to the giggling instructor, and frowned, but said nothing and resumed his watch on the floor. Zell, bored out of his mind, stood up and practiced some of his moves. Seifer watched the blond and frowned.

"Stop that, it's annoying…" he said, but suddenly a smirk appeared in his face. "…Chicken-wuss." Now that annoyed Zell.

"WHAT DID YOU CALLED ME?" he yelled, really loud. If I wouldn't become deaf, I will be a lucky girl. Quistis raised to her feet, clearly irritated.

"Knock it off!" Zell took a few seconds before seating down, sending Seifer a death glare, but the other blond just chuckled. Several minutes passed and I was grateful for it. Until a low voice on my right spoke.

"…Instructor?" Squall asked, receiving the glares of the four of us. "Who was the girl in the infirmary this morning?"

"Was someone there?" she placed a hand on her chin and looked up, trying to remember if she had indeed seen anyone. "I can't remember." She finally said and looked at the brunet. "Is there a problem?" Squall looked down again.

"…No…Not really."

That made Seifer smirk to the brunet, and every time Seifer smirked, it wasn't a good sign. I could almost hear his thoughts. Squall Leonheart, the stoic gunblader, interested in some girl? Now _that_ was some news! He chuckled which meant, _again_, bad news.

"This is great. I've got a Chicken-wuss and a boy who just reached puberty in my squad." Well, Zell's gets very pissed at this and he raised to his feet, Quistis shook her head, Squall paid no attention, and Seifer's glare was upon me, _again_. "Well… at least I have the hottest female cadet in my squad."

Zell looks from me to Seifer like he was in some kind of tennis game, trying to figure it out what the hell was happening and Quistis does probably the same. I don't have 100% sure, since my eyes felt to watch the floor, feeling my face going redder. Seifer's comment was _totally_ unnecessary. The good thing about this was the car slowing down, which meant that we were probably reaching Balamb Town. And that though made my stomach do a flip. Now I was starting to become nervous. We got out and my eyes felt first in the ocean, then at the vessel in the docks that was waiting for us, and my stomach does another flip. I only wished that I wasn't going to throw up what I eat. Wait a sec… I didn't eat anything… Great…

Squall stares at the vessel and Seifer joins him. I could hear their little conversation (you know, the one they have, that in the end Seifer ends telling Squall for not to disappoint him.) I'm so nervous that the only thing I wanted right now was a place to seat. Thankfully, a black haired SeeD call us, and I follow Seifer to the vessel. Once inside, I don't give it a second thought, and seat right next to Seifer, that had his feet over the table that was in the middle of the small cabin. First, I didn't want to stand up when Xu arrived, afraid that I would fall with the nervous, second, because I didn't want that damn glare he was giving me the whole journey. But as soon as I seated next to him, he smirked to me, and without worrying about anything else, continues his stare. I pretend not to see him. Zell seats in front of Seifer, Squall next to me and Quistis in front of Squall. Still sensing Seifer's glare, I was glad when a cheerful raven haired SeeD woman entered our cabin. _This must be Xu_, I think to myself.

"Hi Quistis." She says, in an also cheerful voice.

"Hi Xu." Quistis replies, and her head turns to us. "This is Squad B."

The dark-haired girl smiled to all of us. Zell is the first to talk.

"Hey there. I'm Zell Dincht. Pleased to meet ya." Next was Squall that only gave her a nod, and finally me. I just said my name, still nervous. Her eyes then averted to Seifer and a big grin appeared in her face.

"Seifer…" she murmured. "How many times has it been now?"

Seifer just chuckled. "Oh you know me" he started, somehow amused by his private joke "I just _love_ this exams." The sarcasm was evident in both of his voice and smirk. Me, curious as a cat, lean over to him and murmur. "Now seriously, how many times did you failed?" he looks at me and smirks, but couldn't reply 'cause Xu was starting the briefing.

"Our client for this mission is the Dollet Dukedom Parliament." Xu began. "A request for SeeD was made 18 hours ago." On the screen, a map of Dollet appeared. "Dollet has been under attack by the G-Army since about 72 hours." The screen now showed the advance of the G-Army. "49 hours into battle, Dollet abandoned their position in the inner city. Currently, they have retreated into the nearby mountains and are reorganizing their troops." The screen now shows the Dollet troops. "There are still scattered troops around the city and the beaches. That's the current status. Now, onto the mission objective." Xu tapped a button and the screen now showed a large red arrow, indicating the Galbadan forces, was shown moving through the mountains. "According to our reports, the G-Army is mopping up the Dollet troops in the mountain region. We are to make a landing at Lapin Beach, and eliminate the Galbadian army remaining inside the city and liberate it ASAP. Afterwards, SeeD members will intercept any G-forces attempting to make their way into the city from the mountain region.

"So," came Seifer's bored voice from my right, that I almost jumped. I had forgot that he was there. "what are _we_ supposed to do?"

"SeeD candidates are to eliminate the G-Army inside the city" Xu explains, immediately.

"Sounds important." Declares Zell, his eyes widened, like he was some kind of kid and that someone had told him about a _really_ interesting thing. May sound weird, but that's my only way to describe it. Next to me, Seifer sighs and stretches his arms over his head.

"Sounds boring." He says, and his voice clearly says what he's feeling. "So, what you're saying is we do all the little dirty work, huh?" by his looks, I ask myself if he had dozed off during the briefing. Maybe he had. I suppress a chuckled as terrible images of rude awakenings pass through my head.

Neither Xu, or even Quistis, says anything at first, and I ask if Seifer was right with the words. Looking at the two women, I guessed it was just that. Seconds past before Xu clears her throat.

"Well, it hardly needs to be said, but the order to withdraw takes priority." Her gaze felt upon Seifer, and the last didn't even replied. Looking at his face, I see that he seems sleepy. Maybe my theory that he had dozed off is right after all. Xu then turns to the rest of us. "We're almost there." I try to clear all the images that passed suddenly through my head. "We anticipate a battle as soon as we disembark, so be well prepared. Any questions, ask them to Quistis." And with a cheery "good luck", she leaves the cabin, leaving the rest of us to our thoughts.

I glare at my comrades and notice Zell's nervous and excited eyes, Quistis normal face, Squall's… well I can't tell much of Squall. He has his head down and the hair his covering his face. Seifer is normal and with the still sleepy face. Again, I try not to laugh. Minutes past without I even sensing it. I had turned my head off, having a mental conversation with my GF, Bahamut, about TV Shows and movies. Ok, I do know that _nobody_ as this kind of mental talk, but I had to distract somehow. He had been seeing my memories, and sensing the nerves I was in, found a really good way to calm me down. It is only when I hear Seifer's and Zell's loud voices I turned back to reality.

"My first real battle…." I hear Zell's nervous voice. "I'm so nervous."

"Better not piss your pants." Mocked Seifer. I rolled my eyes. Wouldn't those two _ever_ shut up?

"Hah? You talkin' with me?" Zell asked, raising his head. Seifer laughed, gaining another will to kill the arrogant blond from Zell.

"Bastard!"

Quistis had opened her mouth to scold them, but I beat her on it.

"Will you two just shut the hell up? I had enough of your fucking discussions." That made me gain four pairs of surprised glares. At least, I could tell that Squall was surprised, since he also turned his head to me. I could feel the blood running fast, and I knew that soon, I would be blushing.

"Well, well… seems we have here a feisty chick…." Seifer said, and I just rolled my eyes. I was completely relaxed now.

Either way, the two of them remained quiet, until Seifer decided to interrupt the silence.

"Squall, go see what's going outside." He said in a commanding tone. For a moment I thought that Squall would say 'no' or don't reply, until he suddenly raised to his feet, muttered an annoyed 'ok', picked up some diagrams that were in the table, and that nobody had even checked out, and left. Seifer smirked.

"Good. Because it's MY order." Seifer seemed sure triumphant and Quistis and I just rolled our eyes.

Minutes passed, and then Squall was back. Seconds after he put a foot in the cabin, the ground under us shook violently. Zell yelled, and I felt the vessel raise a little in the air, before going down again. We all got up and Quistis reached for a button. Clicking it, the doors of the vessel opened, revealing the chaotic battle field in the outside.

"Ready!" she said. "We landed."

The four of us left the cabin, and turned once more to the blonde instructor.

"You're to secure the central and set a control post there." She said.

"Come on!" came Seifer voice, and that single expression remembered me the auto commercial were the tiny little funny dolls were screaming 'Come on!' every time that the auto passed. I don't remember what brand was... Bahamut yelled in my head to pay attention, and I flinched a little. He sure seemed angry.

"We don't the other squads get all the fun, uh?" Seifer finished and bolted towards the staircase leading to the city, the rest of us hot in his heels.

-----.-----

AN. Third updated. FINALLY! I'm dead tired….

**Katya**: Why do you always finish this late?

**Catherine:** Because I have other things to do during the day…

**Katya:** (sighs) anyway… The other update will be right tomorrow.

**Catherine:** Exactly. And you know……if you read, you gotta REVIEW!!!! Got it? (grins) thanks. Until tomorrow!

**Katya:** It's 2 am, already…. You're posting this, this late….. _**Again! **_(it's the third time already)

**Me:** (rolls eyes) yeah, yeah……Bye, my readers! And you know….. READ AND REAVIEW!! (smiles and waves)

**Katya:** Bye (waves)

**Next in "The Lionheart":** The rest of the Field Exam, the dogs and snakes I had promised in the before, some flirting and stuff.…


	4. Chapter 4: The Field Exam Part II

**Katya:** The girl is crying, the girl is laughing, the girl is screaming…. The girl is not in her normal state. And all due to two reviews (hears party sound behind) so therefore, I will be the only and the one to write this A/N. But only today. Since the author isn't in conditions to say anything, she left me a note for all of you (Clears throat.):

"_OMFG!!! I HAVE TWO REVIEWS!!!!!!THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!! I'm so happy!!!!!! And here is my replies to the lovely reviews:_

_**Silverstargirl**__: OMFG you are right!!! I really did made that bug!!!! Shame me XD… I'm going to correct that in a jiffy…. There done! (I only changed the woman in the desk outside Cid's office). That's what we get when we are writing at 2 in the morning XD. I'm really, really happy that you're enjoying it so far. I will do my best!! :D and if you go and read the other, leave a review or go to my poll and tell me which one is best._

_**LadiiReckless**__: The glares are (maybe) going to be answered in this chapter. If not in this one, it will be in the next...And you're right…. I am desperate to get reviews! They are my life!! XD and I will update today. Mistakes? I HATE mistakes!!! (picks up gun and load it to kill any mistakes) I hope they don't confuse you…. XD I'm still a beginner so… my pardon… _

_As for this chapter, it will have a slight different version of the "Lionheart", since my main character is in Squad B. there will be some talk and stuff…. Oh and the dogs and snakes I promised…"_

**Katya**: (sighs) so here you go… Final Fantasy? Squaresoft/Squarenix? Something that may appear in this chapter that belongs to some rich and famous people? Not ours. Except of course, Katrin or other OC that may appear

_**The Lionheart**_

_**Capitulo Quatro : Fiel Exam~Part II**_

After some battles, a few Galbadians, and minutes later, we reached the Central Square. Watching it, I had only two words to describe it: _trés_ _chic._ If you know how Paris looks, well, Dollet as a little of it. Seifer gazes around.

"There may be more." Squall's says. Seifer turns to him and then glares at us.

"All right. I want you guys to scout the area for enemies."

We nodded and went to look around, me in the back. In a street, not far from the Central Square, obstructed by two tanks, were four more Galbadians soldiers. Squall attacked the closest, Zell the second and I shoot the third. We turned to the fourth, only to see him fall under Hyperion's blade. Seifer smirked to us.

"Do you think you could take all the fun?" Squall ignored him, and Zell and I just rolled our eyes.

"I think that's all of them." Squall says. We then returned to the Central Square, and I seated in the fountain border, while the others remained up.

"Well then, we're on standby 'til the enemy comes." Seifer says and frowns. "Standby… how boring…"

---.---

We've been here Hyne-knows-how-long. There's a dog wandering around and I, finding a way to entertain myself, scratch him behind his hears and by the noises he's making, he seems to be enjoying it. Zell seats right beside me muttering, endless times, about how bored he was. Squall remains where he is, looking to the sky, and Seifer has his back against the wall, and from time to time, I sense his glare upon me, and then at Zell and frowns, he (Seifer) clearly annoyed by Zell's whining. Everything is silent, until the explosions, gunfire and screams are heard in the distant. The dog escapes from my touch, and we all raise our heads in the direction of the smoke.

"Seems like it's starting." Squall's remarks.

"Bring it on!" Seifer replies. The dog that I had been patting approaches him and rubs his hears at Seifer's pants. Seifer looks at him with a disgustful face. "Get outta here! Scram!" the dog runs off, whining (at least, that's what I could tell what the sound was.)

SEIFER!" I yell. He looks at me and I just roll my eyes. Sure thing he could be bored, but it wasn't necessary to discharge is anger on the poor dog.

"Hey, Galbadian soldiers!" Seifer swings his gunblade around. "What are you waiting for? Come, show me what you got!" and silence ruled again. Several minutes passed, and no soldier or shadow of them. I stand up, and start to walk around, not sure of what I should do. Seifer was leaning against a wall, growing impatient by the minute, demonstrate by his gunblade bouncing lightly on his shoulder. I approach him, when Squall's voce makes me turn.

"…. Nothing."

A loud growl came from Seifer's direction.

"Dam these Galbadians! Still keeping us waiting!" he cursed. "What is this, some kind of dog training!?" the stray dog from before was close to him again, and hearing what Seifer had said, howls.

Footsteps are heard, and Squall and Zell hide behind the fountain, while Seifer and I hide ourselves in the buildings shadow. A Galbadian scout appears, and automatically my hand went to one arrow, but a strong grip on my wrist made me look up.

"Hold on." Seifer whispers to me. I let go of the arrow, and watch as the scout made signal to someone beside him, and seconds later, fifteen soldiers appeared carrying cables, tools, and all sort of technical things. After the soldiers disappeared, the four of us got out from our hiding spots and looked at the direction of where the enemy had went.

"It's the enemy." Mutters Squall, stating the obvious. I roll my eyes.

"Where the hell are they going?" Zell asks. Squall points in the path that the soldiers had took. Zell's eyes trailed it, until they felt in the cliff near the city, and the metallic tower. His eyes widen. "Hey! What the hell is that up there?"

"Our next destination." Both Zell and I jump from the sudden appearance of Seifer. Zell's eyes widen.

"But that's against orders!" he yells. Seifer just looks at him.

"Weren't you just saying how bored you were?" he asks, calmly.

"Squall!" Zell's whines, with pleading eyes, searching for the brunet's help, but Squall just sighs.

"I stand by the captain's decision." He says, and Seifer's and Zell's jaw drops, shocked. Then their eyes fall upon me. I had been watching the fountain's water, not really interested on what they were talking. Sensing the silence, I look at them, and seeing all of them watching me, I ask innocently (yes, I am aware of what they want.)

"What?"

"What do you think?" Seifer asks, expectantly. "You staying here with Chicken-wuss or coming with us?"

I look to Zell whose eyes are like pleading me, and Squall, that face clearly says he doesn't care. I sigh.

"Since you're the captain Seifer, I stand by your decisions."

Seifer gives me a big smile, and puts his arm around Squall shoulders.

"You guys want to wreak some havoc too, don't you?"

Squall shoves his arm off him, and narrows his eyes to Seifer

"I'm agreeing with you because this is a good opportunity to test out my training." Squall tells him, grimly. "Thanks to you, I feel like I can take out everyone. Even if they do fight dirty, like you."

Seifer narrows his eyes at this, and crosses his arms.

"You'll thank me when the time comes."

Squall expression darkens, and was about to reply when Zell's voice interrupts him.

"What the friggin' hell! I thought you two didn't get along, and you're all, buddy-buddy now. Listen…" he steps aside, and for the first time, I see him serious. "…this ain't no ordinary battle. It's an exam, an important one. I'm telling ya, we should to stick to orders."

"Then you stay here." interrupts Seifer "I don't need any scout boy."

Zell turns to him, furious.

"What was that?" he yells, bringing up his fists.

Before he could anything, Squall approaches the angry blond.

"Don't take him seriously Zell." he then turns to Seifer "Seifer, if we are gonna go, let's hurry."

Seifer smirk appears again, a clear sign of triumph, and points to the path were I knew we were taking.

"The enemy is headed to the facility. We, Squad B, are to secure the summit. Move out!"

Squall nods. "Alright."

But Zell was still furious. "Tch… fine."

I just shrug, and follow them.

---.---

It took us almost 20 minutes to reach the bridge that connected the city with the path that would lead us to the Communication Tower. Seifer was on the lead, but walking with caution. Although we haven't found any enemy, the gunfire back in the city had keep on remembering me that we were in the middle of a battle. A few meters ahead, several corpses of falling Dollet troops were on the ground. But a few meters away, we see a still living soldier. When we approach, the weak soldier looks up, and seeing the four of us, panics.

"AH! Don't kill me." he screams. None of us attacks him, and the soldier carefully looks up. "W-Who are you?

Squall and I approaches the almost dead soldier. I cast a Cure on him.

"We're SeeD candidates. We've been dispatched by Garden to help you." Squall tells him. Relief fills the man's face.

"So, what's going on up there?" Seifer asks, while looking around.

"The Galbadian soldiers have entered the communication tower. I don't know why. The place has been abandoned for years." he pauses for breath. "It's just a nesting ground for monsters now. If you guys are going up, be caref…" But then he is interrupted by something that grabs his leg. "HELP ME!" he screams, a scream that makes my heart stop.

Zell and Squall try to grab but the man vanishes. I froze in my place as I see the eyes of an Anacondaur. A strong arm grabs me by the waist and pulls me out of there, before the snake even has time to attack me. Zell's and Squall's effort to grab the man are futile, and the two teens prepare to fight the snake monster.

"You ok?" Seifer asks low, right next to me. His arm is still around my waist.

"Perfect…" I whispers, turning to him and nodding. He frowns.

"You sure?" he asks, and I nod again.

"Go help the others." I tell him, and since he doesn't move, I breathe deeply and use a commanding voice. "I'm fine, seriously. Now go help the others."

He does what I told him, and my gaze falls in the battle. There are not one, but two Anacondaur!

"Oh, just great…" I mutter under my breath. I pick up a blue arrow, and sensing it's a Blizzara spell she has stocked, I aim at one of the snakes. I shot it, but it doesn't trespasses the snake-like monster, and in top of that, the snake turns her head to me.

_-"Shit!"-_

Fortunately, Zell and Seifer took the care to distract her. I draw from her several times, and heal my comrades, not knowing other thing that could harm the snakes. Bahamut wouldn't do, since his attack is based on Flare, and the fucking snake being immune to fire. I still have some Blizzards, and so I use it. It harms the snake, and I turn to Squall.

"Squall!" I shout. He just gives me a look from the corner of his eyes. "Use Shiva!" he nods, and closes his eyes.

Seifer and Zell protects him, and I continue my supportive work. I feel really useless, you know? It's boring being the one useless. Although I must say, that, if it wasn't for me, they would be death by now. Suddenly, the temperature falls a lot, and I sense Shiva, so I and the two blonds' find cover behind a rock. A few seconds later, the temperature roses, and I take a peck to see the two snakes.

"Alright!" I yell cheerfully, gaining funny looks from the others. I just grin.

The four of us look to the now death snakes, and the corpse of the soldier. That image disgust me, and so I turn my head.

"Monsters, huh?" says Squall looking to the snakes with disgust.

"That sucks" remarks Zell.

"More fun for us." Seifer says, and then went up. "Come on. Let's go."

Now was Zell's turn to make a disgustful face.

"Fun? Pu-lease."

Squall and I just shrug and follow them.

----.-----

AN.

**Catherine:** (still celebrating)

**Katya:** (looks, sighs, and turn to the screen) as you can see, our _dearest_ author is _still_ celebrating, and therefore I'm the one who's going to do this. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. It had to end here, or otherwise, it will be HUGE!!!! The next part (and the last) of the field exam will be right in the next. Stay tuned! AND REVIEW PEOPLE!!!! And I'm going to throw the damn author through the window if she doesn't shut up…

**Catherine:** (rolls eyes) I can hear you!!!……Bye! (smiles and waves)

**Katya:** (-.-') There's no use with her….. Bye (vanishes)

**Next in "The Lionheart (REVISED)":** The reason why we should fear spiders…**Catherine:** AN REVIEW PEOPLE!!!! REVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWW!


	5. Chapter 5: The Field Exam Part III

**Katya:** The girl is okay now…

**Catherine: **HELLO EVERYONE!!!!! HOW HAVE YOU BEEN???? IT'S 1.18 AM IN HERE, THE MOON IS BRIGHT AND I'M DAMN HAPPY!!!! WOO-HOO!!!

**Katya**: (pouts hands over her hears) there's no need to yell, ya know?

**Catherine: **yeah, yeah, whatever…. I'm really happy! Got more two reviews.

**Silverstargirl: **I'm trying not make Katrin a Mary-Sue kind of OC, even though the story is written in her PoV… and about the grammar and spelling mistakes… I'm writing this in UK English…. So maybe (MAYBE) that's the problem. And here's the chapter that you asked… hope you like it! :D

**Wolfie: a**n anonymous? At least you review. Thank you so much! :D good to know that you thing this is a "great story" :D

**Katya**: that's all?

Catherine: Nope. This is a special message for all Portuguese people out there.

"_Epah, nao deixem criticas que a gente não ker!!!! Vcs são lixados pah…. Deixam la aí uma critica ke aki a portuguesa fikava mt feliz. __Faxam la um esforço, POR FAVOR!!!!!"_

Done. And for the people that don't understand, well, don't even tire yourselves translate it in the internet. The thing wouldn't! XD because this is writing in 'normal' Portuguese… we use the abbreviations, so yeah…. Katya? The disclaimer onegai….

**Katya**: Final Fantasy, Squaresoft/Squarenix Something that may appear in this chapter that belongs to some rich and famous people, are NOT ours. Except of course, Katrin or other OC that may appear

**Catherine**: Thank You.

_**The Lionheart**_

_**Capitulo Cinco: Fiel Exam~Part III… Running away! **_

"The generator is up and running!" soldier #1 says.

"No problem with the boosters!" soldier #2 remarks.

"Cable disconnecting confirmed! Beginning exchange process." says #1.

"Roger!" replies soldier #3

The three soldiers went inside. They didn't know, and haven't noticed the four of us watching them, from a cliff above.

"The hell are they doing?" mutters Seifer, from the other side.

"Repairs..?" replies quietly Squall, frowning. It seemed that he didn't like it.

"Who cares." says Seifer getting to his feet, and turns to the brunet. "This must be your first real battle. You scared?"

Squall, Zell and I get up too.

"… I don't know." Squall replies. "I try not to think about it." He admits.

"I love battles." passion was evident in Seifer voice. "I fear nothing. The way I look at it, as long as you make it out of the battle alive, you0re one step closer to fulfilling your dream."

Squall frowns at this. I know he is curious, because he immediately "What!? Your dream?"

Seifer looks at him, perplexed, and so does Zell.

"You have one too, don't you?" Seifer asks.

Squall just crosses his arms in front of his chest, and looks away.

"Sorry, but I'm going to pass on that subject." He replies.

Zell, who is right beside me, felts a little excluded and ignored.

"Yo! Let me in on too!"

Seifer just looks at him.

"Mind your own business." he replies dryly.

That made Zell even more irritated.

"Friggin' hell….!" he yells, an try to send a few punches to Seifer. And I say because Seifer deflects them all.

"What's the matter Zell?" Seifer remarks, in a mocking tone. "Swatting flies?" we then turns and walks away.

"Seifer!" I yell, and the blond stops and turns around, looking at me with a raised eyebrow. "Where do you think you are going?"

He opens his mouth to answer but a bark and a high pitched voice interrupts him.

"There you are!"

We all turn to see Selphie in the top on the rocks that are behind us. She steps forward, but slips and falls the all way down. We watch her slowly raising her head, look at us, and stuck her tongue out.

"You ok Selph?" I ask. She nods and her attention his deflected in Squall's direction.

"Hey!" she yells out from the blue. "You are that boy! The one that showed me around this morning!"

"It's Squall, Selph." I say, giggling, "And this is Zell." I point to the blond next to me. Somehow, I thing that's something is missing, but I don't give it a second, since Selphie interrupts my thoughts.

"You are Squad B, right?" Selphie asks.

"Yep, that's us. Why do you ask?" Zell asks her.

"The captain is Seifer right?" she looked around again. "Where is he?"

That's only then that I notice that the damn blond arrogant is missing. We look around, but Squall is the first to notice him and points to the white figure down there. Seifer looks up Hyperion unsheathed.

"One of this days, I'm going to tell you about my ROMANTIC dream." and with that, he disappears behind the metallic doors. Selphie takes a deep breath before screaming.

"Hey captain!" but Seifer doesn't hear. Selphie sighs in frustration and tiredness. "This sure is though…." she mutters. And then, she does something that scares Zell.

She jumps.

"Captain wait up!" she yells.

When she hits the ground, no wounds or scars are on her body. She is safe and well. She then looks up, to where we are still standing, Zell and Squall amazed by the petite craziness.

"What are you waiting for?" she yells, while waving her arms. "Come on!"

Zell shocks his head.

"The girl is nuts…" but a movement on his right, makes he spun around to watch Squall preparing for a jump."Squall, you're not… It's a cliff man!"

"That's the plan." Squall retorts and I _swear_ that he seems amused. Then, he also jumps, landing near Selphie, without any wound.

Zell then looks at me, I look at him and smile.

"Come on. It isn't that hard." I extend him a hand. "Want a little help?"

Zell looks at me, my hand, to the place where the other two are, to my hand and to my face again. He shakes his head

"Nah, I don't think so."

I just shrug.

"Well, you know about it." I say, and then she look to the other two persons below and jump. Used to all the jumps I did back home with sis, and most of them had to be done this way, I do an almost perfect jump, land in my two feet, kmy back facing the two brunettes. I Smiling, and look at Zell again.

"You're not serious…" I see he mutter to no one in particular. He then takes a deep breath to jumps."GERONIMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

He lands heavily on his feet, almost falling. He then gets up, and the four of us look up.

"So this is the Communication Tower…." whispers Zell

"Sure is big…." replies Selphie.

Squall and I just stood there, only contemplating, and neither of us commented. Then suddenly, the doors open, only to show several Galbadian running away panicked into the mountain path. A gray trench coat appears, and Seifer appears, with Hyperion in hand, some blood in it. He looks emotionless to the now escaping soldiers.

"Cowards…" he mutters to no one in particular. He then re-enters the tower, closing the doors.

Selphie try to reach him before the doors close, but it is futile. She sighs, and turn to the us.

"He's getting away!"

We all follow her into the tower only to find her empty. At least, without trace of the captain. In the middle stood a column, with a small lift outside. Several wounded Galbadian soldiers laid in the ground. That sight, and the smell of blood and death makes me nauseous.

Zell and Selphie give a quick glance at the room.

"He's not here." states Zell, matter-of-factly.

"Think he went up?" asks Selphie looking up.

Zell rolls his eyes, while I look around.

"Well… yeah… unless he is a magician, and none of us knew it."

A sigh in the my right make her jump. Squall had been stooding there, looking at the two teenagers, and I hadn't sensed him. Squall heads then to the lift, and I follow him, smiling to the others.

"Well, who knows?" I say, still smiling."Seifer is full of surprises."

Selphie then pushes a dumb folded Zell to the lift. It seems that the blond is speechless of what I had just said. I don't understand way. When we are all aboard, Squall presses the up button. The lift starts his journey to the top, Selphie seems amazed, and approaches the edge, looking down.

"Wow…. this lift is sooooooo cool."

"Don't get too excited or you'll fall." Zell declares.

Selphie turns to him, and roll her eyes.

"Like I'm really going to." she replies, somewhat upset. But right then, she slips, and if it weren't for Squall and Zell grabbing her arm just in time, she was a little step near death.

Selphie faces shows her fear. She looks down and mutters a shy "Thank you." To the two of them.

Squall says nothing, but Zell somewhat blushes slightly. I found that picture rather amusing. But I don't have time to ponder any thoughts, because the lift reaches the top.

"There! It's complete!" I hear a voice yelling in triumph, as soon the lift stops.

As soon as we get out from the lift, the ground beneath our feet starts shaking. One of the tools falls from the plate, ending in the ocean underneath. The old mechanics of the tower come to life. We could hear the humming of the generator activating after so many years unused. Squall turns and looks up as a large cylinder rises from inside the tower. The cylinder turns and the top opens like a flower, revealing an antenna in the middle. The three parts unite themselves, forming a disk. The antenna extends to the limit, and emits a strange gloom to the sky.

Squall frowns and turns to the Galbadian soldier.

"What do you think you're doing?" he demands.

Startled, the soldier turns and his eyes narrows at the sight of the four of us.

"Huh!?...Likewise MISTER! What do you think you're doing?" his eyes show fear. "H-Hey! What happened to all the soldiers down at the base?"

He looks to each of us. Selphie and Zell grin evilly, while Squall just crosses his arms and I look around. I must say that the look of the ocean from here is damn good, but I try not to look down, since I hate heights. The soldier eyes then fall at out weapons and he starts to shake in fear.

"Wedge!"he calls nervous."Take care of this twerps!"

The other three, except me, look around their hands reaching for their weapons, expecting more enemies. But none came. The soldier is getting more nervous by the minute.

"W-Wedge? Where are you?"

"We don't know what to tell you." Selphie says.

Slowly, the soldier tries to find a way to escape.

"I ah… well… ah… I seem to be done here." He tries to move, his gaze still fixed in their weapons." so I'll just be on my way. I-I'm leaving. Move it! Move! Move!"

But we didn't move. Behind us, the lift descends, and hope fills the man's face. Who knows? Maybe there were coming reinforcements. But seconds later the lift arrives, not carrying reinforcements, but Seifer. He immediately swings his gunblade and knocks the remote control out of the soldier's hand.

"Sorry to crash the party." he says, pointing his gunblade to the scary soldier.

"AAAAAAHHH!" shrieks the soldier."Are you CRAZY!?"

"Just _shut_ up!" Seifer says, between gritted teeth.

It's then that the battle starts.

The soldier casts a fire spell upon Selphie, but Zell immediately sends him a Thunder spell. The soldier then attacks with his sword, preparing to hit me, but Squall is faster than him, and threw him a few feet in the air. At this moment, a blue soldier arrives.

"Major Biggs! Have you finished the repairs sir?" but then the soldier notices the five of us." Whoa! What's the enemy doing here?"

I roll my eyes.

_-"Ah stupidity... "- _I thought, rolling my eyes.

"WEDGE!" cries Biggs. "Where the hell were you? No pay for you this month!"

"Ohh!" Wedge whines. "Should have stayed home."

Zell casts another Thunder spell upon Biggs, Squall slashes Wedge, Selphie casts a Blizzard in Wedge, and I shoot a Thunder arrow directly at Biggs right arm, who left falls his sword. Biggs casts a Fire spell upon me, and I'm hit right in the ribs. I feel then the refreshing feeling of a Cure spell, and I look around to see who had done, it. My eyes fell on Seifer that winks at me. I give him a small smile, when Squall's voice reaches my hears.

"Everyone, hold on to something."

He stabs his weapon on the metallic floor, Zell the metallic fence, Selphie throws her nunchaku around the same fence of Zell, and I froze. What should I do? Seifer resolves that question for me, as he does the same as Squall, and evolves my waist with his arm, pulling me under him. In that same moment, a huge gust of wind sends the two soldiers away.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" they scream, hitting the metallic structure behind us.

Seifer's tries hard to hold his ground pretty well, considering that he was just holding the grip of Hyperion, while the other arm was still around my waist. And I was trying to hold myself too. One of my hands was grabbing the metallic ground, and the other around Seifer's arm that was holding me.

Then the wind stops and we all look, to see an extremely ugly monster. I know is name. Elvoret.

I just have only one word to describe him……. Ew!!

It's giants bat-like wings sends little gusts of wind every time they flap, his tail, in the form of a horn, looks pointy, enough to send us to certain death, his mouth(or at least, what looks like it) is duck-like beak.

"What a disgusting thing…" mutters Seifer, still on top of me. Slapping to reality, I push Seifer, and we both end up rolling, I in the top, he under. He smirks.

"If you prefer the top, I don't mind….." he says, his smirking in is full form. I slap him, and got to my feet.

The monster attacks, sending a Blizzard in the direction of Selphie. But she had raised a Shell around her, and the spell never makes contact. Zell sends a Fire spell, Squall and Seifer attacks the monster's back, while I try aimed, focusing in one of his eyes.

_-"You know, you can always summon me."- _I hear Bahamut voice.

"He's got a GF!" cries Selphie. "I'm going to draw it."

"Yeah do it!" replies Zell."Maybe it can help us."

Remembering what GF is, I really doubt it. I finally manage to shoot, but the fricking monster moves, making I fail, and it hit Squall instead.

"Shit!" I cursed under her breath.

Sending Squall a Cure spell, she concentrated.

_-"Ready Bah?"- _I ask.

_-"Ready."-_ is his only excited answer.

"Got it!" cries Selphie in my left.

Zell sends another Fire spell, and Selphie concentrates. Seifer attacks the monster again, but it sends him a Fire spell, sending him a few feet's away. Squall notices both I and Selphie concentrating, and sends the monster a Blizzard, before going to a safe place. Zell and Seifer, notice his movements and the Selphie and I quiet, went too, sending Fire spells while doing so. The monster then look at us, and sensing a concentration of magic, prepares to attack.

But in that moment symbols appear around me, and I open my eyes.

"It's dragon time."

Clouds gather in the sky and the mighty dragon appears. But instead of sending his Mega Flare and disappear, Bahamut pins him to the ground, biting.

_-" Bah! What are you doing there?"- _I ask mentally, confused.

_-"Easy on there, big girl.- _he answer me calmly. –"_This is not finished."_

He is pining the disgusting monster to the ground, and Elvoret is attacking him with his claws-like hands, trying to release himself.

"Now's our chance." I hear Zell's voice behind me.

But I see Seifer grab his arm.

"Hold your cows Chicken-Wuss."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" yells Zell, fuming again.

"Selphie's going to summon." It's Squall's voice, calm.

I smile, seeing the plan through the mental bond that unites me and Bahamut.

_-"Good work Bah."- _I tell him and I see he mentally smiles, even though that his solid form is right in front of me. I turn my head to where Selphie was and I see the same symbols appear around Selphie.

_-" I thought Siren is useless for this battle…"-_

But it isn't Siren who appears. Instead of her, Cactuar shows up, sending to the monster 1000 needles. That made me pretty confused. Wasn't supposed to be Siren? But when I try to reach Bahamut's mind, he just blocks me the access. I frown.

The monster falls flat on the floor, death. Both GF returns to their mistress mind, while the other three boys leave their protective place. I was still looking to the death monster, still confused by Cactuar appearing instead of Siren. Bahamut blocks the access to that part of his mind again, I curse under my breath.

"Hey! You did a good job out there!" I hear Zell's voice from far away. I presume he's talking to Selphie, because right then I hear her says a cheerful "Thanks!". I decide to come back to reality and I face the others.

Selphie is looking to the blond boy that is now facing his back on us, gunblade in shoulder.

"Squad B captain?- Seifer turns around and nods." I have new orders. All SeeDs and SeeD candidates are to withdraw at 1900 hours and assemble at the shore."

Seifer eyes widen. "Withdraw?!"he cries "But there are still enemies around!" he's pretty angry.

"I know, but I'm just a messenger."

Squall steps forward, not wanting to give a chance for Seifer craziness.

"An order to withdraw takes priority." he reminds the captain."I don't want to miss the vessel."

Seifer thoughts for a moment, and then his eyes fall again on to the petit brunette.

"What time did you say?"

Selphie rolls her eyes and sighs.

"Like I said…" she says, in a are-you-deaf-or what tone. "All SeeDs and SeeD candidates are to withdraw at 1900 hours and assemble at the shore."

"1900 hours, uh… we got only 30 minutes. Better run for it." I know perfectly well what he's going to do it, and this time I won't let him got that easily, so I grab the collar of his trench coat, jerking him to a stop.

"Where do you think you're going without us?" I ask him, sending him a poisonous smile. He just smirks, and I sigh. "Come on guys." I tell the others. "Let's go."

I still hadn't released the collar of Seifer's trench coat, but he didn't seem to mind. I only release it, when all of us are in the lift. We were leaving the tower, when suddenly a noise upstairs makes me flinch. Like, something scratching the metal floor, or something. Selphie notices and whispers "Did you hear that too?"

I nod. And we both look to the boys. Didn't they hear anything? But suddenly, Zell's looks up and screams.

"Hey! What's that?"

We all look up, only to see a Spider-like robot staring down at us. I assume he's seeing who he's going to kill first. Not a good idea, no, no. So I yell to the others to get outta of here fast, but the fricking robot jumps, landing in front of us, blocking our way. There was only one way to escape. Through fight.

"ZELL!!" I call. The blond boy looks at me. "You got Quezacotl right?"- he nods "He is a robot. A good discharge will do him some good. We will back you." Understanding the intention, Zell nods and concentrates.

Squall lands few feet away from me. His gunblade does nothing to the robot. Selphie attacks. Seifer and I attack the Spider-Robot with thunder.

By now, Zell has summoned. The others, including me, step aside and the Thunder God appears, discharging millions of volts upon the robot. But the robot isn't finished. Squall and Selphie launch him more Thunder spells. I concentrate into summoning Bah again. But what I didn't saw was one of the robot's claw in my direction, and when Zell warns me, it's too late, and the attack sends me hit a rock. Hard. Pretty fucking _hard_. Selphie sends me a Cure and goes back to attack using her Limit Break, sending three Thundara to the robot. I'm pretty angry right now, so I stand up, aim for the spider and yell "THUNDER!"- , sending more than just 100 000 volts towards the robot. Somehow, I make a lot of damage, because the robot falls in the ground. Everyone sends me a few glares.

"Warn me to never make you angry." I hear Zell's voice, a little nervous. That snaps me to reality.

"Huh?" I ask, confused.

Seeing their scary looks, I try to calm down, and scratch the back of my head, smiling.

"ah… sorry about that. Kinda of overreacted." I apologize.

"You sure did." Selphie says.

"We gotta hurry." Squall's sharp voice interrupts. "We have little time left."

We all nod and we leave that place, heading to the city.

---.---

We were already in the central plaza when a sound behind us makes me turn.

**CLANG, CLANG, CLANG, CLANG.**

I curse under my breath and Zell's eyes widen in surprise and fear.

"Thought we busted the damn thing!" he cries.

"Who cares!" interrupts Squall. "We have to hurry! Come on!"

I look behind me again and see Mr. Killing Robot crashing a car. Squall notices it too.

"How many time left?" he asks.

"18 minutes!" replies Selphie in front of us, and Squall frowns.

"We have to stop it…" he mutters.

Zell and Selphie don't hear Squall, since they were too ahead of him, but I had.

"Squall we can't!" I tell him "Mr. Killing Robot there is too powerful for us."

Squall looks at me.

"But you managed to stop it once."

"Yes stop him" I'm almost yelling, and that's not a very good idea, because I'm running out of breath and strength. "Not destroying him. I think that thing as an auto-repairing system. No matter what we do, it will regenerate by itself. It's useless! We have to keep running!" I grab his wrist, and kind of drag him along. "Now come on! We have to hurry before that thing manages to catch us before we reach the vessel." I look and smile. "And that is something we can't let happen, right?

Squall's only response was looking forward. I see that Zell, Seifer and Selphie had already arrived at the vessel. I see Zell talking instructor Trepe. We are almost reaching the beach, and I let go of Squall's hand. I jump and he follows right after. As I hit the sand I hear a big crash behind, but not wanting to see the killing robot, I continue to run to the vessel and Zell holds out a hand that I'm more than happy to accept.

"You ok?" he asks me, and I continue to pant, sending him only nod.

"Oh Hyne…" I hear Selphie's scared voice.

I turn and see what made Selphie so scared. The robot is getting up, and Squall is a few feet away from it. The cadet weakly gets to his feet and runs to the vessel. Seeing the three of us, he made everything to get here fast. Squall clenches his teeth and gathers all of his last forces.

"SQUALL!!" I yell. I see his legs preparing to jump, and so I extend a hand, encouraging him. Squall frowns, and jumps. Time seemed to slow down. At first, it seemed he couldn't do it, and I extended a little more my hand.

_-"Just a little more…-" _I thought.

Finally, our hands meet, and I hear, and see, millions of bullets thing the robot. And although it tried to approach the vessel, another wave of bullets is send, destroying not only the robot, but also his auto-repairing system. The robot falls completely destroyed in the sand.

Both Squall and I look at the robot, then, the vessel's doors closed, protecting us from the robot's explosion.

I sigh in both exhaustion and relief. Squall supports himself on the wall seated, breathing hard and fast. Only then I notice that I was still holding his hand. I slowly release it and look at the panting brunet. Squall's stormy eyes are locked on me, half-closed. He's covered with sweat.

"We made it." I too was breathing hard.

"W..What…ever…" is his only response.

I smile and shake my head, heading to him. Squall raises an eyebrow, maybe wondering what in Hyne's name was I thinking to do. I reach to my pocket and take a handkerchief. I always carried one with me. Squall is startled when I reach his face and cleaned his face. I giggled at his scary face.

"Good job everyone." Quistis enters the cabin, coming from the top.

Right, she was the one doing the kill-the-killing-robot thing. I let go of Squall, stand up and seat right after Quistis, still slightly panting. Seifer seats right next to me, Squall sinks into a seat across Seifer and sent him a death glare. Right next to Squall, seats Zell, and next to him , seats Selphie. We are all pretty much panting. Right then, Xu appears looking to us.

"You guys sure had a hard time." She remains up. "Tell me about it."

And we did. In fact, Zell and Selphie did it. The two of them were excited talking about their exam. I start to doze off. Their voices seemed far away.

"And then…" I hear Zell.

"KA-BOOM!" finishes Selphie

"The robot felt flat on the ground." Continues Zell.

"Never thought a simple cadet would have such strength." Comments Quistis. "Especially one from Galbadia."

"Yeah Katrin..." calls Zell looking in my direction, I guess. "How did you…."

But he doesn't finish. He must have seen me already asleep.

----.-----

AN.

**Catherine:** hey guys! Here it is. The fifth chapter. Took me a lot of time huh?

**Katya:** and as I promised, the field exam ends here.

**Catherine**: yeah finally… I'm preparing to go to school, so the next must come tomorrow…. Sorry everyone…

**Katya**: Stay tuned! AND REVIEW PEOPLE!!!!

**Catherine:** yeah! READ AND REVIEW!!!! Bye! (smiles and waves)

**Next in "The Lionheart (REVISED)":** the journey from Dollet to Balamb, and few surprises….


	6. Chapter 6: Dreams

**Catherine: **Hey everyone! How have you guys been? Before Katya here says something, I will do the reviews replies:´

_**predaturd**__: translating gibberish to English? I didn't get it…. :S… and I try to think in English, although sometimes I do a Portuguese-English thinking… thank you for the review and I hope you are enjoying. Thanks for the advise by the way._

_**Ragnarok**__: another anonymous huh? Glad to know that you took your time to review and I'm happy to know that you like it. And no, you aren't being rude. I don't play FF for a very long time. And I did thought that Flare was non-elemental, but in doubt, I searched in a site of FF (don't remember it thought) and they said Flare was the high level of Fire, so yeah… sorry about that, and thank you for the warn, although I'm not going to change it, because it would ruin the plot. I want to Katrin not the be the one who is always fighting whiteout giving a chance to others…._

_**Silverstargirl**__: hi there! I am? That's great to hear!!! :D:D:D. Well, we will see the result in that stopping, not in this, but in the seventh chapter :D. and I too laugh when Katrin did that to Squall, just imaging is face looking at her like she had grown up two heads XD…. And I'm glad that you're still liking it._

_**LadiiReckless**__: glad that you like that part. :D She won't go berserk so soon now. Maybe in the Diablos fight…. :D but sill, I'm glad that you like it._

AND FOR THE OTHERS THAT ARE READING, THIS CHAPTER WILL BE A LITTLE OFF FROM THE MAIN PLOT. LIKE I SAID, IT WILL FOCUS ONLY IN THE JOURNEY!!!! SOME SURPRISES TOO!!! SO DON'T SAY I DIND'T WARNED!!!

**Katya**: Don't you know what is to speak at normal voice?

**Catherine:** (grins) Nope!!! You know Katya, there's a special someone reading this today…...

**Katya**: Who?

**Catherine**: The 'blond'!!! XD

**Katya**: who's the blond?

**Catherine**: it's THE blond, Katya…

**Katya**: AH!!! You mean 'THE' Blond!!!!

**Catherine**: (rolls eyes) yeah…… so this chappie here is dedicated to you, girl. And to Celestial Rage because she likes the song that's going to appear XD now, on to the disclaimer…

**Katya**: Final Fantasy, Squaresoft/Squarenix, something that may appear in this chapter that belongs to some rich and famous people, are NOT ours. Except of course, Katrin or other OC that may appear...

_**The Lionheart**_

_**Capitulo Seis: Dreams **_

There is only darkness around me. I stand still in the same position for who-knows-how-long. I don't have the notion where up and down are. Having my eyes open or closed, is the same. There is just darkness anyway.

"Hello?" I call, and my voice echoes in the endless darkness. A giggle is heard, coming for everywhere and nowhere. I look around, and I hear a rustle of clothes.

"Oi!" I yell. "Who's there?" another giggle. My hand goes to the bow and arrows that are no longer there, and it is only then that I noticed I can't sense Bahamut's presence. I frown.

Another giggle is heard, and I can tell its female. I don't like it, not a bit.

"Angry, are we?" I snap around, trying to see anything, but it is still endless darkness. "Calm down now, little girl." And I could hear the rustle of clothes again. And then, out of nowhere, is a shape, a human shape for what I could tell. I frown, my hand going again for the weapons that aren't there.

"Who are you?" I ask, and she, because I know now that it is a 'she', giggles, again. I don't know where is the fun in this situation.

"I can't tell you that." She answers me. "But relax, Little One." Somehow, those words remind me of Bah' calling me that a few hours ago. "Shall we begin then?"

I don't understand the meaning of all this, and she claps her hands, a gust of wind passes me, and suddenly, there's a faint light in that endless darkness. There are little dots of light, millions of them, up and down from me. Now I can tell where up and down are. And just I look in front of me, I see the hooded figure. A woman, just I expected, covered in a black cape, with a black hood in her head, revealing only her red lips, and pale skin. I frown again, without having a real reason for it.

"Who the hell are you?" I ask again, growing impatient.

"You know, the other two were nicer to me…"

"Two?" I raise an eyebrow at this. "What two?"

She shakes her head.

"Do you see those?" she points up from me. "There're the ones that are going to leave very soon." And as she says this, five of that dots fall, going under me. "See? And the ones underneath are the ones that went away."

Can I tell you something? This is pretty confusing to me. What the hell is she talking about?

"Darn you!" I suddenly say, and the hooded woman looks at me. At least I think she does, since her face is turned at me. "Care to explain all this weirdness?"

She laughs, full heartily, like she is amusing. Well, it can be to her, but not to me.

"My, sorry about that… I tend to forget about the explanation." She pauses. "Death" is the only thing she says.

"The hell?" if I was confused before, I'm more confused now.

"This is the realm of Death." She says, her arms opening, waving around. "This is your realm." I look at her like she had said that was saying that the Sun was blue, and the sky green. Strange how it sounds, I know, but it's the only definition that I can think.

"What?" I ask, completely bemused.

"The last of the triangle. The end of the cycle…"

"I don't get it…." I murmur, and I can only see her lips twist into a smile.

"You see those up there?" she points to the dots up from me. I roll my eyes, but nevertheless I nod. "Reach one of them." I raise an eyebrow, and she giggles. "Reach it."

And thinking about the absurdity of it all, I extend a hand, and sure thing, she reaches one of the dots. They seemed far away before…

"Touch it." She commands, and this time, I do it, without complaining. But as soon as I do it, my surroundings change.

I'm in the middle of a street. The only think I know, is that I'm a man in his thirties. In front of 'me' are two Galbadian soldiers. One of them raises his sword, and I sense the fear of the man that I'm somewhat possessing, merging with mine. The sword comes down, a scream escapes my lips and I full open my eyes.

---.---

I'm panting. Really hard. I'm also sweating all over.

_-"Breath in, breath out, breath it, breath out…. Come on Kat!"_- says asoft voice in my head.

I do as she tells me, trying to calm myself.

_That was a nightmare that was a nightmare that was a nightmare…. _I repeated that like a mantra to calm myself.

Slowly my eyes focus. I'm in the cabin and I have six pairs of eyes felt in me. Somehow, I don't mind them. I'm just breathing in and out, thinking about that strange dream. I notice then, my hand in the same place where the Galbadian sword had struck me. Or should I say, struck the man that I was somewhat possessing, or at least, experiencing a 'Ellone's power' kind of occurrence. Slowly, I steady myself.

"Kat? You ok?" I raise my head to the brunette that is looking at me, worried. It takes me a moment to understand the question. If was I ok? No, I was NOT ok.

"Yeah, I'm fine Selph." I hear myself retort. "Need some fresh air, that's all." And so, I raise myself and head to the deck.

---.---

I stand quiet and in the deck as the wind blow past me, the salty breeze burning my throat. I welcome it since it is something that reminds me of home. Suddenly, a voice is heard, singing.

"_Win dain a lotica_

_En rai tu ri_

_Si lo ta_

_Fin dein a loluca_

_En dragu a sei lain_

_Vi fa-ru les shutai am_

_En riga-lint"_

Suddenly, the things around me change, drastically. It's like a cloud and a mist, altogether, passes and vanishes everything. There was no more sea, no more vessel, no more big moon. Now there was only my high school, the students around, Sis next to me, Elton a few meters away.

"_Win chent a lotica_

_En vai turi_

_Silota_

_Fin dein a loluca_

_Si katigura neuver_

_Floreria for chesti_

_Si entina"_

Sis looking at Elton, blushing, I, as usual, pushing her to talk to him. The dark-skinned boy is looking at us. The normal sounds of the youth around us. Then, the music became louder.

"_Lalala……_

_Fontina Blu Cent_

_De Cravi esca letisimo_

_Lalala…._

_De quantian_

_La Finder eve"_

Now was just the two of us, in our acrobatic shows, always partners, always together, dancing around each other, doing the complicate exercises and techniques, always perfect. The two of us together singing in the middle of the shopping, dozens of glares upon us, Dan always shy for the attention, I always happy for the two of us being together.

"_Win dain a lotica_

_En vai tu ri_

_Si lo ta_

_Fin dein a loluca_

_En dragu a sei lain_

_Vi fa-ru les shutai am_

_En riga-lint"_

The music became calm again, and this time, were the two of us together, in the benches outside classes, eating an ice cream, talking about everything and nothing, a small breeze caressing us, our comfortable silence.

Our endless friendship.

The song stopped, the voice vanished, those memories along with her. The only thing left behind was me and the tears that were now running through my face. I pulled the legs to my chest and buried my face in them, trying to control the sobs. How I missed home! But I couldn't go back. At least not now. Or so Bahamut had told me. And speaking of him, I couldn't sense him right now. My assumption was that he was again sleeping, or rest, or whatever GF did.

I stay like that for a little while, daydreaming, until a whistle and an arrogant voice behind me back to reality.

"Oi kitty!" I growl at him. This was so _not_ happening to me. "Get your pretty ass here." I feel myself redden at that comment. Hello? I'm still a girl, you know? Besides, I'm not used to this type of comments. "We are almost arriving." And looking in front of me, I see he's right. The small town of Balamb is in view. And so, I get to my feet and direct myself to here he is. I stop.

"Dare to let me pass?" I ask him, but he smirks

"Why? The vision here is _perfect_." It takes me a minute to realise what he meant. I blush again, and try to punch him, but the bastard has already moved. I curse under my breath as I slowly climb down.

----.-----

AN.

**Catherine: **I'm going on a field trip tomorrow!!! YAY!!! and I'm finishing this up sooner than usual :D

**Katya: **yay you.....

**Catherine: **don't mind her, she's a little grumpy today.... ANYWAY..... this chap here doesn't make any sense at all, does it?

**Katya:** nope….

**Catherine**: XD…. Thought so…. Sorry everyone, if you didn't get it, but it will be explained later…. A LOT later!!! But anyway…. This chapter is a little dedicated to the two persons that I had mentioned before, so yeah…. Hope you guys like it anyway…. So yeah…….and sorry for the late update everyone. As I said before, I started high school, and since I have only two mornings free plus very weekend, I will promise only three to four chapters per week…. Sorry again….

**Katya**: So stay tuned! AND REVIEW PEOPLE!!!!

**Catherine:** yeah! READ AND REVIEW!!!! Bye! (smiles and waves)

**Next in "The Lionheart (REVISED)":** Balamb, graduation and dance….


	7. Chapter 7: SeeD Graduation and PAAHHTY!

**Catherine: **Hey everyone! How have you guys been? Well, hoped you liked the previous chappy, even thought it seemed somewhat confusing…. XD

**Katya**: you know that you're weird…

**Catherine**: (rolls eyes) oh shut up Katya… anyway I tried to put the scene since they get to Balamb until part of the party….. so yeah… REAVIEW AFTER READING…on to the disclaimer…

**Katya**: Do you know who doesn't own Final Fantasy, Squaresoft/Squarenix, something that may appear in this chapter that belongs to some rich and famous people?thtat's right. US. So let's leave it like that. Oh! Except of course, Katrin or other OC that may appear

_**The Lionheart**_

_**Capitulo Sete: SeeD Graduation and PAHH-TY!…**_

Back in the vessel, Selphie turns to me.

"Kat… Could you do me a favour?" I look at her, wondering what favour is, but nevertheless I nod, and she smiles. "Could you stay with Ifrit? Cactuar and he don't like each other, and I prefer Cactuar in my head than Ifrit…"

Right, Squall had handed her Ifrit when we meet. I had already forgotten that. I look to the no place in particular, and then at her.

"I guess…" I murmur, and she squeals.

"Thank you!"

In less than one second, Ifrit is in my head. And I know this because he has this warm envelops me.

_-"Hi there."-_ his voice his harsher than Bahamut's.

_-"Hi."-_ I reply. _"Comfy?"_

_-"Yeah… Hi there Bahamut!"-_ he says, and don't ask me how they know each other, because I have _no_ idea. The only thing I know is that he and Bahamut start a cheerful talk in my head.

I have now two voices in my head. TWO! Isn't that great? Note the sarcasm.

I just sigh. This was going to be fun… Right next to me, Seifer chuckles, and I look at him, frowning.

"What's the fun?" I ask, and he directs his emerald glare to me.

"Ifrit is troublesome isn't he?" I just roll my eyes, and he chuckles again. "Well there's a thing good about it…" suddenly he has his left arm around my shoulder, his right hand grabbing my chin and moving closer. I tense.

"That makes you even fierier…" I froze and my heartbeat races. But fortunately, in that moment, the driver tells that we arrived, and I sigh in relief, as he stands.

As soon as I reach the outside, a fresh and welcome breeze catches my breath. I inhale it, and the effect is great. It's like refreshing the whole body… I descend the vessel, and slowly walk to the rest, but soon a hand grabs my wrist, pulling me to the SeeD car.

"What the hell are you doing Seifer?" I almost yell, and the arrogant blond turns to me and smirks.

"Take the two of us to Balamb." He retorts.

"The two of us? What about the others?" I ask. He just shrugs.

"They can walk." At that, I use all my strength to stop him. He seems to notice me, because he does stop, and turns to look at me.

"We aren't going to leave them!!"

"Why not?" he asks like it was a weird question.

"Seifer, they're our comrades!!!! We… _you_ shouldn't do this!!"

He rolls his eyes.

"Oh come on kitty. They're just waste of space." I have the urgency to slap him.

"No they aren't!!!" I'm almost yelling at him now. "I'm gonna wait for them!"

"You prefer them to me?" he asks, and his face seems like that's the most impossible thing to happen.

"Yes!" I snap.

He lets go of my wrist, and suddenly I have both of his hands in my shoulders and his lips pressed into mine. I hear several gasps in both my head and around me. He lets go, maybe for breath, and I feel myself dizzy. He looks at me and smirks.

"Still thinking the same?" he asks, cocky and I just stare at his emerald eyes.

"yes…" I finally reply, still feeling dizzy, and a frown appears in his face.

"Fine then!" he snaps. "Stay with them!" and then he turn around, enters the SeeD car, and drives off.

Around me I hear Zell, Selphie and Quistis voices, but I don't get what they say. I'm still trying to control the dizziness and what just happened. I feel Selphie's soft voice calling me, and I turn around and fake a smile, pretending that I'm alright. What happens next is a blur to me, because my mind is in other place.

---.---

Selphie yawns in tiredness.

"Finally back." She says.

"Yeah… Finally." I reply, also with a yawn.

"Seriously." says Zell. "We could be here sooner, but someone didn't want to come through the forest."

"Hey! Being eaten by a T-Rexaur wasn't exactly in my plans for today, you know?" I tell him.

Yes, we walked all the way through Balamb Town to Balamb Garden by foot. And don't ask me how long it took, because my mind was in other place. Zell wanted to go through the shortcut, but I had objected, telling him a big NO. After a small discussion, we had finally done what I had told. We encountered a few monsters in the way back, but we could handle it.

"Well guys, what time did they said that they were announcing the results?" I ask.

"1700 hours. That what Quistis told us back in the vessel." answers Zell.

"Yeah Kat…" starts Selphie, giving me an evil grin. "Back in the vessel when you were sleeping in Seifer's shoulder…" her grins widen.

"What?" I feel myself blush in embarrassment. When did that happened?

"Yeah, that's right. What happened back in the deck? Seifer seemed pretty close to you after that. Though he just went there to give you a message." asks Zell, placing his hands in the back of his head.

I look right and I look left, trying to find a way to escape the conversation. Nothing happened back in the deck, but what happened in the docks, is a whole different issue…

"And back in the docks you guys were pretty close!" Selphie is biting her lower lip, trying not to laugh at my face.

"Aahh… well guys…" I start to walk, almost running, to Garden and wave at them. "gotta go. Need some rest. Bye."

"You can run, but you can't hide!" I hear Selphie yell behind me.

I just smile and continue my way.

"_Even I wonder what the hell happened back there. Wish I could know…" _I thought to myself.

I notice Xu, Quistis and the Headmaster in front of the directory, and approach them. Even if the results hadn't been announced, I had the hope that maybe Quistis could tell me something. I'm almost near them, when Quistis and Xu turn.

"Hello Katrin. Squall." Quistis says to us. Wait a minute… US?

I turn to my side and I almost jump seeing Squall right beside me.

"Where the hell did you appeared from?" I ask him, but he only looks at me by the corner of his eyes, when Xu approaches us them, followed by the Headmaster.

"Hey, you did pretty well." she says, smiling to Squall.

"Of course, he's my best student." Squall doesn't reply, and Quistis smiled. "Not very social, though."

I don't even want to care about the rest, so I just excuse myself and leave.

Ok then. They will announce at 1700 hours. But… what time is it? On habit, I look at my wrist, only to find him empty. Good. I forgot by watch. I look around but no one is currently around, and so I sigh and continue walking to the dorms, hoping I could have a little nap. Hyne knew I was tired. Then, out of the blue, a calm and soft voice calls me. I turn to find Seifer seated in one of the benches, calm and pacific.

"Hi." I say, slightly awkward.

"Hi." He answers me back, but I can tell that he's nervous too. We stay like that for a moment, just staring at each other, until suddenly he smirks.

"You look a little tired." He remarks. You know, I want to punch him again…

"Ya don't say?" I retort, sarcastically, rolling my eyes. "In case you hadn't noticed, I had to cross all of Dollet, fight a horrendous monster, run away from a giant robot that was trying to kill me, and had to come from Balamb to here by foot, fighting hundreds of monsters in the way." while I'm talking, I take a few feet in his direction, and I was now so close to him, that I could feel his hot breath in my face. "And whose blame is it?" Oh, and did I mentioned how his smirk increased by each step I took closer? Because it did.

"And you still have the courage to tell that I look a little tired?" I finish. You know, every time I'm tired, I tend to get moody and to say nasty things, each syllable with venom.

Seifer laugh, heartily, and then looks at me, smiling. A real one. We stand there, just looking to each other eyes, not talking. Suddenly, I break the stare and straight myself. Seifer looks to his right.

"It's nice to see you too, Puberty Boy." He says.

I look surprised to the now frowning brunette. My eyes meet Squall's eyes. It's like we are in a staring contest. Seifer smirks and gets up, speaking to Squall.

"Did you hear about the communication tower in Dollet?" Seifer asked.

"No." Squall answers him, no longer looking at me.

"I told you something didn't look right!" Seifer continues, happy with himself. "I can't believe they were after that piece of crap all along! I mean, SeeD wouldn't have even noticed if it weren't for us… We could have been heroes if it hadn't been for that withdraws order!"

"You were just looking for a fight, Almasy." A voice says, and we all look to the voice origin. Quistis and Xu are approaching us.

"You disobeyed direct orders, Seifer." Quistis says.

"My dear instructor," Seifer starts, shaking his head. "I'm hurt. Those are rather cruel words for an aspiring student." his eyes narrow, rage evident in them. "A mediocre instructor like you would never understand."

"_Hey! That's very mean!" _Ifrit yells in my head, and I have to agree with him.

Xu and Squall seem shock, while Quistis eyes show rage and sadness. I look to Seifer with an angry gaze, but he doesn't even notice. But Xu has enough of Seifer's behaviour. She is the first to talk.

"Seifer don't be so stuck on yourself." her tone is a mixture of rage and hurt. "You'll take all responsibility for leaving the designated area."

Seifer turns his attention from the blond woman, to the dark-haired girl.

"But isn't the captain's duty to take the best possible action?" he asks, in a mocking tone.

"Seifer, you'll never be a SeeD." Xu says, shaking her head. Her eyes narrow, and her voice turns cold as the ice "And calling yourself a captain is a joke.

Now that took a reaction on Seifer. His fists clench and his eyes narrow, promising revenge upon the dark-hired girl. Xu, content with the result of her attack, leaves as Headmaster arrives. He tells something to Quistis, who looks to her watch, to the Headmaster, bows and leaves. Cid turns to the three of us, looking momentarily to Squall and I, before turning his full attention to Seifer. He sighs.

"Seifer." he says, in a sternly tone. Seifer, who had been looking to the ground, raises his head. No emotions are shown in his eyes.

"_Not a very good thing."_ I tell myself, and for the sound s that my two GF make, they agree with me.

"You will be disciplined for your irresponsible behaviour." continues the Headmaster. "You must follow orders exactly during combat." Cid's body relaxes a little "However, I'm not entirely without sympathy for you. I don't want you all to become machines." Cid smiles a little. "I want you to be able to think and act for yourselves."

But Cid speech is interrupted when a faculty member arrives.

"You have business in your office, Sir."

Cid's face reflects frustration. He shakes his head and looks to us again.

"There are so many issues at hand here." he now looks directly to Seifer "I will let you know when and where your discipline measures will will take place." the Headmaster looks to me for a moment, before turning and leave.

Squall and I look to Seifer, expecting something. But the only reaction of Seifer is turning around and leaves us.

"Seifer!" I call behind him. But he doesn't care, so I reach him with a hand to hid arm and grab him, firmly.

"Seifer, wait!" I call again.

But Seifer doesn't even look at me, and instead, continues walking.

"Seifer please wait!" I'm almost begging.

Seifer stops, and in a moment he shakes me off from his arm, with so strength that I end hitting the wall of the fountain. Some students passing by flee in fear. I groan in pain, and Seifer calms a little his internal anger, and his eyes focus. He bends and stays in the same level as me.

"Katrin… "I hear him whisper, moving his hand in my direction. But I shove it, and get to my feet.

I'm hurt, and I bet he could see it in my eyes. Seifer gets up as well. I'm straightening my clothes, not looking him.

"Katrin..." he calls again, putting a hand on my shoulder, but I shove it again, and without him seeing, or guessing, it I slap him in the face.

Seifer is astonished. He raises a hand to his left cheek where I had hit him. Perplexed, he looks at me.

"Kitty…"

"If you would stop being such a jerk… none of this had happened!" And with that, I turn and leave a perplexed Seifer in the middle of the corridor.

_---.---_

"_Jerk…"_

"_You should calm down a little m'lady."_I hear Ifrit's voice.

"_SHUT UP!"_I yell at him.

_"Kat, calm down. As in, NOW!"_Bahamut scolds me.

"_SHUT UP!"_

The three chimes of the Garden PDA system are heard and I stop.

"_All the students who participated in today's field exam, report to the second floor hallway. I repeat, all students…"_

"_I heard it, god dam it! Geez…"_

I walk in the direction of the elevators, and I'm so absorbed in my thoughts, and so irritated at Seifer's behaviour that I don't even notice that my companion in the elevator trip to the second floor is Squall.

---.---

"Squall! Kat! Over here!"

I raise my head to see who is calling me, and I see a cheerful brunette girl and a blond boy. I head in the direction of Selphie and Zell.

"Hi."

I just look to them and seat next to Zell.

"You ok?" he asks me.

"Fine." I say abruptly, and Zell understood that I wasn't in the right mood for a friendly talk. Bless his intelligence for once in a time.

Raijin, Fujin and Seifer appear sometime later. When they pass us, Fujin sends us a death glare and continued her walking, Seifer behind her, without even looking. Raijin is the one to stop and talk to Squall.

"Fujin says that if Seifer fails, it's your fault, ya know."

"WHAT?!" yells Zell.

"That's not fair!" Selphie says.

Squall and I remain silent.

"And speaking in the devil… What's wrong with Seifer?" Zell asks.

"He isn't in a right mood, ya know." is Raijin only reply.

"Maybe the hit in his head was hard." Squall replies, looking at me.

While the others send him questioning glares, I just look in the opposite direction.

"He had what he deserved." Is the only thing I say.

Raijin just shrugs and leaves. Squall is still looking at me, while both Selphie and Zell are looking from me to him, like in a tennis match. But then, a faculty member appears. The corridor falls silent.

"The following cadets have been accepted into SeeD. Assemble at the Headmaster Office when the names are called."

"…Selphie Tilmitt."

"Woo-hoo!" the girl jumps in the air and smiles to us, raising a thumb. "See you there." and leaves.

"Dincht… Zell Dincht."

"OHHHHHHH YEAAAAAHHHHH!" he says, while raising his fists in the hair. He looks to Squall and me. "See ya!" puts his hands in his pockets and in a funny walk and a big smile, follows the same path as Selphie.

"Nida."

The dark-haired boy was much blushed, and a few girls who were with him had to push him to the elevator. He receives various cheers from the others students.

"Squall Leonhart."

Squall just walks to the elevator.

"Nightroad. Katrin Nightroad."

With enormous effort, I get up and walk. Several students are whispering.

"_You should trust in yourself a little more don't you think?" _a female voice says in my head with a giggle. But I didn't mind questioning who she was. Only one think was in my head.

Headmaster Cid was expecting me.

"Almasy. Seifer Almasy."

I froze. What? Seifer passed? I turn around to see the blond to walk towards the same place I am, the whispering raising, but he just past me without looking.

---.---

We are now in the Headmaster Cid office. Cid smiles to us.

"These are the 6 students to pass today's field exam." announces the Faculty Member.

The 6 of us salute our Headmaster, who smiles at us.

"First of all… Congratulations. Each of you has shown skills and attitudes proper from SeeDs. However… From now on, as a member of Garden's elite mercenary force, you'll be dispatched all over the world." Cid looks to all of us "SeeDs soldiers are combat specialists. BUT…That is only one aspect of SeeD." Cid's face became serious. "When the time comes…

But the Faculty Member cuts him off.

"Headmaster… it's almost time for the meeting. Please, make it short." he then turns to us. "SeeD is a valuable asset to Garden. Its reputation is solely dependent on each of you. Handle you missions with care." the Faculty Member turns to the Headmaster "Is that you wanted to say, sir?"

Cid face shows his irritation for the rude interruption of the Faculty Member, but he still nods. He goes to his desk and picks little silver boxes with the SeeD emblem on them.

"Here is your rank report, along with your SeeD documentation."

The headmaster hands the first to Selphie, leaning to her and whispering, then Nida, Zell who is shaking with anxiety. I'm slightly shaking too when he gets to me right after.

"Is good to have you finally here Miss Nightroad…" I don't get it, but smile and nod a little. Next is Seifer, who looks damn serious for the first time, and the last, Squall.

Cid returns to his preview place and look to the 6 of us again.

"We are proud to introduce SeeD, Balamb Garden's mercenary soldiers. This end the SeeD inauguration. Dismissed."

We all salute and leave.

---.---

"SEEEEED!" yells Selphie in the hall.

"Please, someone shut her up…" I hear Seifer muttering behind me, and looking at him, I smile. He's in I-got-an-headache-coming posture.

I then deflect my attention to the paper in my hand. In there, is written Conduct, Judgment, Attack, Spirit, Attitude and Bonus. A 60 in Conduct, 75 in Judgment, 90 in Attack, 95 Attitude and nothing in Bonus. And in the end, there was her SeeD Rank.

_8._

"_Not bad." _I hear Bahamut's voice.

"_Yeah pretty good you know?" _That's Ifrit for you_._

"_I wonder how much they had."_ I ask myself.

I then head to Selphie and Zell.

"How'd you go?" I ask them.

"8!" they both say.

"And you Nida?" I ask, looking to the dark-haired boy. He seems quite surprised that I even ask him.

"9."

"That's god!" I say, smiling.

"_It was luck." _Bahamut growls_._

"_Yeah luck. Our little girl made it better." _replies my new GF.

I roll my eyes. Noticing Squall passing by I have to ask.

"What about you, Squall?"

He stops and looks to me.

"9."

"I wasn't expecting less." I tell him

"_Even thinking that back home when I was playing you got only 5 in the first time I played the game." _I suppress a chuckle at that memory.

"Hey you guys! Hurry up! We gonna be late." Zell calls.

"Late?" I raise my eyebrow, and Zell just rolls his eyes.

"Yeah late. Don't tell me you forgot?" Seeing no answer from me, he shakes his head. "The speech. Every new SeeD gives a speech in front of the entire class."

My eyes go huge.

"A speech?" I ask, scared to life. I don't like speeches, they are bored to life. And what am I supposed to say? I don't even know any of them! I kinda of miss home…

"_What about the others?" _Bahamut asks me.

"_What others? From here I only know Selphie, Squall, Seifer, Zell, and Quistis. Nobody else. No Sis, no Pat, no Lala, no Jo, no Andy… I think I miss them a little.)_

"_Don't worry. You might end seeing someone." _Bahamut tells me.

"_Who?"_ I ask.

Silence.

"_Why do I have the impression that you are hiding something from me?"_

"_We aren't hiding anything from you…" _Bahamut replies.

"_I call it a hunch." _Ifrit says.

Silence again.

"_I hate you…" _I say.

"_Sure you do!!!!"_they both say at the same time, and I growl

Suddenly, a sound brings me back from reality. All of the students are clapping and cheering. Zell and Nida are a little embarrassed with the happening, while Selphie smiles to everyone. Squall and Seifer just stand there. My eyes meet Seifer ones that are looking at me, and they seem kinda of…. Off. Without any trace of shine. For a second we stood there, looking to each other, until Selphie grabs me by the waist.

"Come on Kat, we have to make the speech!" she tells me, cheerfully. Unfortunately, I don't share it with her.

"Sorry Selph." I say in a low voice "I'm not feeling very well. I need to rest."

"But…" the brunette starts.

"Sorry. Talk you later." With that I leave, knowing that the only place where I could fresh up my mind was in the Quad.

----.---

I had been there for Hyne knows how long.

_I think you should go talk to him. S_aid that female voice again.

"_How? The chances for he even he speaks to me are much reduced, even impossible."_

_Still, there's worth a try._

"_You think so?"_

_Yep. Go on, try._

The people in the Quad were starting to leave, and the sun was almost setting, but somehow I didn't have the energy to rise. When suddenly, a familiar gray trench coat appears in the Quad entrance… a gray trench coat that was coming _my _way! Seifer seats next to me, silent.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, and he just shrugs. His green eyes show no emotion.

"_Never a good sign…"_

"Seifer…" I start, not knowing what to say. "I want to talk with you." I suddenly snap.

"About what?" he asks, leaning against the bench, looking to the sky.

"About what happened today." he raises an eyebrow. "About what I done in the hall." Seifer raises a hand, touching his left cheek. "I'm sorry."

There's an awkward silent. The sun had already disappeared. I look to the ground for a moment, before looking up again. Seifer is quiet, arms folded in front of his chest, emotionless.

"_Crap!"_

"_You are in a big doo-doo." _Bahamut tells me.

"_You bet you are." _And Ifrit supports him!

"_Thanks for the motivation guys."_I mentally roll my eyes.

I'm still waiting for a response, but nothing comes. I didn't know what to do, and acting on an impulse, I get up, place a hand over his shoulder and kiss him on the cheek.

"See you later Seif…" I whisper in his ear, and I sense him tense up, without even knowing why. So I left, leaving him behind.

---.---

I emerge from the shower several minutes later. The conversation with Seifer didn't go exactly like I had expected.

I walked to my dorm still in her towel, little Ifrit and little Bahamut following close.

"I still don't get I did you have to ask him sorry. Seriously." Ifrit says.

In my bed, lay my SeeD uniform, clean and brilliant. I close the door, and without caring, let go the towel and start to dress up.

"Because Ifrit, if I could help Seifer not going to the sorceress side, I could change a lot of things." I answer him.

I have finished dressing herself, and look at the mirror with the uniform dressed. I couldn't help but smile a little. It kinda suited me…

Ifrit and Bahamut smile to me, and got back to my mind.

---.---

"Zell!"

The blond boy turned to see who had called, and smiled when he see me approaching him.

"Katrin! Hi."

I finally reach him and stop, perplexed. Zell blinks several times, not understanding why I was so amazed.

"What? I have something wrong? A stink? A bug?"

"No silly." I say, giggling "It's just that I never thought you would stay so well in that uniform. It suits you well."

Zell blushes a little.

"Ahhh... thanks."

"Now come on. We still have a party to go." I grab his arm "Speaking in party, you know where it is taken place?"

"Yep. It's in the Quad."

"The Quad? Weird place to make a party…" I mutter.

Zell rolls his eyes, smiling.

"Well, yeah. Kinda. When you enter, if you go right, it's the ballroom. Of course, it's always closed. It only opens in special situations."

"Like the SeeD inauguration ball."

"Like the SeeD inauguration ball." He copies.

We are now passing the cafeteria.

"So huh… expecting to see someone Zell?" I ask.

"Huuh.. what do you mean?"

But Zell is blushing, so I act innocently.

"Well I don't know… it's there anyone especially you wanted to see tonight?" I insist, giving him this innocent eyes.

"N-No…" he stutters.

"Right…"I roll my eyes "If there isn't anyone, my night will be horrible."

Zell doesn't replies, but is much blushed. I smile even more.

"Why didn't you invited her you silly?"

Zell raises his head, perplexed.

"Wh-What do you mean?"

"Like you don't understand. But you still didn't told me why you hadn't invited her. I bet she had accepted."

"I don't think so…" he says lowering his head.

"Oh, but I think so. You know, she likes you."

"How do you know?"he looks at me, perplexed.

"Because I have a sixth sense." I say, smirking.

"Yeah right…"he says, rolling his eyes.

"I do! Wanna bet?"

"Yep."

"Shoot it."

He thinks, ten his face lightens.

"I have one. You think Squall will dance tonight?"

The dance sequence passes through my head, and I laugh.

"_Oh, you bet he will. And he will make fool of himself."_

"You bet he will." I reply.

"Ah I knew it! Sixth sense my ass! It's impossible that Squall would dance with anyone."

"Oh really?" I ask, raising an eyebrow, amused by this.

"Really."

"Very well Mr. I-Know-Everything, I bet with you that Squall will dance tonight. If I win, you have to go on a date with the librarian girl ASAP."

"B-But…" Zell is perplexed. "I never told you she was the librarian girl…"

"Told you." I say with a playful smile "I have a sixth sense."

Laughing we enter the ballroom. What I didn't knew, was that , a few meters behind them, Seifer had listened to everything.

----.----

The first thing I notice when I enter the ballroom is that it was glamorous. Really, really glamorous. There is two stairs leading to the dance floor, each on each side, and on my right and left is what we could call the food room. Putting it more comprehensive, the place where the ending party takes place is in each side of the room, but in an upper level. That's where I notice the balcony seen in the game. In the other side of the dance floor, is a stage with the orchestra playing. I look up, and see the night sky full off stars. I look around to see any familiar face, but none appears, so I just descende the stairs to the dance floor. A waitress that is walking around with drinks gives me a glass of champagne. I prove it.

"_Hm... it's good. Even better than back home."_

I look around again. I had lost Zell even before I had entered.

"_Oh well…"_

I lean against one of the pillars in the room, and looks to the sky. I chuckle, remembering that it was in this same condition that Squall saw Rinoa from the first time.

"Who knows…" I mutter to none in particular. "Maybe I can have the same luck he had."

"He who Kitty?"

I look to my left, but the only thing that I could see of his presence is a little of his blond hair. It seems that he is too leaning against the pillar.

"I'm surprise to see you here, Seifer."

"Why? Aren't you pleased to see me kitty?"

"Actually, I am surprised that you are even talking to me. I mean…" I look to the sky again "about almost an hour ago, you didn't even want to see me."

He chuckles.

"You bet that's right, kitty. It's not only with an "I'm sorry" I'll forgive you. You hurt my pride you know?"

I lower my head, looking to the couples dancing.

"Guess I did. But…" I smile "May I remember who made it to happen?"

He chuckles again, and I sense that he is moving.

"That's why you're surprised? Didn't thought that I would talk to you?"

It's my time to chuckle.

"Somehow, I knew you were going to be upset with me..."

"Your sixth sense told you that I would avoid you?" he asks.

I look up. Seifer is in front of me, very close, so close that I could feel his breath. He has his smirk again. I smile.

"You can say that." I say, shrugging.

"A sixth sense that tells you someone loves Zell?"

I chuckled.

"A sixth sense that tells me that Zell loves and his loved back."

Seifer laughs heartily.

"Yeah right. Who does actually like that Chicken-Wuss?"

"Well Seifer…" I say, leaving the pillar, and being more close to him than ever. "with that attitude, who might end up like you?"

He leans even close to me, and my heart races. His lips are almost touching mines.

"Well kitty," he whispers in my ear "you like me."

I chuckle.

"And who might have said that to you Seifer?" I ask, but my heart is beating even faster.

Seifer steps backwards looking at me. By the look in his face, I couldn't help but laugh. Seeing that I'm with him, Seifer smirks.

"Besides…" I continue "I thought you already had a girl who likes you."I drank a little of my champagne, trying to calm myself. Since when did I become so nervous? I look to Seifer again. "Or is my sixth sense wrong?"

Seifer chuckles.

"You kept surprising me kitty."

I just smile and I'm about to say something, when a scared voice calls me.

"Katrin!" and out of nowhere I see Zell running in my direction.

"Zell what's wrong?" I ask.

"Quick, hide me." he says, hiding behind me, almost making me fall.

"Why?" I ask perplexed."

"I have a monster on my tracks." he says looking around.

Seifer sees a perfect opportunity to entertain himself.

"What's the problem Chicken-Wuss? Scared with a small monster?"

"Shut the hell up Almasy. This is serious." he says, raising his fists. But as fast he had raised, as fast he was back hiding behind me. "AH! She's looking in this direction. What do I do?"

"She who?" I ask, looking around, trying to spot some suspect girl.

"Selphie."

That made Seifer laugh and Zell's fury raise again. But Selphie is approaching us, and fast.

"Who no, she's coming this way!" Zell whines

"But Zell…" I start, trying to keep balance "Why does Selphie is after you?"

"Because of the Garden Festival." he replies "She said that, and I repeat." he clears his throat and adopts a girlish tone.- "'If Squall accepted it, then you can accept it too.'"

"Puberty boy said that?" Seifer asks perplexed. "I don't believe it."

"Oh Hyne, she's coming!" he looks around, searching for a solution. Seeing just one, he had to take it. "Come on Katrin, let's dance."

I don't have even time to object, since he grabs my hand and kinda of drags me to the dance floor.

---.---

After a horrible dance with Zell, that hit every time my feet, I'm finally free from Zell. When I leave the dance floor, I sigh in both relief and amusement.

"_That boy is crazy."_

I look to the sky again, but a movement in my right, caughts my attention. In there, leaning against the pillar, there is Squall looking to me, emotionless.

"_Nice guy, isn't he?"_

"_The nicest." _Bahamut replies.

An idea passes through my mind and I smile.

"_Hey Ifrit." _Bahamut calls. "_Wake up. A good show is going to start."_

"_Really?" _Ifrit answers "_Nice. With who?" _

"_Squall and Rose, what else?" _Bahamut retorts, like that' the most obvious.

The two GF laugh and I roll my eyes.

"_These guys are nuts."_

I smile to Squall and approach him. He is looking everywhere, maybe looking for a way to escape me, but he's doesn't have any idea that he's busted.

"You're the best looking guy here." I move my head to the side smiling. "Dance with me?"

"I can't dance." he says, after a brief silence.

I roll my eyes.

"How pathetic." I tell him. "You can't or you _don't_ want to?"

I'm defying him, and I bet he knows it.

"I know!" I exclaim, almost scaring Squall. I extend my index finger to him, and make circles in the air. "You're going to like me, you're going to like me, you're going to like." it seems like I'm trying to hypnotize him. "Did it work?"

He slightly chuckles. But _really_ slightly.

"I thought you already had dance partner." He says.

"A dance partner?" I ask innocently, not knowing what he is talking about. Then it hits me. "You talking about Zell?"

He doesn't respond. Instead, he drinks a little of his champagne, and I laugh.

"What?" he asks, annoyed.

"Is just that…" I try to speak between laughs. "Zell and I danced because of Selphie."

"He was running away from her" I explain, seeing a little hint of surprise and confusion in his eyes. "and not seeing any other way to escape, except through the dance floor, he kinda drag me to there. He's not a very good dancer though."I finish with a smile, remembering the funny scene.

Squall doesn't say anything, but I'm listening to my two GF inside my head laughing and betting if he is going to dance with me or not. Seeing that he wouldn't, I look to him, and our eyes meet again. I smile.

"Well, seeing that you won't dance with me I just hope you will answer me this tiny little question honestly." I ask.

Squall just raises an eyebrow, and I take it as an go-on sign.

"If a girl asks you to dance with her, you says no, but she still grabs you and leads you to the dance floor, and in the way she teaches you how to dance, but in the end, just leaves you in the middle of the dance floor like a fool to meet someone else…." I look at him. "Would you hate her or not?"

Squall frowns a little. After a moment of silence he answers.

"Whatever…"

I roll my eyes. This would come sooner or later.

"Duh." I tell him, and he just stares at me. "Although that will be a funny thing to see."

With that I turn and leave, leaving a confused Squall behind.

---.---

I couldn't but smile of what I had just done.

"_These days with Squally-pooh will be interesting."_

I went up the stairs to the upper level, and from one of the foods tables, I picked a glass of champagne. I then go to see the pairs down there dancing, and spot a raven-haired girl in a cream dress looking to the night sky. I look up too and see a shooting star crossing the sky. I smile and look down.

"_So it begins."_

---.---

I see the raven girl approach Squall, and by what I knew, she is saying the exact same thing that I had told him. She then drags him to the dance floor, and I have to bite my lower lip, for not laugh.

"_He really is a good dance. I'm surprised he haven't even hit someone. Oh wait… he just did." _

This time a low chuckle escaped my lips when Squall hit Nida and his dance partner.

"_Oh Hyne. This is even funnier in live than in the TV."_

Finally Squall starts dancing well, and I smile.

---.---

He watches the multi-collared fireworks that illuminated the room, and slowly descends his gaze, stopping when he spotted me, smiling and watching him. My smile grows bigger I raise my glass of champagne like greeting him for the dance, and step aside, staying out of his vision. I can almost see him frowning.

---.--

I walk to the balcony, smiling, remembering Squall's dance.

"_Next time I will dance with him. At least, he now knows how to dance."_

I hear footsteps behind her, and turn, only to see Squall approaching, head looking down, lost in thoughts. I knew what's going to happen next, and try to find a way of escape.

But there is any.

"_Crap! I'm surrounded. Just little bushes behind me and a certain death in front. It's not like I'm going to jump. Wait a minute…"_

I look at my sides. The footsteps are coming closer.

"_Little bushes?"_

It is my only way. I hide in the moment Squall reaches the balcony. I could hear the sound of a bee nearby. I frown, praying that no inconvenient would happen. Minutes pass before Quistis appears.

----.-----

AN.

**Catherine:** damn, this chap is HUGE!!!!!!!! I'm so sleepy....

**Katya:** you're a disaster….. I'm going to bed…. (vanishes.)

**Catherine**: I'm going to bed too…I'm so tired… tried to finish this in time for all of you guys… so please…. For me...READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE!!!! please........

**Next in "The Lionheart (REVISED)":** Midnight feelings….


	8. Chapter 8: Midnight Feelings

**Catherine: **Hey everyone! New chapter in one day. That's a record.

**Katya**: a record indeed….

**Catherine**: so yeah… this is the night of the ball… a surprise will take upon Katri, Quistis and Squall….on to the disclaimer…

**Katya**: Do you know who doesn't own Final Fantasy, Squaresoft/Squarenix, something that may appear in this chapter that belongs to some rich and famous people?thtat's right. US. So let's leave it like that. Oh! Except of course, Katrin or other OC that may appear

_**The Lionheart**_

_**Capitulo Oito: Midnight Feelings **_

"You really are an excellent student. Even that dance was perfect."

Squall turns his head a little, enough for regard his instructor. It takes him a little for him to answer.

"Thank you." It's all he says.

But Quistis refuses to leave, and Squall sigs in frustration. I try not to breath.

"Yes?" Squall asks dryly, not turning round. Maybe he wants to tell Quistis that he doesn't want anyone here. I think what he could do if he knew I was here…

Quistis's voice becomes colder, still not leaving.

"So you'll dance with someone you don't even know, but you can't stand being around me?"

I see Squall sighing again. The sound of the bee is still lurking around, trying to distract me.

"…Whatever." He says. "You're an instructor and I'm your student." he puts a hand on his hip. "It's kind of awkward when you don't say anything."

Even though I detect a little of hurt in Quistis eyes, the blond woman chuckles.

"That's true. I was like that myself." she then sighs. "Oh, I completely forgot… I wonder what's to become of me?" she looks directly to Squall, firmly. "I've come here to give you an order."

I detect just a tiny hint of surprise in Squall's eyes, but a bug blocks my vision. The annoying bee is in front of me. I try to resist the impulse of scream, and try to move away the bee. But the bug doesn't move.

"You and I are going to the Secret Area inside the Training Center." the blond voice is heard.

Squall frowns. I know what the so called "Secret Area" is. The secret area is just a simple balcony where the turbines that kept the inside the Training Center fresh and breathable. It's the perfect place for the night "talks" between the students, since only the dorms and Training Center are open at night.

"What do you want to do there?" Squall says, angry. "Are we going to tell them that they're violating the curfew?" he crosses his arms in front of his chest. "If that's the case, forget it. Leave that for the Disciplinary Committee."

Quistis chuckles again, but in other case, I'm not that happy. That bee is annoying me, and so I have to get rid of her. Seeing only one way, I whisper "Blizzard" towards the bee that falls in the ground, a few centimeters from the exit, and I smile.

"_Yay! Success!" _I mentally cry, and sense my two GF roll their eyes. Now, I could pay full attention to the conversation.

"Go get changed and meet me in front of the Training Center." Instructor tells Squaçç. Her tone changes, seriously this time. "This will be my last order."

Squall just turns to leave. Near the exit he trades something that broke. I see him looking down and, seeing a frozen broken bee, he frowns. I sustain my breath. What if he checked the bush and found me here? Dang!

But Squall just continues his way, and I let go a heavy sigh. But there is still Quistis. Minutes later, she also leaves. Guaranteeing that they had truly left, I leave my hiding spot, and direct myself to the balcony, sighing relief. I'm safe.

"Kitty!"

I jump almost three feet's in air, and look to the entrance, I see Seifer, and frown.

"Do that again, and I swear you'll never see daylight again." I yell to him, but Seifer just chuckle, and approach me in the balcony.

"Listening behind the doors to the conversation of others, kitten?"

"Actually, I was hearing in the bushes." Seifer laughs at this. "And for let you know, I wasn't doing in on purpose." I pout, looking to the darkness in front of me.

Seifer laughs again, and now, I watch him in full body and my jaw almost fall. There's only one word to describe Seifer in the SeeD uniform… _hot_. He seems _hot_ in that uniform. I look at him, from top to toe over and over again. The SeeD uniform really suited him well. And I want to hit my head in the wall, because I shouldn't be saying this.

Seifer doesn't say anything about my analyze, and just goes to the balcony, right next to me.

"You know…." I say and he turns his head to me. "How come you made it to SeeD and yet have a discipline measures…" I can't finish the statement, because I laugh. He chuckles too.

"Yeah… Cid told me that I'm the first of SeeD history to have a punishment when I made to SeeD." We both laugh at this, but no more words are exchanged.

We stand there, watching the night sky. I close my eyes, feeling the fresh air filling my lungs. I don't know how long it had passed, until Seifer speaks again.

"Kitty…"

"Hm?" I ask, still not opening my eyes.

"I have to tell you something." He says.

"Shoot."

There's silence for a moment.

"I want you to come on a date with me."

My eyes open and widen, looking at Seifer's ones. The blond boy is serene looking at me.

---/---

(3rd PoV)

_Get changed and meet at the training center? What's is this all about? _Squall thought, while walking to his dorm.

It took him ten minutes to change to his black clothes, pick his gunblade and get to the Training Center. When he got there, Quistis had already arrived. She also was armed. Spotting Squall, she turned to him.

"Ready?" she asked. His only response was a nod. "Ok then. Let's get going.

---/---

(Katrin PoV)

"Now." Seifer says.

"Now?" I'm perplexed.

"Now." he repeats.

"Seifer…" I shake my head. "We can't exactly leave Garden after curfew."

He shrugs.

"So? We can always sneak out."

"Hell no!" I yell. "I just turned SeeD!"

"So…." He thinks for a little. "We can go take a look around Garden…"

Oh yeah… Garden at night with EVERYTHING closed, _should_ be interesting." he opens his mouth to talk, but I interrupt him.

"Well…. " he smirked. Oh boy! Bad news! "… there is always the dorms… and even the Secret Area…"

I roll my eyes, seeing just where his mind is taking him.

"Seifer, go see if I'm in the corner or something, will ya?" I tell him, trying to sound confident, but my heart is racing. The blond just chuckles.

"So? Do you think it's a bad place?" he asks me, raising an eyebrow.

"That's not the point." I say, a little annoyed, although I don't know why. My heart is beating hard by the minute, and I couldn't stop it. What the hell was happening to me? He straights himself from the balcony, looking hard to me.

"So, what is it then?" he asks

"Seifer, I don't have my weapon." I say, sincerely.

Somehow, a walk with him didn't seemed a bad idea, and that was something I couldn't understand why. He seems to calm down, closes his eyes, leaning to the balcony again, thinking. She stares to him. Finally, Seifer opens his eyes, looking straight at mines.

"Got your GF's and magic?" he asks me, and I'm caught off surprise by the question, however I still nod.

"Well… then there is no problem."

I blink again, in surprise and confusion. There's no problem? He's kiddin' or what?

"But Seifer… I just said…" I start, but he interrupts me.

"You have your magic, and Chicken-wuss isn't the only one who can use his fists..."

I sigh. There's no use to discuss him, and somehow, I don't see any reason to say no. There's a part of me telling me to tell him no, and there's another to tell him yes, and I found myself nodding.

"Ok then."

"Oh come on kitten. It's going to be fun." He smirks at me, and I frown.

"Yeah, fun…" there's a hint of sarcastic tone in my voice.

"You shouldn't be worried about it." He tells me, so sure of himself that I almost believe it. Almost.

"Right…" I roll my eyes.

"Oh come on kitty…" he tries to convince me. "Look, let's make this way… I will be your knight. I promise."

_Your knight._

_Your knight._

_Your knight._

Those words just keep coming back to my mind.

My knight.

He said he is going to be my knight.

"_Yeah right. And then he will turn to be Edea's knight. Her lapdog. Her puppet."_

I feel dizzy all of sudden and Seifer's arm wraps around my waist.

"You ok kitten?" he asks, somewhat worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I say, my voice sounding weak to my own hears. But Seifer doesn't believe it. I shake my head and look to the young blond.

"If you promise me to be _my _good knight, and walk me to my dorm, then I'll be extremely happy." I declare, flashing him a smile.

He smirks, and places a gentle arm around my shoulders. I hear my two subconscious voices fighting, telling me to shove it, and the other telling me to not shove it.

"Well then… seeing that I don't have other choice…" I shake my head. "I guess I should do it. Let's get going then. But you owe me a date kitty"

I smile and roll my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah…"

---/---

(3rd PoV)

A Grat was cut in half by a gunblade, while other was ripped apart with whip. The two mutant plants shrieked in pain, and felt flat on the floor, dead. Quistis shove her hair behind her hears, and resumed her walking, going straight to the Secret Area. That night, only two couples were there, talking quietly, not disturbing the others.

"I haven't been here for a while." Quistis said, going straight to the railing of the balcony, standing there for a long time, looking to the majestic Balamb Garden, his floating ring illuminating his surrounds. Squall had always wondered how the ring could sustain itself and why the monster never attacked Garden.

_Maybe the ring protects it. _Squall thought.

Minutes passed. Quistis was the first to talk.

"What time is it?

Squall glanced his watch.

"It's after midnight." he said, coldly.

"Oh well…." Quistis rested her head in the balcony eyes closed.

Squall was growing impatient. Why had she dragged him to there? To remain silent all the time? Not telling anything specific? He had enough of it. He was about to leave, when Quistis voice made him stop.

"I, Quistis Trepe am no longer an Instructor as of now." she said sadly.

Squall frowned.

'_My last order…'_

"_So that's what she meant."_

"I'm a member of SeeD now, just like you." she said, looking to him, trying to smile. "Who knows. Maybe we'll end up working together."

Squall looked to her.

"… oh, really?" he said in a tone indicating that he didn't care.

Quistis looked to him.

"Is that all you're going to say?"

Squall looked again to the majestic Garden.

"If that's how it was decided, you have to abide it." He said coldly.

Quistis looked to Garden again. A minutes later, her voice was heard again, sad.

"They told me that I failed as an instructor. Basically that I lacked leadership qualities." She sighed and continued. "I was a SeeD by the age of 15, got my instructor license at 17…" she sighed again. "It's been a year since I got it…"

Without her noticing it, at her left, Squall had turned, his back leaning against the railing.

"I wonder where went wrong… I did my best…" she looked to Squall and noticing his position, she lost her voice. Blinking several times, her voice was now of hurting. "Are you even listening?"

Squall sighed.

"Are you done yet?" he said dryly. "I don't want to talk about it. What am I supposed to say about other people's problems?"

"I'm not asking you to say anything." Quistis said, angry. "I just want you to listen.

Squall stepped away from the railing he was leaning, and didn't even looked to her. His voice reflected his angriness and tiredness of that conversation.

"Then go talk to a wall." he said, coldly.

Quistis was shocked.

"Aren't there times when you want to share your feelings with someone?" she asked.

"Everyone has to take care of themselves." He replied, folding his arms in front of his chest. "I don't want to carry anyone's burden." With that, the young brunette left.

Quistis tracked him down with her eyes. She sighed and looked to the majestic Garden.

"No leadership qualities… failed instructor... perhaps they were right…"

With that she left the secret area behind him.

---/---

(Katrin PoV)

Seifer and I left the party together. A couple of minutes later, we were already talking. Seifer especially asked me about the times in Galbadia Garden, and I had to make everything, Bahamut were and then, giving me tips. Minutes later, Seifer was asking me about the cities of Deling City and Timber.

We arrive at the dorms entrance, Seifer talking about a time he had pissed of an instructor by making the instructor accidently make fool of himself. I listen to him, not really hearing him, my mind wandering.

At the dorms entrance is Zell. He's kinda of shocked when he sees the two of us together.

"What the HELL is going on?" he asks, looking from me to Seifer, like in a tennis match.

"Shut up Chicken Wuss."

Zell gets angry again, and deciding to stop it, I speak to Zell.

"What are you doing here Zell?" I ask him in a soft voice.

Zell's angriness calm down a little while he looks at me.

"Well I came here to give you these." He hands me a silver card with the SeeD emblem on it and my name under it. "This is our new SeeD cards. Plus "he adds cheerfully "We have new rooms. Look behind the card and you will find your rooms number. We already moved your things to there."

I did what he tells me, and sure thing, there's a number on the other side. 197.

"Where is it?" I ask Zell.

"Come. I will tell you he…" he starts, but Seifer cuts him off.

"I will tell her where her room is, Chicken Wuss. Mind your own business." He says dryly.

So Seifer pulls me by my shoulders leaving a still shocked Zell behind. I look to him, somewhat annoyed.

"You know, it's the second time you do that." I tell him. "And there was no need to be mean to him, you know?"

But Seifer doesn't reply. He just tightens his grip on my shoulder, and I sigh.

"What's your room number again?" he asks. I look to the card again.

"197." I tell him. "You know where it is?"

"You gotta learn one thing, kitty." He tells me, looking in the eyes. "I know _everything_ about this Garden. Everything. And that includes places _and_ peoples." I roll my eyes.

"Yeah right."

We were walking in the hallway that connected with the dormitories, when a rustle on my right makes my head turn. I expect to see a monster or even an animal, but nothing come, and I frown.

"_Weird..."_

But then, I see _someone_. I assume it's a boy, because his dark figure hided in the dark seems like a male form, with the hood in his head. He raises his head, and I see blue eyes. Without even noticing it, I slow down my pace, Seifer stops beside me, frowning.

"What's wrong kitty?" he asks, and my only response is point in the direction of the strange _man_, if it is really a man. Seifer looks, but seems that he can't see anything, and frowns.

"What's wrong? Anything outside?"he asks again.

I look at him confused.

"You... you can't see him?" I take my chance on the 'him', because that figure _has_ a male body.

"Him?" Seifer asks me, more confused than before.

"Yes him." I affirm. Had I gone crazy? "His dark clothes, blue eyes and…"

"Ow wait a minute kitty." Seifer interrupts me. "Don't tell me you are getting mirages of Puberty Boy?"

"NO!" I shake my head. "It's not about him I'm talking about…"

Weird…. Seems Seifer can't see him. He seems perfectly solid to me. I look to the bushes again, seeing if I'm indeed seeing things, but sure thing, he is still there. The boy smiles and I blink in confusion.

"Come on kitty. It's getting late for your beauty sleep." Seifer says from somewhere. I get back to reality. Seems like I had been in some kind of dream or stuff. I sense Seifer's arm around my shoulder more tight than before. We walk in silence…

"I don't like the way you treat him." Seifer says after a while.

I look to him, questioning.

"He? He who?"

He doesn't says anything else and doesn't look at me. Then it hit me. Could it be…

"You jealous Seifer?" I ask him, biting my lower lip, trying to hold my laugh.

Again, he doesn't answer, just kept looking ahead and I laugh.

In five minutes we find my room. Outside the door, is a slot, indicating that a card is required for open it. I pick my SeeD and pass it, quick. The slot remains red. I pass it again. Red. I frown, frustrated.

"Hyne dammit!" I curse. "Work, you stupid thing!"

I pass the card again but no avail, and my frown increases. At my right, Seifer laughs, and I turn to him, still frowning.

"What's so funny?" I bark.

"You have to do it slowly." He says. "Here, let me show it."

He takes the card from my hand and passes it, slowly. The slot turns green and the door opens. I blink and look at Seifer that is smirking. I snap the card from his hand, and turn around, pouting, and crossing my arms.

"So yeah, you were right." I'm still hurt. In the pride at least. "What do you want? A present?"

"Actually kitty…" he says behind me, and I could almost see his smirk. "I want something better than that."

I didn't have the time to think. Seifer grabs my chin, making my head turn, and when I gasp, he kisses me. Again.

Do you know that expression 'I could taste it/him/she? Well, it barged into my head as soon as Seifer lips found mine. And his lips weren't the only thing that I can feel. Hs tongue is dancing with mine, and even though the part of my subconscious is telling to _not_ kiss him back and jerk away from his touch, my other part is telling me to kiss him back, and feel him under my touch. Without I even think about it twice, I was already kissing back, my hands grabbing the collar of his SeeD uniform. I hear sigh, and his other arm envelop my waist.

I don't know how long we have been there. The only thing I know is that as soon he back out a little, I was panting. I don't open my eyes, and I bet he doesn't open his either. He just has his forehead against mine.

"Breathless?" he asks me, but I can see that he's too out of breath.

"n..no…" I lie, still panting. My heart is beating, more like running, in my chest. He chuckles.

"We can take care of that…" and without warning, his lips are again against mines, and his tongue his battling with mine. He's a bit more aggressive this time, and I pull him to me, ending up hitting the back on the wall. He pushes himself against me, and I sigh, in satisfaction. But don't ask me why! My rational part has vanished, and only my impulses are prevailing.

What it seems like an eternity, Seifer breaks it. We are both again painting, and my knees are shaking. I have no breath left. We stay with eyes closed, mouths still very close to each other, painting.

"Breathless now?" he asks me again.

"… y… yeah…" I don't have energy left, and I'm glad that his arm is still around my waist. I would be in the floor by now if it weren't for it.

"… we… we should… get some sleep…" I manage to say and he chuckles.

"Right…" but he hasn't moved yet. "Kitty, I haven't told you this before, but…" I sense the arm that was around my waist, coming down to my thigh. "… you stay sexy in the uniform…"

I feel myself blush at the statement, although I bet I'm already red at the previous happenings.

"See you tomorrow, kitten…" he gives me another kiss, this one just lips and short and leaves. I stay there, tracking him down the hall, until he turns left and vanishes from my point of vision. I raise my hand to my running heart. What had happened to me? I never acted like this before! Was I …. Was I falling for him?

But I shake my head, trying to dismiss that thoughts, and enter my new dorm, and without even noticing its changes from the previous one, I fall flat on the bed, instantly falling asleep.

---/---

(3 rd PoV)

"SOMEBODY HELP!" someone scream.

Quistis eyes widened. Taking her whip, she looked to the brunette on her right.

"Come on Squall!"

He just nodded, reaching for Revolver. The two SeeDs run towards the source of the sound. Another cry was heard, this time closer, and followed by a monstrous growl. Squall's eyes narrowed at the sight of the monster in front of him. Quistis joined him.

"Granaldo…" she trailed off.

Squall had never seen that monster in the training center, and didn't even thought they were authorized, since they were too hard for the youngest cadets to fought them.

"What is he doing in here?" Squall asked her.

"They usually get out from their lairs at night. We have only two species in the moment."

"I never heard of them…"

"It's natural." Quistis told him. "Not many students choose to train at night."

Squall's gaze descended to the girl who was being attacked. Short dark hair, chocolate eyes, blue top, beige skirt, green shawl-thing, and cream tennis. His eyes widened in surprise.

"_It's her! The girl I saw that morning in the Infirmary!"_

The girl then noticed the person who had appeared. Her eyes were filled with happiness and relief.

"Squall!"

Squall was more confused. Quistis in that moment arrived next to him. The girls chocolate eyes descended to the blond, surprised.

"Q-Quisty?"

The blond women looked to the girl confused, but she didn't have time to thought, because Granaldo had noticed them. He attacked.

Squall rolled to his side, while Quistis tried to hold him using her whip. Granaldo managed to get free, releasing an growl. Four monsters joined him. Quistis eyes widened.

"Raldos!" she yelled.

Squall cursed under his breath. That battle was getting tougher. Quistis Drawed something from Granaldo concentrated, knowing that the only way to stop them, is using GF. Seeing what Squall was planning to do, she decided to back him off. She released an Fire spell towards the Granaldo, and a Thunder towards one of the Raldos. Angry, Granaldo picked one of the Raldos and sent him towards the blond girl. Quistis rolled to her side, deflecting the attack. At that time, the temperature decreased.

An ice block rose from the ground, containing inside the Ice Goddess. Shiva opened her eyes, and spread her arms, breaking her ice prison. She raised her hands above her head, a light forming in them. She directed the light towards her enemies, trapping them. She smiled and their ice prison broke, wounding them. The Ice Goddess vanished, and the normal temperature of the training center returned.

The Raldos felt in the floor, dead. Now, Quistis and Squall only worries were directed to the gigantic Granaldo.

Granaldo attacked, but Quistis was faster than him, releasing a Fire spell. The monster shrieked in pain. Squall took the opportunity to attack him with his limit break, Renzokuken. Granaldo shrieked in pain again. He released a Fire spell towards Quistis, but the blond deflected from it, raising and Shell around her. She then released an Thunder spell and Squall a Blizzard. Granaldo felt dead in the floor.

Squall cleaned the sweat from his forehead, while Quistis let go a hard breath. It was then that appeared two men in strange white clothes. One of the men helped the brown-haired girl get to her feet.

"It's not safe here." He told her. "Please, let's go."

"…Alright." the girl responded.

The girl nodded and let herself be lead by the man to the exit. She remained silent, and turned her head to look at her saviors, a sad and soft smile on her face. The other man bowed and thanked before follow them. Quistis and Squall just stared at them, confused.

"… Who was that?" Quistis asked to no one n particular.

Squall frowned. That was very strange. First, that girl knew their names, and second who where those men in white? He shook his head. He was too tired to think about anything right now, so he just turned and leaved, Quistis following him. When they reached the hallway that connected the training center with the main hall, Quistis voice was heard.

"Squall…" she called. The brunette didn't turned, but Quistis knew that he was listening. "It's not like everyone can get on their own, you know?"

Squall folded his arms in front of his chest, sighing. But the blond just left, passing him and not looking back.

"Says who?" he muttered to no one in particular.

---/---

Zell sighed.

He had been there for almost an hour expecting Squall so he could give him his SeeD card and get a good night sleep. He yawned again, for what it looked like the million time. He looked to the garden outside, his mind traveling to the awkward happening that occurred minutes ago. It was strange seeing Seifer with a girl. Not that he was ugly, it was that he was just too dam proud and annoying. At least for him. And that girl seemed to enjoy his company.

Zell shake his head. He still couldn't believe it. She seemed too nice, too cheerful, too well for him. And for the first time, Seifer seemed nice to anyone, either a girl or a boy. His trains of thoughts were interrupted when he heard heavy footsteps coming his way. He looked, and for his relief, he saw the person he was expecting.

"Yo Squall! Finally! There you are!" he yelled, his voice amplified by the emptiness of the hallway. "I've been expecting you! Dam, took you time!"

Squall crossed his arms.

"Whatever." He muttered. "What do you want from me?

"Well, we're both SeeDs right? Well guess what!" Zell searched inside his right pocket and gave him a silver card. "Here! This is your new SeeD car! And he have new rooms! Our own rooms, baby! The card gives you access to that."

Squall just nodded, and started to leave. But Zell's remark made him turn.

"Man, you didn't change, but Seifer sure did."

Squall frowned.

"Seifer?"

"Yeah, Seifer." From the look in the blond's face, Squall could understand that Zell was delighted to tell him the news. "Seifer seemed really happy and good right now, you know?"

Squall almost chuckled. Seifer good? Yeah right. When Seifer would became a good person, was a premonition to the world's end.

"He was with that new girl. Katrin!"

"_Katrin?"_

"They came together from the party." Zell continued, without noticing the brunet's frown. "Saw them almost half an hour ago, together. He seemed really a good person, you know? He was treating her very well, and she seemed happy with him. A really strange sight, you know?"

"Whatever."

With that, Squall left, Zell's words playing in his mind. Seifer, with a girl? That wasn't very surprising, since he was a handsome guy and all. But a girl happy with Seifer? Now that was what he found really strange. For all that Squall knewevery girl in Garden knew what the crap Seifer was.

Maybe she was with him because she didn't know exactly who he truly was. But thinking about it, she had all the opportunities to see how he was, and yet…

Yet, she was still with him.

Squall reached to his new dorm. He passed the card and entered, looking around. His new dorm was very different from his old one. Since there was no lights on, he couldn't understand very much of anything around him.

"_I'll just go sleep…."_

The brunet walked to his bed, taking off his jacket and resting his gunblade in his case. Without caring about taking the others clothes, Squall covered himself with the blanket, his mind remembering about his day and Zell's words.

Moments later, he was asleep.

But what Squall didn't knew was that in the room right next to his, was the sleeping form of the brunette girl that who his mind was thinking about.

----.-----

AN.

**Catherine:** Finished!!! :D

**Katya:** You updated earlier. That's a start....

**Catherine**: Yup! I had no classes today's afternoon, so yeah… had to entertain myself….

**Katya**: and you 'entertained' yourself, writing this…. (Looks up)…. Lovesick chap?

**Catherine**: HEY!!!! What's the problem?!?!? I'm in the mood… XD

**Katya**: right…

**Catherine**: anyway…..see you guys later… oh and yeah… READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE!!!! Since you didn't did it in the previous chapter. You know, you can write ANYTHING you want, even saying that this sucks, or it's horrible, or I shouldn't write this or that, or…

**Katya**: they got the point…… (vanishes)

**Catherine**: Bye! (vanishes)

**Next in "The Lionheart (REVISED)":** My first mission…


	9. Chapter 9: First Mission

**Catherine: **Hey everyone! New chapter in here :D well, there's the review reply first:

_**Shahdee**: Hi there! OMG you're right!!! XD my bad…. I did that chapter a little late, so yeah…. Sorry about it XD but I updated it to the right…. :D hope you're enjoying the story. :D thanks for the review._

_**Silverstargirl: **oh yeah! My girl has principals! XD (Katya is saying that she isn't like me XD don't mind her…) yeah, the scene with Zell was my favourite. I laughed a lot at that XD and katya did it too…. :D as for the Squall and Zell attitude… well Seifer is known as being a bastard… so yeah… glad you're still up and reading this, makes me really happy … :D_

_and thanks to **Woffie, **because he added this story, to his story alert. :D_

**Katya**: Done?

**Catherine**: Yep. There was only two so yeah….this is the day of the mission briefing, and stuf... oh! one more thing. I have a new poll in my profile. Go see it and vote… please, it's really important…on to the disclaimer…

**Katya**: Do you know who doesn't own Final Fantasy, Squaresoft/Squarenix, something that may appear in this chapter that belongs to some rich and famous people? that's right. US. So let's leave it like that. Oh! Except of course, Katrin or other OC that may appear.

_**The Lionheart**_

_**Capitulo Nove: First Mission **_

I slowly open my eyes and look around. A faint radiance is coming from the blinds, and since I like the sun bright in the morning, I lazily, 'cause I'm damn lazy, walk to the blinds and open them. Next is the window. I stare at the sight outside the window. The gardens, the people, the mountains far ahead, the room where I am, and the clothes I'm still wearing… there's no mistake… I smile.

I'm in Balamb Garden. I'm a SeeD. This isn't a dream.

I turn around to check out my room. Or should I say, rooms, since there are two rooms. There's the bedroom were I'm, and the other rooms is a kind off a small living room with one tiny little couch, enough for two people to sit there, and in front of the couch, a coffee table. On right of it, a mini kitchen with a sink, a fridge, a microwave and a washing machine. Right opposite of the mini kitchen is the bathroom, just like my previous one, but with one thing different. This one has a shower _and_ a bathtub. Returning to my bedroom, I notice that is just like in the game. The bed on the left, the desk, bigger than the other, on the right. In the left wall, is also the closet. My bags are in the small living room.

I decide to take a shower and so I head towards the bathroom.

---.---

I leave the bathroom with a towel around my body and other around my head. I search the clothes to find something good and comfy to wear today. Deciding in a lilac knee dress, black leggings, a big black belt around my waist, and black flats, (A/N these flats I'm talking about are a type of shoes. Goggle the word in image search and find them…) and head to the small kitchen, hoping to find some food. Unfortunately, there's no food in there, and I sigh. Guess I have to pay a visit to the cafeteria…

---.---

The first thing that the cafeteria reminds me is the cafeteria back home. Full of people and noisy. I go to the line and order a Balamb Garden special morning menu (composed of chocolate milk and a cheese sandwich). I look around for an empty table. I spot not one empty table, but a table with one blond and one empty place. I walk to him, smiling.

"May I seat here?" I ask softly.

Zell raises his head to see who had interrupted his breakfast.

"Kat! Take a sheat!"

I smile and seat, shaking my head.

"Zell, you do know that it is rude to eat with your mouth full, don't you?"

Zell blushes at this, and swallows the rest. He lets out an awkward laugh, scratching the back of his head.

"Sorry about that. But hey! You should try these hotdogs. They are really good!" He tells me, really excited.

"I'm sure of that, Zell." I tell him, and I look around, searching for some familiar face, but then I have the urgency to slap myself. How would I have some familiar faces if I don't know anyone?

"Dude, I need new arrows…" I tell myself, watching a cadet passing by with a gun in his hip. "Guess I need to go to Balamb today…"

"You know that I would go you with, but I have other things to do…" he tells me.

"Yeah, like a 'certain' blond invite a 'certain' library girl to a 'certain' date…" a deceitful grin appears in my face.

Zell chokes his hotdog, and drinks a little of his juice before looking to me. I'm now eating my sandwich, trying to suppress a chuckle.

"How…why…" he stutters, trying to convince himself of what the heck am I talking about.

"I haven't forgotten about our bet of yesterday. Squall _did_ dance last night, you know? So that means I win and I truly have a sixth sense. And…" I look to him, straight in the eyes, pressuring him, and whisper. "…you have to go on a date with that 'certain' library girl."

Zell can't respond to that threat, after all I am right. Squall did danced last night. I have this big grin of triumph in my face.

"So yeah, you were right…" he says. "But you were with Seifer last night too!"

"So?" I ask, biting my sandwich. "I can't?" I raise an eyebrow.

"It's not that!" he says, shaking his head. "Why should you be with him?"

"Why shouldn't I?" I bit my sandwich again.

"OH come ON!" he roll his eyes. "Seifer is bullshit! Everyone knows that!"

"So?"

"So… why should you be still with him?"

I drink my milk slowly before answering.

"You know what they say. Every good girl loves bad boys." I was lying through my teeth. The only reason why I've responding to Seifer's attitude, particularly last night's, I thought that if I could get close to him, and maybe, but just maybe, I could stop him from joining the sorceress, sparing Squall and the others of a lot of trouble. But a voice in the back of my head, is saying that I'm only telling this to convince myself that I wasn't creating any feelings for the blond….

I see from the corner of my eyes Zell staring at me frowning. Must be thinking, I guess. He then looks around, and suddenly yells, making me almost fall from the chair.

"YO, SQUALL!"´

I look over where he is looking. Squall slowly looks at us, and goes to pick up his breakfast (an orange juice and a sandwich) and heads to us, which, I may say, surprises me. Reaching our table he stops, and his travel between me and Zell, repeating this a few times, before frowning and seating next to the blond.

"Morning man." Zell says patting Squall in the back, making the brunet send him a cold stare. Zell immediately turns back to his hotdogs.

"Morning Squall." I say calmly, trying not to receive the same stare. But Squall just look and nod.

"Selphie is looking for you." He tells me.

"Me? Why?" I ask.

Squall picks his juice.

"It's about the mission we are on it." He looks to the blond. "You too."

"OH YEAH!" Zell yells, raising his fists in the air.

Squall sighs at the blonds' burst while I chuckle. I then direct my talk to Squall.

"Did she tell you anything about it? The mission I mean."

"She said to meet at the front gate within an hour." Squall answer me.

"I see…" my gaze directs to the blond in front of me. "There's goes your date with library girl…" Zell instantly blushes. But there are other thoughts in my head.

Zell would be late, and would arrive in that T-Board thing. The Garden Faculty would confiscate it. I frown. Maybe there is a way…

"We are going together right?" I ask, breaking the awkward silence.

"Together? Where?" Zell asks. Squall just stares at me.

"To the front gate." I explain "I mean… it's only a briefing. We can go together. The three of us. Of course…" my gaze is direct to Squall. "…if you guys don't mind."

Both Squall and Zell look at each other and shrug.

"No problem with me." Said Zell

Squall doesn't say anything, so I take it as a yes. I smile. I did it!

"Great! Now hurry up. We have only 20 minutes left." I tell them and they just nod.

---.---

When we arrive at the Front Gate, Selphie and the head are already there, with two Faculty members behind him. Saluting our superior, we place ourselves in front of the head waiting for him to begin.

"You guys are late." Selphie mutters to me.

"Sorry. We had to almost drag Zell. He talked about something to get a T-Board and…" I start to explain, but I'm interrupted when the headmaster clears his throat.

"Well, about your first mission... you´re to go to Timber." His gaze wanders between the 4. "There, you´ll be supporting a resistance faction. A member of the faction will contact you at the train station."

"This person will approach and say 'The forests of Timber sure have changed'." Says #1 Faculty." At this, you must reply 'But the owls are still around'. That´s the password, don´t forget it."

The Headmaster smiles and nods.

"From there, just follow the faction´s orders."

Zell looks at the rest of us.

"Uh... just the four of us?" he asks, somewhat confused.

The #2 Faculty nods.

"Correct." He tells him. "We´ve agreed to do this mission for very little money. Normally, we would never accept such requests, but..."

But Cid cuts him off.

"Enough talk about that." His voice hitting his angriness "Well then, Squall you´re the squad leader. Use your best judgments based on the situation." Squall nods. "Selphie, Zell and Katrin are to support Squall and give your all to carry out the faction´s plans." We nod. "Well, you´re scheduled to arrive at Timber tomorrow morning. So therefore you should take the last train to Timber. Go to the train station and find out what time it is. That's all. Dismissed."

The four of us SeeDs salute the Headmaster. One of the Faculty approaches us, and hands Squall a black lamp. Squall reluctantly accepts it, while we (being me Zell and Selph) approach him and look to the strange black lamp.

"huh…What's this?" asks Selphie, completely bewildered.

"It's a Magical Lamp. A cursed item. Legend tells that a powerful and a bad-tempered beast lies within." The headmaster explains.

"A GF?" Zell asks aloud.

"Probably. Anyway, when you use it, make sure you're ready." Cid warns us.

"Ready for what?" Selphie asks.

"A fight." The #2 faculty member replies.

Zell's and Selphie's eyes grow huge, while Squall maintains his cold façade and I stay calm. The four of us salute their superior again, and watch him leave. After the three forms are gone, Squall directs to us three.

"So…" everyone looks at him "Who's carrying it?"

Zell and Selphie look at each other and to Squall again, frenetically shaking their heads. Squall gaze then directs to me, and I look at him rising and eyebrow.

"No fricking way!" I tell him, and he sighs. "I'm not carrying that cursed thing!"

Squall frowns and I frown back. Zell and Selphie look at the two of us, expecting something. Finally, after what seems like an eternity, Squall sighs and puts the strange lamp inside one of his pockets. He then turns to us.

"Do you need to pick up something from your rooms?" he asks and we all nod. "You have 30 minutes to pick up anything you need, and we meet at the Front Gate." He says in such a commanding way, that we salute him, give him a 'Yes sir!' and leave, towards our rooms.

---.---

Thirty minutes later, the four of us are in the lobby and we look at Squall. We are all using backpack, big enough to carry our stuff. Squall just nod at us and soon we are leaving to the, what I knew, would be a big turning point in our lives.

---.---

After fighting a few monsters, Selphie suddenly turns to Squall, excited.

"Squall! Show that lamp that the headmaster gave to you!"

Squall instantly takes the black lamp and hands it to Selphie. Guess he had enough of carrying it. Selphie looks at it, turning around, and around, and around…

"What do you think that's inside?" Zell asks.

"I duno…. HEY!" she suddenly yells "There's something writhen in here…" she rubs it, a black mist comes from the dark lamp, whirling and twirling around us.

For moments, all I can see is darkness, and I look around. Ironically, I recall that strange dream I had yesterday… but my thoughts are interrupted when suddenly a red blood and black creature appears in front of me. Looking at Diablos he reminds me of the demons image that we are used to know. And he kinda reminds me of vamp style too: red, black, bat wings in the back, and white and sharp teeth.

"**WHO DARES TO DISTURB MY SLEEP?" **he roars, and it's only then I notice Squall's, Zell's and Selph's frame rising to their feet.

"**YOU HUMANS DARE TO CHALLENGE?" **he roars again, and kinda of laughs. "**TRY IT HUMANS. TRY TO DEAFEAT ME, THE DARK PRINCE!"**

"Oh, I see." Selphie starts. "He's the Devil." Strange, I didn't know they had the Devil in this world…

"**DARK PRINCE!" **he snaps, and Selphie's eyes widen, taking a step back.

"Someone has to control the bad temper…" I mutter.

"Yeah, yeah…" Zell mutters. "You're going down anyway."

And our battle with the dark GF begins.

----.---

The dark mist slowly fades, revealing the bright sun and the blue sky above us. Diablos was a pain in the ass, but hey! We managed to defeat him, and now, a black stone is in the ground, and I sense Diablos presence coming from it. Looking around, I see the others getting up, obviously tired. We all look at each other, and see the black stone in the ground. Selphie is the one to pick it up, somewhat disgusted.

"So…" she starts. "Who's going to take it?"

"I do." Squall and I answer exactly at the same time, and we both frown at each other.

"I finished him off!" I tell him.

"I had to carry that cursed thing!" he says to me.

"Oh yeah? And who was the one to heal when you were in-a-almost-deathbed?" I snap, and we both narrow our eyes.

"Guys!" Selph calls us. "Why don't we let the GF choose?" she extends the black stone to us and Squall and I exchange a look.

Slowly, we touch the stone. Nothing happens, until suddenly I feel Diablos presence analyzing me. Suddenly I see Squall jerks his hand, like the stone had burned him, although it did nothing to me.

"Well, seems its settle!" Selph cheerful voice says and I smile to myself.

Squall kinda of growls and I smile.

"Oh, don't worry Squally-pooh." I tell him, and he gives me one of his death glares. "You can have the next one. Don't worry." And I pat him in the shoulder, which makes things worst.

Inside my head, Diablos and Ifrit are having a discussion, about neither of them wants the other presence. Bahamut tries to ease them, but no avail.

"_QUIET!" _I scream, and silence fills my head, until…

"_He started it" _come Ifrit voice

"_nuh-nuh! You did!" _This time is Diablos.

"_No you did it!"_

"_I said, QUIET!"_ Silence again. "You guys have to hang out a little. I will give to the first member that appears, so relax."

None of them starts a discussion again, and I'm glad. With Diablos with me, we don't encounter many enemies. A few Bite Bug and Glacial Eye. Soon, we are in Balamb Town, and its here that Zell pops in.

"Hey! What about we go to my place?" zell asks us, although his gaze is directed to Squall.

Selphie and I say 'yes' immediately to him and the three of us look at Squall, who after a few moments glaring at us, mutters a 'whatever'. So we go to the lovely place that's Zell's house. And I'm not kidding. The place is cozy and warm, and a wonderful smell comes from the kitchen. Hmmm….. cookies….

My stomach growls in the same moment that a big, and I mean really BIG woman, comes in. I assume she being Zell' mother. In fact, what Zell tells right there, answers my doubt.

"Ma! I'm home!"

"Zell, dear, what a surprise!" the two of them go on to a motherly big hug, causing Zell to become almost green. Looking at the three of us, she gives us a big smile. "Are these your friends?" she asks.

"Yep Ma. This are Squall, Selphie and Katrin."

Selph and I give her a big and cheerful 'Hello', whereas Squall just gives her a nod.

"You must be hungry. Come, I just finished baking some cookies…" Mrs. Dincht says, but her son cuts her.

"We just had breakfast, Ma."

"Well, then, take some with you. I presume you're leaving?" she asks.

"Yes ma'm." Selphie answer cheerfully. "We're going on a mission!"

"Really? Then you should really take some of my cookies…" and with that, she leaves towards the kitchen, leaving a blushing Zell behind.

"Your mom is really nice Zell." Selphie tells him and I agree. Mrs. Dincht then appears with four small bags with, I presume by the smell, our cookies.

"Here you go." She tells us.

After we bid our farewell, we leave towards the train station, but before we stop by the Junk Shop, where Squall buys the bullets for his gunblade, and I my precious magic arrows. Then, we head to the train station, where Squall buys our tickets, and then, we're in the train.

---.---

AN.

**Catherine:** sorry guys to finish this here, but I will post the next really soon. I will try to post it even today, so yeah…

**Katya:** there's a new poll in her profile, so go there and vote. It's really important if you vote.

**Catherine**: ah one more thing. I will update sooner if I have any review, story alert, or I'm your favourite author, favourite story or if anyone votes is my poll… so please, take your time and do anything. ANYTHING!!!!

**Katya**: and the updates can take a few more time, because this missy here has school

**Catherine**: =P so see you guys…… READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE!!!! You know, you can write ANYTHING you want, even saying that this sucks, or it's horrible, or I shouldn't write this or that, or…

**Katya**: stop it! See you guys later…… (vanishes)

**Catherine**: Bye! (vanishes)

**Next in "The Lionheart (REVISED)":** train, train, take us away….


	10. Chapter 10: Train, train, take us away

**Catherine: **VOTE AND REVIEW! VOTE AND REVIEW! VOTE AND REVIEW! VOTE ANDNew chapter in here :D well, there's the review reply first: bought

**Katya**: OH BE QUIET!!! (silence) now, reply to yours reviews….

**Catherine**: OK!!!

_**Woffie: **Zell?!?! O_O never thought of that… that would be interesting… hm… maybe I will end up joining them…. But it's all up to the total of votes. Although I will do a story in which Zell will be the main character. Your review gave me motivation for it. :D and I know that the chap was short, sorry about it. I ended it there because I was almost sleeping in the laptop XD thank you for your review._

_**Silverstargirl**: I LOVE YOU!!!! (**Katya**: she doesn't mean it romantically….) You're always reviewing. It makes me so happy that I'm almost crying…. (sniffs) glad you liked the Diablos part. And I think that GF have feelings like the rest of human and it would be fair for them to choose their Master/Mistress mind… :D continue reviewing :D:D:D_

And that's all. Please, review ppl. REVIEW. It's your reviews that give me strength to continue writing. And vote the poll. It's really important. The poll will last until the Prison part so yeah….vote please….in this chapter: the train.... it will be pretty small…on to the disclaimer…

**Katya**: We do NOT OWN Final Fantasy, Squaresoft/Squarenix, or something that may appear in this chapter that belongs to some rich and/or famous people!! So let's leave it like that. Oh! Except of course, Katrin or other OC that may appear.

_**The Lionheart**_

_**Capitulo Dez: Train, train take us away...**_

As we entered the train, there is a question that I can't hold much longer. I turn to our leader.

"Wasn't we supposed to take the _last_ train to Timber?" I ask, giving emphasis in the word 'last'.

"This _is_ the last train." Squall tells me.

cap"But I thought…" I start, but Zell's interrupts me.

"This is the last train of the morning we can take." He explains. "The other is in the afternoon. The schedule is given like this, due the time that the trains take from Timber form here, and vice-versa."

"oh… I see…." I never saw Zell like that, so serious, that's strange.

""Wow! " Selphie exclaims as she boards. "This train is awesome!"

"A transcontinental railroad baby!" Zell adds. "It even runs on an underwater tunnel to reach Timber! Pretty cool, huh?"

I have to say it is pretty cool. Yes, I've been in a train back home, although I don't remember much of it. I enjoyed the ride thought. But a train underwater..... Now _**that**_ must be pretty cool!!!Looking at their faces, I'm sure it's their first time in a train, although Squall is keeping the enthusiasm inside.

"Sure is . . ." I hear him mutter, halfheartedly.

"Guess you're not interested," Zell remarks with a knowing smile. "By the way, you have to use the ticket to open the door."

Squall just looks at the blond, and runs his ticket across a laser scanner located next to the door. With a cheery beep, the door slid open. Before Squall could even move, however, Selphie burst past him, grinning like a kid in a candy store, me after her.

"I'm gonna go check out the front!" she declares, and runs down the hallway leading past the private SeeD cabin and towards the next car. Zell just shakes his head and head to the SeeD private cabin, but as soon as the door opens his jaw falls.

"Check it out!" He yells. "So this is our private SeeD cabin . . ." Zell starts to take a step through the door but stops, taking a step back in surprise. "Whoa!" he shouted, stepping inside. "OHHH YEAHHH! AWESOME!"

Squall follows Zell into the plush and luxurious SeeD cabin. The martial artist, unsurprisingly, is literally bouncing up and down on a thick and huge couch along the back wall and curved to cover part of the left wall as well. The entire room is paneled with expensive looking wood, and features two very comfortable looking bunk beds. A nearby wall terminal allows for the occupants to call the dining car or for any other services the train staff could provide.

"Oh, man, this is so cool!" Zell exclaims, still bouncing on the couch. Looking at him, I can't hold much longer. My child instincts kicks in and I smiling, join him, and now we are both bouncing in the couch, laughing hysterically.

"I'm glad you two are excited," Squall remark as he watch us, maybe wondering _how_ _old_ are _we_ supposed to be. "But we ARE on a mission here!"

Zell and I stop immediately, and slowly we seat. Darn you Squally-pooh, ruining all the fun.

"Spoil sport!" I stuck my tongue to our fearless leader, but he just looks and ignores me, seating next to the blond. I go to the bed.

"This is pretty damn amazing," Zell says. "This kinda cabin is better than first class! It pays to be a member of SeeD!" he leans back, relaxing on the couch, while Squall leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees as he considered the coming operation.

"Hey, Squall." Zell remarks catching Squall's attention. "You know anything about Timber?"

Squall shrugs, and Zell glare falls upon me. I shrug as well. Give the poor boy a way to entertain himself. I know he just want to talk.

"Well, let me fill you in," Zell says, a big grin in his face. "Timber used to be this big country surrounded by deep forests. Eighteen years ago, Galbadia invaded. Timber fell pretty easily to Galbadia, and now it's under Galbadian occupation. But the people of Timber wouldn't take that sitting down, so they formed a bunch of resistance factions, some big, some small."

Squall waits for Zell to continue, but the blond doesn't.

". . . and?" Squall asks, expecting something more.

"Nope, that's it," Zell replies. Squall is silent for a moment.

"Thank you, Mr. Know-It-All Zell," Squall finally says in a sarcastic tone.

"Hey, no prob!" Zell replies, oblivious to the sarcastic tone. Oh, innocence... I kinda of feel pity for Zell. Guess he doesn't know what sarcastic is…

"Dude! Magazines!" Zell's voice interrupts both of my and Squall's thoughts.

"Pet Pals?" Squall asks, as he picks one. Zell just shrugs.

"That's all there is..."

That's when the door into the cabin slid open, and Selphie walks in, looking very, very pale, her eyelids drooping. She is walking like she is drunk, or had too many drugs.

"Hey, guys," she says, her voice sounding tired. "I'm not feeling well . . . ."

"You should get some rest if you're tired," Squall advises, not even looking up from the magazine.

"I'm . . . really sleepy," Selphie adds, with a profound yawn. She begins to sway back and forth, while walking to the couch, where she stumbles.

"You okay?" Squall asks, now looking up from the magazine.

He approaches the brunette, but Selphie is already asleep. He frowns, and a yawn in his left, made him turn and look at Zell, whose own eyes begins to droop.

"Zell!" Squall shouts, snapping the martial artist's eyes open.

"Hey!" Zell protests, shaking his head, even as his eyes begin to droop again. "Huh! What the . . ." Zell stands up quickly, looking around through half-closed eyes. "Something's wrong with me too . . . I . . . feel . . . sleep . . ."

Zell yawned as he falls backwards, slumping on the couch and snoring before his body had even settled on the furniture. Squall hand is in the sheath of Revolver.

"The hell…?" he mutters, and his eyes fall on me. "How are you?"

I shrug.

"Perfectly fine. No sleepy feeling…" I tell him.

His frown deepens and he heads to the door, me following. Suddenly he stops, and I see his fingers loosening around his gunblade. Squall begins stumbling forward, and I run to him, holding his frame. I know what's happening, and the only thing I can do is watch.

"Ugh?!" Squall mutters, yawning. "What? What is this . . ."

I see his eyes unfocused and he looks at me.

"Run…. Warn the…." But he never finishes his statement, because he passes out. He's too heavy for me to secure him much longer, and as we both fall to ground, Squall in top of me.

"Diablos!" I yell as I hit the ground.

The red and black GF appears above us and, when he sees Squall asleep in top of me, and I almost crashed under, he smirks.

"Wipe that smirks of yours and help me!" I bark at him, and he, chuckling, picks up the brunet as I gasp for air.

"Ah freedom!" I yell.

"Where do I put this… mortal…?" Diablos asks me, looking to Squall like he's some piece of shit. Sorry about the language.

"The bed." I retort, while scratching my muscles. Damn, that fall hurt really badly. I watch as Diablos puts Squally-pooh on the bed and vanishes into my mind.

I look around. Now, what could I do now as I waited for them to awake?

Selph's song pops into my head. The traion sure did took them far, _far_ away.....

---.---

**AN**.

**Catherine:** sorry guys to finish this here, but I will post the next really soon. I will try to post it even today, so yeah…

**Katya:** you said that yesterday!

**Catherine**: So? I'm on my lunch break. I will start right now the next. Damn! This was really short. Just four pages….

WARNING: I will update sooner if I have any review, or story alert, or I'm your favourite author, or favourite story or if anyone votes is my poll… so please, take your time and do anything. ANYTHING!!!!

**Katya**: so see you guys later….. READ AND REVIEW!!!

**Catherine**: =P so see you guys…… READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE!!!! You know, you can write ANYTHING you want, even saying that this sucks, or it's horrible, or I shouldn't write this or that, or…

**Katya**: stop it! (vanishes)

**Catherine**: Bye! (vanishes)

**Next in "The Lionheart (REVISED)":** timber owls, and chocobos…. Yeah, chocobos XD….


	11. Chapter 11: Timber Owls and Chocobos

**Catherine: OMG!!!!** I'm so sorry everyone!!! I should have updated this before!!!! But my computer is having a little problem so I can't update this so earlier…. So, expect the updates each Friday. I promise I will try to bring as many chapters I can write, since I have school and the exams are approaching……. I'm really sorry……… oh right… we don't have Katya today…. :D although she told me that she invited another character to take her place….on with the replies:

_**LadiiReckless**__: YAY YOU'RE BACK!!! Thought you were dead or had given up from my story… XD yeah, mosquitoes sucks…. Got the same prob in my country….. Glad you liked the cahppy…. They may be a little small, but I try to update soon, for not leaving you hanged up. Big chap= later updates…. Small Chap= sooner updates…. Hope you got it. XD about Squall… who knows, who knows…. Competition is always good XD I'm not saying that EVERYBODY will fall for her!!! But that competion is good, that it is… XD why did I just say that? XD lol your review about the chocobos gave me a funny idea XD keep reviewing, or at least, keep viewing XD_

_**Woffie**__: you know, you should shoot me… honestly… that's more than twice that I do mistakes. ARRG!!! And thank you so much for the warning. =D and one more thing…. What the hell is "traion"? (God, I'm ignorant, aren't I ?) XD_

_**Silverstargirl**__: you're right… she should've moved! _

_(Katrin: then why didn't you make me move? _

_Catherine: where the hell did you got out?_

_Katrin: down the story… (grins evilly)_

_Catherine: Hyne, you're weirdo….)_

_As I was saying, I didn't get her out from there. We are clueless sometimes XD lol _

And that's all. Please, review people. REVIEW. It's your reviews that give me strength to continue writing, vote the poll. It will only last until the Prison part so yeah….vote please….in this chapter: Timber Owls and chocobos… yes chocobos…on to the disclaimer… I do NOT OWN Final Fantasy, Squaresoft/Squarenix, or something that may appear in this chapter that belongs to some rich and/or famous people!! So let's leave it like that. Oh! Except of course, Katrin or other OC that may appear.

_**The Lionheart**_

_**Capitulo Onze: Timber Owls and Chocobos!! WTF?!**_

Do you know what is to wait for three sleeping persons, for almost half a day? Hyne, I hope you don't have experienced it before, because it's **horrible**. I moved in and from the cabin. I cleaned my bow. _Thrice_. I took a small nap. I went on a littler exploration on the other cabins and found the food place, where I bought drinks for them and some food, although I had few probabilities for them to be cold(in case of the drinks) and hot (in case of the food) for them to eat. I kept humming to myself music's, when suddenly I remembered I had found my mp4 when packing my stuff. So I put the earphones and for a few hours I listened to music, until the battery died. Then it started the out and in from the SeeD cabin. I had a urgent will to hit my head to the wall!

I had even talked to myself!

Hyne….

Then suddenly, a low growl is heard and my head turns from the Pet Pals I've been reading to the bed, and I see the black form of Squall Leonheart slowly shift from the bed. He slowly opens his eyes, and looks around.

"Hi there Sleeping Beauty." I greet him, and he frowns.

Slowly, he gets, wobbling a little, and he looks around. Zell and Selph are awaking up, and our attention turns to them. T

"Hey there sleepy heads." I tell them, and their only response is yawning.

"Were we . . . all asleep?" Squall asks, shaking away the last cobwebs of drowsiness. Zell nods, leaning forward.

"Someone might have released sleeping gas," he remarks. "There are a lot of people who resent SeeD. Not just Galbadia either."

Squall nods in agreement.

"I don't think so." I tell them, and they all turn to me. By now, I've my back against the wall. "I didn't sleep." I finish, shrugging.

They seem a little confused about this, and now I'm playing with my hair, looking around.

"You…" Zell starts. "You didn't fall asleep?"

"Nope" I answer. Squall crosses his arms.

"So…" Selph looks at us. "Whatever happened to us didn't have any effect on you?"

"Doesn't seem like it." I say, and I'm now heading to my bag.

"Guess we have to discard the sleeping gas hypothesis." Squall says. "Check the equipment." He commands, and all of them, except me, check out all of their possessions.

"It was damn boring to babysit you…" I tell them , and Squall just ignores me.

"Poor you…" Selph tells me, being honest. "I had such a nice dream!"

"Lucky you…" I murmur, seating in the ground, and I see Squall frowning even more. Right, he was the moron…. I had to suppress my laugh.

"You know, Sir Laguna was soooo cool…" she tells, dreamily. Squall's and Zell's head snaps to the brunet, confusion and shock evident in their faces.

"Hey!" the martial artist shoots. "There was a Laguna in my dream too! He's a Galbadian soldier, right?" Selphie nods and realization hits Squall's face.

"Laguna, Kiros, and Ward," he says, drawing the attention of the other two SeeDs.

"Huh?" Zell mutters. Realization then dawned on his face. "That's it!"

"That's what?" Squall asks, confused.

"I, well, I dunno," Zell responds, and I roll my eyes. "We all shared the same dream, that's what I was gonna say . . . ."

"Don't make your head explode due the thinking you're doing." I say, mocking. "We should concentrate on the mission." I say, giving them a big grin.

"We'll put this incident on hold for now," Squall states, turning back to hoist the bag up. "I'll report it directly to the Headmaster once we get back to Garden." Zell, Selph and I nod in concurrence, and we stand to get their bags.

"We'll be there in a few minutes, eh?" Zell says, throwing his bag over his shoulder. "Psyche yourselves up, baby!"

Both Selph and I roll eyes, but nonetheless we are smiling. The train is slowing down, I notice, and soon after it stops. The four of us leave, Zell in front, Squall in the back. We watch the city that's in front of us. Pretty damn different form Balamb. First, it doesn't have that cozy feeling; second, Timber has trains going everywhere. And I really mean everywhere. Zell talks in my left.

"Damn, this sure is different from Balamb." Seems like I'm not the only one….

"Yeah…" Selphie answers Zell. "Pretty different…."

A teen approaches us. I stare at him for a moment, thinking if he is either Zone or Watts. I don't remember very well their appearance…. He's wearing a blue watch cap on his head, a yellow vest, white T-shirt, black pants and sneakers.

"Boy, the forest of Timber sure have changed….." he tells us, looking to the train.

Isn't that the password?

"But the Owls are still around." Squall says, and I have an urge to jump. Yay, I was right! The boy smiles to us.

"Indeed sir. Welcome to Timber sir. Please, follow me sir." Yes, sir. Right behind you sir. Of course sir. This way sir…. Geez. What's up with all the 'sir's'?

We follow him to the railroad where a sign with the word 'Galbadia' could be seen. I look around, watching the city, until a scream makes me turn around to see the teen from before (I still don't know who he is) being almost hit by a yellow-painted train.

"Idiot!" someone shoots from the inside, and I see another teen coming out. "How many times have I told you not to stand in front of the train?" the teen pauses and look at us. "So… That's them?"

"Yes sir…" the first teen answers.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Call'em over!" he shakes his head, entering the train.

"Please, follow me sir." He says to us and we follow him inside the train.

As soon as we are all inside, the door closes and seconds after, the ground below starts to shake a little. I assume that the train must be on motion. I look around. The place doesn't have much to tell. A door here, a door there, a stairs to Hyne-knew-where. Hey I rimed. Yay for me!

"So…" the second teen starts. "You guys are SeeDs?"

"Hell no!" I snap. "We are just a bunch of kids passing by." I roll my eyes. "Of course we are the SeeDs." I look to them, seeing that all of them are giving weird looks.

"What?!" I ask, but Squall just sighs.

"I'm Squall, the squad leader." He gestures to us. "This is Zell, Selphie, and…"

"Katrin Nightroad." I cut him off, and Squall sends me a death glare. The teen hands over his hand.

"Nice to meet ya. I'm Zone, leader of the Forest Owls." Squall is the one who did not took the offered hand, but Zone doesn't seem to mind. The rust of us shakes it, Zell doing his rub-hand- to-pant-then-offer-it thing. The Zone boy didn't have the opportunity to shake mine however, 'cause Squall sighs.

"Let's just get on with it." He sure is annoyed…

"Take it easy man!" Zone responds, not used to Squally-pooh sharps tone. "Let me introduce you to our intelligence specialist." He gestures to the boy from before. "You've already met Watts I see." Watts grins at us, waving a hand. "Well, I guess it's just our princess then."

I see Squall frown. This is going to be fun…

"Erm, sir…" Watts starts, gaining Zone attention. "It's her nap time sir…"

"Aw man. I woke up her last time. You go."

"No way sir! She hit me pretty badly. The bruises haven't faded sir!" Watts almost screams. I raise an eyebrow. The hell? Isn't she supposed to be a princess? Princesses aren't supposed to hurt their followers or something like that…. Big princess that Rinoa is…

"Psh, fine." Zone turns back to Squall. "Hey Squall! Could you go and get the princess for us? She's in the last room at the end of the train."

Squall's face goes from his normal frown expression, to an even more frowning expression, eyebrows draw together, his eyes narrowed. Oh Hyne! He's pissed! Run and hide everyone! Squall is going to explode! KA-BOOM!

"Were we hired to run errands?" he demands. That's the KA-BOOM for you people. "Well?" oh come on Squally-pooh, give the poor boy time to answer. Zell takes three steps back, and Selphie does the same. I stand where I'm. Squally-pooh face is too priceless!

"We're not gophers...We're SeeD...special forces." Squall explains, still in his pissed of mode.

"A-Are you a-angry?" Zone asks. Oh yes, he is. Want a personal opinion? If I were you, I would go hide in a place he wouldn't find me.

Squall sighs, and that's the cue for Wonderful Girl to pop in. That's me, in case you haven't noticed… yeah, I'm just kiddin'… I grab Squall's collar and kinda of drag him outta of there. It takes a few seconds before he scolds me.

"What do you think you're doing?"

I roll.

"Oh please Squally-pooh, that fight was getting stupid." I see he sending me a glare at the name I called him. "Besides I'm curious about this 'princess thing'…" he just sighs.

"You can let go of my jacket…" he says, and I release him from my dangerous grip. (Hyne, someone shoot me. I'm getting pranky…. And I don't know what that word means…)

Soon, we arrive at the last door of the train. I look at Squall and he looks back.

"Well?" I say. "Go on."

"Why do I have to go first?" he asks

"Oh come on, Squally-pooh. Just do it!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Yeah, yeah…. Now open the fucking door…"

Squall stares at it from a moment. I guess he's expecting to a monster to come out or something. Well, if the self-acclaimed princess has her mask for beauty up, I guess she should look like a monster… okay enough drifting. Squall slowly rises is hand and slowly opens the door. I still think that he thinks that's a monster on the other side…

The first think I notice is that I want to find a place where I can throw up. And I'm not kidding everyone, because looking at this room, it's the only thing I want to do. You know why?

Well, there's this pink floor, and pink bed, and pink window, and pink door, and pink desk, and pink…. Well I see you got the idea. This much of pink makes me nauseous, and I place a hand over my mouth. Squall looks at me, raising an eyebrow.

"Pink." I whisper and he nods. Guess he thinks the same has me. This room is so _pink_! Hyne, I need to get out of here, fast!

There's a move on my right, and my sudden reaction is to hide behind Squall. Yeah, I know that's a coward move, but hey, I'm woozy and I'm all nerved up, bare with me. Squall just rolls eyes as soon a dog comes into view, and I sigh in relief. Suddenly, the train comes to a stop, and the sleeping princess falls to the floor. I can't help, and I laugh. Squall just glares at me, and I bit my lips to shut up, but my eyes are starting to water due the force I'm doing for not to laugh. Rinoa's frame slowly rises from the floor and she look at us, releasing a high-pitched scream, making me bring my hands to my ears. Hyne, someone stops her!

She then look at me, then Squall, me, Squall, me… well, she's been like this for ten seconds before her eyes completely focus and she takes a better look at Squall.

"Hey!" she says as she sits up. "You're… you know from the party." Squall nods. "Then, that means….. You're a SeeD?"

Squall nods again, taking a step towards her, and I take a step away from them. If you know what's going to happen, you know why I did it.

"I'm Squall." He introduces. "This is Katrin. There are two more with us."

But he can't say anything else, because the so-called princess jumps at him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Yes! SeeD is here!" she cheers and this time I laugh my butt off. Literality, because I fall to the ground laughing at the scene and Squall gives me a glare that clearly says 'don't-you-even-dare-to-tell-the-others-or-even-remember-it'. Hyne this is so funny!

Finally, Squall gets rid of the Pink Infestation (that's Rinoa for you, although she isn't wearing any pink, but you guys got the drift), and places her _way_ away from him.

"Take it easy!" Squall almost snaps at her, but she seems unaffected by our fearless leader angry mode.

"It's just that I'm so happy!" She explains, grinning. Yeah, we got that, Pink Infestation, now calm yourself. "I've been sending request to Garden forever, but nothing… I'm so glad I spoke to Cid directly!"

Seems like she's going to jump at Squall's again, and I guess he sensed that too, because he takes a feet back.

"You were looking for Cid at the party?" Squall asks her.

"Yeah!" she says, and suddenly looks shy. "ummm…do you guys know Seifer?"

Squall and I look at each other before I answer.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, he was the one who introduced me to Cid," the girl explains. "Cid's such a nice man. I really didn't think SeeD would come out to help a measly little group like us, especially since we don't have huge amounts of money. But, after explaining our situation to him, Cid gave the go ahead right away." She laughs in happiness. "Now that you guys are here, we'll be able to carry out all kinds of plans!"

I wouldn't be too sure about that, but I shut my mouth. Squall turns to leave.

"I'm heading back to the others. Zone sent me here to wake you up," he says. Rinoa looks at my fearless leader.

"Squall…" he turns around. "Is he…. Is he here?"

"He?"

"Seifer."

"No." Squall answers. "He wasn't assigned for this mission."

"Oh… okay then…" she heads to the door, before turning at us again. "Oh, right. My name's Rinoa." She tells Squall, and smiles. "SeeD members dance quite well, don't they?"

"Approach your target inconspicuously at a dance party." Squall says. His voice his so mechanic, that's it sounds like he's reading from an instruction manual or something. "There may be missions that require this sort of subterfuge. It's expected of SeeD to learn various skills."

"Ohhh," Rinoa says, "so its work related. That's too bad..."

I roll my eyes. Hyne, get me out of here. She started with the flirt. Yack! Suddenly a bark is heard, and Angelo comes into view. I had almost forgotten about him. He approaches Rinoa's legs, and that movement reminds me of the dog back in the Field Exam with Seifer…

"This is Angelo, my partner." she tells us. "He's really smart, and I'm teaching him how to do tricks."

"I got some important work to do, so be good, Angelo." She turns back to the door. "Come on. The rest are waiting for us."

Squall and I follow her down the hall. I'm walking beside Squall while Rinoa's walking behind us.

----.----

We are now in the conference room (at least, that's what it look to me) and Zone is the first to talk.

"Okay, so this is a full-scale operation. Our resistance, 'The Forest Owls', will be forever known in the pages of Timber's independence. Exciting, huh? It all started when we got a hold of top-secret info from Galbadia."

"I got the info, sir." Watts interrupts.

Zone nods.

"There's a VIP from Galbadia coming to Timber. The guy's name is Vinzer Deling! Our archenemy, and the president of Galbadia!"

"Vinzer Deling is a scoundrel! He's a dictator, not a president. Not even popular in Galbadia, sir!" Watts says, clearly irritated.

"President Deling is taking a private train from the Galbadian capital." Rinoa adds.

Zone nods in agreement.

"Our plan is to..."

"Blow it to smithereens with a rocket launcher?" Selphie pipes up, excited, and I giggle. This girl was damns funny! Everyone turns to her, probably scared for life.

"Ahh... not exactly..." Zone says sheepishly.

"Not a bad idea." I say, making me gain a grin from Selphie, a 'shut-the-hell-up' glare from Squall and more frightening glares from the others. "What? It would be easier." The weird glares intensified.

"Well…. That's not the plan…" Zone says again.

"So get to the point already!" Zell growls. Oh! Blondie's patience as run out. "Just tell us what to do!"

Rinoa sighs and head to the table

"Okay then… shall we begin?"

I'm not telling you what she said. First, because it was damn boring, second, I already knew the operation, and third, I was having a sweet conversation with my GF's. And that's sarcasm by the way. So I stay in the back, watching them.

"Any questions?" Rinoa asks. Well, that's my cue.

"I do." I say, and by the look of her face, she wasn't expecting any of this.

Slowly, I reach the models. Yes, I do like to create suspension and to create a will to kill me from them. I pick up one of the trains, and I must say, it's pretty ugly.

"Do you know if this is real?" I ask, and all of them look at me, completely confused. It takes a minute to Rinoa to answer.

"The model? Yes, they ar…." but she stops when I chuckle.

"No. I mean the information." I place the train in its right place, and I cross my arms, looking at them.

"Well…" Seems Rinoa is a bit taken aback by my question. "Of course it is!"

She seems offended, and I chuckle, making her even angrier. I

"Do you think, that a person like Vinzer Deling, would slip info about what's he's doing, where's going, and how is he going?" She opens her mouth to answer, but I cut her. "Aren't you a little naïve, trusting it that easily? Don't you think it's strange?" they may think that I'm being aggressive, but I'm calm, and Rinoa is looking at me with both fury and confusion. "Didn't you even think it could be a trap? That they did it on purpose?"

There's silence in the room. Everyone is looking at me. The Owls seem a little uncomfortable about what I said, and my comrades have this 'I-never-thought-about-it-that-way' look. And Rinoa…. Well, if glares could kill, I would be three feet under by now.

"You didn't question it that way?" I ask again, but neither of them answer me.

"Seems I was right. You really are naïve."

Rinoa's face is red with anger, while I'm still calm. The others are looking at us like in a tennis match. Rinoa is about to answer, when Squall's voice interrupts her.

"I'm sorry about this." He says, and I frown. Wasn't he the one back in the game that saw flaws in everything and everywhere?

"Could you give us a minute?" he asks, looking at me.

Rinoa takes a moment before nodding and leaves the room, with the Owls behind. Selph and Zell look at Squall, he nods, and the two of them nod. As the door closes, Squall looks at me and I look to the placard with the articles and stuff. We stay like this for a few moments.

"I can look whatever you want oh leader sir. I'm not saying anything."

He sighs and brings his fingers to his nose, and closes his eyes.

"Why did you said that?" he asks, eyes still closed. I dare to look at him.

"Because it's true!" I tell him, and he slowly opens his eyes.

"How do you know that?"

"Don't you think it's weird? That the info slipped so easily?"

"It is strange…" he admits. "But they're our clients, and we have to obey them, ether we like it, or not."

I'm almost pouting and I look away again. He sighs again.

"Katrin…" he stars and I cut him.

"Okay, okay… I'm going and I will keep my mouth shut up." I start to leave, but he grabs my arm, making me to turn around.

"I have the same opinion as you." He tells me, serious. "But they are our clients and we…"

"I got it Squall!" I snap, and release my arm from his grip. As I leave, I hear him sigh.

----.----

"Squall, over here!"

That's Pink Infestation for you. Hyne I need to change the name. This one is too big. Squall and I reach them. We had to take the hatch to the train rooftop. Rinoa gives me an angry glare, but I just ignore her and she turns to Squall, smiling.

"You ready?" she asks. When she says 'you' she means Squall and not Squall and _I_.

It's hard to keep balance on the rooftop, and the wind here is crazy! Seems like we are in the middle of a hurricane or something! I want to hit myself. You know why? Because 'wind' and 'dress' isn't a good combination. My luck is that I'm the last of the line.

"We´ll catch up with the 'second escort' soon, so let´s get ready. We should time our jumps well after we catch up with them to save time." Rinoa's is almost screaming "Okay, from now on we´ve got... exactly 5 minutes to complete the operation." Rinoa's says "Let´s try to use every second."

We just nod. Oh right! I forgot about one thing. About the guards and stuff… the Owls train is in the track alongside us, and the Owls will light a blue light if the blue guard and a red one of it's the red.

Slowly, we reached the edge of the train and I tried not to look down. Being in a moving train, and the wind blowing around us, isn't a very good idea to look down and think that we can fall. Squall look at us.

"Zell, you go first." The blond nods and jumps, screaming a 'Geronimooo'. He landed in the train with perfect balance. Selphie is next, screaming a cheery "Whoo-hoo!". Next, it's me.

"You ready?" Squall asks me.

I look to the distance that separates the train that I'm in and the one in front of me. Almost five meters. I take a deep breath, run, and as soon I reach the edge, I jump. You know what's so funny? Is that with the wind, it's seems like I'm flying! I takes just a second of distraction to lose balance as I land. My luck is that Zell catches me.

"You ok?"

"Perfect." I answer. "That was fun!" I tell and he chuckles.

Rinoa and Squall arrive in that second. Squall puts the harness around his waist, and look at us.

"Ready? Come on!" Rinoa says, and runs to the other end. Suddenly, a blue light comes from my right.

"Blue guard!" I shout and all of them stop.

The blue guard is the one with the sound sensor, so no moving! It takes a few seconds before the light goes off, and we reach the end of the car without any problems. Squall and Rinoa are the first to reach. We then climb to the next car, which is the President car. No problem here. The tricky part comes next. We have to uncouple the 1st escort, and we have to do it quick. Slowly, Zell and I, lower our dearest leader.

Rinoa is giving the codes when suddenly Selphie shoots "Red guard!"

Oh shit! Oh shit shit shit shit! Quickly, Zell and I, with the help of Rinoa, pull Squall up.

"You could wait a little more you know…" he tells us, and I just roll my eyes.

Selphie then gives us the thumb up, saying that no guard is around, and down goes our leader. He successfully enters the last code, and comes up again. The uncoupling happens, the two of the cars separate, and I watch as the Owls train and the dummy car come into the scene. But there's another thing that catches my attention. Two Chocobos running in the plain. Yes, you read it right. Two Chocobos. There's a thing about them that reminds me of something.

"Hey Zell, Selphie!" I shoot and the two of them look at me. "Look at those."

The Chocobos are still running and the three of us are still watching.

"You know what?" I tell them. "Their tail reminds me of Zell's air…."

Both Selphie and I look at the blond's face, which is completely confused.

"What?!" he shoots. "No they don't!"

"Yes they do!" Selphie retorts, bursting in laughs.

"Now I see why Seifer keeps calling you 'Chicken-wuss'…" I say, mater-of-fact, laughing.

"THE HELL!" Zell yells, his face red in anger and embarrassment.

My and Selphie's laughs and Zell yelling's draw the attention from both Squall and Rinoa. Squall frowns at us.

"What's wrong with you three?" he asks us, but we keep laughing. "We're on a mission. So keep quiet and…." I interrupt him by grabbing his arm. I'm still laughing and I have tears on my eyes.

"Squall… look…. At….those…" I pant, pointing at the Chocobos. "Don't their tails look like Zell's hair?"

Squall looks for a moment. The Owls train is almost finished.

"Well…" our fearsome leader starts. "They do look a lot alike…."

That's it. Selphie and I laugh like there's no tomorrow, and Zell's face becomes even redder, if that was possible.

"STOP THAT!" Zell's screams, but we continue, until I feel a slight shake, indicating that the trains are coupled.

Squall gives us a glare that clearly says 'stop-that-we-are-on-a-mission-so-behave'. We try to stop, and after a few seconds, we are back to normal. The next part, uncouple of the 2nd escort. At it is here that we have a few problems.

First, the rope that Zell and I are holding starts to tear apart, and the both of us panic. I bent over, to where Squall is entering the codes-

"Squall!" I call, and he looks up. "The rope is tearing apart! You have to hurry!" he nods, and asks Rinoa for the other code.

But there's a new threat ahead. The sound guard is approaching, and so the temperature guard. We all panic. Squall must have noticed the guards, because is frown deepens. My heartbeat stats to quicken, but everything happens in seconds. Squall enters the last code; the blue guard comes to the window; Squall climbs up as the rope gives in; and the last guard comes to the window too. As I see the cars uncouple, and our trains move away, I release a breath that I didn't knew I was holding. I see the train slowly disappear in the forest, as our own train goes to an unknown location.

"Easy, right?" Rinoa says, smiling. "Everything is done." I want to punch her. Hard. Dintd't she saw Squall and us almost failing in the end? Gosh, someone shoots her.

Slowly, the train comes to a stop, and we all climb down. Zone and Watts approach us.

"Everything went pretty well, sir."

"Yeah! Nice job everyone!" Zone tells us, smiling. "Everything is ready for the confrontation with the President.

We all turn to the President car.

It was time.

We all check our weapons before entering. There's only one thought in my mind.

I'm _**so**_ dead…

---.---

AN.

**Catherine:** and……… CUT!!! That's all for today! I must say that this was really bored to write…. But I had to do it. -.-' but I hoped you liked it :D LaddiReckless gave me a great idea about the Chocobo thing XD so thanks :D

**Stranger:** Katya was right. You're weird….

**Catherine**: AH! Who the fuck are you?!?!

**Stranger**: Darth Vader, of course!

**Catherine**: Gosh! What are you doing here?

**Darth** **Vader**: Katya invited me. Told me that I had to keep an on you.

**Catherine**: and I'm the weird one….

WARNING: I will update sooner if I have any review, or story alert, or I'm your favourite author, or favourite story or if anyone votes is my poll… so please, take your time and do anything. ANYTHING!!!!

**Catherine**: =P so see you guys…… READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE!!!! You know, you can write ANYTHING you want, even saying that this sucks, or it's horrible, or I shouldn't write this or that, or…

**Darth** **Vader**: or I will: .Down.

**Catherine**: -.-' right….. Bye! (vanishes)

**Next in "The Lionheart (REVISED)":** the battle with Gerogero (yes, I'm planning to do it :D) , and the ambassador is revealed…. O_O what will happen?


	12. Chapter 12: Gero gero gerobroadcast

**Catherine:** Hello everyone!!! :D I'm so happy. Everyone liked the Chocobo/Zell's part. XD that was indeed the best thing that I wrote until now. XD on with the reviews…

_**VVolf: **__thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you….. your review means a lot to me. Knowing that you're liking it and stuff…. :D glad you liked the Chocobo part and the Rinoa nickname I gave her :D I haven't decided yet which pairings I will do… It all depends on the poll…. :D thanks again_

_**Silverstargirl**__: yes, people should listen to reason. Especially Rinoa and her clowns XD (liked very much what you called them) and Squally-pooh does have to change his attitude….. I'm going to do the best with the battle….thanks for the review :D_

_**LadiiReckless**__: XD lol lol yes, your guess gave me a splendid idea. :D and I'm sooooo sorry if you didn't liked me to use Darth Vader as my 'substitute' helper…._

_**(Darth**__**Vader**__: HA!!! Keep thinking that I will be just a sub…._

_**Me**__: wtf are you doing here? Thought I had threw you through the window!!!_

_**Darth**__**Vader**__: you won't get off of me that easily…. (Grins evilly)_

_**Me**__: -.-' I don't want to LadiiReckless be mad that I use you here….. what's up with the apron? (bents downs and read napron) "My Light Saber can poke your eye out and...I AM YOUR FATHER!" XD OMG!!! That's so funny!_

_**Darth**__**Vader**__: LadiiRackless gave it to me. I'm going to use it to get you OC's…. MWAHAHAH!!!_

_**Me**__: -.-' weird guy…. Anyway… I hope you didn't mind I used Darth Vader. It's just that I read your story and I liked his presence sooooo much that well… you got the result…. I hope you don't get mad at me….)_

_**Woffie**__: (author is hitting her head to the wall, when suddenly a hand grabs her and brings her back to the laptop.) you should considerably shoot me… really…although I'm glad that you're helping (a lot really) by telling this in each review… you sure have patience …. That's why I love you :D (__**Darth**__**Vader**__: don't think anything that you are not supposed to even think….) thanks for your review and telling what was traion :D and that that chapter was much better. I will try to keep up the good work._

To those who might have added me or the story to story alert/fav thank you very much. And that's all. Please, review people. REVIEW. It's your reviews that give me strength to continue writing, vote the poll. It will only last until the Prison part so yeah….vote please….

WARNING: I intent to change Rinoa's nickname. If any of you has a good one in mind or at least a suggestion, leave a review. And by the way, I need nicknames for the rest of the game (although I have a few for some of them. e.g. Irvine XD) so leave a review telling me.

In this chapter: Battle with fake president, Timber, broadcast, and two of our dearest blond's will appear…. :D

on to the disclaimer… Darth, want to do it?

**Darth** **Vader**: aww ok…….Missy here DOESN'T OWN Final Fantasy, Squaresoft/Squarenix, or something that may appear in this chapter that belongs to some rich and/or famous people!! Even me! Except of course, Katrin.

_**The Lionheart**_

_**Capitulo Doze: gero gero gero…. Broadcast and a big TV! **_

My heart is beating like he wants to jump from my throat. Seriously, I'm really nervous, so I take a deep breath and enter the car behind the others. Inside, I notice that the presidential car is quite rich decorated. It's like a mini room from a castle. The one's that you see in the movies and stuff. Seriously!

Rinoa slowly walks towards the president. Watch yourself, oh almighty pink infestation, he's a monster and wants to eat. Although I wouldn't mind that… you're worse than a brat… yes, I'm well aware that I am being mean.

"President Deling." She starts, and the 'president' slowly turns "As long as you don't resist, you won't get hurt…" now the 'president' as his full body turned to us, and looking at him, my eyes widen.

This guy is _so not_ human! Anyone that looks at his face sees that! His smirk seems like some kind of animal, and all of his face seems somewhat like its melting or something…. Weird as it sounds, that's what it looks to me. Rinoa notices this too because she backs away.

"And if I do resist?" he asks, in a fricking weird voice, like he's hissing or something. "What would you do? Young…. Lady?"

We all seem like the 'president' has grown up three. I wouldn't doubt that.

"Boo hoo." The fake president continues in his hissing voice. "Too bad. I'm not the president. I'm what they call... a body double. All these rumors about resistance groups in Timber... You pass along a bit of fake information and they fall for it... How pathetic... Seems like there's only amateurs around here."

That took a reaction, or at least, a little reaction of Rinoa.

"Ama… amateurs?" she hiss back.

The fake 'president' keeps up with his smirk and my hand goes to my bow and arrows. From the corner of my eyes, I see the others three doing the same with their respective weapons.

"So young LADY! What did you have in stORE for me had I resiSTED? Why doN'T you teLL mE... QuiTE aMUsing thouGH... For beINg such amAtEurs!!! HoW daRe YOU InSUlt tHe president!!!" he bark at us, and Rinoa's face is white, like she had seen a ghost. Well, looking at the ugly president, I don't blame her.

"Rinoa…" I whisper, grabbing the girl's arms. "Leave…." Don't ask me why I even care about her.

She kinda off 'flies' from the car as the 'president' lunges with inhuman speed at me. Oh fuck! In an impulse, I roll over just in time, but the damn thing (because that's all I can call it) managed to scratch my left arm.

Haha! But Mr. Fearless Leader and Mr. Chocobo Tail (that's Squall and Zell for you) come to the rescue! Squall hits the 'president' while Zell is casting some random spell. I feel a refreshing feeling as Selph casts me a Cure spell. I give her the thumbs up, and she gives me one back. And so we enter the battle, although Squall and Zell have already beaten up the fake president.

We watch the fake president, now in the ground, before Squall sighs.

"Let's just leave this place."

Bus as soon as they start to leave, the body starts to boil.

"um… guys?" I call, and they all turn to me. Their gazes then turn to the thing I'm watching.

"The hell!?" Zell yells, as the ex-body, now turns to an ugly thing. And I mean _really_ ugly.

His whole body is deformed. The blob from the ground that was once a fake president is now a fricking ugly mutant, that reminds me of the zombies we usually see in video games and movies. And the smell!!! Oh the horrible smell!!!

I think I'm going to throw up…

Well, Selph and Mr. Chocobo Tail are looking at the strange thing, while our fearless leader attacks it. I follow his example, and bring up a fire arrow. If I remember well, that does pretty good damage. After getting a really bad punch from the monster, Squall turns his face to Selph and Zell, who are staring at him.

"What are you looking at?!" he barks. "Do something!"

Well, Selph kinda of wakes up, and starts to hit the zombie monster, while Zell concentrates in something.

"_Didn't you just say that it was a zombie?"_ Bahamut voice suddenly pops in.

"_Yeah, so?"_

"_Zombies are undead. And undead don't like holy things…"_

"_Sorry dude, no Alexander available in the moment."_ I retort. I thought that GF are supposed to be smart….

"_He means curative spells and stuff idiot!"_ Ifrit voice comes in.

"_Oh right…"_

God I'm stupid.

"_That you're."_

"_Oh, shush yourself Ify!"_

My attention is back at the battle when I hear Squall's voice.

"Scan!?" he shouts at Zell. "You cast SCAN!?" oh boy, he's pissed. Run Zell, run! He's worse than the fucking zombie, "The fucking hell's wrong with you?"

"Squall!" I scold. "Watch that language!"

He's just ignores me and attacks the fucking monster. Yes, I can have a very bad language, but Squall can't, so there! God, I'm immature….

"He's an undead!" Zell shouts and the rest got the message.

Hit him with our light guys! Okay, so that sounded really stupid, nonetheless, the others shoot at Gerogero (I think that's this thing name) Cure spells. And in a few minutes, the damn fricking thing is down. Permanently. Thank you Hyne.

So the three of us leave the car, and I notice that the three of us are sweating all over, with green substance in our clothes. EWW! I need a bath… as in NOW yes, I'm being childish….

---.---

"Man, I can't believe the president was a fake!" Zone lets out, with a sigh.

"I can't believe we fell for it." Rinoa sighs.

Looking at them, there's only one thing I want to tell them. 'Told you so! Ha! How about that!? Should have listened to me, you flunkies!' but in a screaming tone. Since I'm so tired, I don't even have the strength, so I just stare at them, but I sense a glare on my right, and turning, I see Squally-pooh looking. I roll my eyes at him and lean my back on the wall, closing my eyes. Hyne, I need a bath and a bed, and to them to stop their whining.

We have been in the damn Owls 'strategy room' for Hyne knows how long, and I have enough of their whining. I stand up, somewhat to demand a bath, when Watts suddenly burst into the room, almost hitting our fearless leader. Now that would be interesting.

"Info sir! New info!" poor boy. He must have been running, because he's sweating all over and panting.

"What is it?" Zone asks.

"It's…. big news!" Watts says, catching his breath. "I… I found the real reason… why Deling is… in here!" now he has our full attention. "He's going to the TV Station. Super tight security sir!"

"The TV Station?" Rinoa asks. "But why here? They can broadcast just as easily from Galbadia."

"Hey! Do you think that the Dollet Com Tower has something to do with this?" our cheerful yellow girl says.

"Maybe…" Squall bluntly retorts. Zell rubbed his chin.

"The com tower?" Zone asks. "What's that?"

"Dollet has a communication tower that can transmit and receive radio waves." Squall says.

"It has been abandoned for a long time." I continue "But the Galbadian Army got it up and running a couple of days ago.

"Ohh… I get it. Zone says. "The only station that can handle broadcasts over the air is in Timber. Other stations use HD cable, which only supports online broadcasting."

"So, what does that mean?" Rinoa asks looking at Zone boy.

"They plan on using radio waves, that way they can transmit images to regions without cable." He replies, but she just rolls eyes.

"I know that..." _**Sure**__ you did 'your majesty'_ I think to myself. "What I want to know is what is the president going to broadcast? It must be something they want to tell to the whole world if they´re going to try and use radio waves, don´t you think? What can it be?"

That's when our happy yellow girl (also known as Selphie) comes in.

"Everybody, love and peace!"

"Yeah Selph, and it will rain cats, dogs, chickens, frogs…."I say, but Squally-pooh interrupts me.

"We got the idea, Katrin."

I look at him and stuck my tongue.

"Spoil sport." He just ignores me.

"If I recall, radio waves haven't been used for 17 years." Zone replies.

"It's been that long?" Rinoa asks, and then she smiles. "Wouldn't it be wonderful if the first broadcast could be the declaration of Timber's independence?"

"It's possible!" Zone cries happily.

"Yeah, sir!" Watts agrees.

"Keep dreaming." I tell them.

"You could be optimist sometimes you know?" Rinoa kinda of scolds me. I just stare at her bluntly, and I see her frowning at me, and sending me these 'I-so-want-to-kill-you' glare. I guess she's trying to scare me.

"It's called 'being rational', in case you don't know, _princess_." I almost spit that word, and I guess she gets the message, because she starts to approach, when suddenly…

"Enough!" that's Mr. Fearless Leader for you. He gives me one of his cold glare, but I just put my hands behind my head and look away.

"I didn't do anything…." I mutter and he just sighs. "I still doubt that the broadcast will be about Timber's independence…"

Rinoa suddenly turns around, red in anger, and with a look that, if looks could kill, I would be three feet under right now.

"I beg YOUR PARDON!?" yes, she's almost screaming.

"Pardoned." I say, leaning by back to the wall, and closing my eyes. I can sense Rinoa fuming herself by what I just said.

"Timber is very important to the world! It IS a good reason her independence to be on the broadcast!" she shouts.

"I didn't see the world stop when Timber went under martial law…" I mutter, and a faint smile appears in my face.

This shouldn't be funny, but it's not every day we have the opportunity to leave a brat like Pink Infestation here really mad. If she tries something, I have the strength enough to do something to her. Why am I picking on her? Because I don't like, that's all.

"In case you haven't noticed but…" she doesn't finish what she's about to say, because Squall's voice interrupts her, and he sure seems pissed. I hear Pink Infestation sigh.

"Let's come with a plan…" she says, still extremely upset. "Give us a minute, would you?"

I hear her footsteps stepping away, indicating that she left, and I still have my eyes closed. Ah… blessed silence…

"Katrin…"

Damn. Forgot about him. Oh well….

Slowly, I open my eyes, to meet his cold blue ones.

"I didn't do anything…" I bluntly say, and he opens his mouth to tell me something, when Selphie comes into the scene. Where the hell has she been?

"Can we go home now?" she asks, giving him puppy eyes. I don't think that will work.

"I don´t really know..."Squall replies, and turns to the now crouched Forest Owls.

"What about our contract? We have one, right Squall?" Selphie says again. she seems really tired.

Squall then moves towards Zone, Watts and Rinoa, stopping behind the latter. I guess she notices him or sense him because she turns her head to him, and smiles. But then, she notices his frown.

"Something wrong?" she asks.

"I want to see your contract with our Garden." Our fearless leader tells her coldly.

Go Squally-pooh. Give her your ice and hard treatment! I didn't said that aloud, but I'm planning to do it…

"Oh sure." Rinoa replies, handing him a piece of paper.

Squall picks it, and begins to silently read it to himself, and as he does, the frown on his face deepens.

"What's it say, Squall?" Zell asks as he, Selphie and I crowd around him.

"Uh..." Squall mutters, going back to the top of the page, "'Balamb Garden' (hereafter referred to as 'Party A') acknowledges 'The Forest Owls' (hereafter referred to as 'Party B') as the hiring party. SeeD (hereafter referred to as 'Party C') shall be dispatched upon signing of this contract. Party C shall operate under the supervision..."

"What the hell?" Zell almost screams, not letting Squall finish.

Selphie just looks confused.

"I don't get it." She looks to me, but I just shrug. I don't get it too. It is kinda of confusing….

"Oh!" Rinoa says, hearing our confusion, and gives our frowning partner another paper. "That one's really confusing. When I told Cid I didn't understand, he gave me another one."

Squall looks the second contract, and even though it looks like he's understands it, he's still frowning.

"Cid's such a nice man." Rinoa adds as she turns back to Zone and Watts.

"What's it say this time?" Selphie asks, almost in a whine.

"To the Forest Owls: This SeeD deployment contract will last until Timber achieves independence." At this point, Zell and I exchange looks of utmost horror. Squall doesn't notice, he continues to read. "Please make good use of each SeeD member." Squall reads. "I wish you the best with your objective. Please understand that this contract is an exception, and no replacement of any SeeD members can be safe." Squall, who has somehow read the whole thing without breathing, takes a big gulp of air and finishes, "Signed, Balamb Garden Headmaster Cid Kramer."

"Until Timber's independence?!" Zell is clearly in shock.

"That's soooo vague!" Selph adds. Rinoa turns to us.

"Hey! You're paid professionals, so no complaining!"

"Yeah, yeah… big shit you probably paid for us…." I say, gaining another death glare from Rinoa and a 'don't-even-start-it-again' glare from Squall.

I sigh, and put a hand on top of my eyes. Somebody get me outta of here!

----.---

"We then, let's decide the party!" Rinoa's says as she looks at Squall.

Their 'intelligence team', if I could call them that, and went a few time ago searching for some info, while the four of us SeeDs took a well deserved bath. If feel so good! I was now wearing a blue dress instead of a lilac, since the other got all ruined. So now we are deciding who will go with who.

"We are not diving." Squall coldly says. Go Squall! Yes, I'm having the same outburst from before. Bare with me.

Rinoa seems somewhat a little disappointed. Wanted to go with Squall alone? AH! Fat chance Pink Infestation! I sense the train come to a stop, and I see we are in the same pplatform at which we boarded what seemed like ages ago.

Rinoa, Watts, the other SeeDs and I all pour out of the train and onto the platform. Watts turns to us.

"I remember something, sir!" He cries. "I think the TV station is located right behind the Timber Maniacs building. Please head in that direction, sir! I hope you find it."

Zone, who's still in the train, leans out the door.

"WAAAAAAAATTTTTSSS!" He calls. "C'mon! The Galbadia soldiers are coming!" And with that, the train starts chugging down the tracks once again.

"There's lots more guards patrolling the city now." Watts seems somewhat oblivious to what is happening. And I mean the Owls train leaving without him. "Please be careful, sir" he gives us a small smile, and that's when he notices that the train is slowly moving away. "Hey! Don't leave me, siiiiiiirrrr!" And off he goes behind. Selph and I giggle at it and even Zell chuckles a bit. Then, we follow our fearless leader into the streets of Timber.

----.----

"I've enough of this city!"

And now we are in drunk mode status. That's stupid I know, but after fighting a few G-soldiers, I've had enough of whining and stuff.

"I came from Dollet to have a good time. And now…" insert hic there. "Trains are no longer running…can't even stay in the hotel because some it's crowed with stupid galbadian soldiers… had my precious card stolen….today hasn't been my day…" and another hic.

If I lost you guys back there, let me explain. After some stealth activities passing the g-soldiers, we have finally arrived at the Pub, and that man is blocking our way. So the one who has been talking is the man, and none of us. He takes a huge sip from the bottle he's holding. Beer it's my guess. Me and the girls are receiving dirty looks from the other men that spotted us, and I'm not liking it.

"Those jerks!..." the drunk man continues his rambling. "They think they can use brute force to get anything they want! Hell… This town is a good example. Yeah! And everything's messed up because some resistance tried to kidnap the president."

Okay, insert tense up from us (meaning me and the SeeDs and Rinoa) at this.

"Thanks to them, the trains have stopped... there's Galbadian soldiers all over the place..." He pauses again for another hic. "All because of them! Don't they understand I'm the one suffering from their reckless actions? Stupid, boneheaded, good-for-nothing resistance! You can just kiss my..."

"Hey!" Rinoa interrupts him, but another person interrupts her. The bartender I guess. Well I guess, because he's behind the balcony, so yeah…

"You don't understand anything! The resistance is fighting for Timber's future! They're doing the best they can. It's the Galbadian soldiers and leaders who are at fault!" insert big grin from Rinoa here.

"Yeah yeah…" the drunk man says, waving a hand. "Yo bartender! This one is empty! I need a new one!" but the man from before just ignores him.

"Now what we do?" Rinoa asks us.

"Squall," I call "The card you found outside."

"There's no time for a Triple Triad game Katrin!" he scolds me, but I just roll my eyes.

"Give me the damn card already. I'm not going to play with it." Seeing that he doesn't do what I'm asking him, I cross my arms, and decide to change strategy. "If you don't want to give it to me, I will take it from you. And you can be sure I don't mind putting my hands where I'm not supposed just to let us past."

Yes, I'm well aware of what I had just said, and I do know that it sounds dirty, because Zell and Selphie are giving strange looks, and Rinoa is giving me a disgusting look. I don't know why. I bet she wanted to do what I just said…. Okay, mental images popping in. Stop it… somebody stop it. Disgusting!!! AHHH!!!

Squall glares at me for a few seconds, and then hands me the card, placing it in the hand I had been offering. Giving him a little smile and head towards the drunk man.

"Excuse me…" I say, clearing my throat. The man looks up, and it takes him a few seconds before he understands that a girl is just in front of me. Oh no, another dirty look! "Is this yours?" I gently ask.

"Huh?" he looks down at my hands. "It is!" his eyes light up. "Where'd you get it?"

"Found it outside." I reply. Correction, Squally-pooh there did it, but the man doesn't need to know it…

"Are you serious?" The drifter asks. I nod and he grins. "Alright!" I bet you would have jumped if he could. "Thanks. You know what? I'm feelin' generous. So you can keep that card. And also... this one!" He hands me another card. "I'll move out of the way." He tries to stand, but falls back on his ass. "Hey! Bartender! I can't get up!"

So while the owner is lifting up the poor drunk, who looks as though he might pass out, the others reach up with me.

"Good work Kat!" Selphie cheerfully says.

"Yeah, good work!" Zell grins at me.

"Yeah, yeah… just need to know how to handle these type of man." I look at Squall. "See? You should trust me more often."

He doesn't say anything and neither does Rinoa, although right now, I don't give a shit about it. So the five of us head through the back door, and into the alley that leads to the back of the TV Station. But voices from above us, make us stop and look up. In a window, there are two little kids, between their 5-7.

"We, the wesistance, caywied out the kidnappin' of the president..." the one from the left says.

"And fwailed!" the one from the right finishes.

"But! The president will be dead meat, next time!"

"Next time!"

"Do you really know what kidnapping is all about...?" says a female voice from the inside.

"It's like playing tag..." the boy from the left answers.

"Mommy said u catch'm and then u give him a spankin'!"

"Well... I guess it's kinda like that." The female voice says, giggling a little, and Selphie and I giggle along. The boys look at us and give us a big grin a thumbs up. We return them.

We then follow our leader into the rest of the alley, and my attention goes up. Yes up. Because in the top of the tower in which the stairs leading to the TV Station, there's this big TV. Dude, I want one of those in my house when I got back! Seriously! Think about the sensation you get playing something in you PS with a screen huge as this! It's like you're in the game! So up we go, and soon, we are right under the Big TV Screen.

"Whoa..." Zell says quietly. "An outdoor TV..." He gazes up at the screen in an obvious state of wonder.

"What's with all the noise?" Rinoa asks. "It's kinda weird."

"This noise is broadcast over most of the frequencies." Squall replies.

We then heard the sound of someone running up the stairs. It's Watts, and something tells me that he brings us some news.

"Sir!" He cries. "The president's in the studios now, sir. Too much guards now, so we won't be able to storm the place." And off he goes, which kinda off let me thinking. Where the hell did he came from? I thought he was supposed to be in the train? Ah , never mind.

"Okay..." Rinoa starts. "So we can't just rush in... we've gotta come up with a new plan. Maybe..." She pauses for a few seconds, then straightens up and looks at each of us SeeDs in turn. "Maybe, when the president leaves, then maybe, just maybe, the guards will leave too? That's when we do OUR broadcast! It might not be as influential, but it's better than nothing, right?" She walks over to Squall and looks at him, giving him her best (at least I think it's the best) flirt eyes. "We don't stand a chance if we take them head on, right?"

"Don't worry about us," is Squall's reply. "We'll fight your enemies based on your orders. It's our duty."

"You tell us to go, we go." Zell adds. "Even if it's a losing battle."

"How sad..." Rinoa comments, turning away to face the town below us. "Act on our decision? That's our duty?" She stares up into the sky, not really talking to any one of us.

"It's our choose of life Rinoa." I say, making her turn on me. "You should accept it like we accepted you being part of a group who wants Timber independence… each of us choose our own type of life…" Wow, where did all of that come from? Hyne, even I don't know!

"Even so…" she says. "what an easy life it must be, just to follow orders..."

"Call it what you want." Squall says coldly, crossing his arms in front of his chest, and frowning. "All we want is for you to achieve your goal with our help." He looks to his right and adds quietly, "I find it hard to believe that you can do it, thought..."

"What was that?! If you have something to say just do it!" Rinoa yells, looking at him

"Forget it." Squall replies, as he look at the enraged woman in front of him.

"No, you started it. The least you can do is finish it... I order you to tell me!" she screams.

"Fine." Squall´s voice becomes even colder than before, and now it kinda off scares me. He never used it before, not even when he was scolding before. "How serious are you, really?" he snaps, and doesn't even let her reply. "The 3 of you plop down on the floor to discuss strategy just to come up with a completely informal plan on how to liberate a nation in 5 minutes. On top of that, you can't make a decision without our input! How do you think we feel, working for such an organization?"

Rinoa seems like someone had slapped her. Really hard. And looking at her face, she sure seems angry and shocked. Hyne, I'm shocked too. Even thought I have seen this already before, seeing Squall do an outburst like that is kind of…. Odd. Honestly. That's the biggest speech he made until now. And by his face, I think he's astounded too. Rinoa's voice is heard again, just a little above a whisper.

"You know... maybe this was all a big mistake.. I thought everything would work out fine once SeeD came to help us. But, I guess it's not that easy." She pauses a little. "You were all hired. It's not like you are one of us."

Another pause, and she takes a deep breath.

"Um, let's see...We'll cancel the plan, and we'll disperse for now. We don't stand a chance if we take 'em head on, right?" she then turns around and walks away. However, she suddenly halts, her back still facing us.

"So…you guys probably think this is all a game to us…" She turns around completely, her eyes glinting with her tears, and her voice raises a little, due to all the emotion she's experiencing."Well, it's not!" she snaps. "We're serious…So serious…it hurts." I roll my eyes. God, get me outta of here.

With that said she turns around again and leaves, not letting us tell anything. So we just stood there, Zell and Selphie looking at Squall, while I'm looking everywhere. There's a awkward silent, and I decide to break it.

"I don't know if you agree with me, but I think she really needed to hear that."

"Yeah, you're right but…" Zell starts

"But weren't we a little harsh with her?" Selph asks. "Squall?" the brunet looks at her. "Maybe we should go talk to her. You know, apologize…"

Squall sighs, and uncrossing his arms, he starts to walk away, when suddenly a noise above me, makes me look up.

"Guys!" I call "It's starting!"

We all turn to the Big TV just in time to see a podium with several microphones appear, and several flags behind it. A man wearing a pinstripe walks towards the podium, and looks at the camera, as if he doesn't know what it is.

"T-testing?" He says, tapping the microphone. "1...2... Testing. Ohhh! People of the world! Can you see me? Can you hear me?" He seems really excited. Like a kid or something. Knowing what's all of this about, I feel a little sick…"Oh this is incredible!" He then pulls himself together and starts over. "Ladies and gentlemen, this is not a recording! This is an actual broadcast over the air! Yes, it's been 17 years since our last broadcast. Oh, um, excuse me, I seem to have lost my composure..." The announcer clears his throat and smoothes his thinning hair before continuing. "We would like to present to you today a message from the lifelong president of Galbadia, Vinzer Deling. Ladies and gentlemen, Vinzer Deling."

The man leaves the podium and another takes his place. My mouth opens and my eyes widen. I guess the others are having the same reaction, because I hear a gasp. Gerogero back from the train as well fucking disguised.

"Greetings. I am Vinzer Deling, the lifelong president of Galbadia." He smiles continues. "Today, I stand before you to make the following proposition: We, the people of this world have the power to end all wars." God, he reminds me of the politics always promising peace and blah blah blah….

"See! I knew it!" Selphie says to us. "It's a peace proposal!"

"Unfortunately," Deling goes on. "there are some trifling problems standing between Galbadia and other nations that must be resolved."

There are some noises on the background, and both Squall and I frown. That wasn't a very good sign… if you know what will happen, then you know what will happen next.

Exactly.

Nevertheless the president continues his speech.

"I plan to convene with other nations' leaders to resolve these problems." I've heard those kind of words… in a country really big, and really powerful. I sigh. "At this time, allow me to introduce the ambassador who will be my representative at the conference."

"Man, all this to introduce an ambassador?" Zell says. I could answer him, but my heart is beating really fast, I've butterflies in my stomach and I slightly start to see little dark dots. Not a very good sign.

"The ambassador..." Deling pauses like he's creating suspense "is the sorceress."

And then it happens. The noises from before increase, and in the screen appears a blond I didn't want to appear. Seifer knocks out another soldier, that hits the camera, making her fall and we are now seeing everything in a odd angle, and grabs the president, his gunblade going for the man's neck.

"Seifer?!" Selph gasps

"The hell is he doing?" Zell asks, and I would answer him, but my eyes are glued at what is happening in the screen.

Peach comes into view, and sure thing, Quistis appears.

"Instructor?" both Selph and Zell ask, completely puzzled.

"Stay back!" Quistis yells at the advancing Galbadian soldiers. "You'll only provoke him." What, Seifer is an animal or what? Well, looking at him, I guess he kind looks like one…

"Squall?" Zell asks, looking at our leader. "What should we do?"

"We have to go there!" I don't know where I found my voice, and so I start to head up, but Squall grabs my arm.

"We can't do anything. Our job is to assist the Owls. It's none of our business."

I look at him, like I'm seeing for the first time of my life.

"Squall!" I yell "It IS our business! We have to go there and help! We can't leave them!" I'm almost screaming at him, like really loud. I try to release from his firm grasp, but the damn bastard is strong. "Lemme go!"

That's when Quistis voice comes in.

"Timber team, can you hear me?" Their attention return to the screen, although Squall is still holding my arm and looking at me. I'm giving my best death glare, and I'm not very good at it."Get over here right now! You HAVE permission, I need your help!"

Hearing those words, Squall's lets me go, and I dash up. Yes, I knew that she was going to say that, and no, I didn't wanted to wait for it.

----.---

I stop in the top of the stairs, and look ahead.

Two guards are guarding the entrance.

"Kat!"

I turn around to see the others reach me and I made them a signal to keep them still.

"Why did you run off like that?" Zell asks me and I see the others looks. They are wondering the same.

"I'm worried…"

"Don't worry. Instructor can take of herself." Zell says giving me a supportive smile, but I just roll my eyes. Selphie hits him in the back of his head.

"She isn't worried about instructor. She's worried about Seifer!" she tells him, like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Seifer?" Zell seems a little confused by this. "Why do you…." He doesn't finish his question, because realization hits him. "Kat! Why Seifer?" it seems likes it's the end of the world or there aren't any hotdogs for poor Zell. you know, he asked me that in the cafeteria back in Garden. Somehow, I don't think he remembers. "There are lot of guys in Garden…. Like Squall, for example."

That isn't the brightest thing to say, because Squally-pooh eyes widen and sends the blond an ice and death glare, and I make a face. Squall is cute and all, but I just see him in that romantic way.

"Zell… enough." Squall says, and I sense the temperature drops.

"Not happening Zell." I say and shake my head. "That's a really big no-no."

We have been talking in whispers, and I turn my attention to the guards and point at them. Seeing the problem, Zell is the first to curse.

"Dam it!" he mutters. "Now, how are we supposed to pass through?"

"We need to silence them…" comes Squall's low and calm reply. But I had other plans. I slowly prepare the bow, took slowly and silently two arrow, put one of them in my lips and aim to one of the guards.

"I will take care of it." I whisper. Squall's gaze turns to me, and seeing what I intend to do, he nod.

The first arrow hit straight in the guards' neck, and I quickly prepare the other arrow. The first guard starts to fall, and by the time that the second guards' notice it, another arrow is already in his neck. Without a sound, the two guards fall from the bridge into the street below. A shiver passes through my spine. I had stealthily killed two persons without even giving it a second thought.

With the path clear, we head to the interior of the TV Station, finding inside lots and lots of Galbadia soldiers corpses. It was a relief that the poor men had helmets. I don't know how long it took to reach the room where the conference was, but finally we reach it. Everything is the same has before. Checking the cameras, both Selph and I see that they're no longer operational.

"We're offline." I tell Squall and he nods. That gains the attention of both Quistis and Seifer.

"We have to restrain him!" Quistis commands, and I look over where Seifer and the Big Boss is, surrounded by g-soldiers. My eyes meet Seifer's ones.

"What do you think you're doing?" Squall demands, pissed off again.

"Well, it's obvious, ain't it?" Seifer replies, tightening his grip on the president. "What were you planning to do with this guy?"

"Planning to do?" Squall seems really confused, and I bet the others are confused too, although I can't see their faces. I know why Seifer is here….

"Seifer…." I whisper, and I think that he heard me because he turns his head to me.

"He knows Rinoa…" I hear Squall mutter to the others. "We was the one to introduce her to the Headmaster…."

"But… whoa! Wait a sec!" Zell shouts "He knows Rinoa? What do you mean by 'he knows Rinoa'? I thought he and…."

"SHUT THE HELL UP CHICKEN-WUSS!" Seifer kinda of barks at the other blond, interrupting him. He then turns to me again. I'm trying really hard to tell him not to do anything else stupid, but I don't think is working.

"I still don't get why you are here…." Selphie asks, looking to Seifer and Quistis.

""He broke out of the disciplinary room, injuring several in the process." Quistis tells her.

Seifer seems to calm down a bit and I move my lips, telling him 'to stop this, and let go of the president.' And shake my head. Somehow, I don't think he understands me, because a confused frown appears in his face.

"YOU STUPID IDIOT!" Zell screams at Seifer.

"Zell…" Squall starts. "please be quiet."

Zelly, however, ignores him, and turns to Quistis.

"Instructor I got it!" he says "You're gonna take this dumbass….

"Zell DON'T!" I yell but it's too late.

"….back to Garden, right?" he finishes.

"NO!" Squall cries.

"I see..." Deling chuckles a bit. We are so screw up. "So you're all from Garden, hmm? Should anything happen to me, the Galbadian will undoubtedly crush Garden." He looks up at Seifer. "Yes, you can let go of me now..."

"Nice going Chicken-wuss." Seifer mutters to Zell, who now went pale as snow. "As for you Mr. President…" Seifer smirks and looks down. The president gulps. "Keep dreaming about me letting you go." He tightens the grip on the president neck, and I see a line of blood appearing. "And you take care of this mess!" he yells at us and leaves, dragging the president with him.

"Seifer!" both Quistis and I scream, and we run after him.

Quistis is in the front, gaining advance from me. I hear swords and guns behind me. The others must be fighting the soldiers. While running I mutter the word 'Shell' under my breath. Don't ask me where I got that spell, because I don't know. The word just left my mouth on their own accord. As I turn a corner that I now, leads to the room where Seifer is, I get a weird sensation. Big magic. Big and powerful magic.

I see the other in front of me open, Seifer is his knees, and that's a really bad sign, Quistis also in her knees, and in front of them, a elegant woman in back, with a mask covering her eyes. I gasp and my heart races.

The sorceress…

I almost fly into the room, my force and speed powered by the GF's.

"SEIFER!"

---.---

AN.

**Catherine:** My first battle written TT …. My first cliffhanger… TT… I'm so happy……

**Darth Vader**: You're so strange……….

**Catherine**: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE?!?!?

**Darth Vader:** I can't be here because…..?

**Catherine**: Because I don't want you here until LadiiReckless gives me permission to have you here…

**Darth** **Vader**: she doesn't own me…

**Catherine**: no, but she owns the idea to have you in an A/N….so there…. (sniffs air) what's that smell?

**Darth Vader**: I've been doing some cookies, for the Dark Force members. Wanna join the Dark Side?

**Catherine:** Sorry dude no can do. I've got already a contract with another villain.

**Darth Vader:** What!? With whom?

**Catherine:** Lord Voldemort, and his Death Eaters.

**Darth Vader:** Oh curse him, and his Death Eaters, and his snake-like look, and…, (leaves cursing Lord Voldemort)

**Catherine**: -.-' ….. and I'm the weird one…. Anyway, I think this is some kind of cliffhanger because I think (and hope) that you're all wondering what will happen next… will Seifer go with the Sorceress or what?! O.o I plan to have the next battles a little longer…so yeah….see you guys…… READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE!!!! You know, you can write ANYTHING you want, even saying that this sucks, or it's horrible, or I shouldn't write this or that, or…

**Darth** **Vader**: AAAAHHHHH!!!!!

**Catherine**: -.-' ….. he hurt himself while baking the cookies….Bye! (vanishes)

**Next in "The Lionheart (REVISED)":** 'Should I go, or should I stay?'

That's what Seifer is going to wonder in the next xappie. Think he will go? Or stay? O_O what will happen? STAY TUNED!!!!


	13. Chapter 13:Fricking Sorceress!

**Catherine:** Sorry dudes, no review replies today. Because, since I don't have net back home, I have to update this in school's library, so the reviews will come in next chapter. That's why the updates will be a little slower. And I'm just updating this earlier because of the reviews of last xappie. And we have today a new guest. Say hi, Lord Voldemort!

**Lord** **Voldemort**: Yo….

**Me**: What kind of 'hello' is that? Didn't knew you were some type of hip hop or something…

**Lord** **Voldemort**: I will just ignore what you said… besides, I'm only here until LadiiReckless gives you permission to use the other idiot here

**Me**: aww, don't call Darthy that….

**Lord** **Voldemort**: Whatever….

**Me**: OI! No Squally-pooh imitations here!!! Gotta pay author's rights. Have no money. For you that are reading this remember. If you read, you have to review. More reviews, means faster updates. And vote the poll would be nice, for those who haven't do it yet.

**WARNING**: I intent to change Rinoa's nickname. If any of you has a good one in mind or at least a suggestion, leave a review. And by the way, I need nicknames for the rest of the game (although I have a few for some of them. e.g. Irvine XD) so leave a review telling me. And about the pairings you think it would be nice to appear her…

In this chapter: AH NOT TELLING!!!! XP on to the disclaimer… oh almighty Dark Lord, wanna to do it?

**Lord Voldemort**: why not?…….Stupidity here DOESN'T OWN Final Fantasy, Squaresoft/Squarenix, or something that may appear in this chapter that belongs to some rich and/or famous people!! Even me! Except of course, Katrin. Although I hope she dies in this chap.... (gets hit in the head by the author that screams "JERK!")

_**The Lionheart**_

_**Capitulo Treze: Fricking Sorceress!!!! **_

"FIRAGA"

The spell made the sorceress raise her hand to stop it, but that was enough for me to summon Dia and Ify and place myself in front of the crouching Seifer. Ifrit appears in his hottest almighty on my right, while Diablos does his bat-grand appearance on my left. Stupid as it sounds, the three of us like this, remembers me of the Three Mousquetaires (A/N I think that's how it spells XD). The only one missing is D'Artagnan…

The sorceress face (or at least what I can see of it) frowns when seeing me and my two almighty GF.

"How do you dare to defy me, you worthless kid?" her voice is sooo cold. Even colder than Squally-pooh. And that's saying a lot.

"Hey! This kid here is our kid! So watch your manners!" Ifrit barks at her.

"She's our mistress. And the ones who mess with our mistress, are messing with us." Diablos, calmly and in an amused tone, adds.

"Exactly!"

I roll my eyes. What? They're like my parents or what? And since when did they start to get along well?

"_I'm going there." _Bahamut tells in my head.

And I have no time to answer, because a pain bursts in my throat, reminding me of Diablos Demi attack. It feels like something is squeezing my lungs and heart, making me almost stop breathing. But this only last a couple of seconds. Gaining my balance, I see that a new figure appeared in the picture. Black hair and clothes, blue eyes. The man from back the beach. Bahamut in his human form. And that makes me start thinking. I didn't knew that GF have human form, or is it just Bahamut? If the others have human form too, I wonder how do they look?

"Kat…" Bahamut's calm voice interrupts my thoughts. "Take care of Seifer."

"Yeah! Because we…" Ifrit starts, positioning himself in a very Zell's way of fighting position.

"…are going to 'take care' of this missy here." Diablos finishes, grinning and showing his white fangs.

Right, now they're the Three Mousquetaires and I'm D'Artagnan…. Perfect... I wanna kick some sorceress ass too! Still I nod and crouch down next to Seifer, grabbing his arms that are holding his head. He has his eyes closed, and is frowning.

"Seifer?" I call, but he doesn't even twitch. "Snap out of it."

"make…." He starts saying, in a whisper "make…. Her….stop…."

He reminds me of a little boy whining, and I turn to my GF.

"Attack her! She's the one doing this! Mentally!" I order them, and I don't even to tell them twice, because they immediately lunge at the sorceress who raises her hand again and Dia and Ify meet an invisible wall. Bahamut however, turns to Quistis and I see him curing her.

"How can you do that? Thought you were just a GF…." I ask him. "No other abilities than just attack...."

"I'm not doing anything. You are." He tells me, smiling, and I blink.

"How?"

"Mental connection." He clarifies me. "Your magic is channelling in me."

"Can the others do that to?" I ask, motioning my head to the Dark Prince and Flame Lord.

"Not yet. They need a strong mental connection like we have." He smiles again, and that smile reminds me the first day that I arrived here. "Plus, they need to be in their human forms. And you still can't do it by yourself. You could kill yourself by trying that in this moment." He turns to Quistis again, who is groaning and seems to be waking up.

"So they have human forms too?" I ask. They have humans forms? Sweet! I wanna see it!. "How can I do that?"

"It's…." he seems to be struggling with his own words. "...complicated. I will tell you later. Promise." And again his attention turns to Quistis that sure is waking. I turn my own attention to Seifer.

"Seif?" I call again, and that seems to take a little reaction from him, since he flinches. "Seifer! Please, snap out of it."

Dia attacks really hard the shield that the sorceress is, somehow, still holding up, and I see that it falters a little, since I see the sorceress frown again. Ifry notes this too, because he attacks right after, with full strength.

"Seifer?" I whisper, and he seems to hear me this time, because he opens a little his eyes. They are empty, and that scares me. "Seifer? Can you hear me? Please! Snap out of it!"

"kit… kitten?" he ask, like he's starting to learn how to talk.

"Yes, it's me Seifer! Now wake up!" I'm almost begging.

"Where am I?" I hear a female voice behind me, and I turn to see Quistis already awake and looking at Bah. "And who are you?"

"Someone." He simple answers, giving her a big grin.

"OI! Leave the flirt to later!" I bark at them, gaining their attentions. "A little help here?"

Bah helps Quistis raises to her feet, then turns into a dark blue light, and returns to my head.

"_Don't worry." _He tells me. "_She won't remember anything about what happened now."_

I mentally nod and thank him while Quis is crouching in Seifer's left and calling him like I've done before. With each blow the sorceress shield takes, the mental connection with Seifer weakens a little. Then, something really bad happens.

In a single blow, the sorceress makes Diablos and Ifrit back away a little, giving her enough time to hit with really high magic, sending them to my mind. Her attention turns to us, and seeing us defenceless, she raises her hand, and that can only means trouble. As she launches the unknown spell at us, I raise to my feet, place myself in front of the two blonds, and cross my arms in front of me, in a protective gesture. I still have the Shell spell activated, but the hit is really hard and I go flying, hitting the wall behind me.

Darkness overcomes me as I black out.

------/----

3rd PoV

As Katrin hit the wall, Squall, Selphie and Zell entered the room and noticed the sorceress. She noticed them as well, and frowned once more. Although she knew that those little kids were no match to her, she was weak due the attacks from that stupid kid's GF. Looking at the crouching blond, and seeing that she can't take him in that moment, she dissolved to the curtains behind her, transporting her to a safe place where she could rest.

Squall frowned as he saw the woman in black disappear, but soon his attention was diverted to the two crouched blond's. Quistis seemed aright, but Seifer seemed like he had come from a washing machine.

"What happened?" he asked, nearing the two blond's

"The sorceress…." Quistis answered him, obviously in shock. What the hell had happened? But his thoughts were interrupted when a scary voice in his right made him turn.

"Kat? Kat? Can you hear me?"

Selphie is shaking her friends shoulder, but the dark brown haired girl didn't even flinched.

"How is she?" Zell asked, approaching the brunette.

"No signs…." Selphie answers quite sad and scared. "She's so cold…. Although she's breathing…." She gives them a faint smile, like she was trying to convince them and herself.

Squall's frown deepened. What had _indeed _happened there?

That's when a bark, and very familiar figure, entered the room.

"Hey!" Rinoa called, glancing around the room. Squall noted that Rinoa was fully armed now, and, accompanied by Angelo.

"What are you doing here?" Squall asked Rinoa.

"I saw the broadcast," Rinoa explained. She looked around the room once more, her expression somehow concerned and disappointed. And suddenly she saw him, next to another woman.

"Seifer…" she whispered, walking towards the blond, although he haven't noticed her.

"Squall!" Selphie called him, and he turned. "What are we going to do?"

"We are going to leave this place and…" he started to explain, but Selphie interrupted him.

"I don't mean that right now! I mean Kat!" she says, pointing to the dark brown haired girl that was still in the ground, her long hair covering part of her face, although he could see that she had her mouth slightly opened and a little frown in her features.

"We need to take her, and the rest of us to a safer place." He turned to Rinoa. "Rinoa, can you take us to a safe place?"

The raven-haired girl turned her attention to him, somewhat annoyed.

"Well our base was destroyed, but I think I have a good place for us to…"

Squall cuts her talk, turning to the others, making the raven-haired girl really pissed off.

"We will move then." He then looked to the girl in the ground. "Someone has to carry her…"

"I will do it!" Zell immediately answered, but a hand grabbed his shoulder, making him jerk back, almost landing in his butt.

"I will take care of that Chicken-wuss." Seifer snapped at him.

Squall frowned at the blond. Seifer wasn't cocky or arrogant any more, and he watched as the blond gently lifted the girl from the ground, in a bridal style, her head resting in his shoulder, her hair dancing around. Squall had never seen that kind of attitude from Seifer before. He seemed like a… professional. A true SeeD in a mission.

But Squall wasn't the only one frowning. Rinoa didn't like Seifer's attitude towards the girl that had questioned her actions before. Were they like…. Together? She didn't liked that thought. Not even a bit.

"Don't let her fall!" Zell yelled at the other blond.

"She's better in my arms than in yours." Seifer retortsed walking away, and Squall could have sworn that he had heard the blond saying something about he being her knight, although he didn't understand what that meant.

Seifer reached Rinoa.

"Lead the way." He told her, and she nodded, forced to it.

The SeeDs followed their client through the Station and to the street, when suddenly Selphie voice was heard again.

"You said back there that your base was destroyed. What about the others?"

"Oh, don't worry about them, they're good at escaping." Rinoa replied, and turned her head to Squall. "There was some minor problems, but still, I need to get away from Timber. Is there any place you can take me?"

Squall frowned. What Rinoa wanted to say, was to him lead her to Garden, because she could clearly escape to Dollet or even Deling. She could manage to hide. But seemed that the 'princess' was very spoiled. And he couldn't take her to Garden. And take her to Garden meant trouble. He couldn't just risk everything just for her, especially now, with the Galbadian chasing them…

"This is an order. An order from your client." Rinoa said coldly, and Squall sighed. She knew he would obey, because he always obeyed orders. His gaze felt upon the still unconscious Katrin. If she was awake, she would have said something to the raven-haired girl that would shut her up, bringing her to reason, although that could mean another discussion. But Squall didn't mind it right now. He just wanted anyone too like Katrin had been before to take care of this. The other's didn't have the guts enough for it, and Seifer wasn't even listening to them, just looking forward, lost in thoughts, a frown in his face. So he was unavailable.

"Al right." Squall retorted, colder than before.

As they entered the Pub, a loud female voice echoed through the room.

"Rinoa!" A rather heavyset woman appeared from behind the bar., where she was "I heard your base had been destroyed. Are you al right?"

"yeah, no problem Chief." Rinoa replied. "Hey, do you know if the trains are still down?" she asked and Squall frowned. That wasn't a good sign….

"Sorry dear, but there's still no train running…." The woman replied, cheerless, and looked at the others teens, especially the unconscious girl in the blond's arms. "You and your friends had better come to my place until things settle down."

"That would be great! Thanks Chief!" Rinoa replied with a smile. She gestured for the group to follow her, and they quickly cleared out of the Pub, following the woman, passing through the streets without incident, evading the numerous blue-uniformed patrols that rushed about, through a few alleys and crossing a busy street. Finally they arrived at the woman's home, a two story household next to Timber's biggest newspaper and magazine publisher, Timber Maniacs. The building dwarfed the tiny house next door, Squall saw, as they entered.

"Here we are!" the woman cheerfully said, entering the house, the teens following behind.

They passed an entry hallway and entered a mid-sized dining room and kitchen, with hallways branching off to the rest of the first floor and a staircase leading upstairs.

"Well…" the woman starts. "I'll let you know if anything changes. Till then, make yourselves at home."

Rinoa smiled at this.

"Thanks Chief!"

"Chief?" Squall asked, a little confused.

"She's leader of the Forest Fox group," Rinoa replied, smiling. "You know everyone here's a rebel, though my group's the only one very active at the moment. But it would be best if we stayed here for a while anyway."

"Where can I put her?"

Squall is taken back from the conversation with Rinoa when he hears Seifer's voice. The blond is still holding Katrin. The girl hadn't still woken up, and that wasn't a good indication. It was the woman's daughter, about their age, that replied.

"Upstairs. Follow me. I will lead you all to the bedroom, where you can let her rest." And so the blond followed her, while the rest stayed where they're. Squall followed them with his eyes until Selphie's voice brought him back.

"I still don't get it. Why did Seifer come here for?"

"I think..." Rinoa started slowly "He came to help us, the 'Forest Owls'. I talked about it a lot with him. He have even help us with the plan and all….So please, don't think too badly of him."

But their talk was interrupted when a male voice was heard from the outside.

"Hey, everyone in there!!!" a male voice called.

"Upstairs. Hurry!" The Chief's daughter told them, and the SeeDs, plus Rinoa didn't even thought twice about following her.

In the room, was Katrin, still unconscious, in the bed, and Seifer, seated right next to her, lost in thoughts. But as soon as he heard the door open, he looked up, and seeing the others and their distress face he rose to his feet.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Galbadia soldiers." Was Squall only reply. That's when, Chief's voice was heard.

"What is this?!" she barked at the men outside and most of them flinched away. "I have two small children in here, so you better don´t do anything to frighten them!"

"I - I´m sorry ma´am, but we need to..." the soldier was interrupted by the Chief´s enraged voice again.

"You need what? You need NOTHING ya hear?" It´s my kid´s nap time and I had a LOT of trouble getting them to sleep!"

"Yes, but..." the soldier´s tone got louder, but the Chief interrupted him again.

"And now I´m surely going to have to get my kids to bed again because a bunch of mean soldiers came to MY house and made an incredible ruckus!"

"Will she be ok?" Selphie asked upstairs, listening to the discussion, or rather, scolding from the Chief. The Chief's daughter smiled at the brunette.

"She´ll be fine. Legend goes that my mother took down many soldiers with her strength, cooking and beauty."

"That beauty part sure make it sound like a legend." replied Selphie quietly, gaining a chuckle from Rinoa, and a roll eyes from both Squall and Seifer.

---.---

The Forest Fox Chief and her daughter kept the Galbadian soldiers busy with a withering barrage of accusations and questions while the SeeDs and their client waited on the second floor.

Squall was on the window looking to the big TV screen and the TV Station, remembering what happened; Selphie was in the floor seated next to Rinoa and Quistis, talking; Zell was seated against a wall, seeming really gloomy and down, looking to his feet; and Seifer was in the bed seated, also lost in thoughts, while the still unconscious form of Katrin rested in the bed.

Suddenly, Rinoa rose to her feet and headed to Seifer.

"Seif…." She called and he looked up "You all right?"

He was about to answer when a chuckle made they turn to the instructor.

"What?" asked Rinoa, somewhat annoyed.

"He was so angry when he found out . . . ." Quistis explained. "When he knew it was only four SeeDs dispatched to Timber." She said looking to the four SeeDs and cleared her throat. "'They could be going up against the entire Galbadian army!' he said. 'And they send just four rookies? Hyne damn it! Let me outta here!'" Quistis replicated a male voice, clearly mocking with Seifer. "I never thought he was serious about it…" and her gaze fell upon Seifer, who frowned.

"I'm always serious Instructor." He says, and his smirk appears. "_you_ should know that by now…."

Squall knew that Seifer was _indeed_ _always_ serious and Quistis should know that by now. But Squall had noticed something else in what the blond had told, and his suspicions raised when Quistis seemed uncomfortable and looked away.

Selphie stood up and headed to the dark brown haired girl, placing a hand on her forehead, and sensing the girl was still cold.

"She still hasn't woken up…" she whispered, but the others could hear it. "What do you think we should do? She should have waked up minutes ago!" her eyes fell on Squall and Quistis.

Squall had to agree with the hyper teenager. Katrin should be already waked up…

"Maybe a hi-potion can do the trick?" Quistis suggested looking at Squall. "What do you think?"

"We can give a try…." He replied, and searched inside his pockets for a hi-potion.

He handed it to Quistis, who opened it and putted it the girl's slightly opened lips. But the girl doesn't swallow, and the liquid just slide down her face.

"It's not working…" Quistis whispered.

"Maybe we should do it as in mouth-to-mouth transfer." Selphie suggested. Quistis nodded, and Seifer's voice was heard again.

"I'll take care of that." He says, snapping the bottle from Quistis hand, and placed it in his mouth. Slowly, he reached for the unconscious girl lips, watched by the others surprised, or in Rinoa's case, surprised and angered, glares.

---.---

AN.

**Catherine:** And here ya go…. Short and all…. XD I know that you guys won't probably like it being small, but if I do this like this, the other will be updated tomorrow….. I hope….

**Lord Voldemort: **I wouldn't blame them for tryin' to kill you with a Avada Kedrava curse…

**Catherine**: we aren't in Harry Potter's 'world' so shush…. Anyway… will my Katrin survive? "oh of course she is, cause if she doesn't the story doesn't continue" that's what you all are thinking right now right? Guess what! Maybe I can kill her!! BWAHAHAHAH!!

**Lord Voldemort:** Oh stop that…. You aren't a villain yet….

**Catherine**: Spoil sport….. oh you know that Darth cursed you last chap?

**Lord** **Voldemort**: So I've been told….

**Catherine**: (laughs) you should heard him…anyway… you probably already know what I am about to say …… READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE!!!! You know, you can write ANYTHING you want, even saying that this sucks, or it's horrible, or I shouldn't write this or that, or…

**Lord Voldemort:** Because if you don't, a green spell can hit you accidentally BWHAHAHAH

**Catherine**: -.-' ….. right….. Bye everyone! (grabs Lord Voldemort cloak and both vanish.)

**Next in "The Lionheart (REVISED)":** "Of course you aren't there! Because if you were you couldn't see yourself! You wouldn't be here in the first place! Dead can be where they aren't supposed to be."


	14. Chapter 14: Goodbye Pupurun er Timber!

**Catherine:** Hi there everyone. Darthy, LadiiReckles gave me permission to have you here :D

**Darth**: YAY!!!

**Lord** **Voldemort**: What about me?

**Me**: No worries. You can stay here, oh almighty Dark Lord…. Now to the reviews replies:

_**Woffie**__: XD yeah my heart is my precioussssss!!! XD just kiddin'… but anyway, thank you again for telling about my mistakes. I will try to get better at that, and do a clean chap without too many mistakes :D thanks for being there. And I'm really happy that you still that my writing is good (sans the errors :D)_

_I didn't knew how their name was spelled so thanks :D and no more errors? I'm so happy ;D:D:D how she managed to have such spell is going to be explained later :D:D:D_

_**VVolf**__: I don't hate her… I just don't like her! She's just to brat to my taste. XD about the pairings, only the poll will decide in the end…. And the reason why Seifer was there, only Seifer can tell... XD I'm planning to put that in this chap… :D_

_XD Edea? Nah, she's their matron. I can't do that. The pairings will only set up when the poll closes. XD_

_**LadiiReckless**__: YAY!!!!! I love you!!! XD glad you don't mind. Chocoboy is the boy from the Chocobos forest XD but that's a very good name. you're god at this!!!! :D and I might end up using the rest of the nicks… they're very good!!!! ;D_

_I only saw your review now XD and I'm going to use some of yours nicknames in this story. :D_

_**Silverstargirl**__: Glad you liked the battle. A little short thought XD I'll try to do the best a bigger shot XD I hope you liked the fact that Seifer didn't go this time :D:D:D and there will be more snarkiness between Rinoa and Katrin, although I'm going to give a pause in this chappy XD_

_Yeah, GF s and their secrets… XD well, about the kiss…. Nah I'm not telling. Read the chap to find out. I thought that it would be a good move from Seifer if he did that…. She might not enjoyed it, but she will know XD_

**Me: **so now, onward with this chapter….. which one of you is going to do the disclaimer?

**Lord Voldemort/Darth Vader:** ME!!!!

**Lord** **Voldemort**: I say it first!

**Darth** **Vader**: no I say it first

(Start discussing)

**Me**: -.-' right……….. I DON'T OWN Final Fantasy, Squaresoft/Squarenix, or something that may appear in this chapter that belongs to some rich and/or famous people!! Even me! Except of course, Katrin.

_**The Lionheart**_

_**Capitulo Catorze: Goodbye Pupurun… err I mean, Timber!!!**_

I'm floating. Again.

I could feel my body, whoever I couldn't feel it. I'm tired, but I'm not. Pretty confusing I know. But somehow, I already know where am I. And that isn't soothing me. Slowly, I open my eyes to only meet what I had expected. Darkness with dots of light. I sigh.

_Great_.

"I was thinking that you weren't going to wake up." A female voice is heard on my right and I open my eyes, turning my head to see the same person from before.

"Why do I ended up in here again?" I ask, closing my eyes.

"I just like your presence."

I roll my eyes, and get to my feet. Looking down, I see the 'others' dots of light. But other thing catches my attention. The 'ground' where I am looks like water, but it isn't water, because I'm not wet. And my hand doesn't go further. It's like this 'ground' is some kind of gelatin. Weird isn't it?

Anyway I look at the figure.

"What?" I ask, and she giggles. "It's weird to talk to a hood you know?"

She chuckles, but nevertheless, she raises a hand, and gracefully, she removes the hood, revealing a beautiful woman, I must say. Pale skin, blond hair like gold, and blue eyes that reminds me of the sea.

"Who are you anyway?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she asks, undoubtedly amused, and I roll my eyes.

My gaze falls upon the dots over me, and remembering what they mean, I look to each of them.

"I'm not here…." I trail off, and I sense her rolling her eyes.

"Of course you aren't there! Because if you were you couldn't see yourself, duh!" She scolds at me. "You wouldn't be here in the first place! Dead can be where they aren't supposed to be."

"So I'm not dead."

"Of course you aren't!" she rolls eyes. "And I thought you were clever..."

"So what happened?"

"You were hit by a spell from the sorceress, knocking you down…"

"Ya don't say? And here I am, thinking it was all just my imagination…." I sarcastically retort.

"_Kat! Kat! Can you hear me! Wake up!"_ I hear a high pitched voice.

"What was that?" I ask

"Something…" the blonde tells me, shrugging, and I roll eyes.

"_Don't let her fall!"_ it's an irritated male voice this time.

"_She's better in my arms than in yours!"_ another male voice, harsh this time

I cross my arms and look at her.

"This was _something_ too?" I ask, and she gives me a simple smile. "What's happening?"

"Seems like your friends are leaving the TV Station…."

My eyes widen.

"THE TV STATION!? WHAT ABOUT SEIFER?!"

"You have to wake up to find out…."

"Then wake me up!" I yell at her. I'm getting irritated. "You're the one who brought me here!"

"Not yet." She simple says, walking around, not looking at me. "You're still weak. Let them continue." She looks at me and smiles "They're fine don't you worry."

I hope when she said 'they' she meant Squall, Selphie, Zell, Quistis and Seifer. I really hope.

"_Maybe a hi-potion can do the trick…"_

I know that voice….. Quistis! No way! How come? I look over Miss Blond Mystery, and she smiles at me.

"Just a little more…."

_"I'll take care of that."_

That voice…. That harsh voice…. It couldn't be…..

As I look over the blonde, and I am about to ask about my suspicions, everything becomes blurry and I fall, not hitting anything.

---.---

The first thing that comes is the sound, although I can't really hear anything. Then the smell and I sense the smell of grass mixed with sweat. Stupid I know, but that's how I could describe it. The last things that come are the taste and the touch. And I say taste, because right now, I'm feeling a rather disgustful thing going down my throat. YACKY!

As for the touch, I can feel myself laying on something soft. But there's another thing I can sense. Lips pressed against mines. Soft and harsh lips.

"I think that's enough Seifer!"

I hear a chuckle coming from where I am, and suddenly the feeling of the lips vanish and I cough, frowning.

"Jealous Instructor?"

I know that voice! Slowly, and painfully, I raise my eyes, only to be blind due to the bright light on top of me.

"She's waking!" come a high pitched voice that I know very well, and sure thing, yellow appears in my line of sight.

"Selph?...." I weakly ask.

"Kat!" she screams, almost making me deaf. "See Squall, see? She's alive?"

I try to rise from here I am, but my arms tremble, and I end up falling again.

"Where am I?" I ask, my voice to her normal sound.

"In a resistance member house for the moment." Comes Squall robotic voice. So they have escaped the TV Station…. I close my eyes.

"okay…"

I try to stand up, seat at least, and this time, I'm successful. As I seat in what I supposed is the bed, I open my eyes. The first thing I see are Happy Feet green eyes. Next, is the blond instructor, who is giving me a cautious look, and next to her is Rinoa, who's looking at me, in a non-friendly way. From the corner of my eyes, I see Zell gloomy on the ground, although he has his head a little up. But there's another thing that catches my eyes. My eyes widen upon seeing him.

"Seifer?...."

The blond boy smirks at me, and I, not in my mind obviously, lunge at him, hugging, and laughing. I catch him by surprise, and he ends up falling on his back, me still hugging.

"Seifer!" I yell, clearly in happiness. "You're here! You're alive!"

I squeeze him tighter, and he, after recovering from my outburst, chuckles and pats my head.

"Of course I'm kitty! Where am I supposed to be?" he asks, and I can almost see his smile. I say 'almost' because I've, currently, my eyes close.

He's here! He's alive! He didn't go with the fricking sorceress! He stayed! I did it! I squeeze him tighter, wanting in this moment to make sure it's really him, that this is not a dream.

"Kitty… I'm suffocating in here…" I hear him say, out of breath.

"Sorry…" I reply, releasing him.

I see Quistis shaking her head, a small smile on her lips, Selph giggling, Zell looking down again and Rinoa is sending me a death glare. Oh calm down yourself, oh Sir Pinkster, I'm not stealing your boyfriend. Although he isn't your boyfriend… So shush!

I don't know Squall's reaction, because I've my back on him and he's still in the window.

"Told ya it was a good idea to come here." Seifer tells Quistis, but she just rolls her eyes.

That's when the door of the room opens, and they reach for their weapons. I don't reach for mine, because I really don't know where is it… wait a sec… ah! Saw it! Right next to my bed, in the floor. Anyway, by the door there's a woman in her almost 40's looking at us. Don't ask me who she is, I don't know!

"Came to tell ya that the Galbadians are withdrawing. If you want to leave, now's your chance." She says and looks at Squall, who is still behind me.

"Squall?" Quistis calls. "What are we going to do know?"

I look at him and he's looking at the woman who entered and Quistis.

"We need to get out of here…." He stars

"That's only the first step." Quistis tells him and he looks at her, frowning.

"What do you mean?"

"Garden code, article 8, line 7." She simple says, and Squall crosses his arms, thinking.

"In the event that returning to the assigned Garden is not possible..." he starts

"Head to the nearest one." Seifer interrupts, "And that will be Galbadia Garden." He then notices the glares we are giving him. "What? I know the Garden Code too. Part of the Disciplinary Committee, remember?"

Quistis and I just roll eyes.

"To get there, we need to stop at the East Academy Station. For that, we need to catch the train to Dollet." I say, and I look at their weird looks that they're giving me. "What?"

"How do you know that?" Selph asks me and I roll my eyes, but I'm nervous. Oh shit! I'm screwed! Big time!

"You're from Galbadia Garden right?" Quistis pops in. Oh my savior!

"Yep!" I say, cheerful as I can, trying to hide my nervous. Man, I made a slip. Someone shoot me…

"okay then. We need to divide into two teams, to the train station. We don't want unnecessary attention to us…" Squall says, and looks at us. "Instructor, you're the squad leader for the other team. Rinoa and Zell, go with her. Selphie and Katrin, you're with me."

"What about me?" Seifer asks, rising to his feet, and Squall frowns, probably thinking. "I can go with you, if you don't mind…" he adds, smirking. Squall looks over Zell, who's still in his depressing state, to Quistis, to Rinoa, to me, to Selph, and back at Seifer.

"Fine." He mutters, starting to leave, the rest of us following him.

As we reach the door, the Quistis team leaves first, we following after. It's kind of fast and quiet and soon we reach the big archway. In there, there's the first team, and it's quiet, as in a non-moving way. As we approach, we see the reason for it. There's this old man talking to them, and as I approach, I see that he's face is familiar…

"Oh my god! Zone!" Selph screams at my side, and I almost jump. That girl sure has good lungs. "What happened to you?" she asks, reaching the boy. Although he seems a old man. Good disguise, I must say.

"I'm fine, don't you worry. As I was saying, there are no more tickets to the last train…"

"Super-Duper-Mega-Bummer!!" Selphie yells, and her head falls, arms in each side.

"We have to get on that train. No matter what." Squall says.

"There's no need to that. Lokie here!" Zone tells us, raising some tickets and waving them in the air. "One for you…" Zone hands one to Rinoa. "Four for you people…" he hands four to Squall,. "And one for me!"

But there's a problem. There are two more people. Zone just notices Quistis, and reaching her, hands her his ticket.

"I can't take it!" Quistis says "It's yours!"

"owww…" Zone moans in pain, clutching at his stomach. "Just move ya ass. The train's leaving!"

Quistis is undoubtedly touched by his gesture.

"Thank you…." She whispers.

"Well then. We got tickets to all!" I say joyful, but Mr. Smirk looks at me.

"To all? What about me? I don't have a ticket!" he shouts

"Of course we have!" I say, pointing to Squall's hand. "See? Four tickets, plus Rinoa and Quistis, that already have one."

"Katrin, one of these tickets is ours. The other's are Selphie's, mine's and Zell's." Squall tells me frowning.

"Who said I need a ticket?"

---.---

So now I'm in the train rooftop, the train starting to gain velocity, heading towards Dollet, stopping before in East Academy Station.

How did I end up in here?

Well, it's all fault of those movies we see on the TV, the ones that kinda off 'teach' us how to do these kinds of things. But how I end up in here?

Well first, we reached the Station and I then made Seifer put his hands like he was holding water, and then, placing one of my foot in his hand, I putted my hands on his shoulder, and made him force his arms upwards, sending me flying to the train rooftop. The plan was to me stay there until the train starts moving, then I would enter thought their window. Of course, I had my GF to help me hold on into the train. Anyway, I had done that before.

I slowly walk through the rooftop, one of my daggers helping me, while I stab her with which step I made. And soon, I reach one of the gaps that connects the cars. Down there, I can see Selphie's hair. She spotts me, and waving, she opens the door.

"Come on!"

Smiling, and trying to hold on something for not fall, I reach for her hand, and soon, I am inside the car, the door behind me closing, and warm evolving me. I followd Ms. Sunshine to where the others where. No SeeD cabin this time. As I enter the normal cabin, the first thing I notice is how silent it is. Zell is still in his gloomy state, Squall isn't talking, both Rinoa and Quistis are too tired for even open their mouth, and Seifer is just looking through the window.

All of these faces look at me as I enter.

"That was crazy and risky, you know?" Quistis scolds me. "But I'm happy that you're okay." She finishes with a smile.

I just smile back and seat next to her, since the other place available is next to Rinoa. And it's somewhere I don't want to be now, because she's looking at me in another I-so-want-to-kill-you way. Geez! What's her problem?

"No prob Instructor." I tell her, and I hear a chuckle on the other side. Seifer, I presume.

"We still have some hours. Let's use them to rest." Quistis tells us and we all nod.

----.---

I watch the view of the outside as she passes flying. I couldn't sleep. I was too nervous for that. Why? Because we are heading to Galbadia, and like Quistis said before, I'm supposedly from there. And I knew that wasn't true. But what could I do? As I remember correctly, everything that I saw 'til this far, told me that I _was_ _indeed_ from there.

What could I fear?

Nevertheless, I'm still nervous. The others are in the cabin sleeping. Seifer with his head against the window; Quistis with her head on his shoulder; Squall had his head resting in the wall; Rinoa had slightly her head on his shoulder, because during her sleep, her head had 'slipped down' and landed there; and Zell and Selphie were just like Squall.

The blur of green in front of me keep my mind blank. Even my GF are sleeping. I hear the door at my right open, and then close, but I don't regard whoever had come from the inside. I'm still nervous.

"Can't sleep?"

I turn my head to meet with Squall's sleepy face. I shake my head and look ahead again.

"No. You?"

There's a pause for seconds.

"Can't it either."

There's a comfortable silence between us, but I'm the one who interrupts it.

"Nervous?" Squall looks at me. "About what is going to happen?" He doesn't answer, so I continue. "Zell is. A lot."

"What he said back in the studio…" Squall starts

"Was an accident." I interrupt him. "Chocoboy is a hot headed guy. Especially when Seifer is involved. No one can blame him. Although he's blaming himself."

Squall just nods and I close my eyes. I'm getting tired, but still, I can't get some sleep.

"You should rest." Squall tells.

"I'm not tired." I notify him, eyes still closed. Time passes without me noticing it, and is Squall who takes me off from my trance.

"We are almost reaching the station. I'm going to wake up the others."

"Okay…" it's all I say, and he enters the cabin. Minutes later, a voice is heard through the PA system.

_"We will be stopping at East Academy station shortly." _The announcer chirps._ "For those getting off at the station, please made sure that you have all of your personal belongings."_

And sure thing from the inside of the cabin, my comrades appear, all yawning and stuff we do when we wake up. As we leave the train Squall turns to Quistis and Seifer.

"Do you have any GF?" he asks and Seifer shakes his head. He turns to Rinoa "You know how to use a GF?"

The girl shakes her, wondering what a GF is. Oh don't be stupid, oh almighty fearless leader! She isn't a SeeD and she isn't me. Of course she doesn't know! Hyne, and I thought he was smart…

"Katrin?" he calls me.

"Yeah?"

"How many GF do you have?"

Why do I have the feeling that I'm about to say sayonara to two of my GF?

"Three, why?" he's about to answer, when suddenly I grab my head, like someone is going to take her or something. What a stupid thought… "No way! I'm not letting them go!"

"Don't be childish Katrin." He scolds at me, and I see Rinoa smiling. You're having fun with this, oh Barbie in blue? We'll see who's going to have fun… I mentally order my GF's (who are awake by now) to, whoever goes to her head, to make her head a bloody hell.

"But I don't want to say ciao to them!" I cry, still grabbing my head.

Squall rolls his eyes and frowns at me.

"Now Katrin. It's an order!"

I look at him, pouting, and give myself up. We aren't going anywhere if I don't give them… so I slowly reach the walking Barbie in blue and the blond. Grabbing their hands, I concentrate. It's my GF who are going to decide whose head they're going.

It's Ifrit and Diablos who leave. Ifrit goes to Seifer, telling me that the boy was good with fire (of course he is. He's hot! He he…. That was unnecessary….) and Diablos goes to Rinoa's head, promising me that he will 'take care' of the order I gave them earlier. I grin. Oh yeah, he sure is going to give her a hard time….

Squall nods when he sees that the GF are in their new masters minds, but I whine.

"I'm so hollow!" I whine, like I'm going to faint. Hyne, I should go to Hollywood or something.... "It's like I'm naked, empty..." I look over to Squall, who just rolls his eyes.

"It's not working Katrin..." he simply tells and I sigh, pouting. okay, scratch the Hollywood part. "Okay, move out!"

And with that, we set off to Galbadia Garden.

---.---

AN.

**Catherine:** gotta finish here guys sorry...... I will be out for three days, so expect the next chap on Monday. But I promise that I will update two or three chaps ;D

**Lord Voldemort: **And don't forget to review

Darth Vader: yeahs. And vote the poll....

**Catherine**: I love guys....

**Lord Voldemort/Darth Vader:** We know you do!!!

**Catherine**: (rolls eyes) lol....so anyway, read and review (grabs Lord Voldemort and Darth Vader and the three vanish.)

**Next in "The Lionheart (REVISED)":** Galbadia garden, and two persons joins the group… yes, you heard it right… TWO!!!!! ;D


	15. Chapter 15: On our way to Galbadia

**ME: **Hello everyone! I'm sorry for the late update!

**Lord** **Voldemort: **What took you so long?

**Darth Vader**: yeah, what took you so long?

**ME**: in case you haven't noticed, I have school.... besides my computer kinda off blow off and I have to get a new one. Anyway I'm here!!! and we have a new reviewer!!!!

_**The Duelist of Dawn:** Hello there!!!! glad to have a new reviewer!!!! It makes me really happy. Glad you liked the OC. I'm trying to write it in a non-MarySue way..... and if you could review the other chaps, giving your opinion would be great. But you can review every chap from now on too. :D that would be even greater :D and i'm really happy of this being your fav story and me being too on your fav author :D!!_

_**LadiiReckless**: glad you liked her new nickname XD and I'm even more happy because you're liking this so much :D:D:D I hope I wouldn't get and disappoint you..... :D_

_**Woffie: **indeed very evil.... :S but I will work on that situation :D glad you didn't found anything XD that's always a good sign... :D about the sorceress knight..... she wouldn't have a knight for the moment.... :S but she will have it later XD and have patience my beloved reviewer, patience.... :D_

_**Silverstargirl**: oh, she will have a hell in her head XD you will see that later. And I wasn't planing one adding Raijin or Fuujin to the picture. Even if Seifer is 'saved' XD.... sorry.... We'll see that in this chappie..... _

_**Ragnarok: **welcome back!!! :D I'm really happy that you took your time to review every single chap XD about the Ellone trance.... well she says in the game that she can only send people's mind that she knows to someone else she knows... so she has to know the person. And Ellone doesn't know Katrin.... :D and no I didn't dreamt about Seifer the night before XD and yes, I am crazy XD _

**Me: **so yeah, that's all XD

Warning: I want YOU to tell me the pairings you want to see in this fic. :D now to the disclaimer

**Lord Voldemort/Darth Vader**: missy here DOESN'T OWN Final Fantasy, Squaresoft/Squarenix, or something that may appear in this chapter that belongs to some rich and/or famous people!! Even us! Except of course, Katrin.

_**The Lionheart**_

_**Capitulo Quinze: On our way to Galbadia**_

Soon we reach the forest, and seating ourselves for a pause, Quistis voice is heard.

"We're almost reaching Galbadia Garden.

"Hey" Selphie chirps in. "I was just thinking... We're passing into Galbadian territory" she says. "There might be some bad news from the Galbadain government. What if we get caught and then broadcast to the whole?"

"Whatever happens, happens"! Zell's snarls at her. "C'mon, let's keep going! I want to get to Galbadia Garden. I..." he pauses a little looking down. "I'm worried about Balamb. I need to know if they're all right. If anything has happened, it's my fault." he then glances up to Squall.

"Squall, do you think Deling will retaliate on Garden?" Zell asks. Poor guy. He must be really, but really really worried about his home..... who wouldn't? Especially if there's a fricking sorceress behind the destruction.

"Maybe." Squall replies, shrugging.

"Figures." Zell's mutters"B-But, we have a whole bunch of SeeDs at Garden! They wouldn't lose to the Galbadian army, would they?"

"It depends on how strong the army is," Squall replies, and I see he's being honest.

"I know, but . . . ." Zell shakes his head and looks away.

"Oh, you're just a great leader, aren't you?" Rinoa accuses sarcastically. Squall turnes to face her,.

"Do you actually enjoy acting so callous to your comrades?" she demands, putting her hands on her hips and giving Squall a very Quistis- like look. "Zell needs your support," she states.

Squall just sighs.

"Any kind of encouragement will make-" Rinoa begins, but stops as Squall turns away, blatantly ignoring her.

"Don't you ever worry about, or even think about the well-being of your comrades?" Rinoa asks loudly to his back. Squall clenched his teeth but didn't answer. This time I have to agree with her. Squally-pooh could be a better leader....

"Geez Rinoa!" came Seifer voice. "Stop your Hyne damned whining..."

"What's your problem?" she snaps at him.

"You are! You and your whining!"

"Mind your own business Seifer! This is between me and Squall! Don't interfer!"

"The hell I won't....."

"QUIET!" I yell and the two of them look at me. "Sheesh you seem like too lovers discussing.,.." Seifer frowns at me, and Rinoa blushes.

"Squall!" Zell shouts, and I look over Mr. Fearless leader, who is with the unfocused eyes and frown.

"The hell!" I turn to Seifer, who is in the same condition. The heck is happening in here? Seifer too? As Seifer, Squall and Quistis (seems she is affected as well) fall to the ground, Rinoa turns to the rest of u

s. Oh, pity that Squall didn't end up falling above her. It would be a fun scene seeing her in the ground, squashed....

"What happened to them?" Rinoa asks.

"I think..." Zell starts. "I think they went to the 'Dream World again..."

"The what?" Pinkie asks.

---.---

So here I am, taking the turn to watch over the other, while they're sleeping. Oh happiness.... but the stars above are quite the view. I never saw so many stars together..... we had camped while the others went to the 'Dream World.'... again..... what's this? My doom to babysit them? At least, I wasn't the only one this time.....

"You should go to sleep...." says a voice on my right, and I see Rinoa seating next to me.

"I'm on watch..."

Silence.

"Can I ask you something?" she suddenly says.

"Shoot...." now this is interesting. Sir Pinkster has something to ask me? hm....

"You and Seifer..." she starts. "Are you like..." she's struggling with her words all right. Wow it's the first time that she doesn't know what to say. "Together?" she looks at me, and I look back.

I finally sigh, and look to the sky again. Were we? I don't think I can say that. Remembering what happened before, it did seems like we are 'together'. But this is Seifer we are talking about, so, what could I say?

"I don't think so." I finally say. "Why do you ask?"

"You two seem....." there's a pause. "really close."

"Can't we be friends?" I ask, looking at her, frowning. Hyne, what's the problem in having a friend that is a boy?

"You don't seem just like friends....." she trails off, looking down.

"What do you mean by that?" okay, so what has escaped my attention?

"Back from the TV Station..." she starts, still looking down. "Seifer was the one who carried you. And after that, he was the one who gave you the potion. Mouth to mouth." she looks at me and I feel myself blushing. I _knew _that I knew those lips.

"And your reaction when you woke up...." she trails off, and looks down again.

"I was just happy that he didn't went with the sorceress." she looks at me with a questioning look, but ignoring it, I ask her "And why are you so worried about.... 'us'? Seifer and I?" yes I do know the answer, but I still want her to say something. She looks down, blushing.

"It's a long story...."

"I have time." I say, pressuring her. Sighing, she starts.

The story is simple. A year ago, Seifer and her meet each other in Deling, where Seifer was just walking by. She was starting to be a resistance member, and he kinda of liked it. Soon after the two started to date. Rinoa told me that she thought it was love, and seeing him with another girl, made her jealous. But they had different lives, and soon, they left.

"So...." I start. "Who left who?"

"Well.... Seifer kinda of did it." she tells me. "He told me that with would never work out, me being from Galbadia, and he living in Balamb. So he left, but we are still good friends. That's how he knew about the plan...."

Wow, that's the first time Rinoa talks to me without discussing and girl's talks. You know, gossip and stuff. There's silence for a moment, when suddenly Zell's starts to stir, and finally, wakes up. He takes the watch, and I go to sleep, thinking about what Rinoa had been telling me.

---.---

I wake up when the first rays off light hits my face. Yawning, I seat, only to see that Chocoboy and Selph are awake. The others are still sleeping.

"So... what's there for breakfast?" I ask, reaching them, scratching my head, and looking over the fire that is burning.

"Just bread and a few fruits we found in the woods." Zell answers me.

"Not venomous I hope...." I mutter, still sleepy, my eyelids half open, half close. Soon the others start the wake up.

"So...." Selphie starts, bending over the three sleeping figures that are waking up. "Was it Sir Laguna again?"

Squall just nods.

"What the fuck was this?" Seifer mutters looking at Selph, but the hyper girl isn't looking at him.

"Was it Sir Laguna again?" she asks him, and he nods.

"He fell from a cliff...." he trails of, somehow sleepy and confused and Selphie's eyes widen.

"Oh my gosh! Do you think he's alright?"

"I hope he dies..." Squall trails of again, this time more awake. Seifer, who had been muttering all the this time, suddenly turns to Mr. Leader.

"Wait a sec..." he starts, his face showing somewhat a realisation. "You're that Laguna moron!" he somewhat shouts. Squall doesn't say a thing

"Doesn't seem like the first time for you all." Quistis says. "What is this?"

Squall looks at us before crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"We'll just be wasting out time trying to figure it out" he says, after thinking and uncrossing his arms. "Let's keep going."

Suddenly, a growl is heard and we all turn to the now blushing instructor.

"But first, I think we should eat." I say, and we head to where the fireplace is. Bur Rinoa heads to Squall.

"ummm.... Squalll...." she starts, embarrassed, and Squally-pooh looks at her. "I think I have said too much. I'm sorry."

"Forget about it..." The Ice King replies.

"Oh no.... not again!" Seifer growls at my left and heads to the couple. "You" he says pointing to Squall. "need to get laid. And YOU" he then points to Rinoa. "need to get laid with _him_. So get yourselves a room and leaves the rest of us out of it!"

I try so hard not to laugh due to Squall and Rinoa's face. Squally-pooh is giving Seifer one of his death glares, fuming, and Rinoa is blushing. Seifer just turns and seat next to the rest, who are also trying not to laugh. I let out a chuckle, unwillingly, and Squall turns to me, still with his glare. I bite by lower lip, trying **really **hard now, not to laugh. Oh my gosh! His face is _so _priceless!

"I think we must be close now." Quistis tells us. "Just a few more hours and we are there."

"Yeah but first... We EAT!" Zell yells, and the rest of us join him by the fire.

----.----

Galbadia Garden is the type of building who screams 'MILITARY'. Honestly, just looking at it, anyone can see that it's a military building. Balamb Garden is completely different. It has the high school feeling, but Galbadia Garden.. geez!

As we slowly walk to the entrance, shouts and sounds from above make us look up.

"WHOA! What are THOSE?!" Zell asks. I'm questioning the same thing, since back in the game they don't really explain....

"Galbadia's latest invention on air assault." Quistis explains. "Although no name as yet been released...."

We walk further into the _real _entrance of the Garden all our mouths gap. All, except of course, Squall's.

"Wow.... completely different...." Selph says, gazing around.

"Sure is quiet." Zell's adds, reaching her, Rinoa and Seifer just behind. I must agree with Chocoboby. This Garden is REALLY quiet. Too much quiet in fact....

"....... I like it." Squall says.

"Sure you do...." I pat his back and give him a 'Cheshire cat' grin and he frowns a little. Rinoa and Ms. Sunshine giggles, while Seifer smirks.

"Could you leave this one up to me?" Quistis asks, stepping in front of us. "I've been several times, and I know the Headmaster pretty well."

Squall's looks over me.

"Can't she do that?" he asks, and my Cheshire grin widens (if that's even possible).

"Oh yeah? And who would babysit you, and avoid any problems you guys can cause?" He doesn't say anything. "Besides, don't you even thing you can get rid of me _that _easily Squally-pooh." he frowns.

"Don't call me that."

"Yeah yeah....."

"Well then. I'll go and explain our situation." Quistis says and leaves.

Selphie eyes fall on me, and soon the other's fall as well.

"What?" I ask crossing my arms.

"I wanna have a tour around this place!" Ms. Hyper squeals.

"Oh no you aren't. All of the rooms are of limits. It's class time." I say and seeing she open her mouth I interrupt again. "And the dorms are off limits to anyone who _doesn't _have a card."

"Oh bummer......" she let her arms fall to her sides.

"So we're just going to wait here?" Seifer asks, a slight scowl in his features.

"I say the dorms and the classrooms...." I pass them. "I never mentioned the 2F."

"Isn't there were the classrooms are?" Zell asks, somewhat confused.

"That's in Balamb Chocoboy." I say and he's taken aback by my nickname. "Now come on."

We then enter the Garden and they look around. I can't say that the view fascinates me in a way, because I had already seen it.

"Seems like there's a whole bunch of losers here...." Zell remarks looking at all the nerds that are walking in silent.

"It's a good place for you Chicken Wuss...." Seifer says with a smirk

"WHAT DID YOU SAID!?!?"

I sigh and it's then that the PA is heard.

"_Attention SeeD party from Balamb Garden! Please wait in the 2F reception room."_

"Guess we have already a place to go. Come on." Seifer says and walks towards the stairs and we all follow him. "Where's the room anyway?" he asks turning to me.

"Head up and then left. You won't miss it."

The room is not hard to find. As I had said, head up and then left. As we enter, I gotta say that the room is really, but really really fancy. And cold too. Ugh, screw Galbadia and it's coldness! Squall would be perfect for this place.

Selph heads to the window, Zell seats in one of the couch, Seifer in the other in front of him, Rinoa right beside him, Squall just stays close to the door and I go to here Seloh is. I gotta say, the view is kind of good. I note the basketball and tennis grounds under us, and I smile a little. Not that I'm very good at any of those sports, but still, I liked to play them back home. Sis always played with me. Fond memories.....

I loose myself in those same memories, when Quistis enters and we all look at her.

"How'd it go?" Squall asks her.

"They understand our situation." She replies him and then heads to Zell. "And Balamb Garden is safe." he immediately stands and looks to her, waiting for a explanation. "The attack on the president in Timber was classified as an independent action. There was an official notice from the Galbadian government saying that Balamb Garden is not being held responsible."

Zell's sighs in relief. Poor boy, we must have really suffered....

"So, who's taking all the blame?" he asks. Quistis walks around and seats next to him.

"As I said before, the attack was classified as an independent action. Therefore, no one in particular is taking the blame. They may end up saying it was just one of the resistance groups. Which in fact. " she turns to Ms. Pinkster. "is quite the truth." Rinoa doesn't say anything.

I sigh. At least, everything is fine. Yes, I had been curious about the 'who's taking the blame' issue. At least, that part is over. I look around to all of them. They seem pretty tired, even though the walk from the forest to the Garden had only took us a couple of hours. I went to the window again, my mind drifting away....

Seifer is with us. He didn't went with the sorceress. How much had I changed the main plot? Meh, I hate being curious and standing still in the same place from more than five seconds. I look around, and seeing everyone still tired and silent, I head to the door, and as soon as it open, and the six of them look at me.

"Bathroom." I immediately say, although it's a lie. I just want to leave that place. They nod, and I leave. Staying indoors isn't very appealing to me, so I head out, towards the gardens and the refreshing water.

-----/-----

(Squall's PoV)

Katrin leaves, saying that's she's going to the bathroom and the rest of us just stay in our own thoughts. Selphie is seated in front of the window, still looking outside, although I can that she's tired. Rinoa is looking at nowhere in particular, Seifer has is head back, eyes closed, Zell is resting his elbows on his knees, looking like someone had release a weight from his shoulders. But knowing about Balamb Garden, maybe it has. I remember the small talk I had in the train with Katrin.

"_Nervous? About what's going to happen? Zell is. A lot._

_Chocoboy is a hot headed guy. Especially when Seifer is involved. No one can blame him. Although he's blaming himself."_

That's were her exacts words. And looking at Zell, that now as a small smile in his lips, I know she had been right. It's then the door opens, and I had hoped somehow, that Katrin is the one that enters. But instead of her, a black haired instructor appearing.

"Balam Garden party?" he asks, and we all nod. "There's a new order. Please, assemble at the front gate ASAP." and with that he leaves. Quistis is the first to stand.

"Well, better move."

"What about kitty?" Seifer asks. I don't know why, but I don't like that nickname. It's like she's some kind of whore or something....

"Someone should go look for her." Quistis says. Without thinking, I answer immediately.

"I will." this makes me gain some of weird looks from the others. And so I left.

As I leave the room and go to the 1F, a familiar voice calls me.

"Yo! Squall!" I turn around to see Raijin and Fujin jogging to me.

"What are you doing here?" I ask them, as they reach me.

"What am I doin'? I'm a messenger ya know?" he answer me and looks to Fujin who gives him a approving nod. "Brought you a new order from Headmaster Cid, ya know?" another approving nod from Fujin.

"What kind of order?" I ask, suspiciously.

"I dunno." Raijin says, waving a hand. I look at him. _What?! They brought a order and he doesn't know? What a moron..... _"Gave it to the head honcho here. Just did what Headmaster Cid wanted, ya know?"

"EXPLAIN." Fujin says. Well, kind of yells. It doesn't matter how many times I've heard her loud talk, it still disturbed me.

"We were suppos'ta go to Timber." Raijin stars to explain. "But the trains have stopped, so we had no other choice to but to come here. Kinda relieved to see you guys here."

Fujin then looks around, looking for something.

"SEIFER?" she asks.

"Oh yeah. Wasn't Seifer with you?"

"He's upstairs." I reply. "In the 2F reception room."

"Great, ya know? We are gonna meet up with him then."

And they left. Just like that. I focus my attention on the task in hand. Where did that girl went to? Sure she knew the grounds of Galbadia Garden better than I. Taking a deep breath I let my feet walks alone, and head to the back, where the dorms are. She had told us that the dorms were off limits, but I've seen that there was some kind of play ground, with basketball and tennis in there. Calmly, I walk to there, and as soon I'm out, I notice a group of teens playing basketball, and a girl I knew in the middle.

I gotta say that she's quite fast, but I assume that it's GF powered strength. I watch, with my hands in my pockets, she playing. There's a big grin in her face (A/N Cheshire cat smile again XD), and I can see that she's laughing. Low, but still laughing. She seems so happy, like she's home or in her habitat. I've never seen her so loosed up. She had a little of Selphie's cheerfulness but I've never, ever seen her this happy.

She doesn't seem to have noticed me yet, and I continue to watch her. The speed, the agility.... yes, it's clearly GF powered. But there's one question in my head. How can she move around, even, play around, with that dress and that shoes of her? Doesn't them step in her way? Seeing her playing, maybe they don't. She passes the ball to one of the boys, and I notice now there's only boys, except for her, and he scores. Katrin and, what I presume to be her team, do a little victory dance.

"Hey! I want a rematch." one of the boys that weren't celebrating says.

"Sure thing Den. Kat, you're with us right?" other talks, and looks at Katri, who's still smiling and nods. That's when one of the teens notices me.

"Hey dude! Wanna play?" now I see where Katrin had gained her way of speaking.

Katrin finally notices me, and still smiling, walks to me.

"Wanna play Squally-pooh?"

"Don't call me that." I snap, crossing my arms and frowning. "I was looking for you."

She tilts her head to the side, giving me a questioning look.

"What for?" I raise an eyebrow, and I see her smile slowly disappear. "Oh.... there's a new mission or something right?" I nod. "bummer....." she says and turns to the teens. "Sorry dudes. Gotta go." they all do a unhappy sigh. "Duty calls."

"You gonna play with us soon, right?" one of them asks, and I see Katrin hesitate before answering.

"I'll try guys. But I won't promise anything." and saying goodbyes and waving to them, we then follow to the entrance.

------/------

(Katrin PoV)

Seeing Squall there surprised me. How long have he been there, watching? By his look, quiet some time. I want to ask, but I bite my tongue. I'm not supposed to be curious, so I shut up. I don't want to start the conversation, so we silently walk to the Garden entrance. But there's another question in my head. Why did Squall had to be there?

I take a small look to his face, gaining courage to ask him, but seeing him so deep in though, I immediately quit. Quistis is in the gates.

"Glad you found her." she tells Squall, who simply nods. "Ok, it's time to meet. Let's go."

We follow her to were the others are. Selphie is adjusting her boots, Zell is shadow boxing and Seifer and Rinoa are seating in a bench that's nearby. As soon we approach, the sound of a car is heard.

"Oh, I think that's him." Rinoa says, and then looks to Squall. "Just pretend I'm a SeeD too. It'll be less complicated that way." I raise an eyebrow at this. Seems like Sir Pinkster has brain! So yeah, I'm treating her kind of bad. It's not like I hate her, but I've found quite amusing my 'banish' towards her.

So we stand in this order: Zell, Quistis, Selphie, Seifer, me, Squall and last Rinoa. The car stops and a man gets out. Dude, did I end up in other time? The guy in front of me is wearing those fancy clothes that we see in the movies that talk about kings and queens and princess. Where did this guy came from? Hey maybe he's like me, but instead of being from the XXI century, he's form XVIII or XIX!!! dude that's really weird. As we walks towards us, we made the SeeD salute (me and Rinoa a little late. Me because I haven't got used to it, and Rinoa because she simply didn't knew it.)

"Good day." he tells us in a high British accent. Hey, maybe this dude IS from my world!

"I have official orders from Headmaster Cid addressed to you." he continues, pacing around, the seven of us following him with our glares. "Following regulations, I have gone over these orders." I look over the others and I see that they still have the SeeD salute up. Damn, I'm getting tired, you know?

"After careful consideration of our options, we have decided to fully assist and cooperate with Headmaster Cid." don't he ever shuts up? "Actually, we too, have been planning for this for quite some time now." ahhh my arm! I can't feel it anymore!! "In order to stress the importance of this mission, I must first brief you on the current situation." he stops pacing and turns to us.

"At ease." he finally says, and I sigh in relief, although I'm not the only one. Rinoa, Zell and Selph are the others that join me. And looking at Seifer, I see that he's pissed of.

"You all know about the sorceress being appointed as the peace ambassador for the Galbadian government." it isn't a question, but nevertheless, I nod, making Martine look at me. Oh right. The headmaster name is Martine. Forgot to mention that. You know, Martine kinda of reminds me of the drink Martini.... ok, no more randomness.

"However, this ambassador thing is just a cover up. There will be no peace talks, only threats." ya don't say? " The sorceress creates fear among persons. Therefore, peace talks are impossible." ah, like _that _sorceress would even wanted to talk to anybody else? If you guys knew what I know.... well you would think that I'm crazy.

"Galbadia is planning to use this fear to negotiate favorable conditions for itself. It is clear that Galbadia's ultimate goal is world domination." well, for Vinzer Deling it may be, but for the sorceress, I don't think so... "Garden is no exception either."

"It is a fact that the sorceress is planning to use this Garden as her base." oh, and she will my friend, she will....

"....We have very few options available to us. We entrust world peace and the future to you." geez, talking about pressure huh.....

We do the SeeD salute again (me and Rinoa again being the late.)

"Details of the mission are enclosed in these official orders." Martine says and hands over to Squall a envelope, and dear Leader reads. "Any questions?"

"The orders says 'by means of a sniper.'" Squall says. "We have no one with that skill."

"Don't worry about it." Martine says, stepping away. "Let me introduce an elite sharpshooter from Galbadia Garden."

He turns to the gardens.

"Kinneas!" he shouts "Irvine Kinneas!"

We follow his gaze to the resting figure that I know is Irvine Kinneas. He has a hand raised, and a butterfly lands in it, and then Kinneas pretends that he shoots it. Slowly, and grabbing his hat, the cowboy, raises to his feet. He puts his gun on his shoulder and turns around, giving us a small. Damn he IS gorgeous! To tell you the truth, I always thought that he was a girl! Seriously, he has this pretty face and all.

"This is Irvine Kinneas. He will be your sharpshooter." Martine tells us.

Irvine approaches us, looking to all of us girls, and giving us a big grin.

"Aww come on Irvine!" a male voice shouts. "Not flirting again huh?"

A muscle arm appears out of the blue, and soon a grinning dark skinned man appears. A dark skinned young man I never thought I would see in here. As his eyes look at us and lands at me, his smile slowly vanish, and his eyes widen a little. I guess I have the same expression, because the others are looking at me.

"Elton...."

--------------.--------------

A/N and here ya go! Finish at last! I know I promised this ages ago, but yeah..... I got problems........ there won't be any assistants because Lord Voldemort left to make his next movie, and Darth Vader went to some holidays......... bummmer.......

READ AND REVIEW

BTW: I'm open to your opinion in pairings, so leave a review with it. (hmm I'm hungry......... wonder what's for dinner?)

Next on "Lionheart (REVISED): so a new character appeared??? who is he? Any of you remember?


	16. Chapter 16: Enter: Irvine and Elton!

**Catherine**: and HELLOO EVERYONE!!!!!! :D I know it passed A LOT of time since the last update, but I had fucking exams and that. A pain in the ass if I might say….XD on with the reviews.

_**The Duelist of Dawn:** a new review! :D welcome to my fic! :D glad you liked it so far. And the Seifer comment? God, I needed to write it. It was in my head for like, the beginning of the fic. And I'm not telling you if everyone I named will appear in th efic, because would be ruining the surprise ;D about what you asked me. Dam if you're going to write, you have all by support, and dam, I will be the first to review :D_

_**Ladiireckless**: you were the first to have the reaction I expected :D just because of that, I will update this one faster :D a wookie? OMG NOOOOO!!!!!!! XD I will be good, promise (makes an angel face)_

_**Woffie**: 0624?!?!? OMG, THE HELL ARE YOU DOING THAT HOURS?!?! XD kidding!!!!!! XP you gotta sleep man!!!!!!!!! Anyway, thanks again for the time you spend noticing my errors and stuff. :D wanna be my beta? (XD I'm kidding again :P) about the will… that is something that will never end :D_

_**Silverstargirl**: the third? Who spoke about a third? XD kidding. And no, no mid altering type thingy XD no powers in the middle. Really. Just her and her stubbornness. XD she didn't let go of the boys when she wanted to play XD and I have to agreed. I also never did understood that relation but hell. I wasn't' the one to write the plot XD and I'm really happy that you also liked Seifer's little joke (although he really meant it)_

_**TenshiReike**: and another new reviewer! :D welcome and I'm pleased to know that you like it. Hope you continue with the reviews and the support :D_

**Catherine: **if you might have noticed, I have no one here today. ;( but I'll manage. On with the story!!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!!! Except my OC's. :D

_**The Lionheart**_

_**Capítulo Dezasseis: Enter: Irvine at your ladies service, and Elton, at no one's service!**_

(Elton's PoV)

Her eyes are a little widened, and I sense her confusion. Hell, I'm confused! I wasn't expecting her in here. We stare at each other for a few seconds. I see her raise her hand slightly, like she's trying to reach. I understand what she's feeling. She doesn't thing I'm real. I approach her, and grab her hand, and she gasps.

_He IS real!_

Her though crosses my head like a bullet. I smile.

"yep."

"Huh?" she asks, confused. Maybe she thinks I went crazy. Maybe I did.

"I'm real." I answer her. I had answered her thought earlier. That's why she got confused.

_I need to talk to him._

Again, her thoughts are clear. The blonde woman was right. I could hear her perfectly, just by touching her.

"We will talk." I say, and she frowns a little. "But later."

"Leave whenever you're ready." Martine's voice reaches me from afar, and I hear his footsteps fading away. "Failure is not an option." His voice is harsh, commanding.

Katrin squeezes my hand.

"How…?"

"Later." I tell her, and she frowns

"No. I want a explanation now!" she demands, and I chuckle. Far away, I hear Martine's car ridding off.

"Please…" I start, but Katrin interrupts me.

"Never mind. But I have a question for you."

"What's our next mission?" I hear a female voice, and I turn around.

_Selphie._

It's Katrin's thoughts again, and I turn to her, noticing that I'm still holding her hand. By her thoughts, I noticed that she doesn't notices this. In fact, her thoughts are cautious.

"Do you…" she hesitates a little. Funny, I always thought that she never feared to say what she thought. No matter how it hurt. "Do you know where we are? I mean… that this world is…

"A game?" I interrupt her. "Final Fantasy VIII?"

She nods, and suddenly I hear a gasp behind me. I quickly turn around, my heart racing, thinking that the others had heard it. Feeling Katrin's fear, I know she thinks the same. But the others aren't even looking at us. All of their eyes are looking Squall's way. The only that isn't looking at him is Irvine, that already knows what are we going to do.

"We're to shoot her from afar. Kinneas will be our sharpshooter." Squall continues looking to the cowboy. "We're to support Kinneas to our fullest." He slowly approaches Irvine, Rinoa right behind him. "Should the sniper fail, we are to attack head on."

"Thanks for the support, but I never miss my target." The cowboy says, with a big grin in his face.

"Excuse me, but I think you're forgetting the sniper's _real_ support." I say, making all of them look at me. Squall's eyes narrow a little.

"What do you mean?" Katrin's hand, the one that isn't grabbing my hand, grabs my arm, and she looks at me, confused. I give her a small smile.

"I'm the sniper support. If he miss, I try next."

"Do you even…" she frowns.

"… know how to handle a gun or sniper?" I finish her thoughts, and her frown deepens. "Of course I do. Or else I wouldn't be here, would I?"

She tilts her head a little to the side.

"I didn't knew that…." She whispers.

"Although he's a little good with guns, his specialty is swords." Irvine pops in.

"Katana's in fact." I clear the fact by showing them the two thin swords that are in my waist. Their eyes widen.

"Dude!" Katrin says, letting go of both my arm and hand and reaching to touch the blades. "Sweet! Really beautiful!"

I look at her.

"Do you even know what they _really_ are?" I ask and she rolls her eyes.

"Duh. It's the sword samurais used back in Japan. I'm not dumb, ya?"

I just chuckle.

"You two seem to get along well." Selphie says, smiling. "A friend of yours back from Galbadia Garden?"

Wow, what? Did the petit girl just said what I think she said? Katrin hesitates a little before answering. By what she's feeling, I see that she's clearly lying.

"Yep."

"You two seem really close, kitty…" A male voice says, and I turn to see none than Seifer. There's a hint of jealous around him. What the hell is he doing here? Wasn't he supposed to be the sorceress knight?

However, Katrin seems irritated by his tone of voice.

"He's my brother in law." She says, and Seifer frowns.

"I thought you didn't have any family… that you were orphan…"

What? Another lie? How many has she said?

I try not to look at her, because that would ruin however plans she had made. Besides, I have two female voices in my head telling not to, and right now, I'm trusting them.

"And I don't. But I have a best friend that's like a sister to me."

Well, that was true. Completely and purely true.

"And he's her boyfriend." she states, and I chuckle.

"I wish that was true…" I murmur.

"What do you mean by that?" Selphie asks me.

"Because she…" I don't know how to answer, and I look to Katrin. She seems to have this situation under her control. Besides, she has a lot of explaining to do to me.

"She's not with us anymore."

Selphie takes it the wrong way, because her face instantly becomes really sad.

"Oh my… I'm sorry Kat…"

But Katrin just shakes her hand with a smile, and turns to Seifer.

"So you see, Mr. Smirkiness…." I raise an eyebrow at that. That was the weirdest nickname I had ever heard. "We are only family here."

"Yeah yeah… whatever kitty…" the blond waves his hand, and I sense more relaxes. What's all of this about?

"Hey! To cold treatment, we have Squally-pooh here!"

"Don't call me that!" Squall snaps, and all of us laugh.

"So yeah… What were you saying oh fearless leader?" Katrin asks looking at Squall. He sighs.

"I was saying… that our order is to eliminate the sorceress. We're going to head to the capital of Galbadia, Deling City. There, we'll meet up with General Caraway to go over the details for the plan."

"Direct and plain." Katrin retorts, clearly not satisfied.

"Scared kitty?"

"hmm… Let me see… I just have a _really _painful back because I hit a wall due to her attacking me…." She has a hand grabbing her chin, like she's in deep thought. "I don't know…. Am I supposed to have fear?"

Seifer just chuckles.

"You know about it kitty. You were the one to hit the wall."

"And whose dam fault is?" she shouts. "Yours! Because if I didn't go there, you would, by this time, be probably dead! So yeah!"

He just rolls his eyes, amused by her. I reach where she is.

"Why does he call you 'kitty'?" I ask, and she just shrugs.

"Hell, I don't know."

"That's easy." Seifer says, a smirk in his face. By the frown in Katrin's face, I assume that's not a good thing. "Because she's thin, flexible, plain…"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING PLAIN?!?" Katrin shouts, and wraps his back, arms around his neck, legs around his waist, trying to choke him. 'Trying' being the key word. But Seifer just laughs.

"What do you think you're doing?" Squall asks, approaching us. Katrin doesn't releases her grip on Seifer.

"Squall! Tell them I'm not plain!" she demands, in a whining tone. Squall's face has only one way to describe it.

Priceless.

He seems scared to life, and Seifer laughs even more. I see the others bitting their lips, trying hard not to laugh. Squall doesn't say a word, just looks at her, like she's mental or something. Hell, she may be for all that I know.

"Oh come on Kat." Zell's says behind me, trying like the rest not to laugh. "You aren't plain. You have a good body." And he gives her a smile, which I note, it's a way to force his mouth to not fall in the temptation of laughing.

"Why, thank you Zell." She says, releasing her grip on her Seifer, and falling to the ground. "See? I'm NOT plain!" and pouts.

Seifer laughs again, and I look at her. Sure, she is kind of thin, but she's not plain, like she said. A thing that I always noticed about her and her sister was that, even though they were acrobats, they still had bodies that made some girls jealous. All curves in place, and yes, she did have breasts…

I shake my head. What the hell was I thinking?

"Come on. We gotta move." Squall's voice is cold, extremely cold.

"You seem pretty close…Seifer and you...." I tell her and she just rolls her eyes. Seifer puts an arm around her waist, and his chin in her shoulder.

"You have no idea…" he says, and I arch an eyebrow at her. None of us as a chance to say anything, because a female voice, beautiful and harsh, shouts at us. Or should I say, shouts at Seifer.

"Seifer! We are on a mission! Behave yourself!"

I look to see a blonde woman. Quistis. Seifer just laughs.

"Jealous Instructor?" he asks, and the woman narrows her eyes at him. He just chuckles, and kisses Katrin in the cheek.

"Seifer!" Quistis shouts again.

"Alright, alright! I'm letting go!"

Quistis sighs, and follows the others. I turn to Katrin

"Don't even ask…" she says.

"Found a boyfriend?"

"No." her answer is instantly. Then she pauses. "I don't think so." She clears, and I arch an eyebrow.

"So…" I start, but she interrupts me.

"Don't even ask." And she's off, behind the others. I watch her, feeling her own feelings. It's a warm feeling, and that makes her nervous. The reason, I don't know. The only think I know it's that it has a relation with Seifer. And that brings another question.

What is Seifer doing here?

---.---

(Katrin's PoV)

"Well then…" Irvine starts at my left, looking to Squall. "We'll need to choose a party for the trip to Deling City."

He walks to Rinoa and Selphie, placing a arm around their shoulders, and grins to Squall.

"How's this?" he asks our leader who frowns.

"We don't need a party to travel to Delong City." Squall says, in a really cold tone.

"Oh come on!" Irvine whines. "You have yourself two beautiful ladies with you. Why are you complaining?"

Quistis face reddens, and Squall narrows his eyes at the cowboy. He's going to say something, but Seifer beats him to it.

"If you want to have that pretty face of yours 'til the end, you better keep quiet."

Irvine raises both of his eyebrows and I look at Seifer, with a smirk.

"I'll teach ya some SeeD manners!" Zell shouts to Irvine, who ignores him.

"Catch ya later, alligator." And with that, Irvine leaves.

"HEY!" Zell is pissed, really pissed.

"You know…" I say, catching Seifer's attention. "I don't got Irvine's joke. Zell looks mores of a Chocobo to me than a alligator."

"He seems like a Chicken-Wuss to me…" Seifer says with a smirk in his face.

"HEY!"

"Oh don't worry Chocoboy." I say, patting Zell's back. "You know we love you."

"I don't." Seifer remarks, and I roll eyes at him.

"You don't love anyone, Seifer." I tell him

"Sure I do!" he seems kind of offended.

"Oh you're right, you do. Your own reflection. I forgot that." I tell and clear my throat, trying to copy Seifer's voice. "'Wow, look at me, I'm so handsome. Oh and these muscles! Girls die to touch them!'"

All of us laugh at this, and even Squall has a small look of amusement in his eyes. Seifer narrows his eyes at me and I give him my Cheshire smile.

"You're not funny kitty."

"I'm not trying to be."

"Let's just get going." Squall's says, and we head off to the desert.

---.---

The little walk we do from Galbadia Garden to the Train Station takes only an hour, with fighting here and there. Squall goes to buy the tickets, while the rest of us waits.

"Man this sucks…" a male voice suddenly says. All of us turn to see two cadets, a girl and a boy in the bench. They seem to have our age.

"What does?" the girl asks.

"You know the war. You can tell the country's startin' to get all edgy. And plus the sorceress." The boy explains.

"So like, it's gonna be a repeat of the Sorceress War we learned about?" she seems kind of scary.

"Well, there's more. It's terrible I tell ya…" he tells, with a dark look, trying to scare her. It seems it's working.

"No WAY. Are you serious?" yep, definitely working, by the tone of her voice.

"Yeah, she wants to make this Garden her base of operation."

"The sorceress? Her base?" now I think the girl is going to freak out. I'm expecting to hear more, but Squall arrives, and we enter the train.

Inside, Squall passes the ticket and I hear the metallic voice again. Selphie enters right after me, and heads right to the door, that, at her approach, opens. Bewildered, she turns to the machine, only to find Squall there. She beams at him.

"Hee! You caught on!" and off she goes, to watch the view.

I let out a chuckle, when the others enter right then.

"_This train, bound for Deling City, will be departing shortly."_

And then, the train shakes, and starts to move. Damn, when she said shortly, she really meant shortly. Rinoa starts to giggle, and does that thing 'I'm-grabbing-my-belly-or-else-I'll-die-of-laugh'. Stupid if I might say. I don't do that since I'm, what, five? I roll my eyes.

"This is the only train bound for Deling City anyway." She says, and I roll my eyes again. So, what's the funny in that? Seriously. I see Seifer looking at me and smirking. I roll my eyes again, and he chuckles.

That's when a hand grabs my arm.

"Katrin, we need to talk." That's Elton's voice and I slowly nod and turn to him.

"Inside." I say, pointing to where Selph had went. He nods and I turn to the others. "See you guys in a sec."

Just as the door closes, I hear Irvine's voice.

"hmm… perhaps it's fate?"

Right now, I couldn't be more in agreement with him.

Elton and I head to an empty car, and seat right in the floor. I take a deep breath.

"So… where do we start?" I ask.

"Why don't you start telling what happened?"

"I don't know." I tell him honestly. "The last thing I remember is the bus. When I awoke, I was in here."

"Same as me." He says, looking into the sky. "When? When did you awake?"

"Before Squall went to Ifrit." I tell him, glancing also to the sky.

"Then what?"

And I explain him. Everything. From when I awake, to now. With every single detail. I also told him about Bahamut, and his strange first appearance.

"Siren showed to me like that too."

"Siren?" I ask him, puzzled.

"Yeah. Siren is my GF. She was there when I awake. She said that I snore in sleep." He chuckles. Now that's explains why Siren wasn't in Elvoret. "She told me that it was here that I belong. She's still saying that right now." He chuckles again.

"What else did she said?"

"The same thing that Bahamut told you. Except that all my life was in Galbadia Garden."

There's silence for a moment, and I take it to try to organize everything in my. It's all so confusing!

"Nervous?" he asks me suddenly. My answer is automatic.

"No."

"You know, you don't _look_ nervous, but I _know_ that you're." I look at him, and he just looks plain serene to me.

"How?" I ask, curious.

And he explains me his special ability. To feel people's emotions and feelings. He says that it only showed up since he's in this world, and that during his sleep, a woman would talk to him and explain things.

"How did she look like?" I have a feeling that I know her…

"Blonde, blue eyes, like she's a goddess or something." Yep it's her alright. He turns to me. "Weird huh?"

"Not really." I say "She talks to me too."

"Yeah she told me… that she talked to all of the Three…" he shakes his head. "Whatever that means. She told me about your arriving." Seeing the look in my face, he explains. "Not you _you_. She told me the Third Part will appear soon. I didn't got it, but hey…"

"She's crazy."

"Totally." And we laugh. "you told me that she talked to you. What did she said?"

And I tell him every single bit I remember when I spoke with that weird woman. Bahamut helps me with that.

"Well she told you more than she did to me." I tell him

"She just explained about this 'special ability' that I have." He pauses. "Sometimes I hear thoughts too."

"Really?" my eyes grow huge at that. "Pretty cool dude! Wish I had that. My 'special ability' is to see the death and dead people… not really funny…"

He chuckles again at my glum expression, while I pull my legs up, wrap my arms around it and put my chin in my knees. The talk turns to what we know, or remember, about this world, game, or whatever this was, arranging little lies from what we already had.

"You know…" I say, "Bahamut told me this world was a parallel from our own. Do you believe it?"

"Siren told me the same thing." He's thoughtful. "I don't know if I should trust her or just ignore her."

"What if… what if this isn't real?" I ask

"What do you mean?" he seems confused. "Not real? This showed us more real than anything."

"The last thing we remember before awakening here is the bus. What if… we are dreaming?" his face shows his confusion. He doesn't understand where I'm heading. "What if… what if we are in a coma state?" my voice is just a whisper, and we both stay quiet. That thought just crossed my mind the night before, when I had seen the others sleeping so peacefully in the forest.

Suddenly, the floor shakes and the PA system is heard.

"_Err, there was no damage to the train from that, err, minor vibration…_

_I, huh… repeat…_

_Err, there was no damage to the train from that, err, minor vibration…"_

"Seems like Zell hit the train…" I say smiling.

"Seems like it…"

There's silence again.

"A coma huh?" Elton cuts through the silence. "Never thought about it…" he suddenly seems more enlighten. "What about the things that happened? How can we say that it's just a dream? Everything we have. Clothes, weapons…. "

"Exactly. If we are dreaming, the things could happen like we wanted it. Seifer for example. I managed to stop it from happening."

"Yeah, I had been curious about what happened."

In a short summary, I explain him. He seems quite surprised.

"Amazing…" then his face seems disgusted. "If this is a dream, why am dreaming this?" his arms waves around. "And with you included?!"

"HEY! I didn't asked to have you too in here!"

"That proves my point." He seems really victorious. "This isn't just a simple dream. Besides, Siren and that woman told me to just follow whatever happens and I would get the answers I'm looking for."

"Perhaps you're right… So basically, we are supposed to be from Galbadia Gardend, orphans, with me ending up with a transfer to Balamb Garden, Hyne knows why. And now, seems like we have to stick up with them 'til the end?"

"Seems like it."

"Why?"

"Beats me. Theys just told I would end up knowing, when the Three would be together." he rolls eyes. "Again, I didn't understand it."

"And we have that damn woman to take care of...."

"Which of them? The sorceress or the unknow woman?"

"Both!" I say and sigh in exasperation. I look the view outside, and notice lights not far away. "We are almost reaching Deling. We should meet with the others." He nods, and off we go to the SeeD car.

----.----

"How much longer 'til Deling City?"

I hear Selph's voice while I open the door.

"Not much oh Miss Happy Feet." I tell her with a smile, an all of them turn to me.

"About time." Seifer mutters.

"Missed me?" I ask, giving him my Cheshire cat smile. He rolls his eyes.

"As if…"

"Hey, you were the one who said it…"

"She has a point…" comes Irvine's voice from my right. The cowboy is leaning against the wall, arms crossed. Seifer rolls eyes again and I look around, noticing for the first time my surroundings.

Irvine is in my right, leaning against the wall. Coping him , but in the left side is Squall. Seated in the couch is Seifer, Quistis, Selphie and Zell, in this order. Rinoa is seating in the bed.

"What happened?" I ask, knowing full well what happened.

"Well…" Quistis starts, with a malice smile. "Irvine didn't behave so…"

"So he is staying up!" Zell finishes her, and I roll my eyes, smiling

"What did he do?" I ask, again, knowing full well what he did.

"Let me guess…" Elton doesn't give anyone a chance to answer, and turns to Irvine. "You gave them your 'I'm a lone sharpshooter' speech, right?"

"Oh you know me…." Irvine answers him, with a smile, and Elton rolls eyes, still smiling.

"How did you…" I start.

"...knew?" he finishes. "He did it all the time he tried to with a girl and there was a instructor nearby, who ended up lecturing him." He laughs. "It was really funny to see."

"Hey man! I'm serious of what I'm talkin' about!" Irvine still has a smile in his face.

"Of course you're!" Elton puts an arm around the cowboy shoulders and they both laugh. I can't help but smile too. They seem really close. Great friends. Comrades.

That's when the train comes slowly to a stop.

We had arrived to Deling City.

------------.------------

**A/N**

**Catherine:** and after, god knows how long, I finally update. But since I don't have exams (at least until 16th of July) I will try to update this sooner.

I hope you guys are still toned and go read my other fic. "You and Me" and "This is your story" have the same plot, so bother just to read one. Hope you enjoy it and review.

**WARNING**: I want you guys to tell me which pairings you would like to see. Or if you prefer, I can put a poll in my profile with them. But PLESE, tell me. :D

About Elton's ability to read Katrin's thoughts: no, he's NOT Edward Cullen. XD although I might like the character (Although I prefer Jacob Black (starts drooling)), Elton's ability is different, and it will be explained later. So please, have patience ,y gentle readers.

**Next on Lionheart (REVISED)**_: _The City That Never Sleeps


	17. Chapter 17: The City that Never Sleeps

**Catherine**: yes, I'm updating. And I have news for you ppl. Katya got back!

**Katya**: hello there guys. I kinda off missed you…..

**Catherine**: yeah, yeah…..so, now that the she's back, I have a warning: new poll in my profile! _"Which Pairings do you like?---choose has many you like, no restriction (Lionheart REVISED)"_ it's the poll tittle. Choose has many you like. :D on with the reviews:

_**Ladiireckless**__: XD OMG I love u! XD really! Every time I receive your reviews I practically die of laughing. Both of happiness and because they're funny XD and you were the first to review :D and yeah, Elton is a bit, but just a bit of a mix of Edward and Jasper. Well, the part of Elton hearing her was already made before I even knew who the hell was Edward Cullen. XD but yeah…. ;D and Jacob? God he's HOT! Body and heat XD what I wouldn't give to have him as my bf. (Catherine's bf clears throat XD) and you live in NY? O.o those are news XD and unnatural death by some "unknown" stairs? God, that's even worse than the wookie axe. XD then I had to stay in hospital for god knows how long, and couldn't write. With me death, my ghost form could try it XD_

_**The**_ _**Duelist**__**of**__**Dawn**__: :D that's the point. I just LOVE to make people anticipate new chappies!!! (giggles like mad) XD QuistisxElton?!?! O.o XD OMG I laughed so much when I read it XD no, no. Elton isn't open for votes. I already have a pair for him :D. continue with the reviews. ;D_

_**VVolf**__: aww you are the first to tell me that loved the SeiferxKatrin part. :D and you're the second to tell me SeiferxKatrin pairing. Geez, you guys really do like them together huh? XD and EltonxKatrin?!?! O.o OMG NO! XD I already told in the last chapter. They're like family! XD he's supposed to be her best friends Boyfriend XD but you'll see that later :D and SelphiexSquall? Hm… I read some fics with them. It's an interesting pair…. But I will only write the pairings depending on what people choose. :D I hope you don't get mad if that pair isn't chosen :D and yay! You liked the katanas :D and yay! I thought you went missing, or weren't reading my story anymore XD silly me XP_

_**Woffie**__: Why confusing? OMG did I (besides the error you noted) wrote something wrong???!?!? O.O and I'm not rushing chapters. I try to do it simple enough :D but confusing? Please, explain me that. It will help A LOT :D_

**Katya:** Disclaimer: missy here owns nothing!!!!! Except Katrin, Elton, and other things that she owns that might appear. So go and sue someone else.

_**The Lionheart**_

_**Capítulo Dezassete: The City that Never Sleeps**_

Deling City train station is crowded with people and train staff in dark green clothes. In our left, there's windows with the "COFFE Bar Moon" words in dark pink imprinted all over. The trains mist covers us for a little, before slowly dissipating. All this, sans the mist, reminds me of a train station back in Paris. Seifer and Quistis are the last to get out, and Squall, seeing that everyone is there, walks down to the, making us reach a place where there are dozens of benches and people walking around, talking and talking. Leaving this place through a rich entrance, we see another set of stairs. But upon reaching the top, my eyes widen and my jaw falls.

Dude!

In front of me, there's the beautiful city of Deling, and the first thing I think upon seeing it, is that it's a wicked copy of Paris. Seriously! And the Arc of Triumph that's right in the middle of the city and that I have a clear view from where I am makes my comparison worse. And the streets! And the fountain right in front of the station! And even the people! Dude! They all look like they are models or something. The way they walk and dress….

The others have the same expression, except from Rinoa and Irvine. I reach Elton, whose expression it's just like mine. I touch his arm, since he had told me back from the train that, even if he could hear the thoughts like whispers, with was with touch he heard them better.

_Wicked, huh? _I ask him. Or rather, I think it.

_You have no idea._

I jump at the sound of his voice. Or should I say, his mental voice.

_Dude, I heard you!_

He turns to me with a small frown.

"What?"

I'm still grabbing his arm, so instead of talking normally, I talk directly to his mind.

_I heard your thought when I talked to you mentally._

_Really?_

_Yeah! See, I heard it again!_

A grin appears in his face.

_Wicked! _He thinks.

_Yeah. You're like… Edward and Nessie Cullen pull together._

He just chuckles, maybe not knowing what the hell am I talking about. Well, that would come in handy, especially when we needed to talk without the risk of someone eavesdropping. And talking about someone, I look over the others. They're still pretty amazed by the view in front of us, while Rinoa has a small frown in her face. It takes me a few seconds to remember that her father lives here. Damn, she _lived_ here! But there's another person who also has a frown in his face. In fact, Seifer seems…. Uncomfortable.

Weird…

He clears his throat and is looking straight ahead, with a really nervous look. He clears his throat again, and I frown. What the hell is wrong with this guy?

I hear a laugh behind me and turning, I see Elton's mirth face.

"What?" I ask and he, approaching, lowers a little to my level.

"Seifer is a bit nervous don't you think?" he calmly asks me.

"A little? Well that's an understatement." I frown. "You know something, right?" he just laughs and straightens himself. My eyes go huge. "You know! Aww, come on, tell me!" I plead, making the others turn to look.

"You'll see later, don't worry." Elton answers me with an amused smile. "It will be funnier." And chuckles. Dude that's unfair! I wanna know to.

"What's wrong with you?" Selph softly asks us. This time, it's not me who lies to her. It's Elton.

"It's nothing to worry about Selphie." He tells her, making the brunette slightly frown. "And don't worry. We are still sane. _Very_ sane."

I roll my eyes. Great, so they thought we were two crazy teens. Hyne, maybe we are for all that I know. Rinoa's voice makes us turn.

"Squall…" she calls, shy. "Do you think we'll need to fight soon?"

The Ice King frowns. Fight? That's in the SeeD menu every day. For SeeDs, there will always be a fight. But with her included? I don't think so. But that simple question of hers intrigues me. And for the frown in Squall's face, I assume it has the same thing for him.

"… I really don't think so…." He calmly says. "Why do you ask?"

Ah! Knew I was right! I don't need to have Elton's 'Edward and Nessie Mixed Ability' to know what fearless leader is thinking. All of us are looking to the two exchange, also clearly curious as for Rinoa's question.

"….It's just that…" she seems reluctant to continue. "…. I was wondering….. if I had to continue with this….. _thing_… in my head…."

_Thing_? What the hell is she talking about?

"What thing?" Squall asks, with a frown. I guess he's wondering what _thing_ she is talking about.

"That thing she gave me earlier…" she says, looking at me, with a heated glare at me.

_Thing_? What _thing_? I didn't give her anything! The dam woman is going crazy! Me? Giving her anything? Ah! As if!

_You're incorrigible. _

It's been a while since I had heard Bahamut's. And as usual, he isn't giving some compliment or anything. I roll eyes.

_What is it now?_

_Don't you remember what Squall force you to hand her?_

_Ah….. Should I remember anything?_

I sense him roll eyes.

_The thing you whined like a brat of 5 years?_

_Ah………… no………_

I hear a sigh.

_Hopeless. That's what you are._

_HEY!!_

_It's Diablos! You even told him to make her head a bloody hell._

It takes me seconds to understand the information.

_Oh!_

"Oh!" I say aloud.

_Hopeless_. Another roll eyes. _Hyne…. How could you forget?_

"Katrin?" Squall calls me. "You know what she's talking about?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. Its Diablos, dude. Remember? You forced me to hand him over."

He's silent for a little. Until I see understanding passes his eyes.

"Oh right. When you whined… I remember."

Elton looks at me, and raises an amused and questioning brow. I can almost hear him asking '_whining?'_ But I just wave my hand in dismissal.

_Later._

"So… can I let it go?" Rinoa asks again, and Squalll nods, making the girl sigh in relief, and me smile like a mad girl. "Good…. That thing was disgusting."

That made me frowns.

"Diablos isn't disgusting." I say, clearly irritated.

"Well I guess it's perfect for you….." she says, looking me from head to toe.

"Then I want him back, if you may." I say extending a hand. Rinoa doesn't think twice before grabbing my hand and I feel the rush of energy, and soon, I feel Diablos presence in my head.

He's in complete happiness.

_Oh dude! You don't even know what's in that girl head! _I hear Diablos voice.

_Then you have to tell me. Everything!_ I tell him

_Sure thing!_ And he laughs again.

I sense Bahamut roll his eyes, but he doesn't say anything.

"We're going to Caraway's Mansion, right?" I hear Rinoa ask, and I roll eyes. Huh let me check what Martine said and what Zell kept repeating since then…. Yeah? "Just take bus 08."

"We're going there already?" Selph asks, somewhat sad. "You don't wanna check out the city?" she asks Squall, with puppy eyes.

I can almost see his answer.

_No._

"No." Ah? See? I was right. "We should go see General Caraway first."

"Aww bummer….."

Aww poor Selph… But without anything else, Squall walks towards the bus stop, we following.

Now, if I remember correctly, _every_, and I really mean _every_, bus in the game was 08. So what's the difference in here?

But as soon we approach the bus stop, I see a schedule with more than 08 bus. There's 01, 02, 03, 04… well you got the drift. And bus 08 next stop is only 5 minutes away. And so we wait, with Seifer nervous by the minute. Seriously, what's wrong with the man? I should ask, but by his looks, I doubt he would even notice that I'm talking to him.

And so 5 minutes later, we all pop in, and guess what? It's FREE!!! Seriously, we don't pay.

Sweet!

----.----

_And like, every time she fought, I always said 'Why bother missy? You're going to fail.' And she would shake. And when the blond told her about getting laid with the brunet? Ooo, priceless! I didn't let her in rest for one second. 'Someone like _him_, choosing someone like _you_? Yeah, sure thing girl! Keep dreaming! Dreaming doesn't cost!' and when I popped with fantasies in her head with said brunet? Ooo, she got really mad!_

I laughed really low for what Diablos is telling. Every time we tell me something, the image just pops in my head. I'm still in the bus, and the view outside is stunning!!! Dude! Paris all over!!!

_And when she went to the bathroom, and I told her that the mirror was shattering just because of her ugliness. She snapped at me that time! _So _amusing. And in her sleep? I made her thing that no boy wanted her. Hyne, that girl is so self-centered! _He rolls eyes. _Makes me sick._

I chuckle under my breath. The others are having small talk between them, except from Squall, who is in deep thought, Seifer that's still nervous and Rinoa, that doesn't look pleased. And, dam, if she half of the secrets that Diablo told me about, she would look even less than pleased. In fact, I bet she would want to kill. Dam, if I was in her situation, I would it too.

Nevertheless, the view outside diverts me, and I see a really big mansion a few meters ahead. My first guess, for what I remember back from the game, is that it's General Caraway Mansion. And sure thing, it's the Mansion because a metallic voice announces

"_Next stop General Caraway's Mansion."_

We all drop and head to the gates, where there's a guard, well, guarding. As soon we approach, the guard stiffens. Squall, of course is the one talking. Behind me, I hear Seifer clear his throat. Seriously what's wrong with him? Next time he does it, I'm gonna hit him.

"Is this General Caraway's Mansion?" Squall asks.

"Yeah, General Caraway's Mansion is right through this gate, but…I can't just let you walk in." the guard replies, looking at us.

"I believe he's been informed of our arrival." Oooo, Squall is entering professional mode. Sweet!

"Yes, indeed but…." But, but, but! It's that all you can say dude? Geez! "I was ordered not to let you through until your skills have been tested."

"He's still so skeptical of people." Rinoa says, making the others look at her. I don't know if the others caught the key word 'still', or even the guard's nervous look when he looked at her. Well, I did.

"Test our abilities?" Squall asks with a frown. He doesn't like it much like the rest of us. Zell is even fuming, and if it wasn't for Selph and Quistis hands grabbing him, I don't know what the martial artist would be doing to the guard right now.

"What does he want us to do?" Squall continues.

"The Tomb of the Unknow King to the northeast. All you have to do is go there. It's really simple, but…." okay, it's official. The dude it's creeping me out with the 'buts'! "You have to bring back proof that you were there. A code number."

"A code number?" oh, come on Squally-pooh, you deaf?

"All the way out here for a test of courage?" Rinoa asks, and me, Elton and Irvine rolls eyes. If she thinks going to that tomb it's like a game of 'how-long-can-you-manage-in-the-dark-alone', she is wrong, way wrong.

"There are many students like yourselves who wish to call on General Caraway." I raise my eyebrows.

"We aren't students." I say, but the dam guard ignores me .

"There was a student from Galbadia Garden yesterday, who has yet to return from the test at the Tomb of the Unknown King." This time, the but-guard tries to make a scary voice that only manages to gain our arched eyebrows.

"The tomb of the Unknown King is located northeast of the city. Your objective is to go there, look for traces of this lost student, and return with his ID number. You should be able to find what you're looking for, shortly after you go in. the ID number should be written on it. I don't recommend going any further than you have to. You may never return alive." He tries again to do a creepy voice, and again, Irvine, Elton and I roll eyes.

"Tales…" Irvine mutters, gaining curious looks from the others.

"Anyway, here's a map for you. Good luck. You'll need it."

We all look at each other, questioning.

"We should go somewhere quiet to talk." Squall says, looking around.

Before the others could open their mouths, I pop in.

"I know! Let's just cross the street, then the bridge, and there's a park. It's really nice."

All of them (sans Elton) look at me.

"I thought you didn't know the city…." Squall mutters.

"Huh? Well I guess you thought wrong. Now come on!" I say, and head over the place I said before. Elton chuckles.

"Pushy, isn't she?" he asks.

"You have no idea." Seifer replies him

"HEY! I heard that!" I yell from the other side, but that only makes me gain their chuckles.

After all of us seat in the grass, and place around a circle, which reminds me of kindergarten, Squall puts the map that the guard gave him earlier, right in the middle.

"Well here's the map of the Tomb…" he starts, but its interrupt when Selph raises her hand.

"Question. What did the guard mean by "do not go any further, cuz you may never return?"

"They're just tales." Irvine answers, looking somewhat bored and annoyed. "There are some tales and legends that say that right in the middle of the Tomb there's the King's coffin, and there's a GF protecting it." He rolls eyes. "But that's all they are. Myths."

"I wouldn't say it." Elton pops in.

"Yeah…" I agree with him, and looking at each other, we smile, knowing exactly what's inside that god forsaken Tomb.

"And why do you say that?" Seifer asks, looking annoyed.

"Because there _is_ a GF in there." Elton's voice is full of confidence.

"How do you know that?" Seifer asks again, narrowing his eyes. "You saw it already?"

This time it isn't Elton who answers, but me.

"Yeah! And dam! Those things are nasty!"

"Things?" Selph asks worried. "I thought there was only one GF. Not two!"

"Well, I don't see the difference if it's one or two. You don't believe us anyway…" Elton trails off, making them kind of nervous.

"Well, I believe you!" Zell shouts, and Elton smiles.

"Anyway, since you two already been there, tells us what do we have to expect." Squall tells us.

"Well…." I start, making my brain work really hard "There's that turtle thing…"

"Armadodo" Elton enlightens me.

"Yeah… then there's the Forbidden…"

"….and the Blobra…."

"… and the Buel…"

"and I guess that's about it. Oh yeah! And the GF too!"

The group looks from me to Elton like we are ping pong. Quistis clears her throat.

"Well, after that settled, I think we should by some provisions and head there." She says, and Squall nods.

"Oh yeah! Better go on car!" Elton tells them, and they nod.

As we stand, I notice one of the members that shouldn't go,

"Huh, Squall…." I call and fearless leader looks. "Rinoa shouldn't go."

As I says this, her eyes grow huge and she looks at Squall, with a look that clearly says, "you aren't thinking leaving me here, right?"

"I agree." He says, making the Barbie frowns. "It's a mission only for SeeDs."

"But Squall, as your client I order you to…" She starts but Quistis interrupts her.

"Right now Rinoa, we are on a mission from both Balamb and Galbadia Garden. Therefore, your contract with us is on hold. And so, therefore, we aren't going to obey any orders coming from you."

Wohoo! Go Quistis! Man, I love her.

Rinoa however, isn't thinking the same way, by the look on her face. Seems like, if looks could kill, Quistis would be three feet under by now. Hyne, and I thought I was the only one who gained that looks.

"She's right." Squall says, looking somewhat relieved. Man I am. "Besides, it's safer for you."

"Oh come on Rin. Don't make that face." Seifer says putting an arm around her shoulders. Quistis and I move slightly, uncomfortable with the picture. "Just stay around here while we are gone. We won't take that long to go and return."

Rinoa's face says that she doesn't trust him, but still, she doesn't complain, which is the first time.

"Well then. Let's go."

---.---

After we went to the arcades, and bought some things and after the upgrading our weapons, (or should I say, Quistis's, Selph's, Zell's and Squall's weapons), we went to the Rent-a-Car, and for there, we headed to the Tomb.

The group was divided in two teams: the first team with Squall, Zell, Selph and me and the second team with Quistis, Irvine, Seifer and Elton. It was Selphie who drove our car. In really high speed. And I mean **really** high speed.

"Are you crazy" Zell almost screams to Selph who has a big smile on her face. She had been the driver, and I had been the one seated in the passenger seat, while Zell and Squall had remained in the back seats and taken most of the pain of the Selphie's High Speed Drive.

"No," Selphie replies, giggling at Zell's attitude. "I just like going fast!"

"Do you like crashing too?" Zell asks, shaking his head. "One slip- up and we'd have been splatted on the road!"

"Not with me driving!" Selphie says, with a prideful smile. "Best driver in Trabia Garden!" she proclaims, pointing to her chest. "Expert with any vehicle, anytime! Cars, trucks, motorcycles, vans . . . ."

"Fine, fine . . ." Zell mutters.

"I'm even certified to run buses and armored cars! And tanks too!"

"They teach you how to drive tanks in Trabia?" Zell asks, surprised.

"Not really, but I know the basics," Selphie explains. "I even know how to fire the cannons!"

"Squall, please tell me this guy of Deling isn't going to use a tank or cannon for the sorceress assassination. . ." Zell pleads to our squad leader. "I think if Selphie gets to operate it we may blow more of the city than the sorceress."

"Agreed," Squall adds over his shoulder. "Selphie, you are under official orders not to operate any armed vehicle on this mission, due to the danger such an action might present to innocents." The seriousness and official sound of his tone only makes the mounting joke funnier.

"Aw, bummer," Selphie says, with mock dejection, and I laugh. Glad to know that they still have a high spirit. The other teams car reaches at this time, with Quistis driving, Seifer seated right next to her, and Elton and Irvine in the back.

"So, ready to go?" Seifer asks, putting his gunblade over his shoulder.

"More than ready!" Selph says, jumping in the air, with a big smile.

"Well, carry on then." Seifer says and heads into the Tomb entrance. That's when a chill goes down my spine.

"Everything alright, Katrin?" It's Elton who asks, since he's the only one who still calls me Katrin. Well Squally-pooh calls it too but he doesn't count.

"It's nothing…" I say and Elton raises an eyebrow. Right I forgot. The dude can read minds. "Okay, so this place gives me creepies. Besides I have a bad feeling…"

"Bad feeling?" he asks, skeptical.

"It's probably nothing." I mutter and follow the other, into the Tomb, on to our doom.

------------.------------

**A/N**

**Catherine: **there 17th Chapter up and running. :D oh and the last thing Katrin says… well it's probably stupid, so don't say anything. It's 2 in the morning and the brain isn't working very well…

**Katya**: (rolls eyes) since when did he work well?

**Catherine**: HEY!!! You're being meanie…….

**Katya: **Whatever…… You know what? You forgot something before.

**Catherine:** I did?

**Katya**: yeah, the other's poll results.

**Catherine**: oh right! XD ups, my bad. Well the results were these:

"_Whit who should Katrin stay?"_ Squall Leonheart- 17 //// Seifer Almasy- 3 //// Zell- 1

Well that's that. Oh and for you to know the part where Selph and Zell have their "drive thing", you know, the part before the Tomb, well… part of the dialogs aren't mine. If you guys read "The Gunblade Sag" you will find them right when they get the first mission. Of course I changed it a little, but since I found it so funny, I thought I would put it in here. ^so all credits goes to him :D I just hope the author and you readers don't mind. :D

**WARNING**: NEW POLL ON MY PROFILE!!! GO SEE IT!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!! AND VOTE!!!!!!!!!

I think I didn't forget anything….

**Katya**: no you didn't… now we are going to bed… bye ppl (puts blanket over head and falls asleep)

**Catherine**: Bye guys. And wish me luck for the final exams. :D

**Next on Lionheart (REVISED)**_: _Into the Tomb, On to Our Doom


	18. Chapter 18: Into the Tomb On to our Doom

**Catherine**: it's rainy and cloudy here in Portugal, but damn, I like this weather! Makes my creation hits the high point! :3

**Katya**: -.- God you're so weird….

**Catherine**: yeah, yeah whatever :3 on with the replies to my lovely reviews ;D:

_**The**_ _**Duelist**__**of**__**Dawn**__: yay you liked the Diablos part :D and good luck with your fic ;D got my support._

_**Woffie: **__oh so that's what. Well, why and how Elton popped in the story will be explained later. Promise! Just have a little patience. And the 'force' thing? Dam I wrote 'forced'! how the hell….. ah never mind. And there' IS a Kat's PoV. Just read it carefully and you'll see. It's always Katrin's PoV except told otherwise, or when I stop, or start the chapter with other PoV, and it changes back to Kat, I always notify it. And Yaoi? XD what yaoi pairings where you thinking? Leave the next review with them. ;D_

_**Ladiireckless**__: just because you said that dying from a pink light saber wasn't pretty, I'm updating this earlier XD and yay you liked the Diablos part too :D yeah I was surprised too with so many people wanting them together. I have two theories for that. 1__st__ they don't like the SquallxRinoa pairing (there's always a chance); 2__nd__ or they just want to see what with would look if Squall was with somebody else. XD but hey, they're just theories. ;D thanks for the review. Keep going._

_**Silverstargirl**__: yay you're back!!!!! :D yeah I agree with you. Seifer's personality it's a good thing to them. About the other's getting suspicious, Katrin and Eltonm will try to act and be discret. You know like, when something happens and they know, they will get all innocent or find a way out of it. Or the other will start thinking that they're a) psychic; b) they're are REALLY smart! XP and I'm really happy that you liked the Diablos/Rinoa part (yeah I'm hoping it too XD), and what Quistis and Squall told her. You know, I think they're trying to get rid of her (God I'm so mean XD) and Selph? Yeah, she DOES scream that XD and about the Ragnorak? We'll see…. ;D_

**Catherine: **now Katya, the disclaimer please…..

**Katya:** Disclaimer: missy here owns nothing!!!!! Except Katrin, Elton, and other things that she owns that might appear, like the tale she just invented. So go and sue someone else.

_**The Lionheart**_

_**Capítulo Dezoito: Into the Tomb, On to our Doom**_

"Fl… Float!!" a girl screams, leaving the God forsaken Tomb, with another girl hot in her wheels.

"Why didn't we thought about that?" she says, and both pass us, without even noticing us. We stare as they pass us.

"This is going to be our doom guys. Seriously!" I say and Elton, Irvine and Seifer roll eyes. "I'm serious you know! If that dam GF attack us…"

"There is no GF Katrin." Irvine interrupts me. I narrow my eyes at him, but Elton is suddenly in the middle.

"Calm down. We'll see it once we are inside." He says the last part more to Irvine than to me. The handsome boy just ignores it and looks at Squall, who has the map in his hands, and he's observing it, the others gathered around.

"So? We split?" the cowboy asks, and after a few seconds of looking over the map, Squall raises his head, and shook it.

"No. We stay together."

Zell fists are in the air, and excited grin in his face.

"Well then, let's get over it!" he yells.

"Watch our hormones, Chocoboy, or you'll get hurt." I tell him, smiling. Behind him, Seifer laughs like, really loud, and that doesn't make Zell happy.

"HEY!"

Squall just walks over the bridge, Irvine, Selph and Elton following him, while Quistis has to grab Zell collar and almost drag him out of a possible fight with Seifer. I follow them, chuckling and shaking my head, Seifer just behind. As soon we enter, a hot breath catches my face.

"Dude, this place stinks!" I say, covering my nose. The other's seem disgust as I am.

"I'll say…." Irvine retorts. The only think that helps with the smell, are the little rivers of water that flow in each side. I notice that the walls are covered not only with platns and stuff, but also with inscriptions. Strangely, they seemed familiar…

We walk a little longer, no monsters still in sight, and I start to look around, watching for the sword I remember back from the game. I assume Elton's doing the same, because he has a hand resting in the sheaths of his katanas, and his eyes are traveling to the ground, apart from looking for monsters. Soon, we reach the second crossroad. We all look over Mr. Fearless Leader.

"Which way now?" Quistis ask him. But Squall doesn't have time to answer, because a loud growl in front of us makes us reach for our weapons. From the shadows, appears two Armadodos and a Blobra.

In a second all of us are in position. Squall, Seifer, Elton and Zell right in the front; Quistis and Selphie in the sides and Irvine and I in the back. Well, the space is ridiculous small and it's kind of hard to move, so yeah… we gotta try hard not to hurt each other. Seifer and Squall are the first to attack, followed by Elton and Irvine. The attacks on the Armadodo seem to have effect, but the same doesn't happens with the Blobra. Dam Flan! Speaking of which, I'm kinda off hungry….

_Oh for the love of… FOCUS!!!_

Bahamut is like, screaming really loud in my mind. So I shake my head an focus. Ok, what do we know about the dam Flan? The only thing that pops into my mind is FFX. Because, hell, it has the same Flan monster and dam! We gotta use magic to defeat it.

After the next round of attack in the Blobra from the part of my partners, I speak up.

"Dudes! We gotta attack the Flan thingy with magic!"

Their reaction is almost spontaneous. Seifer, Squall, Zell and Elton continue with the attack on the Armadodo, while Selph and Quistis concentrate in their magic. Irvine doesn't do anything.

"What? Why are you not helping?" I ask him. He just shrugs.

"Don' t have magic." He answers me. Oh right. Galbadia doesn't use GF… forgot about that…

Looking back to the battle, I see that the positions have changed. The Flany (a.k.a Blobra) is destroyed, and so is one of the Armadodo. The other is being a little harder. The Fantastic Four (a.k.a Elton, Seifer, Squall and Zell) are attacking like mad men. Zell has blood coming from a wound in his shoulder, and retreats a little, letting Selph take care of that. Quistis is concentrated in Drawing I guess, and the other three boys (sans Irvine) are panting. I approach them, with the attention to heal and help and stuff… and something goes wrong.

The Armadodo attacks, rolling over, and the three boys roll over, deflecting from its path.

The Armadodo hits the wall.

And the wall starts to tremble.

And then collapse all over.

And the only thing I see it's dust and rocks all around me.

Oh and screams. Must be Selph or Quistis, or both. Dam! Even I may be screaming for all I know!

I feel being pushed to the ground, and after several seconds of tremble, screams, dust and chaos, everything comes to a stop. Slowly, but really slowly, I open my eyes and look around. I see bodies, but since they are moving I guess no one's dead. I hope at least. A groan in my left makes me turn and see Seifer laying there, also getting up. In my right is Elton. And a few feet ahead is Squall. And right in front of me it's a new wall. A wall made by the rocks and ceiling that fell. And by the murmurs I guess the others are in the other side. Slowly I approach.

"Selph? Quistis? Irvine? Zell? You all right?"

No answer.

"Guys?" my voice falters. Ok, they can't be dead. They just can…

"Kat? You there?" comes a faint voice from the other side. Aha! There's hope. I sigh with relief.

"Selph?!" I asks with happiness.

"yeah…" she giggles "I'm hole." And she giggles again. "And so are the others."

"Who's with you?" I ask. There's a small pause, and then her voice is heard again.

"Irvine, Zell and Instructor Trepe." I sigh with relief. Behind me the boys are up and good. And the curious thing is that there's a little breech in the middle of the rocks. I see Selph's green eyes in the other side. "And with you?"

"Oh it's just the Marvelous Trio." I answer, gaining strange looks from the boys.

"Huh?" Guess that Selph didn't got it.

"Seifer, Squall and Elton. They're the lucky ones to be stuck with me." I smirk, and they just roll eyes. A sweeties, aren't they?

"What should we do now, Squall?" comes Quistis voice. I, and the two other boys look over Squall, who crosses his arms and closes his eyes. Thinking.

"I think we should continue." My voice seems really loud in the silent chamber. Squall opens his eyes and looks at me, and so the others. "I mean, remember the map? This place is like a huge circle with roads and roads. If we just keep going, in opposite directions, we will eventually end up meeting the others." I must say, I'm impressed with myself. Never thought I could manage with that.

Squall seems deep in thought again, eyes open. But it's Quistis voice who sounds next.

"Indeed. The problem is that we don't have a map." She says.

"No prob." I reply, and head over to Squall. "The map please."

He frowns.

"For what?" he asks and I roll eyes.

"To give them." I reply

Squall opens his mouth to reply, but Seifer beats him

"But if we give it to them, it will be us without the map." He says. It's my time to open my mouth to reply, but Elton beats me to it.

"But we had already been here. And we now the place pretty well." He says and smiles a little to me, making Seifer frown. Squall is still frowning and I guess he's thinking again.

"You sure?" he asks us, and Elton and I nod. "okay then…" he reaches for his pocket and retrieve the map from there. "Give them then."

And so I head to the little breech and slowly pass the folded map to the other side. I sense someone grab it. Quistis I guess.

"Well then…" she starts, somewhat reluctant. "See you all later. Good luck." And I hear her footsteps fade away, followed by other three. I turn to Squall.

"Guess we better get a move on huh?"

---.---

"You sure this is the right way?"

"Absolutely."

"You _really_ sure?" god, he's pissing me off.

I roll eyes.

"Yes Seifer. Absolutely sure."

We had been walking for almost an hour. Just a few Blobra stood in the way, but nothing we couldn't take care of. Especially the part that the pretty boys handed me the magic part work. After that, no more monsters in our way. Man, this really is a tomb….

"I hope you are, because we seem to be lost…" Seifer says again, looking around.

"No Seifer, we aren't."

"I still don't get why did we had to go to that chamber, kitten."

I roll eyes again.

"Because I said so."

It's his time to roll eyes. And the talk ends like that. We had just left the chamber where the engine for the bridge to the King Tomb was and we are heading to the other. Squall just walks in front of us, Elton in my right, Seifer in my left. Suddenly, Elton grabs my hand.

"_You know what? Squall doesn't like when Seifer calls you 'kitten' or 'kitty'."_

I try to hide my surprise, especially because Seifer is looking at us from the corner of his eyes, frowning.

"_Really? Why?"_

_"He thinks that, the way he, Seifer I mean, speaks, is like is treating you like a slut. A whore, a…"_

_"Okay I got it!" _I interrupt him. "_Hey! I though you could only hear thoughts only when touching that person."_

"_Exactly. But if I try really, REALLY hard, the thoughts come like whispers. Really low whispers."_

"_Oh okay…. So, why did you told me what Squall was thinking?"_

"_Because I found it rather interesting. You know, Squall thinks. _A LOT_. Like, every second. Oh and right now, Seifer isn't liking me touching you."_

I giggle mentally, and Elton lets go, with a small smile in his face. Guess he heard something. He looks at me, and gives me a small nod. Ha! So he did hear something. I'm getting curious.

And the other thing that I'm curious about is the images and inscriptions in the walls. They seem to tell something. A tale I presume. The moment I touch one of the walls, an electric pulse makes me jerk away. But the inscriptions seem to glow, and it's just not the place where I touch it. Every image glows.

The others three seem startled by this, and they stop. Squall frowns and Seifer curses under his breath. Elton just reach his katanas, frowns and look at me.

"The hell is this?" Seifer asks.

Elton is still looking at me, and under that accusation glare, I crack

"I just touch it, and this happened." I say and Squall looks.

"You better not touch anything else then. We don't what might happen." Is his order. I roll eyes.

"I just touch it. It seemed that it was telling, well, rather showing something." I reply. Elton finally relax and slowly touches the inscriptions.

"Yeah… it does seems to tell something…" the moment his fingertips touch the wall, he jerks away. Seems like it happened the same thing to him like it happened to me.

Seifer and Squall move too to touch it. But when they do touch, nothing happens. I mean, they didn't seem to have an electric discharge or something. They just caressed the elevations of the images.

"It's seems a tale about a divine deity." I say looking at the inscriptions. "There's this big human form, enveloped by light and stuff."

Squall agrees with me.

"I bet it's just Hyne's tale." Seifer remarks, moving away. By his look, I see that he doesn't like this kind of things. That, or he's scared. Hehe, Seifer's scared....

"Yeah well…." I start, but Elton interrupts me. And it's like, the zillionth time he does it.

"It's different." His eyes are scanning the wall, especially the part where what I presume to be 'Hyne' has its arms open, and three dots of light (at least, I think they're dots of light) are in the middle. The first dot is blue, the one in the middle is green and the last is black. I guess it's black, because its color it's really dark and stuff. In the next figure, the image it's the same, except that this time, the dots aren't there, and are replaced by the images of baby, painted in the same as the dots. And in front of the babies are people, kneeling, like they are worshiping them. It's really weird, I tell you.

"Seems like another tale." Elton continues. "Not the 'Hyne's Legend'. You know the tale of the creation of the world or the peoples. Seems like something else…" he trails of, his hand rubbing his chin, his eyes focused.

I reach a hand to his arm.

_"What do you mean by "Hyne's Legend"?" _I ask him mentally. This is really easy to talk to him, without getting caught.

_"It's a book I read back in Galbadia Garden. It's just a myth. Hyne existed, and gave half of its magic to the humans. But the humans couldn't use it, so they went off on searching for the other half. They never found it. Expertise's said that the only ones who could use the magic was women, and that made__ the men furious." _He looks like he's reading it directly from the book. Or maybe he memorized it.

_"Oh ok…."_

_"But this tale seems something different…."_

"It looks like it's telling about a gift from Hyne." He says aloud when I take off my hand. "Not the magic thing, but three children." He raises his hand, almost touching the wall, tracing something that's written in there. "A gift that would end the world's sorrow. A gift that men should take very care off."

"And Hyne sends three brats?" Seifer asks incredulous. "To save the world?"

"Seems like it…" Elton replies still analyzing the inscription. "At least, that's what it's written here." He clears his throat. " 'Thou should take care of them, and treat them well. For they are the Childs, the Chosen Ones, for thou world to protect.'"

Okay, creepy. I feel a chill running my back, and Elton must feel the same, because he shakes.

"And you could read that?" Squall asks, and Elton nods. "Did you learned it?"

Elton finally looks over at the Ice King, confused.

"What the language? It's pretty easy to read. Here…" he points to some words, but Squall interrupts him

"That's a dead language. From the Centra Empire. It's believed that no one can read it."

Elton and I froze. What did he mean by 'no one can read it'? The dam 'dead language', as Squall calle it, seems pretty easy even for me to read. Okay, sure, it's seems like it's written in Old English, but it still it's easy to read. But I look closer and understand what Squall meant. The words aren't written in well, the same letters we usually write. It's written in really funny typescript. But I still can read it. And I believe Elton can read it too…

Okay, now it's really weird.

"Okay time to move on." I say, walking ahead, trying to hide the trembling. I hear the other's following me. But I have a funny sensation. Like the dam images are following too…

---.---

And after what seemed like a very long walk, we reach the chamber where the water engine is. And in the crossroad where we turn left and head over there, pops our friends. They seem to had fun before. And by fun I mean fights. They look really beaten.

"Dudes!" I yell, and they look over.

"Hey there!" Zell greet us.

"So had fun?" I ask and they roll eyes.

"Just a few fights and stuff…" Irvine tells us.

"And we found the GF!" Selph jumps in the air, a big grin in her face.

"Yes we did." Quistis says giving Irvine a meaning look, but we just looks away. "But he ran away."

"Big GF, huh?" Seifer remarks, a smirk in his face. "Really coward. Seems like we won't need it. That means we can go back to Deling.

Squall rubs his forehead.

"We still haven't found the ID." He says. "Although we searched every corner…."

"Actually Squall…" Quistis pops in "There's still one more place to look." She reaches for her pocket and retrieves the map. Opening it, she points to the square in the middle. The King Tomb. "We walked, well, tried, to reach it, but there was nothing that could help us. There was a door though in there. And so, we decided to just keep walking…"

"Until we reached the GF!" Selph pops in, beaming at us. "It wasn't THAT tough, 'cause we bit him in a blow. And so we keep searching, until we found this chamber here."

"And there was an engine inside." Zell continues. "The water flowed to Hyne knows where."

"Well, we found an engine too before." I say looking at my comrades. "Maybe there's the system that, I don't know, manages to pop up with something to reach that chamber?" I ask pointing to the square in the middle. Squall looks skeptical.

"Maybe." He says

"Well, doesn't hurt to check." I say, grinning. "It's in the way for the exit…"

He just sighs and nods.

"Let's go then.

------------.------------

**A/N**

**Catherine: **there 18th for you ppl out there. …

**Katya**: and you finished it here?

**Catherine**: well yeah…. 'cause it's 10 pages, I'm tired and I want to put the fight and assassination plan in the next.

**Katya: **(roll eyes) whatever…. I'm leaving… see you all like, next month or something…. hmm I'm eating cake.....(vanishes)

**Catherine:** yeah…. It will be next month 'cause I still have an exam, a really important one, and need to study. So kisses to all AND REVIEW AND VOTE!!!!!!!!

**Next on Lionheart (REVISED)**_: _The Plan to Go to Hell and Get Back!


	19. Chapter 19: The Plan to Go to Hell and G

**Catherine**: OMFG!!!!! IT'S BEEN LIKE WHAT…. 1-2 MONTHS?!?!?! DUDE!!!

**Katya**: just admit it…. You're lazy!

**Catherie**: no I'm not! Dude, I'm feeling so bad to the readers out there…. on with the replies to my lovely reviews ;D:

_**xEpIcxXxfAiLx:**_ _awww a new reviewer! Welcome! And thanks a lot for the review! Glad you like the situations with Seifer and Rinoa, and you also like Katrin's attitude, especially towards Seifer :D Elton, may not been in the story so far, but I'll try for the spotlight to go for him too ;D and a shady homicide involving pineapple….. god I'm scared! xD so I'm updating a bit earlier because of that. And keep up with the reviews and the suggestions :D and thanks for the add in the 'Story Alert'_

_**Silverstargirl**__: yay you reviewed again :D and yah, Elton and Kat are discovering, little by little, their role. In the chapters that will feature the disc 3 and 4, the things will get even more explained as for why they're in there. And why they can read the dead language? And making the hyrogliphics glow? We'll see about that later :D and Squall will be thinking about those two. Seifer will catch later xD keep up with the reviews. I really appreciate it._

_**Woffie: I**_'_m starting to really hate site. xD and I promise I will check up the things before I post them. And very interesting yaoi pairings xD keep up with the reviews._

_**The**_ _**Duelist**__**of**__**Dawn**__: yeah I wouldn't be with Squall either xD but Elton finds it really interesting, as we'll find out in this chapter. :D and the ID will appear in this chapter. _

_**Ladiireckless**__: ;D thanks for the review. God I laughed the whole time while I read it xD Keep going with them, I really appreciate it. And update your stories too! I'm really liking 'A white lullaby' :D_

**Catherine: **now Katya, the disclaimer please…..

**Katya:** Disclaimer: missy here owns nothing!!!!! Except Katrin, Elton, and other things that she owns that might appear. So go and sue someone else.

_**The Lionheart**_

_**Capítulo Dezanove: The Plan to Go to Hell and Get Back**_

I'm really, really, REALLY boring! The only thing I can see are the walls and my comrades butts! And I can tell you, that isn't really fun. (Well, Squall has a really nice butt, but I shake that thought off my mind.)

I'm the last one in the group, the others walking in front of me. Elton is right beside me, and smirks, bending down.

"I heard that." He whispers, clearly amused.

"Great." I mutter under my breath. Damn, I forgot that I had a freaking Edward in the group.

"Should I tell him?" he asks.

"Hell no!" he chuckles and straightens. "You're no fun you know?"

"Sure, sure." He says smirking.

In front of us, the others are whispering too, Seifer being the only one that's quiet, which is strange for him. Quistis is talking with Squall about this and that (I really don't get half of the things because a) I'm too tired, and b) I don't understand half of the half I'm listening.) So we walk and walk, with no monsters to fight. It's good, because we don't tire ourselves, and it's bad because this walk is getting really boring.

"_Well you can thank Diablos here. He is the one who's keeping the monsters at bay." _Bahamut says in my head.

"_What do you mean?" _I ask.

"_What he means, mortal-"_

"_DON'T CALL ME THAT!"_

"_- is that I have the 'Enc-None' ability, in case you have forgotten. It's been activated minutes ago._

"_Whoa. Cool! So, how does that 'ability' thing works?"_

"_Well, the more the GF is bonded with the human, the more abilities the GF learns." _Bahamut explains to me, in his teacher-ish voice. "_Therefore, the more you have the GF junctioned to you, the more he learns, and helps you in battle." _Bah explains.

"_What's the advantage in that?"_

"_You get stronger, faster, immune to some type of magic, your magical attack can become stronger too, and of course, there's other abilities that is unique to each GF…" _Bahamut explains, but Dia cuts him.

"_For example, I have the 'Enc-None'. Siren has the 'Move-Find', making her host see the magic fonts, which you call 'Draw Points' visible, and has a great ability with healing, and status magic (especially Silence and Blind) and also can create Protect and Shell to all party ; Quetzalcoatl can refine magic and increase your magic power; Shiva increases the Vitality, Spirit and Defense, makes the host also immune to Ice and increases the Ice effect; Ifrit increases Strength, and makes the host almost immune to Fire, and also increases the effect of Fire; I increase your Durability and have the special ability Enc- None, which only works when you have enough energy and want it (or not); Cactus increases the Vitality, Magic, Spirit, Durability, and increases your luck in battle."_

"_What do you mean by 'increases your luck'?" _I ask skeptical.

"_It means you have more probably to win the battle." _Bahamut clarifies.

"_And what's your ability Bah?"_

"_I don't have much…" _he says, awkwardly.

"_Like hell! You have almost has many I have! He increases your Magic and Strength too."_

Bahamut growls at that, but I ignore because we have reached the bridge that connects with the Tomb of the King. We passed it by pairs, and right in the entrance, is a sword. Squall picks it.

"It has a number on it…. 59…" he says, and we all beam.

"Aww finally…" Selph says, falling to her butt, exhausted. Zell and Quistis follow suit. "That means we can go back?"

"Yeah, but I'm curious about this GF…" Irvy says, putting his gun over his shoulder.

"Just let him alone." Seifer remarks, gunblade in his shoulder too. "If the coward ran, that means he isn't even worth it."

"It could be interesting you know?" I say. "One more GF doesn't hurt…"

"She's right." Squall pops in, to the surprise of all of us. "While we are at it, we should find the GF. But if he isn't here, we'll leave."

"Okie dokie." I say, gaining weird stares from everyone.

But before entering, we take a short break to catch breath, and strength. Then we enter.

The Tomb is a little dark, the only light coming from a hole in the ceiling that directs right into the big golden coffin that's in the other side of the room. It's small and makes us divide: Squall, Seifer, Elton and Zell stay in the front line while me, Quistis, Selph and Mr. Cowboy stay in the back.

And who's right above the coffin, other than Sacred?

He growls upon seeing us.

"Y-YO, YOU BACK AGAIN!?" he says, clearly scared. "TOOK IT EASY ON YOU LAST TIME BUT NOT THIS TIME! T-THIS TIME, M-MY BIG BRO IS WITH ME! NOW'S YOUR CHANCE TO RUN AWAY, MAN!"

We, instead, draw our weapons out, and prepare to fight time. Sacred, on the other hand, gets furious with this.

"BRO!" he growls, making the walls shake.

There's a flash of light, and then there's this little thing that really looks like Sacred, except that he is smaller, and instead of red horns and red clothes, has yellow horns and blue clothes.

"yeah bro." and he talks really low! Completely different from the brother that talks like, REALLY LOUD!

"Y-YO BRO! THESE GUYS CRASHED THE TOMB!"

"No we didn't!" I shout, and Squall gives me a look that clearly says 'shut up'. Okay, why does the Ice King always scolds me?

"P-PLUS THEY ATTACKED ME!"

"oh, really…. They attacked you? Not bad for a human."

Oh God, not another one like Diablos…. He's so NOT coming to my head!

"You gotta be kiddin' me…." Irvine mutters in my right, laughing. "THIS is the BIG bro?"

"He's kind of small you know?" Zell remarks, snickering.

"hmph, must be another coward…" Seifer snorts, bored.

Okay guys, just piss the GFs more and more… Squall is giving the three of them scowls.

"Y-YO BRO! THEY'RE MAKING FUN OF US!"

"… foolish little humans… I'll show you not to judge a book by its cover…"

Hey we're NOT little! I'm starting to hate these GF's…. Honestly I'm.

So, we start the battle with Minotaur attacking Squally-pooh and Sacred attacking Zell. Quistis immediately acts, attacking Minotaur. Selph and Irvine go for Sacred while Elton and Seifer go for Minotaur. I just point my arrow to Sacred, trying to shoot and not hurt anyone.

They suffer pretty good damage, and Quistis takes the opportunity to cast a Fira on Sacred and I cast a Blizzara on Minotaur. Good, the battle seems to be in our favor.

Then suddenly, a blue light comes from the ground, enveloping the two GF's and they're healed.

"What the fuck!?" I yell, looking to the newly treated skin of the Brothers.

Our group starts again with the attacks. Seifer, Squall and Zell hit Sacred, Selph keeps the healing part, and Quistis, Cowboy and I treat Minotaur receiving each one of uses heavy blows. Minotaur moves really swiftly and punches all at the same time, using his 'Mower' attack. Damn!

I get throw to the wall, next to Selph and Quistis. The Brothers are healing again.

"Won't they stop?" Selph yells in frustration. And we attack again.

Slash.

Slash.

Smack.

Smack.

Smack.

Fira.

Fira.

Blizzara.

Thundara.

Smack.

Slash.

Slash.

Smack.

In the last smack (which, by the way, it's the Brothers attack, 'Slash' being the boys swords), I get throw to the wall. Again. And it really hurts.

Selph sends me a Cura, and Quistis is healing the others too. Irvine is shooting like a mad man, Elton is concentrating, probably to summon; Zell is in a mess; Squall is preparing to summon too; Seifer get's to his feet, enraged.

"FIRE CROSS!" he shouts. Hey isn't that his Limit Break?

And sure think it is. He casts a 'Fire' spell on Sacred and Minotaur, and it causes really bad damage.

"NO MERCY!" and he just swirls his gunblade around, and next thing he has a ball of energy in it. He sprints to the Brothers and kind of slash them.

The two GFs bend down, and Seifer is back at the spot. Woo-hoo! Go Seifer!

But the GF's heal again. Okay, now I'm getting mad.

"FLOAT!"

Suddenly, Sacred is flying. I look over Elton.

"What was that for?" I yell.

He rolls eye.

"The curing Katrin. They get it from the earth. No touching the earth, no healing." He gives me a meaning look. "You should remember THAT!"

I just blink and then pout.

"I didn't even used it back then." I mutter and he laughs.

Squall is the next one to go to Limit Break, Renzokuken. He brings his gunblade up, closes his eyes and concentrates.

"ROUGH DIVIDE!"

Next thing, he's just slashing Sacred like a mad man. Then, he gets back only to run again to Sacred using the 'Rough Divide'. You know, the way he did Seifer's scar.

Irvine is the next, using his 'Shoot' shooting, like I mentioned before, like a mad man. Quistis uses her 'Blue Magic' Limit Break, crossing her arms in a form of 'x' in front of her chest.

"ELECTROCUTE!" she yells, and the Brothers get electrocuted. Man really cool!

Okay, the Brothers are really fucked up! Minotaur wobbles for a little, before using his hammer (or whatever that is) for support.

"the rest is up to you, bro…." he says in a really low and weak voice.

Quistis, Zell, Irvine and I attack Sacred, while Selph is healing the others. I use the 'Fira' arrows mostly, because it seems that they're doing great effect. Elton joins us soon, slashing Sacred a little, before he too bends down.

"THE BROTHERS. DEFEATED…." He seems really beaten. "I GUESS WE'LL JOIN YA…"

And just like that, the battle is over, and the two Brothers are bowing at us, defeated. I, and the rest of us, fall to our butt, clearly tired. That's when the golden coffin opens (creepy!), mist gets out, and the ghost of a skeleton, that has a golden crown, with jewels on it, in his head, appears (okay, REALLY creepy!)

"You're quite the powerful ones to have defeated the two brothers." he says, in gloomy voice, that sends shivers to all of us. "There's something I have been thinking of for a very long time..."

Could dead people think? That's new! And creepy too.

"Is it really necessary to entomb those traveling to the other world, after such a long and tiring journey through life?" okay, a dead guy is thinking about is death. Did I said that was creepy?

And 'tiring journey through life'? If life wasn't hard, it wouldn't be fun!

The ghost turns to me, and I could swear he smiles (if a ghost of a skeleton can do that.)

"You are quite right. Thank you Lady Death, for freeing me from this cramped stone coffin… treat my knights well…" and there's a flash of light really bright, and the next thing we know, he's gone.

The only thing that's left is a two cards in the ground and a green stone. A GF stone. But I don't even register that. There's another thing in my head.

Did he just called me 'Lady Death'? Why did he just called me 'Lady Death'?

You could just imagine the stares I'm gaining from the others.

"What?!" I yell to them.

"Why did he called you 'Lady Death'?" Seifer asks me, frowning. I frown back.

"How the hell should I know?" I snap, raising to my feet.

"So, who's going to stay with the Brothers?" Quistis asks, breaking the awkward silence.

"Give it to Irvine." Elton replies, with a thoughtful look, that tells me he isn't thinking about the GF at all. "He's the only one that doesn't have any."

So Irvy gets the GF, we leave the Tomb and stop by the bridge, resting, while Squall and Quistis spend like _ages_ to teach Irvy-boy how to work with the GF.

"There are voices in my head" He screams really loud and we all laugh. Except for Squall of course, but he doesn't count for the fun, so I don't bother mentioning anymore.

We get back at the entrance (still not getting any monster to fight), me spending all of the time thinking about the creepy ghost, and what he said.

This time, Squall didn't let Selphie drive, seating immediately in the driver's seat.

"The passenger side is mine!" I say, running like a kid in sugar high, into the car, opening and entering the passenger seat. The others just smile and shake their heads.

The 'driver party's' (as I call it) is the same: team one: me, Squall, Selph and Zell (who, by the way, felt asleep in the back seat); team two: Quistis (driving of course), Seifer (in the passenger seat), and Irvine and Elton in the back, clearly tired.

It doesn't take long before we reach Deling. (although with Squall driving, it gets slower. Selph doesn't mind to remember this to Squall in like, every five seconds. He doesn't drive slow. He just doesn't reach Selph' crazy high drive speed, which Zell is thankful for.)

Rinoa is expecting us in the 'Rent-a-Car'.

"Are you okay?" she asks heading towards us. Or should I say, towards Squall.

"Oh don't worry about us. Puberty Boys is _just_ fine." Seifer spats. He seems nervous and bitter again. Rinoa frowns.

"What' your problem, Seifer?" she asks, also bitterly.

"You."

"Okay!!!" I say, putting myself between the two, before they could kill each other.

Seifer just walks away, his body stiff, clearly nervous. Okay, what's wrong whit that guy? I look over Elton, who's also looking at Seifer, frowning. The others walk away too, and I take the chance to talk to him.

"What's up? Can't find anything?"

"It's an unbreakable wall." He mutters, clearly frustrated. "While Squall is a open book…"

"He's a closed one." I finish, looking over at Blond-boy.

But forgetting about Seifer, or anything else, we head to the Caraway's mansion. The guard is still, well, guarding.

"Yes, what is it?" he asks when he see us.

"The code is 59." Squall, in his all business voice, says.

"That's correct! Please, right this way!"

"Good! About bloody fucking time!" I mutter.

"Katrin…" Squall starts to say. "When we get in there…"

"Don't ruin anything." Elton says.

"I was going to tell her to keep her mouth shut, but that works just as well."

"Well, excuuuuse me if I say what I think." I reply. "But these Galbadian guys are getting on my nerves."

"Anyway," Elton continues. "watch what you say. I heard that Caraway has short fuse."

"Oh goodie." I mutter sarcastically.

We all follow the guard into the mansion. But before we could enter, Rinoa interjects Squall.

"ummm…" she starts, looking nervous. "Is my contract… still in effect?"

Squall turns to her, frowning.

"Don't leave me in this place, ok? Want me to explain why?"

"You should know by now." Squall says, annoyed. "Just tell us what to do and we'll do it."

Seifer and I have an expression that clearly says 'speak for yourself'. Selph and Quistis see this and giggle. Squall looks over us, and frowns, seeing our faces. Nevertheless, he nods to the raven-haired girl.

"Okay then. Thanks!" Rinoa beams at him, and Seifer roll eyes.

We follow the guard once again into the Mansion's interior, and he leads us to a fancy study room. It has two big windows, covered with pink curtains; the desk, with books and a computer; a bookshelf right behind the desk filled with books. Irvine seats in the chair, popping his legs over the desk. The room has a pink carpet, a pink tapestries and a painting in pink colors. There's a couch (pink) and three chairs (also pink), with a table (also pink) in the middle.

God, I wonder what this reminds me? Hmmm….

Then there's the shelf where all the glasses and the corner with the statue, the one who has a connection with the sewers. Selph looks over the window, Seifer next to her, arms crossed and looking annoyed; Quistis seats in the couch, and Rinoa and Elton seat in the chairs. Zell paces through the room, and Squall walks around too. Irvine seats in the desk chair and rests his feet on it. I just remain close to the desk, looking through the window.

Minutes pass until Selph sighs.

"What's taking him so long?" She asks, seeming exasperated.

"First the damn test, now this…." I say, also upset. "What the fuck? Is he playing with us?"

"Language Katrin…" Quistis says, sighing.

"The hell with language! The man is getting on my nerves! God!" I yell.

"Hmph… he always does this! So discourteous… making people wait!" she stands up. "I'm gonna go complain."

Squall looks at her like she's crazy, but doesn't say anything. Rinoa reaches the door and stops, looking at us.

"Everyone, just wait here." And she leaves. Seconds later the door opens again, to reveal Rinoa.

"Oh, by the way, this is my house." Zell, Quistis and Squall look startled. "So don't worry." And she leaves the room again.

Zell looks over Squall.

"What does she mean by 'her house'?" Mr. Leader just shrug it off. "What the hell is going on?"

As in of cue, a man enters. He looks to be in his fifties, with a military garment, dark and grey hair, and eyes that demand respect. God, ALL of him scream RESPECT.

"Where's Rinoa?" Squall asks immediately looking at the man.

"She has not received the type of training you all have, and may become a burden." The man replies simply, in a old and commanding voice. "It's for the best that she stays out of this operation."

"So you're Rinoa's father?" Selph asks heading to the man. He half smiles, with bitterness. Zell seems shocked.

"I can't remember the last time she called me that…" the man says, in a mix of pain and sadness.

"So the father's a top military officer, and the daughter's a member of an anti-government faction?" Zell think out loud.

Yes Chocobo boy, I find it ironic too.

"That's bad… Really BAD!" he yells, completely shocked.

ya don't say…

"Yes indeed, it's a serious problem." Caraway says, looking around the room. His gaze stops when he sees Seifer, who swallows hard. Now that I notice it, Seifer looks really nervous.

Caraway's look changes for confused to angriness.

"YOU!" he snaps reaching for a gun in his waist.

"Sir, please, before…." Seifer starts, but the General cuts him off.

"YOU'VE GOT SOME NERVE COMING BACK HERE, ALMASY!"

Whoa, what?

We all look to Seifer, who really looks like he's going to faint (now that would be interesting), but right then, the General shoots his gun. The bullet lands were Seifer was a moment ago. He immediately runs to the desk, and the General shoots again.

"I'm going to kill you this time, Almasy!" Caraway shouts bitterly, still aiming for the boy. Seeing that it was useless, he dropped the gun and picked a sword that was in the wall, running behind Seifer, who just managed to escape to the other side of the room.

Talking about short fuse!

You can just imagine the rest of our faces. We are totally confused. What the hell…

"Please sir, calm down. If you could just…" Squall starts, but the General just interrupts him.

"This doesn't concern you boy!" He tries to slash Seifer, who ducks in time. "This is between me and Almasy."

"Please sir. I'm not here too…" he rolls over, reaching for Hyperion. "I didn't mean to do that!"

"Oh, of course not…" the General replies sarcastically. "I'm pretty sure you didn't wanted to DISHONEST MY DAUGHTER!"

We all gasp with the new information. Does that mean that, Seifer and Rinoa… they had…the two of them....

God, the mental images! UGH!

"Oh Hyne…" Selphie and Quistis breathed. Squall, Zell and Elton are in complete shock, while Irvine is still in the desk, looking calm, and trying to suppress the laugh.

All of their faces fall in me, and I'm just guessing my face. Mouth slightly open, looking confused and astonished, and most surely like I'm going to faint. If I would faint, it wouldn't be about the news. Okay, so I wasn't expecting that, especially not now. But the images didn't got out from my mind.

"_Stop it Diablos!"_ Bahamut shouts in my head. Diablos snickers, evilly.

"_Sorry couldn't help it…"_ and he snickers again.

"_You mean… those were real? They happened?"_ oh God, NOW I'm going to faint! Or throw up! Or both!

"_Yeah! I took them for that girl's head."_

Oh. MY. FUCKING. GOD.

I look over Elton who's eyeing me suspiciously.

'You saw that?' I mutter and he nods. Oh God, what's next?

Seifer managed to escape the General's grip, and runs again around the room. This time, Squall and Quistis put themselves in their way.

"Sir please calm down." Squall pleads. "Whatever happened, I bet Seifer isn't worthy killing him." and he sends the blond a glare.

"I'm sure we can solve this." Quistis says in a calm voice.

"Just don't try to behead Seifer!" Irvine says, snickering.

Caraway just stare at the two of them, then at Seifer and then at Squall and Quistis again. Finally, he takes a deep breath, calming himself.

"Fine. I'll hold for now." He sends Seifer a death glare, slowly approaching him, sword still draw. "But if you come _any_ closer to my daughter, I'll cut your head." The sword's point almost touches Seifer's crotch. "**Both** of them."

I can't help myself. I look to the other side, biting my hand, trying to hold the laughter. Selph and Quistis look the same, while the boys (except for Irvine, who's laughing his butt of) look pained, the hands almost going to the same place were Caraway's sword is pointing to Seifer.

"Understood?" Caraway's snaps.

"y-y-y-y-y yes sir…" Seifer stutters and lets out a breath he has been holding when the sword lowers, and runs a hand through his hair.

"Good." Caraway then turns around to the rest of us, who are still holding back laughter.

"You didn't answer my question." Squall says, trying to divert the conversation into the matter at hands.

"I already told you." Caraway says, sending him a glare. "It doesn't matter where she's. It's our problem. It doesn't concern you."

"Once our mission is accomplished here, we're working for Rinoa, as per our contract." Squall says in his business, and cold voice. "I don't know what your situation is, but please don't interfere when the time comes."

"And if I do?" the General asks. Squall sends him a cold stare.

"We're all SeeDs here. We'll act accordingly."

All of us stand, showing him _exactly _what Squall meant.

"hey, hey, hey… Fellas…" Irvine calls, and he all look at him. He still hasn't moved from his relaxed position in the desk. "We're here to knock off the sorceress, right?" he jumps swiftly off from the desk, and leans against it. "So let's get down to business."

Caraway doesn't say anything. Instead, he walks over the door.

"Ok, let me explain the plan." He says leaving. "Follow me."

"I'm sure you know about the Galbadian government reaching an agreement with Sorceress Edea." Caraway explains, leaving the Mansion. The others seem surprised upon hearing the Sorceress name.

"There is going to be a ceremony tonight to commemorate the event." He carries on.

"It'll be held at the Presidential Residence." He says, walking the street out of his mansion. There's no one in the streets, which is strange. He leads us to the front of the Presidential Palace.

"During the ceremony, you will split up into two teams and get into position." At this, we all look at each other, wondering who will stay with who.

"The gateway team will enter the gateway and stand by."

"How boring…" Seifer mutters behind me. I don't know if Caraway heard it or not, but anyway, he continues.

"The sniper team will stand by at the front of the Presidential Residence until the ceremony is over." He says and walks over a spot in the walk and stops. "This is where the sniper team will wait, right here, where I am standing." He declares.

"That's the Presidential Residence." He says pointing into the building (that doesn't look like a palace at all. More like a wicked version of a modern one.)

"We figured it that much…" Seifer mutters again, and this time, the General gives him a death glare.

"Once the ceremony ends, a parade for the sorceress will begin. That's when the gate will open."

"And then we just sneak in and kill the fricking sorceress…" I mutter and Caraway looks at me. The others do the same, astonished, while Elton gives me a warning, and terrified, look.

"Yes indeed. You'll sneak in. But it won't be right then when you will kill the sorceress." He clarifies, still looking at me. "You have to lay low until then. The parade may be cancelled if there is any commotion. We must avoid that at all cost."

At this point, Squall, Zell and Quistis look at Seifer, who just raise an eyebrow and gives them the most innocent look he could.

"So, once the gate opens, the sniper team will move out. With the parade drawing the crowd and the guard's attention, it should be rather easy to move about." Caraway stare moves to the top of the building. "The sniper team will head for the roof of the residence. In the corridor by the sorceress room, there is a hatch that leads to the clock tower."

"There's a clock tower there housing a carousel clock. You'll find the sniper rifle there. Stand by in the clock tower until exactly 20:00."

"The parade will begin by the gate. The sorceress will be riding on the parade vehicle." He says, pointing to the palace entrance. "After it leaves the gate, the vehicle will turn left." He says, pointing to our right. (it may sound confusing, but the entrance left is our right. Point of views, got it?)

"The parade will circle once around the city along the outer road and return to this space." He says, motioning with his arm a circle over the city and again to the entrance. "Then it will turn on the right, and head that way." And he points to the road that leads to the gateway. "Here's where the gateway team comes into play."

He leads us through the street, and I notice few people walking around. I thought that Deling was supposed to be real crowd and noisy?

"At exactly 20:00, the parade will pass under the gateway."

The gateway really looks like the Arch of Triumph in Paris, the only difference being the Galabdian symbol right in the middle. Under the gateway, the walls are covered by draws of warriors, who look A LOT like the Troian warriors. (okay, so I'll admit. They seem like Brad Pitt and Orlando Bloom in the film 'Troy'.)

"At this point, the gateway team will operate the console to drop the gates."

"And will trap the sorceress within, making the sniper team shoot and…." I mutter but Elton puts instantly a hand over my mouth.

"Be quiet!" he whispers. "Do you wanna give in?"

I shake my head and he lets go, shaking his head. Our luck is that we are in the back, and the rest is too focused into hearing the plan.

"The sorceress will be trapped inside the gateway. At 20:00, the carousel clock will rise out of the roof, carrying the sniper team up as well."

"There will be no obstruction between the sniper team and the sorceress."

"Take the open shot…."

"BANG!" Selph and I yell at the same time, making the others jump in surprise. "She's dead."

"Exactly. That is all. Now we wait." He looks at us. "You have plenty of time to rest and get ready, so use the time well. You're free to go anywhere. Go check out the city if you wish." He looks at Squall. "Just one thing." Squall frowns. "Stay out of trouble."

Squall frowns.

"Hey we ARE SeeDs. Who do you thought we were? Your daughter?" I ask, clearly annoyed, and cross my arms. "We are not irresponsible."

"Report to my residence when you're ready. We'll hold a final meeting then. After that, we'll proceed with the operation." Then, he just looks at me and walks away.

"Bastard." I mutter, gaining chuckles and shake heads of the others.

"Katrin…" Squall warns me, but I ignore him.

"So what we'll do now?" Quistis asks.

"I don't know about you, but I need a shower. A shower and a bed." I reply, in my bad mood.

"Yeah you stink." Seifer mocks me, grinning. Since the General isn't close, Seifer is in a good mood.

"Shut up Seifer, you stink too."

His only reply is chuckling and following me.

*------------*------------*

**A/N by 'Durability' I mean 'HP'. So that you guys get it.**

**Catherine: **and man, I wanted to update this earlier, but the site didn't let me log in. Fucking Bitch!

**Katya**: Language! Can't you hold it for like, five minutes?

**Catherine**: (grins) hell no…. too damn fun. Anyway, this is like the biggest chappie I posted, so I hope you guys forgive me for the long way. And since my writers block vanished, expect early updates! And if I don't update soon, is because I have plenty of work back at work (because yeah, I'm still a teenager, but I work.

**Katya: **(roll eyes) oh yeah… you work so HARD…….. I'm leaving… see you all like, next month or something….like usual (vanishes)

**Catherine:** (mutters bitch) I'm missing Lord Voldemort and Darth Vader in here. Anyway. READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!! PLEASE! I'm ready disappointed with you people. you read, but you don't review.... reviews makes me update faster, and write better and longer chapters! SO PLEASE PRESS THE GREEN BUTTEN AND LEAVE A COMMENT, SUGGESTION, OR JUST A SIMPLE REVIEW!!!!!!! I'M BEGGING ON MY KNEES!!!! now, I'm leaving, 'cause I've to wake up early... (vanishes, muttering a 'I hate wake up early....)

**Next on Lionheart (REVISED)**: We the Wesistance, Cywied Out the Assassination of the Sorceress…. And FWAILED!


	20. Chapter 20: We the Wesistence, Cywied ou

**Catherine**: God I forgot to mention before… hope you guys liked the way I explained things with the GF's!!! so leave a review about it :D! and about the Limit Breaks too! I'm still deciding what to name Elton's and Katrin Limit Breaks (any suggestion is welcome, 'cause I'm in a real need of one xD) Elton would have one and Katrin two. So yeah, suggestions are welcome.

And we'll have a little SeiferxKatrin and a slight (real SLIGHT!) SquallxKatrin in this chapter. BIG CHAPPIE ON THE WAY! ;D

On with the replies to my lovely reviews ;D ('cause they brighten my day :D):

_**The**_ _**Duelist**__**of**__**Dawn**__: yeah, I liked dropping those bombs. xD they've been in my head for quite some time, and I just had to do it. xD they were just too much fun xD it's a shame I can't change that part of the plot, but if I would, it wouldn't be much fun, right? ;D and I'm sorry if I haven't reviewed your chappies. I've started to work since the beginning of this month, and for some unknown reason (which I call fucking filtring) I can't access the Fanfiction site. Therefore, you have to hold on a little. But I promise I will review it ;D _

_**Ladiireckless**__: because I really love curing and stuff xD lool AND THE PINK!!!! GOD! xD I'll give every help you need. Going to e-mail you today about it :D_

_**Sorceress Rinoa Heartilly: **__Hiya there! :D a new reviewer! :D always welcome! :D and thank you for saying that I really unleash my imagination. That's really good to hear. ;D keep up with the reviews :D_

_**Woffie: **__OMG I DO? God I'm really an air head xD xP and I didn't head to nowhere xD well I started to work (but I don't think that counts as somewhere xD) and it makes me really happy that you're glad that I'm back :D and Lady Death will be explained I promise. I write 'mysterious' things, but I explain them later :D and keep up with the reviews! And I thank you the patient you have with me. It means a lot :D_

**Catherine: **Katya, the disclaimer please…

**Katya:** _Disclaimer:_ do you thing if missy here DID own anything she would be still here? Hell no! (Catherine: hey that's mine!) She would be in an exotic place!!! With me of course :D! so of course she doesn't own anything!

_**The Lionheart**_

_**Capítulo Vinte: We the Wesistance, Cywied out the Assassination of the Sorceress…. And FWAILED! **_

Taking my brilliant idea into consideration, the guys decided to check on in the hotel. A room for the girls, a room for the boys. Selphie is the first to shower, because she wants to explore the city with Zell and Irvine. I'm next.

The shower just takes fifteen minutes, and I'm feeling really great and refresh. I can take a thousand sorceress.

_No, you can'!_ Diablos bluntly says.

So okay, I can't. Still….

I'M FEELING GREAT!!

So right now, I'm seating in the hotel's room bed, while Quistis is showering, just cleaning my weapon, and lost in thoughts.

That's when there's a knock on the door.

"Quistis! Someone's at the door! You better lock the bathroom!" I yell at Quistis from outside the bathroom door.

"Sure thing!" she yells back, and then I hear a _**Click**_ and I'm guessing the door is locked up.

Then I head to the door. As I open it, I find three teens that I know to well.

"We won't buy anything." I say.

"Ah aha! Very funny kitten!" Seifer sarcastically says, and at his left, Elton rolls me eyes.

"We are not here to sell anything." Squall says straight to the point.

"We are here to talk to you." Elton declares eyeing the room behind me.

"Who's in there?" Seifer inquires, eyeing the room too.

"Quistis is at the shower, so you're not coming in."

"Instructor is showering?" Seifer asks, raising an eyebrow and smirking. I reach for something that is in the little table next to the door and I throw at his head.

"PERVERT! GET OUT OF HERE!!!!" I yell, and he ducks just in time.

"Hey! I'm no pervert!"

"Seifer sure is a pervert." Elton states, eyeing Seifer with a mischievous look. "After what we heard today…"

Seifer's smirk vanishes and he pales. Squall looks at him calmly, but I see a hint of amusement in his eyes.

"That didn't… It never…" Blond-boy stutters, not sure what to do. So he just explodes. "I DIDN'T MEAN IT!"

"Sure thing Seifer, sure thing…." Elton is almost laughing as he pats Seifer back.

"Oh yeah Seif, like hell you didn't mean it…" I say, also trying not to laugh. Diablos, as adding to the scene, is showing me the scenes again. Fortunately, Bahamut is there to hold them back.

"Don't call me that…" Seifer hisses, narrowing his eyes. Whoa, what did I said?

"Don't call you what?" I inquire, tilting my head to the side.

"That name…" he hisses again.

What name? What the hell is he…. Oh. OH!

"'Seif', you mean?" he doesn't say anything. "That's what Rinoa called you right?"

The boys look at him, and he, after giving me a venomous look, walks away. We just stare as he disappears in the corner. I slap my head.

"God, am I stupid…"

Elton reaches a hand to my head, messing with my hair, and that's enough for me to understand.

"_He doesn't like it 'cause it reminds him of Rinoa. And 'cause he compares you with Rinoa. And comparing you, he sees he can't have you the same way he had Rinoa. And it bothers him."_

Okay weird…. Really weird…

"_But it isn't in like __**that.**__" _he mentally chuckles. "_He thinks you're… unreachable. Impossible to have. A complete mystery. And he thinks I'm in the way too." _This time he laughs aloud.

Squall looks to us like he's in a tennis game, frowning. Elton finally leaves my hair, and steps back.

"We were supposed to come here and talk about the mission." he declares and looks at Squall.

"Well, talk to Quistis then. Just wait a little for her to leave the shower. And wait _outside_." I say, narrowing my eyes at them. I enter the room again. "QUISTIS! SQUALL AND ELTON ARE HERE TO TALK TO YOU! COME OUT WHEN YOU'RE READY!" I hear something's drop to the floor, making a huge noise.

"SURE THING!" she calls me back, and I leave the room, closing the door.

"Now you wait." I tell them, starting to leave.

"Where are you going?" Squall asks me, in his straightforward voice.

"To talk to Seifer." I simply say. "See you guys in an hour in the front lobby of the hotel" and I leave them behind.

----*----

I walk the streets of Deling, looking for the hotheaded blond-haired person that is Seifer. It _shouldn't_ be hard to find him, since he's really tall and has a gray trench coat. But I can't find him.

The shopping arcade is full of persons, comparing with the rest of the streets. I ask several of them about Seifer, and receive only answers from the nice women, 'cause the men would just stare at me, and some girls would glare at me.

God, this people are getting on my nerves!

Finally, an old woman tells me that she saw a boy with the same description walking to the park between the gateway and the Caraway Mansion. I remember it from the game. Apart from the part that it's the only park it appears in the game, it's also the only one that has a little river and a little lake..

There are couples making out around and in the intimate corners. God, what's wrong with these teenagers?

Damn them and their hormones!

_Look who's talking!"_ Diablos shouts in my head. "_You're the one that is thinking dirty thoughts…."_

"_DIABLOS! UGH! You're unbelievable!"_ I hiss and Bahamut does the favor to keep him controlled and quiet. Next time, I swear that I'll use 'Silence' on myself just to keep him shut up.

Finally, near the lake's edge, I see Seifer. The sun is already setting, announcing that the day is almost over, and the ray of lights that hit Seifer, makes him look like a Greek god, and his hair look like its on fire. It makes him look real handsome, unique.

Again, I shake my head. I shouldn't be thinking this. I really shouldn't.

Trying not to think about anything else, I walk over Seifer.

He's laying down in the grass, his arms under his head, Hyperion at his side. He looks so peaceful, so calm, like he's sleeping. And gorgeous too…

Hyne, I've to stop!

I bend down next to him, arranging my dress as not to wrinkle it. I'm in a dress similar to my first one. But, instead of being lilac, this one is dark purple. The rest of the garment is the same: flats and black leggings (another pair of course, duh!).

Seifer doesn't move or even acknowledge that I'm next to him. So I touch is arm lightly.

"Seifer… you there?"

I see a small frown appear in is once calm face, but he doesn't budge. So I try again, this time, with a different tactic.

"Seif… answer me…"

"Don't call me that!" his voice is cold, harsh and I shiver. He still hasn't moved. I look over him and notice his not so calm face, the frown now deep.

The scar that Squall gave him is pink, but seems fresh. Without stopping myself, I reach it with my fingertip. As soon as the finger touches him, Seifer's hand reaches up in a flash and grabs my wrist. Sea-green and blue eyes lock into mine as we stare at each other.

"Sorry…" I finally speak, lowly. "I just wanted too…" I never finish my sentence because Seifer closes his eyes, still not letting go of my wrist. So I gently touch his scar, feeling it. I can say, for my lame infirmary house-learning, that it isn't completely closed and treated.

"Did you go to Dr. Kadowaki to see this scar?" I ask, concerned.

He snorts.

"I don't need her to treat me."

"But you should, you know?" I scold, tracing the line of the scar. The grip on my wrist tightens. "It looks nasty:"

He just snorts again, not answering me. I trace back and fort the scar, gently, trying not to hurt him.

"Cura…" I whisper, directing the magic right to Seifer's scar. He shakes a little and then sighs.

"I hate to admit it, but that shit feels good!" he speaks, in a hoarse voice.

I giggle, and stop tracing his scar. Seifer open his eyes, questioning me. As I just step away, he lets go of my wrist. I straighten, still remaining seated, and I look over the lake, bringing my knees to my chest, and wrapping my arms around my legs. I feel Seifer's eyes on me, but my mind is somewhere else.

What's the problem if I start a relationship with someone? It couldn't hurt right?

But I know the answer.

Of course it could hurt. I don't belong here. This isn't my world. I'm not even supposed to be here.

_Do you believe in parallel worlds, Katrin?_

Bahamut's voice echoes in my head of that particular time. I still remember perfectly the first day I got here, when I first meet Bahamut. I remember that I felt like I really _did_ belonged here. Like this was my place, my home.

But this isn't my home, and I most certainly don't belong here.

I feel a soft breeze caressing my hair and face, carrying the smell of grass and water, and I close my eyes.

"_Of course you belong here my dear, or else, I couldn't have brought you!"_

The female voice seems rather familiar inside my head, but I just shake it off. I don't need to mind voices in my head right now. In fact, Bahamut and Diablos are quiet, which I'm grateful.

Why am I even in here?

I feel Seifer seat, an arm right behind me supporting him, his human heat and breath pretty close to me.

"What's wrong kitty?" he asks, somewhat worried.

"Nothing." I reply, opening my eyes.

"Like the hell is nothing! I know that look!"

"Since when do you know me that well?" I ask, giggling.

He just shrugs it off. Absently, I reach a hand to his scar again. Seifer closes his eyes as I touch it and sighs.

"Can I trust you Seifer?" I suddenly ask, abstracted.

"I trust you..." he whispers, in a husky voice. I sigh and close my eyes, taking away my hand from his face. I sense Seifer's eyes watching me again.

Seconds pass, before Seifer sighs, clearly in frustration.

"Why are like that?" he asks, angry. I open my eyes.

"Like what?" I ask confused, tilting my head to the side.

"Like that! So… I don't know!" he sighs again in frustration, and puts his left hand over my cheek. "It's like, it doesn't matter how much I try, I can't reach you! Like you are an unbreakable wall!" he pauses a little looking into my eyes, searching for something, while his thumb is drawing circles in my cheek. He's so warm…

"….Unreachable…." he whispers.

I close my eyes, remembering Elton' words from before, echoing in my head.

_Unreachable…._

"Seifer…" I whisper, but he cuts me off as I feel his lips touching mine.

I can still remember the first time Seifer kissed me. Hungry and passionate. However, this time, he isn't like that, so hard. This kiss is smooth, gentle, caring. He just caresses me with his lips, tenderly, like I'm china and he's afraid that I might break. The hand that had been placed on my cheek, is now grabbing my hair, also gently, in a quiet move that tells me I won't go anywhere. The arm that had been in the ground supporting him is now around my waist, pulling me to him. I let myself fall into his chest, clearly feeling his heartbeat.

It's seems so intimate, just the two of us here, alone. In this simple moment I forget everything. I forget about the sorcerers, the assassination plan, the others, the fact that Elton is in this world as well, and like me, shouldn't, and the fact that I should be pulling away from Seifer, and avoid this kind of things in the future, remembering the argument with myself from before.

But, what if this isn't real? What if it's just a dream?

Sure thing, there's no reason for me to dream with this kind of stuff. In fact, most of my dreams don't even make any sense.

But if this is a dream, shouldn't I enjoy it?

Maybe this is just a dream. The accident, the last thing I remember from before I woke up in this world, was in a bus with sis right beside me, and Elton in front of us. And they fainted. And so did I. I could be in a coma, and all of this is could be just a dream.

I grab Seifer's trench coat collar, pulling him to me.

I don't want this to be a dream! I want this to be real! I want to think that Seifer is really kissing me. That I'm really in this world. That I have Bahamut and Diablos (even though he's a pain in the ass) in my head! That I've meet Squall, and Quistis, and Selphie, and Zell, and Irvine; that I really fought all those battles! That I stopped Seifer millions times before he went to do something stupid!

I want to think all of that! And mostly, I don't want this to be just a dream, and that I'll end up forgetting everything in the end! I just don't want it!

Seifer pulls away gently, his hot breath close to my mouth.

"Kitten…" he starts, but I stop him by wrapping my arms around him and rest my head in his chest, not opening my eyes.

He is first taken aback and confused with my actions, but soon, I feel his arms wrap around me, protective. His scent is unique. It reminds me of the forest. It's woodsy and spicy.

I don't know how long I've been like that, but I do know that the others are probably waiting for us.

"We should go." I say, and my voice seems weird. "The others are waiting."

"Yeah…" Seifer whispers, his mouth close to my ear. "You ok?"

I pull back, look at him and grin. A big one.

"I'm always fine!"

He raises an eyebrow, as if he doesn't believe. He probably doesn't.

"Seifer!" I warn him, punching his arm and he chuckles.

"Let's go, Plain Girl."

"Hey! I'M NOT PLAIN!"

He laughs as I run after him, promising a slow and painful death.

----*----

As expected, the others are waiting for us in the hotel lobby, and Quistis is holding my backpack, with my weapon next to her. I smiles to her.

"Thanks Quis!"

She had lectured us before that she wasn't an Instructor anymore, therefore, we shouldn't treat her 'formally'. And damn, it sure was a big and boring lecture!

She smiles me back, and behind her, Elton is avoiding the laugh to come out, although I don't know why. I'm just assuming he's just crazy. The other's frown a little seeing me with Seifer, except for Irvine, who has a mischievous smile in his face, and Selph, who honestly doesn't care if I'm with Seifer or with Grinch.

"Ready to go?" Squall asks in a very irritated and cold voice. We all nod, and he heads to the exit, we following suit.

----*----

Right before we enter Caraway's Mansion, Squall pulls me into a corner.

"I need to talk to you." he simply says, while the rest gives us weird and questioning stares.

"What is it?" I ask, as we are far away from ear shot. Squall looks at me, then something that's behind me, and then at me too.

"Katrin, you have to be honest with me." he says, serious.

"Honest as ever Squally-pooh!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." I say, waving my hand. "You know I always say the truth."

"So I've noted." he seems kind of bored. "What's your relationship with Elton?" he asks out of the blue.

I stare at him, blinking my eyes. Did he just asked me, what I think he did?

"huh… well… we're friends…" I say, somewhat uncomfortable.

"Just that?"

"Just that." I narrow my eyes at him. "What are you trying to imply Squall?"

He doesn't say anything at first. In the end, he sighs.

"I was planning to put you in the sniper team, but I was afraid that your relationship would be more serious and it would step in the way…"

He just didn't said that! God, he didn't!

"Hyne Squall, even if Elton was my boyfriend" I shiver at that. Whoa, scary, weird and gross thought. Dude! "I know when to split business with personal life! God!"

"That's what happening between you and Seifer?"

He seems irritated, accusing and clearly saying that he doesn't like it.

"It's what your relation is with him?" the tone is the same, now with a cold edge on it.

"It's... It's…." now how am I supposed to answer that? "Why don't you ask him?"

"Do you think I will ask Seifer that?" he's still cold.

"No probably not." I say, matter of factly.

"I'm going to be honest with you Squally-pooh-"

"Don't call me that…"

"-but I don't think that Seifer and I are really like _that._" Okay, it's so weird to talk with Squall about this. "Honestly, I don't really get what it is either. It's just…" I really don't know what kind of relation I've with Seifer. It's really official, but there's something…

"I just don't want you to get hurt."

I froze as he says this, unbelieving my ears. Did he just say that? Or am I imagining it? I look at him, trying to trespass that cold wall that's his face and eyes. Squall usually, is easy to read through his eyes, but right now, he looks like an unbroken wall.

_Unreachable. _

"Squall?"

He looks at me (he had been looking away all this time), and he's till in the unreachable mode.

"Why…"

"We should get going." he cuts me, starting to leave.

"Squall wait!" I reach for his arm, stopping him. He sharply turns to me. "Look I'm…"

"We should go." his voice is cold again, but I stand my ground!

"I'm talking to you Squall, so you'll listen!" I hiss, tightening the grip in his arm. "I'm really happy that you worry about me Squall. I really am. But I can take care of myself too." I smile. "I understand your concern, especially after what happened before… But trust me Squall. I'm your friend, and friends trust each other." I look down, embarrassed. "God I sound so lame. But please Squall, just trust me." I look up, and he looks calm. At least, he isn't that cold and distant anymore. He just seems a little uncomfortable.

"You can trust me. 100%!" I smile again. "Okay?"

He looks at me for a few seconds before nodding. By smile grows big as I let go and we walk to the others. Elton is giving me a mischievous grin. I frown.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing." He answers, chuckling.

God, I don't even want to know anymore.

We enter the Caraway's office (the same from before), and he's already expecting us.

"You ready?" he asks, and Squall nods. "Very well. It's time to form the teams. The sniper, the support and the leader of this operation will form the sniper team. The leader's role is vital. If the plan fails for some reason…" he looks over Irvine and Elton, who are close to each other. "…or should the sniper miss…"

"HEY!" Irvine shouts. "I never miss my target!"

Caraway just ignores him, and Irvine starts fuming. Elton puts a hand over his shoulder, holding his ground.

"… the leader must carry out a direct assault against the sorceress. So I advice that the leader to choose a second element. His own support." He looks over Selph (I don't know why) and she fidgets, uncomfortable. "The plan was devised carefully, because we intend this to be a covert operation. But our ultimate goal is to eliminate the sorceress, and we must achieve this at all cost." He looks at the rest of us. "Even if they uncover our identities. So who's going to lead the operation?"

"I will." say two masculine voices at the same time. We all turn to see Squall and Seifer glaring at each other.

"Sorry Leonheart, but you know I'm better than you…" Seifer says, smirking, Squall opens his mouth to reply, but Quistis and I immediately intervene. Quistis goes for Seifer and I go for Squall.

"Be quiet Seifer!"

"Cool down, O fearless leader!"

The two of them look at us. Quistis directs to the General.

"Squall is the leader."

Caraway looks over me.

"So I've noticed…"

Oy, dwed, I'm not Leonheart! The brunet is! You blind?!

_Hyne Kat, you called Squall 'O fearless leader'. What do you think Caraway thought? _Bahamut clarifies.

Oh right! Okay… Let's just pretend that didn't happened…

"Fine then. I'll leave the rest up to you. Choose the teams wisely." Caraway advised.

Squall looks at all of us (although we already kind of know who is going to stay where.) He looks over at Elton, then at me, then at Elton.

"Irvine, Elton, Katrin and I will make up the sniper team." he tells the General.

Seifer's eyes grow huge, and then he narrows them at Squall. Elton is smirking and I look over him.

"You going to tell me what's he thinking right?"

Elton looks at me and slowly, trying to pass unnoticed, he nods.

"The gateway team will be…" he starts looking at the others. They immediately straighten.

"Woo-hoo!"

"Roger."

"Let's DO IT!"

"Fine…" Seifer mutters. I reach him.

"Don't worry. You'll have a lot of fights." I whisper to him, and Elton gives me the warning look again.

"Like hell…" Seifer mutters again. "Leonhart wants to have all of the fun…"

"So who's gonna be the leader for the gateway team?" Selphie pops in.

Zell starts shadow boxing, trying to drag attention to himself. Squall looks, and gives him a, somewhat, apologizing look. Squall turns to Quistis.

"Instructor Trepe." he stops, and then starts over. "… Quistis Trepe, you're in charge."

Zell stops and sighs, bending his head down, clearly disappointed. Seifer, however, looks like he's going to explode.

"What the…" he changes immediately the course of language when Caraway gives him a meaningful look. "I'm under HER orders?"

"Quiet Seifer. You'll do as the leader decided." Quis says, smirking mischievously. Oh yeah, I bet she's going to have fun. Seifer just curses under his breath, and Elton and I chuckle.

"Don't worry Squall. Leave it to me."

Squall just nods.

"Ok. Let's begin." Caraway declares, and the sniper team leaves. But before I leave the room I look over the rest.

"Good luck guys. You'll need it."

Then a new though crosses my mind. What if…

Immediately I run over Quistis. She jumps a little, seeing the look in my face.

"Quistis, listen to me carefully." I grab her shoulders and she seems really scared at my antics. "Whatever happens, once you're in the Arch of… gateway, don't leave it. You hear me? Don't leave!" I turn to Seifer. "You won't let her Seifer! Whatever happens, you guys aren't going to leave the gateway!" I turn to Quistis again. "Don't hear to your conscious or heart. Just think about the mission!"

They just look at me like I went insane, and my eyes lock with Seifer.

"Please Seifer don't let them…"

He doesn't answer me as I let go of Quistis and head to the door.

"Good luck guys. Remember what I've said." And I look at Seifer again.

He seems like he's debating about something. He opens his mouth to say something, but I just smile and leave the room, waving. Squall is waiting outside, clearly annoyed.

"Why did you stop?"

"I was bidding farewell." I say and his frown deepens. "No Squall, not like that. Hyne! And I wished them luck too!"

Squall just looks at me, and turns. I follow him.

"I didn't do anything! Especially not with Seifer!" I tell him, frustrated. God, I don't even know why I'm excusing myself.

"I don't know what you're talking about." he says, coolly. I just mutter under my breath. Squall immediately begins his strategy as we walk.

"I'll make the first charge when we make the full-on attack. I'll try to buys some time."

"That won't be necessary…" Irvine says confident. "I'll get the job done."

We just walk silently, through the streets that are now filled with people, until Irvine pops in again.

"So like…" he starts, uneasy. "Is it true that SeeDs aren't supposed to question their mission?"

Squall doesn't answer, but I can see he's thinking about it.

"What do you care?" he asks, as we pass the park from before.

I look at the lake, noticing the difference. When I was here, it was sundown. Now, it's night, but there are still couples around.

"So like…" Irvine voice pops in again. "if you knew that your enemies were pure evil, you'd get more fired up to fight them, right?"

Elton and I exchange a meaningful look. I grab his hand.

"_You will intervene when the time comes, right?"_

"_Of course."_

Squall looks deep in thought again. Elton lets go of my hand, and looks over his shoulder. I look too.

Far away, in the middle of the crown, is the imposing form of Seifer Almasy. He and his team are heading the same way as we are. I look at Elton.

"You promised me to tell me what he was thinking."

He smirks.

"Later okay?" he points Squall and Irvine with his chin. "They have good ears."

I drop the matter as we try to pass through the crowd that gathered around the Palace entrance. Minutes later, we find the form of the General.

"You four will wait here." He whispers to us.

"General, why has the sorceress decided to have such an extravagant parade?" Squall asks, frowning.

"She wants to establish her place in Galbadia Garden, since she has chosen is to serve as her base." The General explains, but suddenly shuts up. "It's starting. I'm returning to my residence. Good luck."

Hyne, we sure are going to need it.

I look over the clock.

19:02:32.

It's still early.

----*----

"Here she comes."

Irvine's voice makes me raise my head. Around us, the people start to cheer as the sorceress reaches the podium. My heart quickens it's beat.

The sorceress rises, with all her beauty to the world's eyes. Edea no longer has the mask covering her eyes, and sure thing, she is beautiful! But she seems also cool as she ascends, followed right of a raven-haired girl that we know so well.

"H…Hey… That girl….!" Irvine stutters, pointing to Rinoa and looking at Squall

"Rinoa…?" Squall seems really surprised, his eyes widening a bit.

Oh shit. Shit, shit, shit shit, SHIT! The damn girl had to follow her stupid plan! God, someone shoots her, or I will.

In the meantime, Edea has looked over the crowd, and I swear she took longer looking into our position.

"… Lowlifes." she starts, the cold voice as I remembered it. Soft, beautiful, entrancing, but cold. "… Shameless filthy wretches."

The crowd cheers louder. We look around the people, and notice their blank expressions.

"Brainwash…?" I suggest, looking at the others.

"If it is, why isn't working with us?" Irvine asks.

"The GFs." Elton replies. "They are keeping her spell at bay. They protect us not only for the physical attacks, but also for the mental ones."

"It comes in handy right now." Irvine says and we all agree with him

"How you celebrate my ascension with such joy." the sorceress continues, an evil look in her face. Rinoa is wobbling back and forth, like a lifeless doll.

"Hailing the very one whom you have condemned for generations." her words makes me shiver, for no apparent reason. "Have you no shame?"

She seems really amused by that. At her left, the president starts to move a little.

"What happened to the evil, ruthless sorceress from your fantasies?"

I'm feeling dizzy…

"The cold-blooded tyrant that slaughtered countless men and destroyed many nations?"

I hear a really loud growl inside my head, although I don't know where it came from. I've the feeling it came from Bahamut, although I don't see the reason…

"Where is she now?" she asks, raising her head and opening her arms.

"She stands before your very eyes to become your new ruler. HAHAHAHAHA."

I'm feeling really dizzy, and my vision changes. I'm not seeing the people cheering like mad people around me, or the cold smile Edea is giving us.

I suddenly see fire. Fire everywhere. People screaming, people running, and growls…

"A new era has just begun." the sorceress states, clearly happy.

In my head, I hear a wicked and mad laugh between that strange fire I'm seeing. Elton grabs my arm, shaking me.

President Deling approaches Edea at this point.

"E-Edea… Are you alright…?" she doesn't answer. "Ede…!"

Edea, in a swift motion, stakes the president through his heart. My eyes widen as I see another scene. A woman, with long white hair, piercing a woman heart's in the fire. She turns to me, coldly smiling….

"KATRIN!"

That voice and the hand that suddenly grabs me, makes me get back to reality. The heat I was feeling moments ago, is washed away, as Squall cold gloved hand grabs my arm.

In the podium, Deling is coughing blood, with Edea's hand still inside him, his going to the back of his head. There's a purple fire enveloping him. Rinoa, right beside him, doesn't even flinch, scream or faints. She remains in her lifeless doll state.

"This is reality." Edea whispers to the man, as she slowly, and without effort, raises him in the hair. "No one can help you. Sit back and enjoy the show."

And the mass around us goes wild, cheering and clapping, and doing all kind of sounds that clearly says that they are with the sorceress.

"What happened to you!?" Squall shouts, irritated.

"_He's just worried."_

Elton is holding me too, as I notice through his mental contact.

"I …. I don't know…." I whisper, weak, and blinking my eyes. The vision is gone. Completely gone.

"Brainwash?" Irvine guesses, but Squall doesn't answer, still looking at me.

"I'm okay now…" I whisper again, looking at the podium. Squall doesn't let me go however.

The President's body is thrown to the back of the 'stage'.

"Rest assured, you fools." she says again, speaking to the mass of people that are still cheering. "Your time will come. This is only the beginning. Let us start a new reign of terror. I will let you live a fantasy beyond your imagination."

God I think I'm going to be sick. It so… Ugh! Disgusting.

And with that said, Edea turns swiftly around and leaves. I look over Elton, panicked.

"_THE IGUIONS!"_

"We have to wait…" he whispers.

As in cue, two huge lizards jump over us. The people don't seem to be affect by this, not even scared. They seem like curious in fact. The Iguions land where Rinoa had just been, and she lets out a scream. Seems like the spell ended for her.

"Hey, hey, hey, she's in trouble big-trouble!" Irvine yells at Squall, shaking him by the shoulder. "We've gotta go help Rinoa."

Squall just shakes him off, also letting go of the hold he had on me.

"The parade hasn't started yet. The gate's not open." Squall is cold again, probably irritated by Rinoa being there. I don't know if he's worried, or really irritated with her.

"You've gotta be kidding!" Irvine yells again.

"IRVINE! COOL IT!" Elton yells really loud. "We need to wait."

The people are cleared from the roads to let the parade walk freely.

And exactly at 19:35 the gates open and the parade starts. We let the Sorceress car pass a little.

"Now's our chance. Come on!" Irvine says, already jogging away. We follow him, my eyes going to the Sorceress Car. It's just her, no one else. Just her. Despite the risk and danger we are in, I smile. Seifer isn't there. Maybe there's a good reason for me to be here after all.

_OF COURSE THERE IS!_

The female voice seems really irritated, but I just ignore her. We manage to pass the gates unnoticed (although, even if we want to be noticed we can't. The guards are under her spell too.)

We round the building to find an old truck full with boxes. Boxes that would lead us to the top. We climb the boxes, reaching a part were we can walk freely. Elton is leading us, Squall right behind him.

"You know Squall" I call, gaining everyone's attention "I'm still wondering why did you choose _me_ to come along."

"You're agile." his is simple answer.

"Yeah, imagine fat-Seifer trying to do this!" Irvine snickers. I laugh as well.

"Well, yeah… but Elton is also fat and he's managing it."

"HEY!"

"Besides," Squall continues "you managed to hold the sorceress before, making her retreat."

"So, you're using me as a shield? Brilliant idea!" I say sarcastically. "Remember: if I die, you won't get a shit!"

"If you die, we all will!" Elton retorts.

"But remember Squally-pooh," he gives me a dull stare. "She escaped before 'cause you guys came along."

"I'm counting on that too." I could swear Fearless Leader eyes flashed with amusement and fire. If that's possible.

Soon, Squall finds the ladder that will lead us to the palace rooftops. As we reach it, we turn right, entering a corridor, that leads to another room. The hatch leading the clock tower is in our left, but we ignore it. The door to the sorceress chamber is open and we can see Rinoa cowered in a corner, the two Iguions

"Rinoa!" aww, pretty boy to the rescue…

"Focus Katrin! This isn't a game!" Bahamut scolds me in my head.

"I know this isn't a game! Geez!"

"Blizzara!" I cast the spell to the nearest Iguion, and they turn to us.

And the battle begins!

One of them (which I will name #1 from now on) attacks Squall, who avoids just in time. The other attacks Irvine as he shoots. Elton is concentrating. I reach for my magic.

"Blizzara!"

The #2 turns to me, and attacks. I duck just in time, rolling and sending another 'Blizzara'.

"SQUALL!" I call. "USE YOUR DAMN ICE GF!"

He nods, concentrating.

"Irvine we need to cover him!"

The cowboy nods to, pointing his gun to #1 while I cast another 'Blizzara'. #1 then attacks Elton, who, even though he managed to duck, still gets a cut. #2 heads to Squall, but managed to stop him in time, by releasing another 'Blizzara'. I'm starting to have my hands really cold, and I know I could use my arrows, but the Iguion's skin is too hard and it wouldn't penetrate it.

Finally the Ice Queen makes her grand appearance, freezing all of the Iguion's and doing pretty good damage.

"_When will I make my 'grand appearance'_?" Diablos asks, annoyed.

"_This time, I agree with you."_ Bahamut declares, seeming also annoyed and bored.

"_Oy you too! Calm thy hormones! Not yet! I'm saving strength for the sorceress!"_

And they shut up, 'cause they know I'm right. Irvine shoots again, and Squall and Elton throw another's 'Blizzara'. Stealthy, I approach Elton.

"You manage to take Carbuncle?" I ask, casting another 'Blizzara', and avoiding #2 (or is it #1? God they look the same!)

"Yeah. Already got it."

"Good, good."

And we jump away from each other as the #1 attacks us, managing to leave a nasty looking cut on my arm. I try not to look at it as I cast another 'Blizzara'.

And after Squall's and Irvines' Limit Break (that I note this time, Irvine does some comic poses, like shooting from behind, or under the arm, or something like that…), and the appearance of the Brothers (that leaves Diablos really unbearable in my head) the Iguion's are down.

Squall looks around.

"Everyone okay?"

We all nod, as I inspect my wound. Squall is looking at it too.

"I'm fine!" I shout. "I know how to take care of me!"

"Yeah, we can see that…" he mutters sarcastically, raising an eyebrow. I just glare at him, casting a 'Cura' and closing the wound. I cast a 'Water' spell to clean the blood. God I'm so smart! Yay to me!

The place is a mess, with the white curtains that cover the place all ripped and torn apart. One of them has fallen over Rinoa's unconscious body. Squall approaches her as she stirs.

"I was scared…" she whispers, looking at fearsome leader.

"_You just DIDN'T said THAT?" _Diablos shouts in my head. Did I mentioned that he's insupportable?

Squall gets up, seeing that she isn't that bad, and look at us, clearly saying 'get your ass here and help her, 'cause I'm not doing it'. Okay, it may not be just like that, but it's close. Rinoa has other plans in mind, since she gets to her knees and grabs Squall's arm like it's her life guard thingy. Maybe it is for her.

"…Really scared." she says louder now.

"It's over now." Squall states, trying, gently, free his arm from her grip. He doesn't succeeds.

"I was scared…" she starts to shake his arm. "I was really, really scared."

"You're used to battles, aren't you?" he asks, coldly, getting enough of her.

"I couldn't…" she whispers again, releasing her grip, but still with a hand holding his jacket. "I just couldn't. I couldn't fight alone…"

God she looks so scared. Like a scared kitten that was abandoned in the middle of the street, and in the rain. Lame comparison, I know, but it's the best I can came with. I reach over her, and bend down to her eye level.

"It's over now Rinoa. Everything's fine."

Squall seems grateful that I just rescued him from Lifeless Barbie Doll grip. And he can bet he owns me this.

"We are here. Now let me see those arms and those cuts. They look pretty nasty."

Rinoa glares at me for a instance, before she notes the blood in my dress and widens her eyes.

"YOU'RE BLEEDING!"

"Aww, lower woman, or are you trying to make me deaf? Jesus!" I say, casting a 'Cure' spell.

"Why?"

"'Why' what?"

"Why are you doing this?" she raises her arms, pointing out the obvious.

"We may not have the best of the relations Rinoa, but I'm a SeeD, and you're my client." I look at her, and see the others look at me. "Therefore, we have to keep you safe. Nevertheless, I may sound and look like a bitch to you, but I'm still human inside."

Rinoa is lost at words and so are the rest. Wounds treated, I raise to my feet, and my eyes meet Squall's. He looks… proud.

"Better get going." he says, starting to get away, only to be stopped by Rinoa again. He sighs. "I haven't forgotten your order." he sighs again, seeing that she isn't planning to let him go. "Just stay close."

She nods, and reluctantly, lets his arm go. Squall leads us to the hatch, as I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"'_Just stay close.'"_

I turn to Elton.

"_What about it?"_

"_He didn't said 'Just stay close __**to me**__.' That's the difference."_

I look at Squall, that's calmly walking. Did he just knew the difference his speak took? I guess he didn't.

"Come on. The show has just started."

----*----

"Irvine Kinneas, it's in your hands now." Squall says, handing the rifle to Irvine, who just nods slowly, turns away with it, and seats in the other side of the tower, head down, the cowboy hat covering his face. "And in yours too." he adds, giving Elton another riffle.

He picks it and turns it around. I watch him curiously. Could he really handle that? He looks at me and grins.

"Do I look good with it?" he inquires, putting the weapon in front of him, and making an serious look. I just roll eyes.

"Hell no!"

He laughs and messes with my hair. Again.

"Hey! Stop it!"

"It's funny!"

"It's not funny to me!"

Squall then glares at us, and we stop. Rinoa seats in a drummer, three away from Irvine, Elton goes sitting next to Irvine, and I, being the person I am, seat in the thing of the middle, where the sun and moon symbols are, rocking my feet back and forth. Squall gives me another glare.

"You should get out of there."

I shake my head like a five year old child, grinning.

"Nope!"

Squall sighs and crosses his arms over his chest.

"Katrin…"

"Aww Squall, scold me all you want. I'm not going to give in." I tell him annoyed. "We may end up going straight to the sorceress so let me have some fun."

He just stares at me, and I stare back. A heavy silence falls, and now that I notice it, I can't hear anything outside. Squall seats in the drummer in front of me, not breaking the stare contact.

"You're prepared right?" comes Rinoa's voice. Squall and I don't look away. "That's the kind of world you live in. You've had a lot of emotional training." she continues, and even though I don't look away from Squall, I don't really seem anymore.

Emotional training…. I bet SeeDs must have them… That's why Squall is so cold… But Elton and I didn't have any SeeD training, and we are managing it. Maybe because we still think this is just a game, or a dream. That we will, all of a sudden, open our eyes and see that none of this never happened.

"But… Of course, I'd rather it not happen…" Rinoa voice comes from far away. I don't if the others are really listening to her.

"It's all up to Irvine. And Elton." Squall says, still not breaking the stare. However, I do it, at the mention of Irvine's and Elton's name. I reach the ground and approach our snipers, Squall following (it's not hard to know. Just have to listen to heavy footsteps and those damn belts, that, when touching each other, can do really audible noise.

As we approach, we see Irvine shaking. Elton just gives me a look that says 'yeah, he's starting to freak out'.

"_You ready?"_

He smirks.

"_Always."_

Our eyes widen upon hearing that. I heard him! Without touching!

We can't speak, or even think about it, because Squall has already approached Irvine.

"Don't tell me you're getting the jitters…" he mutters, bending down next to the sharpshooter.

Irvine raises his head and takes a deep breath.

"I… I can't do it."

Squall eyes widen. He slaps his head and shaked.

"Hyne, no…"

"That's what the support is for." I clarify and Squall turns to me.

"There's a reason to exist the 'principal' and the 'support' Katrin." he says. "The 'principal' has always to shoot first, and then it's the 'support's' time. Support's aren't that well prepared for this kind of mission."

"Yeah, well… Elton can do the first shoot if Irvine doesn't manage it…"

"Yes Katrin, we'll let Irvine try to shoot first. I'll be ready if he doesn't hit…"

"We can't change _that_ fate Katrin."

"But the Gardens! Trabia! And the attacks!"

"It's with them that the story unfolds. I get your point Kat, but thing wisely. If we kill her right now, they'll lose their Matron (the reason Irvine can't do it), and Ultimecia will just manage to find another sorceress. And we may not get her in time to stop her."

I stay silent as I ponder this train of thoughts.

"You seem to have think everything…"

He smirks.

"The sharpshooter loneliness."

I roll eyes, and look at Squall.

"You're right. Let's just pray that everything goes well."

----*----

All of the sudden, the engines start moving, the rooftop opening and we are ascending!

Whoa, great view from here! We can almost see every street of Deling! DUDE!

"FOCUS!" Bahamut screams, for the millionth time.

The holograms appear in the drums, making Rinoa cry out surprised and scared. I hold a laugh.

"It's now."

We all (except for Irvine) look at the gateway, where the Sorceress Car is approaching. The peoples are still cheering. Any time now…

And as soon as the car enters, the gates go down, making the car stop, and traps the sorceress. She gets up and turns, seeing the gate from behind her coming down as well.

"Irvine Kinneas!" Squall shouts.

"I … I can't… I'm sorry, I can't do it. I always freeze like this…" he waves a hand around. "I try to act cool, joke around, but I just can't handle the pressure…"

"ELTON!" I yell, and he immediately prepares the rifle, pointing it to the sorceress.

"Forget it. Just shoot!" Squall insists, but Irvine just shakes his head.

"My bullet…The sorceress… I'll go down in history. I'd change the history of Galbadia… Of the world! It's all too much…"

"ELTON!" I shout again. I see his finger in the trigger, readying himself.

"Enough! Just shoot!" Squall yells at Irvine, who turns around.

"I can't, dammit!" he yells back. Squall takes a deep breath.

"Irvine, calm down." Is he saying that to himself or to Irvine? "Everyone's waiting on you. I don't care you miss. Whatever happens, just leave the rest to us."

"A sign.." I whisper and Squall nods.

"Yes. Just think of it as a signal. A sign for us to make our move."

"Just a signal…"

"Yes Irvine, just a sign…" I tell him smoothly and then turn to Elton, not talking that smoothly. "ELTON!"

He just looks at me from the corner of his eyes and ahead again.

"Please…" Squall whispers and I smile to him. Hey he's doing a great job!

Irvine slowly changes position, preparing.

"…Just a sign…" he whispers, preparing, shaking his head in the way.

"ELTON!"

"SHOOT!" Squall and I yell at them.

The bullets flies towards the sorceress. But they never hit the target, because she raises a 'Protect' just in time.

Irvine falls backwards, relieved. I curse under my breath, words that would put the dirty sailor blushing.

"…I'm sorry…" Irvine apologizes, and Squall just waves his hands.

"It's ok." It's NOT OKAY! "Your aim was perfect." OF COURSE IT WAS! That's why IT DIDN'T HIT!

"_Trenchancy, it could hit, was not for the Protective…" _Bahamut starts but I cut him.

"_QUIET!"_

"Just leave the rest up to me. I'm going in for the sorceress. The rest, just be ready to back me up."

Right now I'm just speaking gibberish under my breath, as Squall jumps from the clock tower. I jump behind him and follow him as he jumps from the rooftop, drawing out his gunblade, and jumping right in top of a guard. The people are free from the brainwash spell, and are now trying to run and escape. As for the guards, they're trying to hold them by using force.

I land in the same guard Squall landed before, and I see him going to a blue car. I follow suit. As soon as I enter, Squall turns to me.

"What are you doing here?" he asks.

"Going with you, what else?" I roll eyes. "I thought I was you support! Or you just brought me with you to keep me away from Seifer?"

Squall doesn't reply as he starts the car and drive like a mad man through the road.

"AERO!" I cast, (getting on my feet over the car's seat) to the persons in front of us, making them jump backwards, leaving us the road opened. I look at Squall. "Come in handy these spell, don't ya think?" I yell at him, but he doesn't answers.

"Huh… Squall? Watch OUT!" I yell as he makes a spin and we end up hitting the gates.

"Careful next time!" I yell as we climb the sorceress car. I must say, it's bigger than it looked like.

The sorceress greet us with a cold glare.

"I should've known! You!" she spats, looking at me. She then turns to Squall. "…a SeeD… Planted in a run-down Garden."

Now that I look closely, she has veins appearing in the sides of her face, reaching her eyes.

"It's the curse…" Bahamut whispers in my head.

"What curse?"

"And they say that history never repeats itself!" she says, laughing. "Seems like she DOES indeed repeat!"

I frown as Squall reaches for his weapon.

"FIRA!" I cast, but she just waves it off. Squall takes the time to attack her with his gunblade, only to be stop by the 'Protect' spell. Now that I look closely, Squall has a new weapon.

"…The accursed SeeD…" she whispers, as she looks at Squall. "Thundaga!"

Squall yells as the spell hits him.

"You BITCH! AERO!"

She waves it off.

"Blizzaga!"

I duck just in time to save myself.

"You can't hide little girl."

"Who's the little girl?!" I yell, getting angry. Squall is trying to get to his feet. "FIRA!"

"THUNDAGA!"

I duck again, jumping to one of the pillars.

"You can't run forever… Blizzara!"

"SHELL!" I yell in time and it manages to keep the other spell a little at bay.

The sorceress smiles.

"Good. But you still can't match my magic little girl…"

I smirk.

"Oh yeah? Then let's leave it to the pro's!" I take a deep breath. "Bahamut!"

Gray clouds gather above us as the King of Dragons appears. Edea's eyes narrow.

"You! I thought you were…"

"Silence sorceress!" he speaks, in a powerful voice that makes the walls tremble.

"FIRAGA!"

Bahamut manages to escape the spell as I run over Squall.

"Cura!"

He looks well. Partly well, at least.

"Squall…?"

He opens his eyes and stands up.

"Where is she?" he asks.

"There." I point as Bahamut sends her a flare. We join the battle. "Physical won't do. At least, not yet. Focus on magic. Call the GF." He nods and I head closer to Bahamut.

"How's your knight, little girl?"

Whoa what?

"He'll be better than you'll." I smirk and she smirks back.

"We'll see about that. BLIZZAGA!"

"FIRA!"

The two spells collide as the temperature decreases. Shiva appears, inflicting her 'Diamond Dust' on the sorceress. It seems to hurt a little, but she's soon recovered. Bahamut attacks again, trying to pass that 'Protect'.

"Squall, forget Shiva. Use other things!"

"THUNDAGA!"

This time, I feel the spell, just a little, and I turn to the sorceress.

"FIRA! AERO!"

"That's all you can do?" she asks, as the two spells are deflected by her Blizzaga.

"You wished it. You wanna create hell? We'll create hell! I have the perfect person for that!" I smirk as I reach my other GF. "DIABLOS!"

The bats circle us as they form Diablos black sphere, and in the sphere, Diablos appears, smirking.

"We meet again flighty sorceress…" he whispers, in the most deathliest voice I've ever heard.

"FIRA!"

"I'm getting tired of your games, little girl!" Edea says, sending me another 'Thhundaga', which I avoid again.

"And I am of yours. AERO!"

Another gust of wind hits her at the same time my GFs does. I notice a black blur in the corner of my eyes.

"SQUALL! STAY AWAY FROM THIS!" I yell at him and he frowns.

"I'm not going to back away from a fight!"

"SQUALL!" I try to put some sense in him, but instead, I push him away from a Thundaga spell. "You've to stay away Squall."

"I'm not going to…

"SHELL!" I yell as another spell flies to us. My boys (a.k.a. Diablos and Bahamut) are attacking her, and sure thing, she seems to be getting tired.

"Don't make punch you…" I mutter as I raise to my feet. "DEMI!"

The sorceress shrinks a little and Diablos attacks her from behind, managing to hurt her, before she turned around and waved him off.

Of course! The 'Protect can only protect the front, and only the front!

I look at my boys and they smirk, seeing my plan, and I turn to Squall.

"Squall! Please you have to trust me! Don't step in the way, until, and only until, you see a breech in the 'Protect' of the sorceress. Understood?"

I don't see the reply as I walk away.

"AERO!"

"THUNDAGA!"

Bahamut gives her a 'Flare' and Diablos uses his 'Dark Messenger'.

"_Katrin, you won't be able to hold us long, so hurry up."_ Bahamut tells me

"_Roger."_

"WATER!"

"BLIZZAGA! I had enough of this games little girl!" she yells at me and I smirk.

"Well I don't. DEMI!"

"BLIZZAGA!"

"THUNDARA!"

"TORNADO!"

"AERO!"

"THUNDAGA!"

"WATER"

"FIRAGA!"

"DEMI"

"BLIZZAGA!"

"PAIN!"

"Forget it girl. You won't reach me."

"We'll see about that."

"KATRIN!" I hear a loud voice behind, and I don't need to turn to know who she's.

"Squall, what are you doing standing there?" Selph continuous, as I deflect a 'Thundaga' and throw a 'Pain'.

"I can't get close enough!" he yells back, clearly frustrated.

Edea casts a 'Blizzaga' and I roll, casting another Demi.

"Why not?!" Selph seems angry.

"The GFs are blocking the way…" I hear Seifer's voice, confused.

Another 'Blizzaga', duck, and I cast a 'Fira'.

"Stop playing girl!" the sorceress shouts, as Bahamut attacks. This time, I see her move from her place.

_She's getting weak…_

"_Indeed she is…" _Bahamut says, while Diablos sends her a Demi, more powerful than mines.

"How come she managed to summon two GF at the same time?" that's Quistis.

"KATRIN! DON'T BE FOOLISH!" I hear Elton's voice.

"We have to help her! Come on!" Selph says and I hear them climbing the car.

"NO!" I shout as I turn to them. They freeze in place, confused and astonished. "STAY WHERE YOU ARE!" and I turn around, deflecting another 'Thundaga'. I need to put the plan in action, or else…

I could already feel my strength fading away.

"Why are her eyes red?" I hear Zell's voice as I cast a 'Fira'

"Who cares? Come on!"

I turn to see the others climbing, despite I told them not to. I have no choice.

"AERO!" I yell and they fall back. I hate to do it, but I must…

A laugh makes me turn again.

"Attacking your own comrades?" the sorceress seems amused.

"SHUT UP! DEMI!"

"BLIZZAGA!"

"FIRAGA!"

This time, I see pain in her eyes.

"BLIZZAGA!" she casts and I barely manage to escape it.

_It's time boys…_

They nod, and Bahamut and Diablos attack at the same time. The distraction is more than enough. I look over at Squall who looks back.

'Trust me.' I mutter and he nods, reluctant.

And I move, putting my plan into action.

She's distracted, and I approach from behind, as I grab one of the knives that's in the belt around my inner tight. I jump and in that moment, she turns around, catching me by the throat. I hear the others gasp and start to approach.

_They can't…. they can't…_

Diablos hears my mental plead, and turns to the teens, growling. They are taken aback, clearly confused by his antics.

"You can't defeat me, you slut!"

"Says who?" barely say, digging the dagger into her arm, the one that's holding me.

With a scream, she lets me go, and I hit the floor gasping for air. But, as soon as I find myself free, I feel a hand grabbing my hair.

"You can't hurt me girl!" she says, and I see the wound I made closing. "So forget it!"

I have to escape. I have! But I don't see any escape. She's holding my hair, and she won't let it go that easy. And there's no way an attack could free me…

The dagger is still in my hand, and I look at it. The sorceress won't be hurt that easily with a simple dagger, but doesn't mean I have to use it against her…

I look up, searching for Squall. Is closer than I thought and our eyes meet. I raise the dagger a little and smile.

'It's open.' I mutter and I think he gets the message because his eyes widen. And they widen more when I raise the dagger above my head.

"I already told you, girl." Edea's starts, talking calmly, in a cold voice. "That won't hurt me."

"And who said I'm going to use it against you?" I inquire smirking. In a swift move, the dagger goes down, smoothly cutting my hair, leaving the sorceress with only part of it.

"Dispel…" I whisper and her eyes widen as the 'Protect' vanishes and I step back.

Squall is right there, piercing his blade into the sorceress stomach. Her eyes widen, as she feels the pain. My boys go back to my head, the tiredness coming back with full force. I step further and further away, as Squall takes out his gunblade.

The sorceress coughs as blood drenches her dress.

I almost fall, completely tired, but Squall is by my side in a second holding me. I try to smile, but to no avail.

"Impudent SeeDs!" we hear a cold voice and turn to see Edea trying to stand, the wound in her stomach barely closing.

A cold wind passes us, and I shiver. Edea slowly raises her hand, and in there, ice spears form.

"You WILL pay!" she yells, sending the ice cycles… directly towards Squall.

"SQUALL!"

I don't know who screamed, it could have been even me. The only thing I know is that I push Squall aside with the strength that remains, and unconsciously, put myself in the ice spears way.

I feel the cold before the pain assaults me. I try to scream, but no sound comes out. I hear voices, lots of them.

"Katrin!"

"Katrin!"

"KAT!"

"Katrin!"

"Oh no!"

The voices come for far away. I'm drifting to sleep, falling to the darkness, although some part of my brain says I shouldn't. However, the cold is too much and I'm really tired.

The voices are calling me again, and this time, a feel something that holds me up. I try to open my eyes, only managing half of it, but the last thing I see is a pair of blue eyes.

Then, darkness overcomes me.

------------*------------

**A/N **

**Catherine: **AWWWW MAN!!!!!!!

**Katya**: WHAT?!

**Catherine**: Katrin is going to die! (cries)

**Katya: **WTF? You crazy?!?!

**Catherine:** (still crying)

**Katya**: you're being a bitch ya know that?

**Catherine**: (still crying)

**Katya**: since the authoress can't speak, I'll do it. For everyone out there READ AND REVIEW IF YOU WANT THIS TO CONTINUE!!!!!! AND THE ONES THAT ARE ALREADY REVIEWING, KEEP IT UP, 'CAUSE THAT'S WHAT KEEPING US UP!!!!!!! SEE YA ALL! (vanishes, dragging authoress with her)

**Next on Lionheart (REVISED)**: Arrested We Are! And Free We'll Be!


	21. Chapter 21: Arrested We Are! And Free W'

**Catherine**: God, long chapter!!!! 10.292 words! DUDE! That's a record. I doubt I will reach it again (man, if I do, I will end up dying of a cerebral death xD) I might take a little longer to update (or not) 'cause I started to work :D so yeah…. Got nothing else to say… On with the replies to my lovely reviews ;D:

_**Ladiireckless**__: and maybe there will be a Squallxkatrin kiss scene. I just won't ell when xD and yeah the love triangle is forming (I think xD) keep it up with the reviews and your story (Because DAMN I'm liking it already :D)_

_**The**_ _**Duelist**__**of**__**Dawn: **__aww glad you liked the boss fights! Your approval means a lot, since I love reading the fightsn your fic (Melodies of Life:Fate :D) and they are really good! Oh and the fu__cking system! I couldn't get to the site the other day and the day after couldn't' upload. DAMN! But I'll review! Promise! And yeah, my first cliffy xD is she really dead? 'cause she seems really dead!__(__**Katya**__: you're being a bitchy again) so hope you __enjoy, although this chappie doesn't have many fights. ;D_

_**Woffie: **__you know what? I'm going to destroy the site or something. Really, __I will. I'm going to be more careful when I upload. I promise I'm going to check, or the chapters will be real crap. Again thank you to mention them. And don't apologize. I'm the one who should be apologizing. And you better be harsh with me :D and don't worry. I'm going to update one, maybe (MAYBE) two chapters per week. Yeah the work is just fine (that's why only one or two chappies). It's paper work mostly. And I like it :D I don't do much, 'cause we are in summer holidays, so I just write my chappies :D but I have to upload later, 'cause the site is blocked in the computer at work (they are bitchies with me. :P) and I'm VERY happy that you think it's a great chapter and stuff! :D god I'm grinning like a idiot in work and my partners are looking at me weirdly xD and I hope I reach your expectations. :D_

_**Silverstargirl: **__Always happy to know that you're still following up this story. :D really happy. As for the review: well Katrin is an airhead and Elton didn't remembered right then xD. And yes, Katrin has to learn to keep her mouth shut up,'or Squall will start to get suspicious, and Seifer as well. And Elton has to keep her shut up, or else the secret will be blown up before expected xD thanks for the review again :D and of course _

_Yes I noticed about your exchange of one character for other xD I even thought that you did it because I mentioned Edward (as in 'Edward' from 'Twilight') in the start. Glad you liked the battle as well. I really liked writing it, and I had already planed it for quite some time. And 'Edea' is a bitch 'cuz she recovers enough for her Limit Break. And I just love to put you all into curiousness xD thanks for the reviews :D always happy to receive them. :D_

_**A special message to VVolf: **__I may not be receiving your comments/suggestions, etc… but I still see a 'Hong Kong' visitor in this story. Hope you are still following this story and you still like it. I hope I hear news from you soon :D_

**Catherine: **Know that's done and you're going to to the disclaimer Katya …

**Katya:** I always do the disclaimer! You need to find someone else!

**Catherine**: yeah yeah, carry on

**Katya**: _Disclaimer:_ she owns zero, null, nada, rien, a shit of might appear (games. Music, books, etc…). Only the OC's.

_**The Lionheart**_

_We're breakin' free  
We're soarin'  
Flyin'  
There's not a star in Heaven  
That we can't reach  
If we're trying  
Yeah, we're breaking free  
Oh, we're breakin' free  
Breaking Free- High School Musical_

_**Capítulo Vinte e Um: Arrested We Are! **__**And Free We'll Be!**_

I'm drifting in endless darkness. Why, oh why, every time I get knock out, I end in never-ending darkness? It's getting boring.

"Why are you complaining? I've to watch you for _endless_ time when you're unconscious. Now _that's_ boring! If you just were a hot boy…"

God no, tell me that's not her.

"Well, it _is_ me, so bear with it."

I open my eyes, slowly, and again, I stare into that dark sky. Sky who is filled with dots of light that each of them, tells me who's about to die. It's creepy the way I think about it that easily. I try to stand up, but fail. I feel all of my body sore. What the hell happened?

"Well, apart from the part you just tired yourself out fighting a sorceress, and then, put yourself in front of her deadly ice attack, nothing out of the ordinary happened."

This time I manage to seat, my hand going instantly to my forehead. I feel a weight, as if I'm starting a fever. I close my eyes.

"You probably are." she says, and I feel her approaching. "Too much magic used. Do you even know how many spells you used back in that battle? And to not talk about summoning two GFs at the same time and keeping them there! You must be insane!"

"Do you think I even care?" I hiss, my hand massaging my forehead.

"Do you know that you are a pain in the ass?"

"Shut up."

I hear her sigh and I open my eyes. She's a couple of feet's away from me, and I notice a change in the wardrobe. Instead of her black robe, she has, this time, a white dress with golden ornaments.

"What's up with the dress choices?" I mock and rolls eyes.

"This is my real garment. You've got a problem with it?"

"Hell no!" I sigh, and raise my head. "Why am I here again?"

"I brought you here." she says, like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Figures…" I mutter. "Why?"

"Well, since you're ignoring me while awake, I decided to bring you here again. Figured that you missed it." she smirks.

"Like hell…" I mutter again. "You gotta answer me some questions.

"Shoot."

"You are that annoying voice in my head aren't you?"

"Well, you have many voices in your head…"

"THE FEMALE!" I shout, clearly calling her stupid.

"Yeah, yeah." she waves her hand, dismissing it. "I'm the one that appeared that night in Balamb Garden, when you were with Seifer. Although I appeared like a boy, and the description you gave to the blond, made him lose sense. He got jealous."

"I don't see a reason for Seifer to be jealous… Or even to feel something for me…"

"Oh but he does…" there's a dangerous and mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Oh really. And why's that?" I mutter, bored.

"Because you're unreachable, exciting, adoring… you're everything he wished for, but he can't have. The magic is making you two grow close, _really_ close, and he confuses the desire for magic and power for lust and love." she smirks amused by my expression. "Like before with the other sorceress…"

"He wanted to go because of Edea… because he knows that she's their Matron…" I whisper but she cuts me.

"Did he? Or was something else?"

I think a little about her words.

"Ultimecia." I simply say. "He saw her. The true her."

"The unreachable, desired woman he wants, but can't have." she explains, in that voice that indicates it's the normal thing in the world.

"Why are you telling me this?" I ask, confused.

"Because you're confusing yourself too. Although I already expected that, I though you would control it well. The force that is pulling Seifer, and not only him, towards you, is working the other way around." she clarifies, walking around and gazing at the dots that go down. "Of course, since Seifer showed directly his intentions, you're keener to fall for him, instead the other."

"What other?!" I shout irritated and curious.

"Now, what would be the fun in telling you the answer?" she retorts, smirking.

"You know, you are weird. Weird, maniac and completely insane."

"Well that's me!" she answers with a smile, like a teenager having a secret.

"Well, I have a question. How do you manage to bring me here?" she doesn't say anything. "Are you like, divine or something? Probably a goddess…"

There's a sparkle in her eyes that tells me I'm getting into the right answer.

"She's Hyne." comes a male voice from behind. I turn, and I see Bahamut in his human form.

"Aww you're no fun! It was supposed for _her_ to guess." Hyne whines, like a children that someone took her candy. Pretty weird.

"Aww shut up woman." it's another male voice, and this one is coming from my right, and turn to see a white as snow man, with black hair, and black clothes. He looks at me, and I see orange, almost red eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" I shout

"The Great Prince of Darkness. Diablos, of course!" and he grins, showing off a pair of fangs.

"Whoa dude! Are those real!?" I ask approaching him.

"Of course they are!" he seems offended. "You wanna try them?"

"huh… no…" I say, backing away. He chuckles. "What are you doing here anyway? And how?"

"Well…" Bah starts, looking at Hyne. "She told us only to appear when you find out what, and who, she is."

"Technically, she didn't, 'cause _someone_ said it earlier!" Hyne whines, and I sigh. Dude the woman is weird. Really weird.

"So you are Hyne?" I inquire and she nods. "The first sorceress?" she nods again. "So tell me… why am I here?"

"I won't tell you that!" she smiles.

"UGH! Why not?" I demand, furious.

"What's the fun in that?" she giggles.

"Why you…" Bahamut grabs me by the waist, stopping me before I do anything tragic or similar. "well if you're Hyne, then tell me.." her eyebrow raise in question. "Why did that creepy looking ghost king called me 'Lady Death'?"

She just smiles, and I know for sure that she isn't going to answer me. I sigh, seeing that's useless.

"I still don't get why you bring me here every time I get unconscious…."

She doesn't say anything, just smiles.

"You know... Elton was smarter and figured out first than you who, and what, I was."

"You talked to Elton?!" I yell, but she turns her head, like she's listening to something else.

"It's time for you to awake now. Now behave! And don't forget… think well before you get into Seifer's pants!"

"WHAT!?" I yell irritated, she didn't just said what I think she did. "Wait I still have some questions!!!!"

But none of them answers me, 'cause I fall asleep again.

----*----

"Hyne, she's really _hot!_"

"And look at that _dress_! It suits her curves really well!"

"And the boobs? Hyne, really big!"

What the hell…

I feel my breasts being squeezed.

WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS HAPPENING?!?!

"Don't touch her Bob. The boss told he wanted to take 'care' of her… Personally!"

I hear evil snickers as someone who had been touching where he shouldn't, let me go. I have the will to kill them right then, but I find myself unable to move a muscle. It's like the body is disconnected from the mind.

"Did you see the other hot chick? The blondie I mean." Another male voice asks.

"Oh yeah… she's pretty good looking too. Wonder how she's in bed…"

Oh my God, I'm going to throw up. The disgusting thing that they are talking about! God!

"Come on, let's go. The boss is going to complain if we don't hurry up to 'question' those two."

My heartbeat quickens. Are they talking about Squall? God, that means I'm in the prison. Great. After sixteen years living, I find myself arrested.

I hear footsteps of two, maybe three men leaving the room. Then a loud _**Click**_, and then silence.

The memories of what happened come back to me. The fight, the sorceress, the others, Squall piercing her through the stomach, he going to my side, the sorceress and the ice spears…

And I wake up in here. Whatever 'here' is.

I open my eyes to meet a metal ceiling. Blinking them, I turn my head to the side, and see a metal wall.

What the…?

I try to seat, which causes me pain in the left shoulder and the right side of my waist. I look down to see my dress a little ripped apart, and a hole where the pain is coming. In my left shoulder and the right side of my waist I see two pretty nasty looking wounds, and by the looks of them, I see I haven't been properly treated. Damn, those things are going to infect! Not a very good idea.

And I'm also handcuffed. Great!

I try to seat and notice one thing. I'm in a metal bed. And now that I look around, this place is familiar. It's just like Squall's cell back in the game!

Dude I'm really in prison! Damn, not good.

"Cure" I whisper, but to no avail. It takes me seconds to remember that this prison has a anti-magic field.

Oh man, I'm in deep shit!

I look around and notice a door. Trying to get up, I walk over there, kind of bent down, as I slowly make my way. Reaching there I see there's a little opening. I try to peek out and see a guard with his back on me.

I let out a yell as pain suddenly assaults me.

The door opens seconds later and the guard enters, looking around.

"What are you doing!?" he demands, yelling at me. I don't answer as I'm gasping for air, slowly descending to the ground, my hand in the wound at my waist. I feel it wet.

Blood. I see blood in my fingers as I pull them away. I immediately put the hand back as the guard grabs me by the hair, making me scream as he drags me to the other side of the cell.

"Damn girl! What do you think you're doing?!"

"I'm hurt, can't you see?" I hiss at him, the breath slowly returning to normal, and the pain calming.

"Well I don't give a damn about it!" he turns to leave "Damn girl and her hotness. If only the boss hadn't reclaimed her as his…" he mutters as he leaves.

What the hell is wrong with this guy? And what he meant by, 'I'm property of the boss'?

Hyne, I'm not liking this! Not at all!

I pass my hand through my hair and notice another thing. It's shorter. Oh right, I cut it to get free from the sorceress. God I really was desperate! Wonder how I look now?

As I stay there, trying to recover the forces for even to stand, I remember the men's talk from before and what the man has just said.

A wicked smirk appears in my face as a plan comes to my mind.

I try to stand up, not making any sound and lay in the metal bed again. I take off my leggings and flats, and remain only in the small ripped dress, that covers the chest and just a little of the thighs.

_God, Hyne, whatever deity is watching, please have pity of me and let me be succeed!_

I pray as I take a deep breath and let myself roll over, and fall to the floor.

"AH!" I yell in pain, from the wounds and the little fall. My muscles and whole body is still sore.

"GUARD! GUARD! HELP ME!" I scream, mentally praying.

The door of the cell opens seconds later.

"What is it this time?" he looks irritated but he's caught off guard as he notices me. He gulps.

"I collapsed from the bed. My leg hurts. Can you see if it's broken?"

The guard gulps again. I mentally roll eyes. Men are so predictable! (/AN to any men out there don't take me wrong xD I don't meant it generally./) Especially the ones that are closed in a prison not seeing a woman in quite some time. It's proved just by the reaction of the man has upon seeing me.

"Please… see if it's broken…."

He slowly, and shakily approaches me, and bends down.

"I don't think that's…"

The man can't continue because, right then, I bring my hands around his neck, and with the handcuffs chain, I choke him.

He coughs, trying to breath.

"I'm sorry, but it's necessary…" I whisper as his body falls.

I take the hands from his neck and examine his pulse. He's not dead at least. Weak pulse, but still alive.

I pass to the second part of my plan.

God bless the Americans and their movies.

I put my leggings back, the pain returning, and the flats. Next, I search the man's pockets only to find two metallic cards. One of them is for my cell, and the other is an identification card. There's also a candy that I grateful eat. There is also keys, and I see they fit in my handcuffs keyhole.

Breathing relived from being free from those damn things, I undress the man. Now, no dirty thoughts you people. Remember I mentioned the American's movies? Well, they always advise to disguise when in hostile ground. And that's where I am, so I must dress as one of them.

I thank the fact that they use helmets, therefore managing to cover my face. Well part of it, but at least the part that's import. And since my hair is shorter than the usual, it hides just as well. As for the wound in my waist that's killing me, I decide to rip just a little more of the dress and make a band-aid and wrap it around it. It feels better.

So I, dressed with the guard's clothes (that are just a little big on me, and damn! They stink!) over my owns, his sword in my waist, and the cards in the pockets, I leave my cell, locking it, and going upstairs.

There's a sign next to the entrance.

Floor 5

You gotta be kiddin' me!

Muttering under my breath I start to climb up.

----*----

As I almost reach Floor 8, I hear the sounds of battle. I peek up first and see Elton and Zell finishing off two guards. Our weapons aren't far away from them.

I can't even describe the happiness that I feel upon seeing the two of them.

"Piece of cake, baby!" Zell celebrates the victory.

"ZELL! ELTON!"

They turn to look at me, and frown, seeing a guard walking to them. I take my helmet.

"K… Katrin?" Elton asks bewildered.

"Yeah, it's me!" I grin.

"_You okay? How's your wounds?"_

"_Hurt like bitchies."_

"_You should drink a Potion. Our bags are here too."_

"Where have you been?" Zell asks happy to see me.

"Two… three floors under, in a private cell."

"Now you're VIP?" Elton asks, smirking.

"Haha, very funny, but no. Zell pass me a Potion. Or better, TWO Potions."

"How are your wounds?" Zell asks.

"Horrible. How are the others?" I ask.

"Quistis and Selph are fine." Elton says.

"But they took Rinoa." Zell mutters, looking really down.

Elton glances at me.

"_We both know where Irvine and Rinoa are, but Zell is clearly worried about Rinoa's self being. He couldn't stop them… or rather, I stopped him before he tried anything…"_

"_Right…"_

"I'm sure she's fine." I garantee Zell.

"But what if… what if they took her to torture?" he asks, eyes telling me to tell him that's not what's going to happen to her. And that's exactly what I'm going to say, 'cause it's the truth.

"I doubt it Zell. I don't see Caraway letting his precious daughter being treated like that. You'll see, he probably already took her."

"_Watch out what you **exactly** say Kat. We don't want suspicions."_

"_Oh come on, Zell won't even remember me __saying this. I may be an airhead, but he's worse than me."_

"Hope you are right…" Zell whispers.

"Anyway, I think we should pick up our stuff and head off. We still need to find Hothead and Ice King." Oh the contrast.

"Righ. You don't know where's Squall is?"

I exchange a look with Elton.

"I have a hunch." Elton glares at me, clearly saying 'WATCH IT!' "You guys go back to the girls. I'm going to find Squall and Seifer. And take Squall's and Seifer's gunblade with you. You have more chance to guard them."

"Are you going to be okay?" Zell asks worried. I smile at him.

"Of course. I'm the one who has the flashy uniform, not you. So I'm the best choice. See you later."

And I wave off, picking my bag, my bow and putting the helmet on.

"_Be careful Katrin. And watch out those nasty wounds."_

----*----

My trip to the 13th floor (how original) is kind of hard. I find myself being stopped by some others guards or officers, asking me why the heck am I carrying a bow and a bag.

My answer would be:

"_The boss said that if I show this to the one who's being interrogated, and say that his comrade is death, he will spill out everything we need to know."_

Or something like:

_"The boss said he wanted the girl's stuff, for the 'fun' he's going to have later with her."_

God, that sounded so…. UGH!

And I hated to clear my throat to try and sound male. So hard I can tell you. But I finally managed to reach the 13th Floor. There's no one guarding the door, so I slowly make my way there.

And as soon as I enter, I see something that I would never forget in my life.

*--*--*

**(Squall's PoV)**

_Don't hit… my face…_

They stopped, only to go for the leg.

…_Stop grabbing my… leg._

_Let me sleep…_

"Laguna!?"

_Shut up…_

"Laguna!"

… _Laguna?_

"Laguna!!"

…_Laguna!?_

I open my eyes and see a pair of yellow ones looking back at me.

"Laguna!"

The cat like features… the orange and red fur… Moomba's! What are they doing here? They squeal trying to tell me something.

"What? I don't understand!" I say frustrated, as they continue to make the same noises. One of them goes to the central panel.

"Lagun! Laguna!" one of them says again.

Right then, the door opens and a guard, dressed in a blue uniform enters.

Not another torture, please…

"Squall!" the guard shrieks with relief.

Wait a second… I know that voice…

The guard takes off the helmet, and Katrin smiles to me, her silver eyes shining, the hair shorter. She seems so different with the hair like that. Completely different...

I fell relief wash over me. She's well! Alive at least, since I note she's slightly bent to her right. I narrow my eyes.

That's where the sorceress hit…

"Oh my god!" she says, approaching me. Her hands barely touch my cuts and wounds. "You're well. Well, partly at least." she raises her eyes to meet mine. "I was so worried Squall! Thought I was going to find you death!"

I thought it too about you…

The Moomba squeals again, and Katrin turns to him.

"Come on little fella! You know how to free him! Come on!"

She turns to me again, her eyes still shining, the smile in her face. At least she's well. I just need to know about the others.

"Don't you worry Squally-pooh." I don't even care about correcting her. She would probably just ignore me. Again. "We'll get you the hell outta here."

As if on cue, the cuffs that had been holding open, I'm free, and I fall… right into her.

She's expecting me, nonetheless. But I see her grimace in pain as she catches me and we fall softly to the ground.

"How's your wounds?" I finally ask remembering exactly where the sorceress had hit her. The left shoulder and the right part of the waist.

"Better." she simply says, pushing me against the wall. "I've already taken two Potions. It should do the trick until we reach Balamb." she shrugs it and grimaces again.

My eyes widen.

Balamb. The missiles. We gotta stop them!

"Katrin, Balamb will be…"

"I know. There's missile in the way. I heard them talk." she says, while looking something inside her pockets. That's when I do a double take on her garment.

"Why are you dressed like that?"

"We gotta disguise to pass safely in this place. Unlike Zell I don't have the fists or I'm not physically apt to do it anyway. Oh and by the way" she adds, still searching. "I've seen Zell."

"Zell?"

"Yeah. Zell, Elton, Quistis, Selph, Irvine and Rinoa are just fine." she continues her search, now with a frown, plainly frustrated.

But I've noticed the name she hasn't mentioned.

"Seifer?"

The pain passes briefly in her eyes.

"I still haven't found him." she states, through clenched teeth.

"Katrin…" I whisper, not quite sure what to say. "I'm sure he's…"

"Here, drink this." she abruptly interrupts me, putting a bottle on my lips, and grabs my chin, forcing me to open my mouth.

I don't budge, and just glare at her. She rolls eyes.

"God Squall, don't be childish. Now drink it."

I surrender, knowing what's best for me, and close my eyes, letting her drop the liquid into my mouth.

I always hated and always will hate Potions. The blue liquid burns and freezes at the same time, like fire and ice together, as it descends down my throat. And damn! The taste is awful!

"Laguna!"

I turn to look at the Moombas.

"Laguna! Laguna!"

"Laguna!?" I ask, growing confused by the minute. I hear Katrin mutters something that sounds like 'recognizing through the blood", but I ignore it.

She stands to her feet and extends a hand.

"Come on O fearless leader, we gotta scramp!"

I take her hand, and she puts my arm around her shoulders, her other hand coming aroun my back, grabbing my belt.

"Come now, O fat boy. Let's get out of here."

I want to tell her I don't want her help, but honestly I don't mind. It makes me rest just a little more. Besides, it feels good.

As we take a step, an alarm suddenly sounds through the walls.

"_Warning! Escapee alert! Monsters will be set loose on each floor. If escapee refuses to surrender, you have permission to kill. The anti-magic field will be lifted."_

"God, those guys could have waited a little more to beat up Biggs and Wedge." Katrin says rolling her eyes. "Guess we have to change strategy."

"What are you going to do with all the monsters lurking around?" I inquire as we leave the room. "You can't fight in that condition…"

"You are forgetting Squally-boy," she smirks. "that the anti-magic field was lifted. That means those dwed's don't stand a chance against me. And that means…"

We have already left the room and we are passing near a big hole that's right in the middle from where we are standing.

"… we are going to have more fun." she smirks, bringing us closer to the hole.

"What are you…"

"DIABLOS!"

The dark GF appears in front of us, hovering over the hole.

"You know what to do."

"Do I really have to?" is voice is husky, entrancing, deathly.

"You know you do." she lets me go, still grabbing one of my arms. "Hold tightly on Dia Squally-pooh. We are going to fly!"

"What?" I ask, frowning. She just giggles as the dark GF picks me up in his arms (which is quite uncomfortable, in any point of view).

Katrin just goes to his back.

"Woo-hoo! Here we go!"

And I find myself flying down at high speed.

--*--

"FIRA!" Katrin shouts as we reach the floor where the others are fighting.

One of the guards immediately falls, and the two robots as well. The others turn to us, as Diablos puts me down.

"SQUALL!" they all cry in pure happiness. I have to admit, I'm relieved to see them well as well.

"You really did found him Kat!" Zell remarks, grinning at us.

"Of course!" Katrin grins back.

"So Squall." Zell calls me. "Didn't you come here as Laguna in the 'dream world'?"

I put a hand on my waist, remembering where Laguna had exactly been…

"…No."

"So Squall doesn't know how to get out, either." Quistis says, grabbing her chin in thought.

"Well…" Zell says, embarrassed. "Either way, we just have to kept goin' up and up."

"It'd be a pain to do that." Quistis remarks, clearly in pain from the thought. "The alarm alerted monsters and security everywhere."

"And forget it anyway." Katrin says, stepping in. "I already did that to search for Squall, and I didn't found any exit."

"So that means we have to go down…" Zell mutters. "Oh by the way Squall…" I turn to him. "Catch." he throws me my gunblade.

Hyne it feels so good to have it with me. It's like it's part of me. Hyne, who am I kiddin'? It IS part of me!

At this point, we hear loud footsteps, and a group of three soldiers appears.

"Yo I found the SeeDs." One of them says.

"Think they will try to past us like that blond hotheaded guy?" another asks.

Blond hotheaded guys… That sounds just like…

"Seifer!" Katrin gasps, and suddenly, she's grabbing the man that spoke about Seifer earlier by the collar, pinning him against the wall, raising him a few inches from the ground.

Where did she got such strength?

At the same time as her, Diablos lunched for the other two, his claws piercing their skin, the blood dripping to the ground. He swiftly lets their lifeless body fall to the floor.

"Where is he?" I hear Katrin brutally question, as the man gasps for air. "Where is he!?"

The man gasps again and she tightens her grip around his neck. Her eyes are red as blood. And speaking of blood, I see the uniform she's using turning darker in her left shoulder and in the right part of her waist. The wounds opened, and she hasn't even noticed it!

"I asked, WHERE IS HE?!" she yells louder.

"I… I … d-don't know… what you are…. Talking 'bout…." but she tightens her grip further.

"Seifer Almasy…" her voice is a low whisper cold as ice. Colder in fact.

"a-a-a-AH!" he screams. "H-he's… in… floor… 3…"

Katrin lets him go and the man falls in the ground with a 'thump' and unconscious. She turns around, heading to the hole.

"DIABLOS!" she calls as she climbs the edge.

"Katrin!" Quistis calls and Katrin freezes for a second. "Where are you going?"

"To get him." is all she says before jumping.

We gasp, and run to the hole, where we see Diablos flying down and her in his grasp.

------------*------------

**A/N **

**Catherine: **YAY! KATRIN DIDN'T DIE! (starts dancing around)

**Katya**. You're so UGH!!!… you knew that already. Why did you do the cliffy in the last chapter?

**Catherine**: Because it's fun and I'm mean!

**Katya: **(rolls eyes) you sure are crazy…

**Catherine:** hehe (grins like mad woman) although I must admit that I was quite disappointed 'cause no one seemed worried that she would die….

ANYWAY you know what to do... press the shiny bottom at the end and leave a review! As for the Hyne appearance, search for Cosmos of the 'Dissidia: Final Fantasy' game, because I so totally inspired in her xD

**Katya**: you're a bitch… (vanishes)

**Catherine**: I know (grins) READ AND REVIEW IF YOU WANT THIS TO CONTINUE!!!!!! AND THE ONES THAT ARE ALREADY REVIEWING, KEEP IT UP, 'CAUSE THAT'S WHAT KEEPING US UP!!!!!!! OR ELSE, YOU'LL DIE BY N UNKNOW ATTACK WITH A PINEAPPLE! (God, I loved your idea **xEpIcxXxfAiLx) **

SEE YA ALL! (vanishes)

**Next on Lionheart (REVISED)**: So? Will Seifer be there? Or has he vanished? Will Katrin find him, and the SeeDs will manage to escape? Find out in the next chapter: "SeeDs to the Rescue! YAY!"


	22. Chapter 22: SeeDs to the rescue! YAY!

**Katherine**: first of all, I have some serious announcements to make…

**Katya**: (muttering) I wonder what would that be….

**Katherine**: (glares at Katya) anyway, here they go:

"**Any of you who might be reading this, read it well: I thank deeply to 'The Duelist of Dawn' and to 'LadiiReckless' for they mentioned me in their stories. I was so happy that I couldn't stop the laughing and the tears of joy! (yes people, I did cried. To the laugh and the happiness.) Therefore, I thank you from the deepness from within my heart, and to all other readers that are reading this, GO CHECK THEIR STORIES OUT CUZ THEY ROCK!!!!!!!"**

God, I'm so good at this……. xD

**Katya**: (sighs) you're so weird…. But you did well on thanking them properly. They DID mentioned you in their stories….

**Katherine**: (grins) Exactly! Oh and another thing:

_-text- : _Elton's/Katrin talking

"_Text":___mental talk with GF

_Text _:thoughts

Just so for you you know. Now that's done, on with the replies to my lovely reviews ;D:

_**The**_ _**Duelist**__**of**__**Dawn: **__again thanks for the review!! :D and yeah, your battles rock!!!! xD keep them comin'!!!_

_**Silverstargirl: **__yes Katrin to the rescue! xD she's suicidal what can I say? That's why we all love her xP anyway, extremely creepy guards, and Seifer will be found in a very good condition. As for Hyne, she deserved some yells and screams 'cause she's being nasty with Katrin! xP and damn, you're one of a really smart girl! Already figured out the chosen ones! How did you do it??? xP and yeah, problems….. doesn't it look like I just love problems?? xP and everything at their time, although I'm looking forward to make you all have answers my the Christmas (yes it's very far away, but I update from week to week.) _

_And thank you so much for the help you're giving me on the '**Distance'** fic. :D I luff you girl!! ;D_

_**Woffie: **__if you review there won't be necessary the 'Protect' spell xP and yeah stupid guards!!! :S as always, I love you by correcting my mistake. And don't worry, I'll manage to write the (looks through her profile) six stories I'm writing. In fact, when we don't get the imagination or have a writer's block with one of them, we just jump to another xD thanks for the review and keep them coming :D_

_**Ladiireckless: **__yes an unknown attack with a pineapple. It was some serious good idea xD and yeah Katrin called Squall fat! GO KAT!!! xD and the bomb? xP I got the message all right!(although I seriously don't remember what was it xP. Sorry about it mana ;D )_

_**Cyrus Truth**__: Very happy to have a new reviewer. :D but I gotta disagree with something you said. My OC is NOT self-insert (so yeah she curses a lot and so do I.) but that doesn't mean anything! When people see OC they always think "another self-insert…." My OC it's not like that! The only similar thing she has with me is the cursing and the fact she enjoys piss off everyone else (__**Katya**__: I will say…//__**Katherine**__: (glares at her)) I do know that my penname is similar to her name (Katrin-Katherine) but it's just that I like the name! And for you know, Katya (my annoying partner! __**Katya**__: __HEY!!!)) is real. So please, don't think that this is a self-insert. (__**Katya**__: it couldn't be anyway. You don't know how to use a bow, and you just get half of the dialogues of the game thanks to me!!And you can't fight either!//__**Katherine**__: (gives Katya annoying glare) thank you Katya, we all know that….//__**Katya**__: the only think she can do is kick men the place where the sun doesn't shine.// __**Katherine**__: Okay they got it, now scram!)) _

_Nevertheless, your review was extremely motivating, and the simple act of reviewing makes me really happy ^-^. And the fact that you said it's the best self-insert (even it isn't! so I will just pretend I read the 'self-insert' as 'OC') that you have read, it makes me really happy (starts giggling like teenage girl who has her hormones out of control, but gets hit by Katya in the head) and it's always good to know people are really enjoying it and thinking that I keep a good story, without adding too much of this or that… so thank you again for the feedback and please, keep the reviews coming :D_

_**Holy**_ _**Star**__: another new reviewer. A shame you just reviewed the 10__th__ chapter… but thank it anyway :D_

_**wierdunusualchick**__: thanks for the feedback :D_

_**Yami no Musume:**_ _thanks for adding me to your favorites :D_

**Katherine: **now that's done and you're going to do the disclaimer Katya …

**Katya:** I'm not going to do it…

**Katherine**: you're kidding right?

**Katya**:… no. so find someone else.

**Katherine**: I so hate you…….

_**Disclaimer**__:_ I own zero, null, nada, rien, a shit of might appear (games. Music, books, etc…). Only my OC's.

_**The Lionheart**_

_Come and rescue me _

_I'm burning can't you see? _

_Come and rescue me _

_Only you can set me free _

_Come and rescue me _

_Rescue me _

_Rescue me _

_We lied when we were dreaming _

_Our crying was just fake _

_I wish you could deny it _

_Here and today _

_My S.O.S on radio _

_The only chance to let you know _

_What I fear _

_Can you hear? _

_Rescue Me- Tokio Hotel_

_**Capítulo Vinte e Dois: SeeDs to the Rescue! YAY!**_

**(Katrin's PoV)**

The floors pass us at high speed. Higher than Selph driving. I bet she would love it!

"We are here!" Diablos says, his voice husky.

The floor is just like the rest, although this one as higher security. And by higher security, I mean the doors aren't so easily to open. After three Thundaga, three times Diablos crashed the locks, and three cells opened, I finally find Seifer.

He's in the floor, seated, head between his knees.

"Seifer!" I yell, relief washing over me. He raises his head, looking surprised. But that surprise soon turns to a deep frown.

"Why the hell are you dressed like that?"

Hyne, I come to rescue him and as soon he sees me, it's that what he says?

"God Seifer, thank you. I'm happy to see you too." I say sarcastically. He smirks.

"Yeah kitty, is good to see you too. What are you doing here, thought?"

"I came here to save you."

He raised an eyebrow.

"I don't need your help to get out of here…"

"Yeah, yeah I know. You already tried to break free." he smirked in full force. "See where it leaded you."

He just shrugged.

"At least I tried."

"Well we tried too, in case you haven't noticed." I say hands in my hips. He just shrugs again and rises to his feet.

"Where is my gunblade?" he asks and I freeze.

Damn, I forgot his gunblade in my hurry to save. I giggle nervously and scratch the back of my neck.

"I huh… I kind of forgot about it…" Seifer gives me a cold stare and before he could say anything else, I raise my hands in defense. "Hey, the others have it, don't worry."

"Others?" he aks.

"Yeah. All of us managed to escape." I grin and Diablos snorts behind me.

"Yeah, others did it in a less decent way…"

Seifer raises an eyebrow at this, while I blush and try to hit Diablos, who just dodges my attacks. That's when we hear lots of gunfire.

"We got to go." Diablos remarks and I grab Seifer's wrist, dragging him out of the cell and up to the stairs. Diablos had returned to my mind.

We are climbing a pair o stairs when we hear two very familiar voices.

"Thanks man!!!" the voice is whining.

"Let go." the second voice is colder than the first. "I said, let go!"

Seifer and I exchange a look as we reach the stairs top and we see Squall, standing, with Zell kneeling next to him, hugging Squally-pooh's waist. Seifer and I can't hold on, and we burst into laughs. That's when the other two look at us, and Squall gives us his usual frown and cold stare.

"Stop that." he speaks, but the two of us can't stop it.

"Oh Squall, My Fearless Leader, thank you so much for saving me. You're so kind!" I mockingly say, bending to one knee, looking at Seifer. He gets the drift.

"O my poor friend, do not worry. I couldn't let you die!" I gotta say, Seifer has a actor vein. "Do not fear, for I am here!"

"Oh My Savior!" I stand to my feet, gluing my body to Seifer, who puts an arm around my waist. I do the 'maiden in distress' look. "Thank you so much for helping me. How can I repay you?"

"What about a little kiss, my damsel?" Seifer says in a husky voice, bending down to me. Remember, he's much taller.

I smirk as I see amusement in Seifer's eyes. He's not doing this just to infuriate Squall; he's doing it also to enrage Zell. I bit my lip, trying not to laugh, and I sense Seifer's chest vibrate as he holds his own laughter.

"KATRIN! SEIFER! THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Seifer and I burst into laughing as Squall yells at us. His face is almost red with rage, but Seifer and I can't stop. It was funny, he had to admit!

That's when Miss Sunshine, Instructor and Elton approaches us, coming from the upper floor. They give Seifer and me weird looks, and Elton shakes his head.

_-Hopeless. That's what you are.-_

"Squall! Zell!" Quistis says, clearly relieved. "I'm glad you're all right.

"Squall, why did you go on your own?" Selph asks. "Is Zell that important to you?"

Seifer and I burst into laughing again, while Zell lowers his head, blushing, Squall glares at us again, Quistis and Selphie look at us like we are insane, while Elton shakes his head again.

_-Even though you're hopeless, good work.-_ He tells me, through the connection. I'm still curious about how can he do that.

_-Thanks.-_

Then, out of nowhere, there's gunshot pointing at us, and for inches we aren't strike.

"Eeeee!"

"Ahhh!"

Crouching, we slowly make our way towards Squall and Zell. The gunshot doesn't stop, and I can't even take a peek to aim at them.

"There's no way we can get outta here!" Zell yells, and as on cue, the gunshots stops.

"Argh!"

"Ugh!"

We hear the prison guards groan, and slowly we raise our heads to face our savior. Yes, it is indeed Irvine. He's shouting every enemy, doing some poses and stuff, making Selph blush and gawk at him, Squall and Quistis give him an exasperated look, Seifer snort, and me sigh and roll eyes. Boys… they're so show off… seriously.

"Come on…!" Says a female voice behind Irvine, and Rinoa appears. "Stop trying to act so cool!" and she pushes Irvine, making the cowboy fall all the way down, and making Elton, me and Seifer laugh as maniac. But while I'm laughing, a excruciating pain in my waist and shoulder makes me stop, and I wince.

"Gee, if only you had agreed with me earlier, we wouldn't be in this mess." Rinoa says, and then she notices us. "Squall!" okay, so she just notices Squall, but let's just skip that part…

"_Someone is starting to get a lonely complex."_ Diablos says in my head.

"_What's that?"_ I ask.

"_Ugh, just ignore him."_ Bahamut finishes the conversation, by pulling Dia into the back of my mind

"Yeah!" Rinoa shouts, descending the stairs.

"Rinoa, you're all right!" Quistis smiles at the raven-haired girl.

"Uh huh." Irvinne mutters, standing. "Of course. Courtesy of my escort."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Zell aks, suspicious.

"Ah…" Irvine starts to talk, but Rinoa interrupts him.

"My father pulled some strings with the military. He told them to get me, and only me, out."

"Then…" Irvine starts to talk again, and again, Rinoa interrupts him.

"So this guy here…" she slaps her forehead shaking her head in disbelief. "He came and got me. Just me. Knowing you were all captured!"

"Ah, that's…" Irvine, dude forget it.

"Isn't that horrible?" Rinoa's voice raises one octave, as she lowers her head a little to look at Squall, trying to make him agree. Squally-pooh only reaction is to sigh exasperated.

"Alright, alright…" this time, Rinoa doesn't interrupt Irvine. "I said I was sorry. That's why I'm here to help!" he finishes with a wink in Selphie's direction. Rinoa turns to him, frowning, her hands in her hips.

"After I scratched you to death."

Okay now that's a really funny thing we need to see. Irvine scratched to death…..

"Uh…" Irvine is taken aback by her words. "A-A-Anyhow, now's our chance." he stutters in his words and lowers his hat.

"The basement door is buried in sand." Squall informs them.

"Of course it is." Irvine replies, scratching the back of his neck "This place is buried underground."

"Buried?" Squall inquires, confused. The others are confused as well. (Well, except me and Elton.)

"That's right. This prison is…" Irvine can't continue, because a voice interrupts him.

"There they are!"

"It's the escapees!"

Oh shit!

We all crouch and Irvine takes his gun off, shooting towards the guards.

"Squall!" Irvine calls. "You choose two, or three, more party members and head on up. I'll hold'em here."

"Up?" Squall has a confused expression and Irvine kind off growls in frustration.

"Don't have time to explain now!" he shouts. "The exit's up there, trust me."

I, impatiently, grab Squall's sleeve and push him.

"Oh come O fearless leader! Just follow the cowboy's directions." I scowl and Squall stares at me for a few seconds.

"…Ok." he finally agrees.

"I think I know the way." Rinoa tells him.

"It's the same we took to get you Squall." I say and Squall looks at me. "All the way up."

Rinoa glares at me, while Squall thinks.

"Katrin, Rinoa, you go with me." Dude why do I have to go with Pinkster?

"I'm going too." Seifer declares, and even though Fearless Leader gives him a scowl, Seifer ignores him.

I look at Elton.

_Will you be fine?_

He grins at me.

_Perfect._

I just roll eyes and follow Squall and Seifer. We don't take long reaching the 13th floor, where Squall had been imprisoned. There were some battles, mainly with guards, but Squall, being Squall and spoil sport, ordered me to stay back, and with Seifer backing him up, I didn't had an option. That's was when I noticed the dark stain in the uniform I was still wearing and the pain that assaulted me.

But back to present, we reach the 13th floor, and on our right, are stairs, leading up. Squall is the first to climb up, Rinoa, Seifer and me following him. The room is circular, with the only stairs being the one we just came from, and another that leads up. We go there. We find ourselves in another circular, this one with no other stairs, and only an entrance. Seifer and Squall get cautious and draw their weapons. I do the same, wincing a little at the pain, making Squall glare at me.

The entrance leads us to the outside and we all take a deep breath.

"Finally…" I mutter.

"Yeah…" Seifer nods.

That's when a shrieking voice is heard from the speakers, making all of us flinch.

"Prisoners may not go beyond this point. You will be terminated."

"As if…" Seifer mutters, looking around, like a cat searching for his prey. Squall does the same.

"They're coming…." he declares. And as if on cue, two blue robots and a Galbadian officer in red uniform appear. We all prepare for the upcoming battle.

"You're not going anywhere!" the officer says, and Seifer smirks.

"Let's see about that." he remarks.

Seifer is the first to attack, giving a heavy blow in one of the robots. Squall does the same to the other, while Rinoa and me (wincing) aim at the officer. The damn bastard ducks and fires at us, making us roll on the side, and me wincing. Seifer than releases a 'Fira' to the robot he was fighting, and Squall concentrates to summons his GF. Me and Rinoa attack the red officer again, while Seifer goes for one of the robots, the other trying to hit me and Rinoa. The red officer fires bullet's at us, but is unsuccessful into harming us as I cast 'Protect' in all of us. That's when Squall's GF, Shiva, appears, making the temperature fall a few degrees.

Shiva attacks our three opponents and as she vanishes, the red officer falls dead, and I release a 'Thundaga' at one of the robots. Rinoa fires at the other, and Seifer attacks the same. Squall releases a 'Blizzara' at my robot, and I cast another 'Thundaga'. The other robot attacks Rinoa, making her fall to her knees. Seifer hits the same robot, and the other attacks me, taking my breath, and throwing me to the metal door. Squall charges again as the other robot attacks Seifer, but the blond dodges him on time. Rinoa attacks the robot with her weapon, while Squall comes to me and hands me a Potion.

"You should watch yourself." he says and I just roll eyes.

Getting to my feet, I attack one of the robot's with a 'Thundaga' spell, while Seifer and Squall attack the other. Rinoa aims at their robot, while Squall comes to help me with my robot while I cast yet another 'Thundaga'. The other robot attacks Squall and I concentrate, focusing in my GF.

Dark clouds appear above us as my beloved Bahamut makes his appearance. He hovers above the two robot and releases his 'Mega Flare'. Soon after, the two robots fall, and as they become just a bunch of crap, I fell myself fainting. To strong and cold gloved hands grab my shoulders.

"Careful Katrin. Don't tire yourself." Squall tells me, helping me to my feet. I roll eyes, but the pain in my shoulder and waist is there, strong than ever.

"Man, they're so annoying…" I mutter, cleaning my face of sweat. They all nod.

"Hey Squall, can you hear me?" That's Irvine's voice coming from the speakers.

We go back inside, heading to one of the computers.

"Hey! Hey, you guys!" Irvine's voice sounds from one of them

"Is this what you were talking about?" it's Quistis talking this time. "What if Squall and the others have already gone ahead?"

"Of course they didn't!" that's Elton's voice and he seems a little pissed off. Now that's news….

"I can hear you." Squall says, clicking a button.

"See! I told you we'd be alright." Irvine says, clearly relieved. I laughed.

"As if we could trust Irvine…" there are laughs from the other side of the line.

"Exactly." Elton says, his voice amused now.

"Anyway…" Irvine starts, changing the conversation as the other's giggle or chuckle. "Squall, go ahead and operate the arm."

"How?" Squally-pooh asks.

"Just hit everything. Something might end up doing the trick." I say and Squall glares at me, clearly saying 'you-are-nuts-again-so-shush-it'. I just shrug it off.

"Squall, push down the yellow button on your upper right hand side." Zell comes to Fearless Leader aid. Squall looks confused for a moment and I can keep up the urge to mock him.

"The YELLOW button. I do believe you know what yellow is right?" I grin and Squall gives me yet another glare. Moreover, he pushes the yellow button and there are shouts of joy on the other side of the line.

"Alrighty!" Irvine yells, and I hear something metallic move. "We'll be there in like a second. Wait right there.

"Hey…." Zell starts, his voice uneasy. "Is it supposed to move this slow?"

"So what?" Irvine replies. "What's the rush?"

"Looks like they'll be just fine." Rinoa declares behind us and we nod. "Should we wait for them here or outside…?"

"Outside damn it!" Seifer remarks, a frown in his face. "It's too damn hot in here."

So outside we go. We cross the bridge and right in the middle, Squall stops, looking down. The sun is making me dizzy, and I'm feeling like I am going to faint soon.

"…What the hell is this place?" Seifer asks, the frown never leaving his face. I peek towards down.

"…It's a fricking desert Seifer..." I mutter and the blond rolls eyes. "That's why it's called Desert Prison."

"No shit." he mutters back. Rinoa gasps.

"No way…!" she says, surprised. "When I came in earlier, it wasn't like this…"

"Let's just head for that structure over there." Squall remarks, sounding tired. He probably is. So we walk towards the other side, Rinoa and Seifer in front, Squall in the middle and me in the back.

Seifer and Rinoa are the first to reach, but when Squall is almost there, the alarm starts to sound, and Rinoa gasps as she see the metal bars in front of Squall starting to move.

"Shit!" Squall cursed as he turned and grabbed my wrist. "Run for it!"

I don't need to be told twice and I run, but that isn't enough. The metal bars under us vanish, and Squall's only option is to grab on in the rails, one of his arm supporting me as I try to grab the rails as well. The prison excavator starts to function and starts to dig into the desert.

"Squall!!!!" Rinoa shrieks. "Hold one! Over here! Hurry!"

Squall turns to me.

"Thing you can move?" he asks me but I just nod, not trusting my own voice.

_Don't look down Kat… don't look down…_

You know I'm not afraid of heights, but knowing there's something under that might kill you in the end, isn't very good.

Squall helps me to move to the other side, and soon he's pulling me up, the dust caused from the digging starting to wrap around us. I put my head under my arms and close my eyes to protect myself. Squall puts me under him (don't get any ideas!) as he protects me, and molds into a ball. I just hear and feel the heat from the dust and all of that as it blinds us.

For several painful seconds I stand there, not knowing where am I as the sound around us doesn't stop. There's only one thought on my mind

_I just hope I get out from this mess alive!_

------------*------------

**A/N **

**ANNOUCMENTS: there's a new poll in my profile! Go check it out! I'm not going to say the other poll results just yet. First I need to get this one results. So check it out!!!!**

**Katherine: **so guys, another chapter done! AND I'M SORRRY FO THE DELAY!!!!!! I had LOTS of things to do! I look like a single mother (and trust me, I'm not!) but taking care of the house, and my ill mother…. Well you got the idea.

**Katya**: poor you dudess (pats authoress shoulder)… so no regular updates?

**Katherine**: Yeah, unfortunately. I still have the others story to write (Start Again With You is being a success! Check it out!) and I'm planning to write new ones. But not just yet. Only when things here start to call down (if they do)

**Katya: a**nd with school and all….yeah it's going to be hard…..

**Katherine:** exactly…. My new stories will be a 'Overlord' fanfic and a Twilight fanfic with SethxOC pairing, another with PaulxOC pairing and another with LeahxJacob pairing. (I'm still thinking about it :D)

**Katya**: WHOA! Those are a lot of work!!

Katherine: Yeah, but I will probably just start them after '_Start Again With You_' or '_Forever Dawn_' is finished. :D

ANYWAY you know what to do... press the shiny bottom at the end and leave a review! As for the Hyne appearance, search for Cosmos of the 'Dissidia: Final Fantasy' game, because I so totally inspired in her xD

**Katya**: see ya all in a month (probably) … (vanishes)

**Katherine**: READ AND REVIEW IF YOU WANT THIS TO CONTINUE!!!!!! AND THE ONES THAT ARE ALREADY REVIEWING, KEEP IT UP, 'CAUSE THAT'S WHAT KEEPING US UP!!!!!!! OR ELSE, YOU'LL DIE BY N UNKNOW ATTACK WITH A PINEAPPLE! (God, I loved your idea **xEpIcxXxfAiLx) **

SEE YA ALL! (vanishes)

**Next on Lionheart (REVISED)**: We are going to hijack a train?! ARE YA NUTS!?!!?!?!


	23. Chapter 23: We're going to hijack a trai

_-text- : _Elton's/Katrin talking

"_Text":_mental talk with GF

_Text _:thoughts

**Katherine**: Guys sorry for the delay. But you know, school is a bitch. I expect you guys are all excited for the next chapter….

**Katya**: (muttering) As if……

**Katherine**: (glares at Katya) They can be you know? Anyway, here's the Reviews Replies. (BTW read ending AN. There's something in there):

_**Cyrus Truth**__: :D everything's cool dude ;D I'm sure most people think that anyway…:P very happy that you liked the chappie and here's the so awaited 23th chapter ;D_

_**Ladiireckless: **__xD that's the purpose mana. To make everyone laugh xD sorry for not sending or updating anything in our story, but as I said before, school's a bitch xD BAD DESERT! xD_

_**The**_ _**Duelist**__**of**__**Dawn: **__the robot fight was a boss fight and it was a bitch to me the first time I played the game (I didn't had Bahamut then xD, or else, it would be a piece of cake :P) Glad it was hilarious! All the stories must be balanced ;D_

_**Woffie: **__if God, you just love my mistakes, don't you? xD and here's the chapter. Hope you like it ;D (I'm praying to not have any mistakes xP)_

_**Silverstargirl: **__Glad you liked the acting scene. It's my fav in this xap and it was the most fun thing to write ;D_

**Katherine: **now Aww everyone thought that the last chapter was hilarious ;D that's so go. And since Katya doesn't want to do the disclaimer…

**Katya:** Exactly

**Katherine**: So I invited someone else! Say hi Luis!

**Luis:** Hi there!

**Katya**:… WTF?! What are you doing here?

**Katherine**: let me explain. Luis is our friend :D

**Luis**: that's right. And shush Katya, I'm going to talk.

**Katherine**: Oh right! If any of you wanna appear in the AN or do the discaliemr, Just let me know through review ;D

**Luis: **_**Disclaimer**__:_ she owns zero, null, nada, rien, a shit of might appear (games. Music, books, etc…). Only the OC's.

_**The Lionheart**_

_**Capítulo Vinte e Três: We are going to hijack a train? ARE YA NUTS!?!**_

First of all, the whirling stops.

Second, the sand stops getting inside my clothes.

And third, the heat is unbearable.

"Is it over?" I ask Squall, who is still covering me.

"I think so." he replies, standing up. I follow and look around.

Seems like we have finally reached the ground.

"Hey you guys! You alright?"

Squall and I turn around to see Irvine waving and running at us. Pretty funny sight, I tell you.

"You guys made it!" he yells again and Squall rolls eyes.

"We gotta scram from here now!" Zell punches the air excitedly. That's when Rinoa and Seifer approach us.

"We found some trucks inside." he says, pointing to the other side of the bridge.

"That was way too dangerous, wasn't it?" Rinoa asks Squall with a sigh.

"…. Yeah, indeed." Squall answers and turns to me. "You okay?"

"Worried, Ice King? That's some news!" okay, so I don't want to get all rude and stuff, but Rinoa's behavior is starting to get on my nerves. Dudess, the only missing part is the slash of your eyelids! Oh wait, you did that……

_-Someone's jealous…-_ Elton says through our link.

_-As if! -_ I reply and he chuckles.

"I was just asking…" Squall gets all defensive, and that makes him kind of cute, especially his look.

Whoa wait! What? I just did NOT tell that Squall was cute?!

"_You sure did!" Diablos says and laughs._

"_Not funny Dia! So stop it!" _

"Sorry if I'm surprised if you care about me…" I mutter, even though I'm sure Squall hears me, 'cause he sends me a cold glare.

"I thought the arms were movin' kind of slow." Irvine remarks, making all of us look at him. "They had the submerse system on.

"Let's just get going." Squall orders, walking to the place Seifer had mentioned before that had some trucks.

"I wanna ride the yellow one!" Selphie yells as soon she sees the two trucks, one blue, one yellow. Dude, the girl sure likes yellow! She immediately is inside the yellow one as I think this.

Behind me, I hear Zell ask Squall if it was true that she really could drive trucks.

"I don't know. But I won't be on that one." Squall says and I chuckle.

"You're so coward Squally-pooh." I remark and Squall glares at me.

"I will take that one too." Quistis says, heading to the yellow truck.

"Okay, me too." Rinoa says. Okay, note to-self- do not go in the same car she's going.

"I'm going to the blue…." I mutter.

"Hey, hey, hey! Ladies?" I hear Irvine's voice, as he's questioning them if he could go with them. Apparently, the answer is no 'cause Zell says "Let's go Irvine." and drags him in the passenger seat in the front. Zell and Elton seat next to me and I see Seifer and Squall glaring at each other on the outside.

"Hey, you guys comin' or not?!" I yell through the window. Seifer sends Squall an harder glare and heads to the driver's seat. Squall joins me, Elton and Zell in the back seat.

Selphie is already on the move and we soon follow. The journey takes a few minutes, but that's enough to give me a headache. Just for you know, I just LOVE to travel in cars, bus, trains and all that stuff. But imagine having two wounds that are bleeding like hell, and you get an extremely painful journey. Squall and Elton eye me through the whole journey, and when Squall is about to say something, we stop.

"They have stopped Puberty Boy, and are getting out. We better get off as well." Seifer says in all business tone and we all get out, heading towards the others. They seem to be talking, 'cause well, we catch part of it.

"… the sorceress is about to launch missiles at Garden?" Quistis eyes widen as she says this.

"That's what Rinoa heard from Irvine!" Selphie says, scared.

"The only thing we can do now is go back to Garden as soon as possible and warn the students." Squall interjects in all serious mode. Holy Jseus, he looks hot!

Okay, scratch that! It's the heat, it's making me hallucinate! That's the only explanation!

Oh may I add that Diablos is laughing his butt off inside my head? 'Cause he is. Annoying GF.....

_"That's why you love me so much!"_

Ugh!

"Alright, let's get in the car and go." Squall is about to turn when Selphie's voice stops him.

"They're targeting both Balamb and Trabia Garden! We have to interfere with the launch! We have to stop the missiles!" she declares. "I just transferred from Trabia Garden. I can't just sit around knowin' that T.G is in danger! So Squall, please! Decide who's gonna go to Galbadia Missile Base before it's too late!"

Squall crosses his arms and frowns, clearly worried.

"Let's vote!" Rinoa pips in. "Squall will decide on the party's. Squall will return to Balamb. Anyone against this plan, please raise your right hand!"

Since when did Pinkster become so politic?

"I don't mind which team you put me on." Zell says giving Squall a smile.

"You're the leader Squall. What are the teams?" Quistis inquires. Squall looks around, looking confused.

"I..." he starts, not sure what to say.

"Squall." I call and he turns to me. "We trust you. No matter what you decide."

"That's right!"

"Exactly!"

"Right on!"

"Tee-hee!"

They all agree with me so I continue.

"Selphie wants to save Trabia, her home, and Balamb, her new home. It's natural she wants to go to the missile base. And you should decide on another party to go to Balamb and evacuate the students and staff there. We have little time, so…"

I'm interrupted by a launching sound, and sure thing, we see the missiles being launched, the white smoke behind them as a trail.

"I… heard they were hitting Trabia first and then Balamb…" Irvine says, looking at Selphie, who looks horrified. Man, who wouldn't be? I am!

"Trabia…." she whispers. "I'm sorry… I couldn't stop it… please, let everyone be alright. Please…" she turns to us. "That was a miss right?"

I had been looking to the missiles all this time and turn to Selph.

"I'm sure they are alright, Selph. I think that the missiles are going to hit but…" I swallow some tears and try to find strength. Selphie is almost lost in tears. Behind me, I hear Rinoa's sobbing. "…. But I'm sure they are gonna make it. They're strong, right?" Selph nods. "Then I'm sure that they are alright."

Selphie smiles and jumps next to Squall.

"Squall we have to report to Balamb!" she shouts. "And I'm on the missile base infiltration team! I have to be! They launched missiles at MY Trabia! So Squall! Who are you taking?"

A light wind picks up and I inhale sand. I start to cough, harder and harder, and I cover my mouth with my hand.

"Katrin? You okay?" I hear someone ask but I don't turn to see who. The coughing gets harder, and my wounds are hurting like bitch. That's when I feel my hand wet. Trying to suppress the coughing, I look at my hand.

It's covered in blood. _My_ blood.

I can feel the blood in my mouth as well. Holy Hell! What's happening?!

"Oh my Hyne! Katrin!" Quistis hands immediately wrap around my shoulders, and that's when I release I am fainting. Everything around me is spinning and I grab to dear life to stay awake. I also notice that my breath is coming in quick gasps.

"Here, take this!" Quistis gives me a bottle. I take it all in a sip and the think stings my throat, making me cough again.

"I gave her a Hi-Potion. She should be fine." Quistis voice seems to coming from far away and all I can see is darkness wrapping around me.

"Selphie you do know what you're dealing with, don't you?" I guess that Selph nods to Squall's question, 'cause he continues. "You, along with Zell and Quistis, are going to the Missile Base."

"Elton…" I whisper, trying to gain his attention. He must go as well with them! He knows the stuff and all!

"I'm going to Squall. If you don't mind." Elton asks and I faintly see Squall nodding.

"The others are coming with me…" I hear Irvine's low whine. "Selphie, do you know…"

"I do know what I'm doing Squall! Trust me!" Selphie answers. "I'm sure we'll be able to infiltrate the base with this truck, and the rest I will figure out myself." I can almost see Selph's smile. Squall sighs.

"See you at Balamb Garden." he declares

"Sure thing!" Selph yells.

"Here, I'll take her."

"Good luck Squall." Quistis says as she hands me to Fearless Leader. I wince.

"Let's take you inside." Squall lowly says, picking me bridal style, making me wince again. My vision is coming back and I see his jacket's fur. "Seifer, you drive. Rinoa go with him. Irvine, you're with me in the back. Let's go!"

I close my eyes as Squall takes me inside the truck as the others take their places. Soon, I feel myself laying in something soft and I feel the engine coming to life, and Seifer speeding off. After some minutes of silence I open my eyes and try to straight up.

"Watch it." Squall warns me, but I just wave it off.

"Yeah, whatever. Where are we heading?"

"There's a station near the Prison. I'm going to try it." Seifer says from the front seat. I sigh.

"Good."

At least everything seems to going well. I just hope Elton will be fine.

_-Ginger Kat. Ginger. -_

I don't even care how he can do that or anything else. I'm just too tired and I want some place I could lay on and rest for eternity. The truck shakes a little, and, adding the pain, I'm getting a little nauseous.

And, as soon I'm about to throw up, we stop.

"The Train Station." is all that Seifer declares, getting out. We follow his example and head to the train that's there.

"We are going to hijack a train AGAIN?!" I yell. "You guys are nuts! Completely" Squall eyes me.

"Seems like you're better." Irvine remarks with a smile and I just shrug. We pop up in the train, and Seifer gets it up and running.

"HEY! STOP!" a voice comes along the train. We look out to see a G- soldier running along us. "S-Stop the train!"

How has he breath to talk while running?

"STOP!" He sure is a though guy!

"Sorry, but it's an emergency!" Rinoa's yells at the soldier that's finally staying behind. "Faster Seifer!"

Seifer pushes the train to its limit as we cross the desert.

The dizziness is coming again and things start to spin around me. A strong hand grabs my arm and I don't need to look to know who it is.

"Seifer, don't stop the train until we are at Balamb. As for the others, stay with him. I'm taking Katrin to a cabin, to see how bad her wounds are." Squall's voice says that that's that and he pulls me with him.

"Seriously Squall. I'm fine." I declare, trying to stop the dizziness.

"Yeah, right….." he mutters, opening a door. He literally shoves me inside and closes the door behind him. If I didn't knew what kind of people Squall was, I will have say that he's a pervert.

"Now let's see that wounds." he declares walking to me. "Take the uniform."

Okay, I may have to re-think the last statement.

"Excuse me?!"

"The uniform. Take it. Or we can't see those wounds." he reaches his hand to me, but I step away, grabbing the stinky uniform tightly.

"No!"

"Katrin…" he starts, but I shush him.

"Squall! Don't be a perv!"

"There's no time to mocking Katrin. Now, take that uniform off." he tries to reach again, and again, I dodge it.

"NO!" I yell.

"Take it!" Squall seems to start getting impatient.

"I said, NO! Hell Squall! I don't have anything else under it!"

Squall doesn't say anything and I see his eyes widen a little and a slight, but really slight blush creeping to his face.

"…I…. I didn't knew that…" he stutters in his words.

"Well, ask it before ordering me take my clothes off! Honestly!" I shake my head in disbelief.

"……Well…….let me just see you shoulder then….."

We look at each other before I seat on the ground and slowly lower the uniform a little (but just a LITTLE!) allowing Squall to see the wound. I gotta say, it looks pretty nasty.

Squall slowly touches the wound with his fingertips.

"It looks nasty…"

"No shit!" I snap and Squall sighs while reaching for something in his pocket.

"The journey will be long, so you rest while I treat this wound." he hands me a green bottle. "It's a sleeping potion."

"I'm not going to take that!" I yell. "No way I'm letting you…"

"I won't touch you Katrin!" Squall snaps back. "Hyne, who do you think I am?" I open my mouth, but he stops me. "Wait forget it. I don't wanna know."

I grin like a kid in Christmas while Squall sighs again. He gives me the sleeping potion and I take it.

"I hope I can trust you Squall. Or else…" I warn, taking the potion in a sip. I lay down, feeling the dizziness crawling to me again and close my eyes, welcoming the rest.

"I trust _you_ Katrin. More than you think…"

------------*------------

**A/N **

**ANNOUCMENTS: there's a new poll in my profile! Go check it out! I'm not going to say the other poll results just yet. First I need to get this one results. So check it out!!!!**

**And here's the catch! If I reach the 100 reviews I will get two chapters in the same day, and a surprise for all of SquallxKatrin lovers out there xD so REVIEW PEOPLE!**

**Katya**: will you make Squall and Katrin have sex?poor

**Katherine: **huh…….. no -.-'.

**Katya**: Dang!

**Katherine: **and you call me sex crazy! Seriously! This is 'T' rated. If I wanted them to have sex, I would have updated the rating to 'M'. and I'm not going to do it. So yeah…. But there will be a surprise ;D

**Katya:** I hate surprises…. Especially when I don't know them…..

**Katherine**: That's the point of surprises! (Grins) ANYWAY you know what to do... press the shiny bottom at the end and leave a review! Remember, we reach the 100 reviews and we will have double Chapter, with a SquallxKatrin surprise :D

**Katya**: see ya all!!! Review please, 'cuz I wanna know the surprise. (vanishes)

**Katherine**: SEE YA ALL! (vanishes)

**Next on Lionheart (REVISED)**: Civil war inside Garden? This world has gone crazy…..


	24. Chapter 24: Hell in Heaven Civil war at

_-text- : _Elton's/Katrin talking

"_Text":_mental talk with GF

_Text _:thoughts

**Katherine**: you know guys, by only 7 reviews, I could have reached the 100. And I have dozens of people reading this. It's kind of disappointing ya know?!?!?!? I'm extremely sad with all of you people. And since I'm sad, I'm mad. And you won't have any surprise and I will make you suffer xD if you don't want me mad, then review Hyne damn you!!!!!

**Katya**: extremely disappointing indeed…let's get going to your Reviews Replies. At least they're nice and kind to you.

**Katherine**: Completely! That's why I love them all greatly :D! Reviews Replies.

_**The**_ _**Duelist**__**of**__**Dawn: **__Katrin's bleeding will be explained later when she meets with Dr. Kadowaki. ;D the chapter with NORG will take while…. Maybe four, five chapters away (may go to six though xD) sorry about not being double chapter ;(…..btw I'm really hoping for Eiko xD (don't want to push you though :D) because of that, I'll try and make a good fight with NORG. Call it a reward ('cause I bet that chap will be after Eiko ;D)_

_**Cyrus Truth**__: :D oh yeah, Squall is a perv. Who knew that?///(Squall appears, glaring at the authoress.) __**Squall**__: I. AM. NOT. A. PERV!//// __**Katherine**__: Sure thing Squally-pooh…//// __**Squall**__: Only Katrin can call me that, so shush. AND I'M NOT A PERV!!!! (Squall leaves)///// okay… now that was freacking weird xD yeah not really much action. It will be in this chap though ;D thanks for the review dude ;D_

_**Ladiireckless: **__xD a hint? Hm…….. I'll think about that XD extremely happy that you liked Squall perviness (in the background: __**Squall**__: I'M NOT A PERV!!!) XD don't listen to him. :D updating sooner than expected. And the so awaited KxS moment? You'll have to wait. Perfection takes time mana :D _

_**Woffie: **__xD if you gained money with my errors you would be rich xD and you know, I wrote the "off" thing. must have taken it. Damn it! Happy that you liked the chapter nevertheless :D_

_**Silverstargirl: **__Good God girl, no! xD it's not terrible of you! I wanted the same thing xD. But, as you said, Squall is very honorable, so he won't do that (but between us, I'm sure he wished to do it xD) but since you wanted so badly that he took advantage, there will be a scene, in the next time Squall and Katrin appear, that I'll make him take advantage ;D I just promise you that. And the answers to your questions are right down in the chap ;D_

**Katherine: **Aww everyone wanted Squall to be pervy xD honestly, I wanted too.

**Katya**: See!? Perv!

**Katherine**: I'm not! xD let's just hurry with the chapter. If any of you readers want to participate in this AN or the Disclaimer, just let me know ;D

**Luis: **_**Disclaimer**__:_ Katherine owns zero, null, nada, rien, a shit of might appear (games. Music, books, etc…). Only the OC's.

_**The Lionheart**_

_**Capítulo Vinte e Quatro: Hell in Heaven: Civil War at Balamb Garden **_

"Bloody Hell!" are the first words that leave my mouth as I see the state that Balamb Garden is in.

Before you think of anything else, no, Squall didn't touched me in the train, I slept during the whole journey, and now we are back at Garden. That is, in complete chaos.

Students are running around like crazy people, some of them looking terrified, others confused and others angry.

"Bloody fucking hell!" I repeat.

"I think we got the drift Kat." Seifer says, annoyed. Not at me though, but what he's seeing.

"Find the headmaster! Seize him! Kill him if you have to! Go!" one of the Garden Faculty nearby shouts.

Squall eyes widen at this.

"What?!" he yells heading to the Faculty.

"You!" the Faculty barks. Really, he does. "Are you with the Garden Master or with Cid?" did you notice the he says Cid? 'cause I do, and I don't like it. Not one tiny bit.

"With the head, of course!" I snap immediately.

"Then die!" the Garden Faculty takes out a whistle and blows it. Two Grats and a Chaterpillar appear.

The fight is quite fast: Squall slashes one of the Grats, Rinoa and Irvine shout at the other, and I shout at the Catherpillar a Fira arrow, and Seifer slashes it as well.

"What's going on here?" Squall mutters looking around.

"No pointing knowing while we are here. Let's go!" Seifer declares, heading to the entrance.

Students are still running, some are fighting against each others, others with SeeDs, and others with monsters. In the front lobby, we see Raijin and Fujin and we head towards them.

"Guys!" Seifer yells, clearly happy seeing them. The duo turns and grins (well Raijin grins. Fujin just looks at Seifer, happy.)

"Seifer man. Hey, you're back, ya know!" I'm still trying to understand why does Raijin always finishes a phrase with "ya know." Really, it's something I've been wondering.

"What's going on here?" Squall asks, frowning while looking around.

"I dunno. At first, they were sayin' somethin' 'bout roundin' up the SeeDs, ya know!?" Raijin clarifies. "Now, everyone's either sidin' with the Garden Master or the headmaster and fightin' everywhere, ya know?!

"DISTURBING." Fujin yells. I see Rinoa jump a little at Fujin's voice and I turn to the raven girl.

"It's…. troubling, I know. But don't worry, you'll get used to it." I tell her, and she just nods, looking at Fujin, somewhat scared. I chuckle at this.

"Disappointin' for the disciplinary committee. All our work for nothin', ya know?!" Raijin is saying.

"Indeed. I think we should teach these peasants who's the boss around here." Seifer says, arms crossed in front of his chest, and he's glaring at everyone around us.

"I still don't understand why are SeeDs being targeted. And where's the headmaster? Is he safe?" Squall asks, not even bothering about Seifer.

"We got no clue." Raijin shrugs.

"We need to see him right away. It's important." Squall says with a stern voice. Tired of all this, I step into the conversation.

"Look, Galbadia sent missiles at us." Raijin and Fujin eyes widen. "So we must harm the head right away. Squall." I look at him. "I think a team should talk to the headmaster, while another should help and evacuate." Squall thinks about this. "Our priority now is to help, but we have to think about Rinoa" I look at said girl. "She's still our client and we must put her in a safe place."

"Hey! I'm going to fight too!" she says but I just shook my head.

"You must go with the evacuation team. Squall, I think we should…"

"You must go to the infirmary." Squall interrupts me. "You need to be treated. Those wounds look pretty nasty. Besides, we…

"We don't have time for that!" I yell. "Balamb is more important than the rest! We…"

"He's right, kitten." Seifer interrupts me. Bloody hell! What's with people interrupting me nowadays?! I glare at him, but he just smirks. "A team is going to warn the head, another to help with the evacuation and someone must go with Katrin to see Kadowaki. We don't need that many people to do all of this."

Squall nods, ignoring my protests. Bloody people, and their bloody attitude….

"Man, if missiles are coming this way, we gotta get the hell outta here!" Raijin shouts.

"Raijin and Fujin, you two warn the people." Squall orders them. "Seifer, Rinoa and Irvine are going to look for the headmaster. Katrin, you and I are going to…"

"No frickin' way!" I say frowning, and Squall just raises an eyebrow at this. "I'm going to fight too! I don't need any help with..."

To prove my point wrong, my wounds reach an unbearable pain, making me double over and for little I don't almost scream.

"Seifer, Irvine, Rinoa find the headmaster. You two, warn the others and help evacuate. I'll take her." Squall orders, his hands grabbing my shoulders. I hear the others footsteps getting far away.

"Seifer!" I yell and said boy turns and look at me. "The head is in his office! Don't trust anyone who says the contrary and don't tell anyone about it! Trust me! He's been there all this bloody time!"

He smirks, nods, and off he goes, with the other two in toe.

"Come on, we have to take you to…" Squall stars but I stop him.

"We gotta help the others Squall! And don't give me the hurt shitness!" I add the last part when I see him opening his mouth. "Cura!"

The healing magic helps the pain get away and I stand up.

"Come on!" and before he can stop me, I run towards the library.

There are several monsters around fighting students and SeeDs and students and SeeDs fighting them.

"Firaga!"

A Grat immediately burns to death as I release my magic. Squall takes out his gunblade and slashes another Grat in two. Two Bombs appear and I turn to Squall, telling him to summon Shiva as I pick two arrows and shoot them at the two Glacial Eye that are standing right next to Bombs. We head towards the library but two SeeDs stops us.

"If you're looking for the headmaster, he's not here." one of them says. The other gives me a check and reaches something in his pocket.

"Here, take this." the two bottles he gives me have some silver liquid inside. "You look in pain. It would be best if you go to the Infirmary, but these will help." he then flashes me a smile and I smile back.

"Thanks!" and off I go towards the Training Center. I'm heading there 'cause I remember some kids are in trouble. Squall is jogging with me.

"Katrin…

"They need our help Squall!" and before he can answer, I enter the Training Center.

"Over here! She's one of the headmaster's SeeDs." I hear a male voice shout, and ahead, I see two male students and a Garden Faculty.

"The junior classmen are with her. Don't let them escape." and they run towards the running woman with five children's.

"Come on Squall!" he doesn't have time to react, 'cause I'm already moving

"Oh shoot…! I'm sorry." the kids instructor tells them, clearly sad, and reaches for her weapon.

"I'm gonna fight too!" the kid in his seven shouts, standing in position. He kind of reminds me of Zell…

"Heh heh heh. This should be interesting." one of the students says, but the boy kicks him in his privates. Woo-hoo! GO KID!

"Aahh!"

"I'm not training everyday for nothing. Come on!" the kid prepares to hit.

"Why you little…!" the hit boy starts to say.

"You'll have to get past me first." Squall says, all glorious while stepping in their way. I don't know if it's the fact it's Squall, or that he's a SeeD, or his angry and lethal look, or that he's known for being really strong, but the cadets run as soon as they see Squall. The Garden Faculty, however, stays, and blowing a whistle declares, all triumphant.

"Don't think you're going to far boy! A Cid follower doesn't deserve to live! This Garden belongs to NORG!"

Oh great, just great! A maniac! A NORG's lover! Just what we need! And worst of all, the monster that appears is a T-Rexaur. Bloody hell!

"Squall, summon Shiva!" I yell. Now, how are we suppose to win a fight against a T-Rexaur?

"_Use Blind on him." _Bahamut tells me. "_If you're successful, then he's going to be slower and you'll have bigger chances of winning."_

"_Thanks on that Bah."_

"_Anytime."_

"Blind!" the spell takes immediate effect and the T-Rexaur seems confused.

"Ah! Sucks to be you! Rocks to be me!" I say smugly and the monster turns into my direction and tries to attack, although I dodge it. That's when Shiva appears in all her mighty and gives the Dino a pretty bad damage.

"Diablos!"

My lovely GF (note the sarcasm) appears almost right away and uses his "Dark Messenger" move. The T-Rexaur takes a tough blow and I gather my strength and release a heavy "Blizzaga". The T-Rexaur lets out a roar and falls, dead.

"Thank you!" the kids tell us, and the instructor gives us two Hi-Potions.

We leave the Training Center and that's where the dizziness takes over again.

"Careful." Squall tells me as I fall and he grabs me by the shoulders. "Katrin seriously, I need to take you to the infirmary."

And before I can protest and say something else, Squall picks me up bridal style and starts moving.

"Squall, seriously, I don't need it." I say, eyes closed, head dig in the fur of his jacket. Squall smells of woods and sweat.

_So sexy…. _I slap myself mentally at this thought.

"Sure thing." he sarcastically says, not stopping. I hear fights and shouting's around us, but I ignore them completely, drowning myself in Squall's scent.

"Looks like Cid has some decent pawns." I hear the voice of a Garden Faculty. Opening my eyes I see that we are in the Infirmary corridor and two male students and a Garden Faculty are blocking our way.

Two male SeeDs appear taking out their weapons, and get ready for the battle.

"Squall, we need to help them." Squall looks down at me. "I will be fine. It's just one battle, they're just cadets. What can they do?" he doesn't say anything, just thinking. "Nothing Squall. Come on. Besides, we are in the infirmary already."

Squall nods, reluctantly, and puts me down.

"This is getting nowhere. Call the monsters." Garden Faculty orders the two students, and they prepare to attack. I'm not liking this.

"Let's get in there!" Squall tells me.

"Oh yeah! Rock on Squall!" I grin and Squall looks at me. It isn't a glare or cold stare. He seems….. amused. Okay, weird thing.

The Garden Faculty upon seeing us, blows a whistle and a Granaldo appears. Oh, shoot. I hate this guy. Honestly, I do. He's a bitch do defeat.

The Granaldo launches at us, and Squall goes with slashing his legs, making the Granaldo roar and I shoot a "Fira" arrow, followed by a "Blizzaga". Squall concentrates for seconds and Shiva appears, freezing the Granaldo. I summon Diablos who gives the monster a heavy blow. Squall releases a "Blizzara", while I release a "Firaga". Well Granaldo looks like a bug, and bugs don't like fire. And that seems to work, 'cause monster over there shrieks. I release another "Firaga" and the monster is down.

"Oh my…" Dr. Kadowaki says, walking to us. "Can you stand up?" she ask the student that's currently laying in the floor, beaten.

"Why are you helping me? I'm with the Garden Master…" he weakly lets out.

"Stop being ridiculous! I don't care whose side you're on. We need to take care of those wounds now, you hear?" she turns to Squall. "Squall, just don't stand there. Give me a hand."

Squall freezes for a second and that's when I fall. Squall immediately grabs me, as I close my eyes.

"She needs help Doc." he says and I sense Dr. Kadowaki eyes analyzing me.

"Bring her in then. Quick!"

Squall picks me up and runs after Dr. Kadowaki. Upon entering the infirmary, the hospital smell hits me hard.

"Put her in here!" Dr. directs Squall to one of the beds. Gently, he puts me down and Kadowaki takes immediate action.

"Let's see…" she's using a stethoscope, listening to my heart beats and lungs. "hmmm….."

"Everything is alright, doc?" Squall asks, worried. Kadowaki sends me a worried look.

"Go on, I can handle it." I answer her unspoken question. She takes a deep breath.

"It looks pretty bad inside for what I heard, but I have to make exams to be sure of what's happening." she adds the last quickly, 'cause Squall was about to talk. "Some easy tests…." she leaves and returns seconds later with a needle. My eyes widen.

"You're not going to use _that _on me, are you?" I says, scared to death, and flinch back as she prepares the needle.

"Of course. How am I supposed to do blood tests?" she asks, raising an eyebrow.

"huh…… you just don't do them?" I try to get away, but Squall pins me to the bed.

"You're afraid of a _needle_?" he seems amused and bewildered.

"Hell no!" I immediately answer. "I just don't like them!"

"Hold her still Squall." she says and I close my eyes, not wanting to see the needle. Nevertheless, I feel it sting as it pierces my skin. "What is all this faction mumbo jumbo? It's ridiculous!"

"I'll say…" I mutter, frowning. The needle is stinging like a bitch.

"This entire ruckus…. Students dying and injured… a stupidity, I tell you." Dr. Kadowaki sighed. "All of this is…"

"Doctor…" I interrupt her, opening my eyes a little. "There are missiles heading this way. You should leave."

"Are you serious!?" she asks, dazed. She calms down seconds later. "Then I'm definitely gonna have to stay." she says, taking out the needle.

"What?" I yell, almost seating straight. Squall holds me down.

"Doc, you gotta get out!" he says.

"If anybody gets hurt, who's gonna look after them?" Kadowaki says, matter-of-factly. I open my mouth but Kadowaki interrupts me. "I'm going to get some clothes for you to dress. That G-uniform doesn't fit you." she gives me a small smile, and I smile back. "Squall stay here. Don't let her get away." and she leaves.

---*---

Minutes later Kadowaki returns with a hospital gown and hands it to me.

"Squall you should probably leave, so I can dress." I say and Squall looks like he is awaked from a dream. He had been looking into the distance all this time.

"Yeah, sure…" I can swear he's blushing. But I'm not totally sure, 'cause his hair is hiding his face.

"See if you know how things are outside." I tell him and he nods. "But get back here after!" I order, gaining an odd look from him.

"Fine." he finally says and gets out, closing the curtain of bed, while I undress the uniform and the pieces of the dress, remaining only on my bra and panties. Kadowaki enters in this moment.

"Ah, knew that I would be here in time." she says, with medical stuff in her arms. "I'm going to disinfect those wounds and clean them."

"Fine by me." I say.

Kadowaki starts her work by cleaning the wounds with a thing that stings like hell. I bite my lip, trying not to curse, or groan, or both. Then, she uses another liquid thing, removing some parts of my skin around the wounds. I gotta say, they look a lot better. Finally, she wraps a ligature around my waist and shoulder, and they stink of something. I wrinkle my nose and Kadowaki laughs.

"It's something that's going to help with the healing." she explains and helps me dressing the hospital gown, which reaches my knees. "These will help you sleep, helping with the healing. And these will help with the infection you probably have from those wounds." she says, handing me two tablets. "You seem like you went to hell and came back…"

"Well, we were in a prison. I think that's hell enough." I say and Kadowaki shakes her head leaving. In that precise moment Squall enters, seating next to me.

"So? How are things?" I ask and he shakes his head.

"Not good. There are several cadets hurt, there are still monsters lurking around, and the elevators stopped running." I smile at the last part. Seems like Seifer is managing helping the Garden. Squall sighs. "It looks like hell outside…."

"Yeah, I bet it does…" I trail off, hearing a sound in the distance. I tilt my head to the side, and look outside the window. Squall notices.

"Something's wrong?"

I bring a finger to my lips, telling him to shush. I can hear a roaring sound in the distance.

"Can't you hear it….?" I ask and I see Squall frowning, clearly trying to hear something.

"Hear what?" he asks, irritated.

"The roaring sound…" I get to my feet and head to the window. "There's something out there… something's wrong…"

I look outside as the roaring gets louder. And it finally hits me. I gasp, taking a few steps back, hitting Squall's chest.

"It's the missiles Squall!" I almost shriek. "They are coming!"

I feel like the whole world is falling apart as the roaring gets louder. Squall grabs my shoulders and squeezes.

"I'm hearing it too, now." he says and I turn to him.

"Is this the end?" I probably look like I'm about to freak out. "It probably is…" I trail off, looking down. Okay, since when am I negative???

"I don't think Selphie failed in her mission…" Squall says, matter-of-factly.

"I don't know… maybe they were discovered, or…" I close my eyes and stop talking. I know that it was needed a password to change the curse, and I know neither of them had it. Althought setting the error ratio at maximum worked in the game, they were probably discovered, or the ratio didn't helped at all.

I go to seat on the bed and Squall joins me. Outside, the roaring is getting louder by the second. Really louder.

"At least, we aren't exactly alone in our death…" I say and Squall looks at me and I look at him. "We still have each other, right?"

"I guess…" he whispers looking down. I get close to him.

"Squall?" he looks up. "Do you mind if I … if I hug you?" he raises an eyebrow at my weird request. "We are going to die you know! I just don't want to die alone!" I take a deep breath. "You know, I once read that _"To be forgotten is worse than death."_ And I must agree it is. Someone forgetting is so hard and painful... If you die, the everything just vanishes...But dying alone is bad as well. Please…" we look at each other for a few seconds before he nods.

My arms immediately go around his chest, hugging him tight, my head digging in the fur of his jacket, and I close my eyes, sighing and inhaling his scent. Seconds later, I feel Squall's arms wrapping around me, and his head resting in the top of my head. If it isn't the fact that we will be probably die, I would have though this is sweet.

"Thank you." I whisper.

"We are not alone…Right?" he whispers back and I smile.

"Exactly."

The ground starts to shake and I raise my head to look to the window. Squall does the same. The roaring sound is getting louder, almost piercing my ears. A flash of light suddenly appears and I turn to hide my head in Squall's jacket's fur. Squall arms around me tighten his head hiding in my hair.

And everything goes black as the things around us vanish and the earthquakes get worse.

------------*------------

**A/N **

**Katherine: **so I'm still very sad 'cause no one reviewed. And because of that, I'm going to be meanie and I'm not going to say if they are alive or dead.

**Katya**: will you are really mean to them, you know?

**Katherine: **do I look like I care? (actually I do…) besides I want to put you all on hold. Know you guys must be wondering if they survived or not.

**Katya**: (roll eyes.) you know you can't kill her.

**Katherine: **well, technically I can. She's not the only main character. I can kill her if I want. (grins.)

**Katya:** But Garden must survive, or the rest of the plot doesn't happen.

**Katherine**: technically, the plot can continue if Katrin dies. I never mentioned that Squall is the one who's going to die, though!

**Katya**: You're not going to kill him, are you??

**Katherine**: Probably not……. Anyway, go vote my poll in my profile (I'm begging here people!!!!!)AND LEAVE A REVIEW!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!! All's said, let's leave……. (grabs Katya and the duo vanishes)

**Next on Lionheart (REVISED)**: expecting some preview for the next chapter??? Fat chance! xD

Okay I', going to be nice……. :D

"_As I watch the white plains of Trabia, my thoughts drift to Katrin and Elton. Sis would love to be here, touching and playing in snow like a five year child. She could be such childlike sometimes! And Elton… I just want that my dream comes true and he would be here holding me…."_


	25. Chapter 25: Phoenix

**Katherine**: I'M SORRY GUYS!!!! I KNOW IT'S BEEN LIKE, THREE MONTHS OR SOMEHTING, BUT I HADE SERIOUS PROBLEMS DURING THIS TIME!!!!!!!!!!! I'M SO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! My mother died a few weeks ago, and yeah…. :S and then there was the writer's block for this chapter -.-'.

Anyway, saw New Moon last week and I had a rush of adrenaline to write xD so New Moon and FFVIII AREN'T the same thing, but it got me the adrenaline to write, and so here is the chapter!!!! ;D

Katya isn't here today, 'cause she went on a trip with her friends (*cough*bitch*cough*) so I'm all alone!!!!!!!!! xD knowing that you guys PROBABLY (and I hope you're are) excited to read this chapter, I'll pass immediately the Replies and YAY!!!!!!!! I REACHED THE 100TH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ABOUT TIME!!!!!!!! XD:

_**The**_ _**Duelist**__**of**__**Dawn: **__never liked the Garden Faculty. They sure were bitches xD and I loved to read the chapter where Lovrina appeared!!!!!!!!!!!! :D and I'm waiting to see some real romance xD here's is the so promised chapter. Hope you like it ;D_

_**Ladiireckless: **__I'm so sorry for not updating this earlier mana, and I'm sorry I still haven't finished the chapter for our story but I'm working on it ;D and please, don't smack me senseless. I need my senses xD_

_**Cyrus Truth**__: I will be honest and say that I don't know what a Review Beg Joke is -.-' stupid I know, but I'm hoping you will tell me ;D yes, my Katrin is a tough chica. If it was me, I would send all to **** xD and in the nearest death, I think even Squall needs comfort ;D anyway here's the chapter. Looking forward for your opinion in the end ;D_

_**Silverstargirl: **__if the Garden will be mobile or not, it will be known in chapter 26 xD and yes, I'm going through the others eyes in this chappie :D god girl, are you sure you aren't psychic???? xD 'cause you look like it xD and yes, you guessed right :D_

_**Woffie: **__no I'm not putting those on purpose. xD I don't know what happened to me xP anyway, give me your opinion in the end. cause I fucking like it!!!!!!! xD_

_**twilight falser**__: thanks for the feedback ;D_

_**BlazingFireAngelXXX**__: no she hasn't. why do you ask? And thanks for the feedback__J_

_**Black Mage Jam**__: I loved when you said you hated cliffhangers in good stories. That means my story is good :D and is the cliffhanger that makes you look forward to the story :D_

_**Autumn's**_ _**Solitude**__: Thanks for the feedback! __J_

_**Gray**_ _**Wolf**__**Demon**__: Thanks for the feedback! __J_

_**Wajak**__: Thanks for the feedback! __J_

_**Senri Shiki Fan: **__xD God, your excitement is contagious xD thanks for the feedback ;D_

_**Lightwind**__: glad that you liked my OC. It means a lot to me that people think that my OC is great ;D thanks for the review._

_**Pistachio Girl**__: thanks for the feedback ;D_

**Katherine**: So sorry again :S

D_**isclaimer**__:_ Katherine owns zero, null, nada, rien, a shit of might appear (games. Music, books, etc…). Only the OC's.

_**The Lionheart**_

_**Capítulo Vinte e Cinco: Phoenix**_

(???? (you need to guess it ;)) PoV)

"Hello? Someone's there?"

Pure blackness. A void of nothingness. Absolute oblivion around me. Not even a sound, a smell, a movement, life.

Just…. Nothing.

I don't know how long I've been here, standing and walking aroud. This place seemed like it was from other dimension. I clear my throat, feeling it dry. I take another step forward, and another, and another…

And that's when the things around me change. There's a whoosh, followed by a gust of air, and suddenly, I'm standing in a cliff, overlooking the blue, breathtaking, ocean. I stare at it for a few seconds. I know a person who would love to take gazillion of photos of this ocean.

"Your god says that everything began in the ocean." A female voices says behind me, so I turn, coming face to face with a black clothed person, a hood covering her face, head facing down. She's slowly coming over me as she speaks. "'The life, the existence', he said, 'started in the ocean'. But he forgot one thing…" she raises her head and with a perfect manicured hands, removes the hood, revealing a stunning, beautiful woman, with mesmerizing blue eyes and golden hair. "… that without earth, the ocean couldn't even exist."

I don't even notice that she's moving until she's standing right in front of me, a small smile in her face and a strange sparkle in her eyes, like she knows something that I don't.

"Your god despised women, saying that they were beings created by the devil, filled with corruption and evilness. But he forgot that the earth is the purest of all things." She continues.

"…. Huh….. I don't know what you are talking about…." I try to say. If this woman is a philosopher, than she better go talk with someone else. In fact, I know someone who would just _love_ to discuss about religion and stuff related to it.

"The women are the purest of all beings, smarter than men. And that's why men always hated, used and abused them." She walks pass me, standing in the tip of the cliff. "That's when I gave part of my powers to women, making sure man couldn't use it, they were enraged, destroying every women they found, or enslaving them."

What was she talking about?! It doesn't make any sense to me all this talk. The women turns to me.

"And that's why I created three perfect beings, knowing that one day they would be needed to use against this short minded creatures, that we call men." She lowers her head a little and looks down. "I'm only sad that I have to use against one of my own as well…." she then looks up, looking enraged. "But it's their fault that she became that heartless person! That she became so sad and un-justice by all of the things men did and said!"

I stand there, just looking at her, and being more confused than I already was. The only conclusion I got is that this woman is weird, freaked up and completely crazy!!!!

"I don't understand…" I finally say, puzzled by all of this. Her face softens.

"Of course you don't dear." She says walking close to me and grabbing my face with both of her hands. "I must say that you are completely different from your siblings."

_What siblings? _I asked myself. I'm an only child, I simply don't have siblings.

"Your brother was calm about it, but your sister…." She shakes her head, smiling. "Your sister wasn't that calm. I must say that she sure is feisty… has the perfect temper."

I stare at her, dumfounded.

"You can _see_ it, child. So use it well."

"See what?" I ask,

"Everything!" she answers backing away from mea nd swirling around, arms spread wide. "Everything you need, want or must see, you see it!"

"……. Huh….. I'm not quite understanding…."

She laughs, a musical laugh and I see the ground beneath me starting to change to wild, green grass.

"Life is truly beautiful isn't it? That's why everyone loves it!" she laughs again and the things around start to shake a little. "You will see everything my child. Everything! And now it's time to awake!"

I feel sleepy and everything vanishes around me, replaced by images: Katrin dressed in strange clothes; Katrin in top of a moving train, with three other person with her; Elton in a cafeteria, with a boy that has shoulder length Elton and Katrin looking at each other, eyes widened; they were in a tower, overlooking a city, Elton with a sniper in his hands; Elton laying asleep in metal; Katrin body under something, blood in her face; Elton smiling, that stunning smile of his, at me; Katrin chatting endlessly; I was in a fountain, seated in Elton's lap, he embracing me; Katrin crying; Elton crying; and then black.

Nothingness. Again.

I close my eyes, feeling extremely tired. That's when I hear breathing and then a voice.

"Hey?! HYE!!! You okay?!"

It's a male voice, rough and worried. And that's when I feel the cold wrapping around me, and I tremble, cold.

"I think she's waking up Jack. Get me a blanket." The same voice says again.

I try to open my eyes but manage just a little bit, enough to see black forms that I assume are human.

"Where am I" I choke, feeling the life escaping through every pore of my body.

"In the Hawkind Plains." The male voice says.

"Where is that?" I ask, feeling, by the second, my conscious fading.

"In Trabia." He simply states.

Trabia? Where on earth is that? I mean, really, Trabia? I'm not really good at Geography, but I am absolutely sure that there isn't any Trabia on Earth.

And in this same second, I faint, darkness overcoming me.

*-----*

Trabia. What kind of name is that?

The continent north of Esthar, forever covered in white, pure and cold snow, surrounded by mountains and sea. The place where Trabia Garden is. The place where I'm staying right now.

SeeD. Mercenary forces. Why on earth have I done to be here?

I lost count of the days after the second day I've been here. There's always darkness around anyway. Only from time to time the sun breaks through the clouds.

Headmaster Andrew was kind enough to let me stay, especially since I started talking about Earth and Europe and stuff. He probably though I was crazy. Well the feeling was requited. I thought he was crazy too. I mean, seriously, _Trabia_?!

I only started to believe everything he said upon seeing the ambient in Trabia Garden and after I assisted a few classes. There were several students asking who I was and what I was doing there.

Adrian, the young man that saved me that day, was so nice to me and caring that he became a friend of mine quickly. He was the one who helps me while I am in Trabia Garden and out of it. I didn't did any SeeD stuff, and just helped around. Adrian explained to me that SeeD are mercenaries forces. They were formed 12 years ago, byt Headmaster Cid, Headmaster of Balamb Garden (Balamb was another continent in this strange and peculiar world). When I asked why would someone create mercenaries, Adrian got a little quiet, shrugging later and telling that there were too many monsters around.

Monters. That was another thing that I despised in this place. I couldn't go out on my own 'cause there was a chance of 99,9% of finding a monster in the way. Adrian would always come along with me, and sometimes there would be someone else with us al well.

But back to Trabia.

The place could be described in simple words: cold, tough, brute, screaming 'danger' in each step and filled with mysterious persons and weapons. A place where Katrin said must have been pretty cool, like Andorra. She loves the cold, the pureness of the snow. I purely hate it. I can't even feel my feet! And that's why I try to stay in the room I share with a very pleasant girl that's three years younger than me.

As I watch the white plains of Trabia, my thoughts drift to Katrin and Elton. Sis would love to be here, touching and playing in snow like a five year child. She could be such childlike sometimes! And Elton… I just want that my dream comes true and he would be here holding me….

The alarm suddenly is heard.

"_All SeeDs and Magic users are required in the front lobby I repeat, all SeeDs and Magic users are required in the front lobby."_

It takes me a few seconds that something bad is happening, and another seconds for me to run at high speed towards the front lobby. I don't know I had the sudden urgency to irrationally run to there, but something inside me told me to just get there as soon I could.

I found the front lobby in chaos; monsters, bodies and corpses everywhere I look; half of the fighters were injured, and the other half was close to death.

"Dannyella!"

I turn towards Adrian's voice. He's trying to approach me, avoiding fallen students and fighting monsters in the way. He looks so down, so hurt, so tired…

"What are you doing here?!" he asks, clearly angry and worried.

"I had to come!" I answer as he pulls me to a safer place.

"No I hadn't! That's so stupid of you!" he yells with a frown in his face. Something grumbles behind him and he turns. A huge, white and blue monster, with four claws instead of hands, is glaring at us. Adrian tries to protect me, but the monster is faster than him. The attack is smooth and fast. Adrian immediately falls.

"Oh God! ADRIAN!" I scream as I run to him. He has a huge cut in the stomach, and is bleeding like there's no end. "ADRIAN!" I yell again and there's no answer. Tears starts to cover my vision, turning everything in blurry, as I reach for Adrian.

And that's when the pain starts.

It begins in the stomach, spreading to the legs and torso, going all the way to my head. It seems like a fire that is consuming me, pulling to the blissful darkness. I close my eyes, trying to ignore it, trying to push it away.

And when I thought death was right in the corner, everything vanishes.

I slowly open my eyes, honestly expecting to see the darkness again. However, I'm still where I first was, in Trabia's Garden Front Lobby. Nothing changed, but now a blinding light is standing in front of me. Slowly, the lights starts to morph, and raises in the air, shaping into colossal red and orange bird, that emanates warm, wings spread wide open, a tail in thousands of colors and completely surrounded by fire.

"_I am….. Phoenix…."_

* * *

**A/N **

**Katherine: **Guys! Darth Vader is back to my AN! :D

**Darth** **Vader**: hello there! Want to come to the dark side?

**Katherine**: -.-' …. God you just arrived….. where are my cookies?

**Darth Vader**: I didn't brought them

**Katherine**: WHAT? WHY?

**Darth** **Vader: **First: you told me you were Voldemort's assistant, (or something like that)

Second: you took FOREVER to write this.

Nevertheless, I will made something for you. I'm sorry for your loss…..

**Katherine: :**S . . . . . . . . . . . . . anyway, here's is the chapter, the next is right after :D REVIEW PEOPLE!!!!!!

**Darth Vader**: We'll see if Katrin and Squall are dead or not. . . . .

**Katherine**: Probably not, although I want to xD……. Anyway, go vote my poll in my profile (I'm begging here people!!!!!)AND LEAVE A REVIEW!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!! All's said, let's leave……. (grabs Darth Vader and the duo vanishes)

**Next on Lionheart (REVISED)**: expecting some preview for the next chapter??? Fat chance! xD


	26. Chapter 26: Mobile Garden

_MERRY X-MAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! :D_

_-text- : _Elton's/Katrin talking

"_Text":___mental talk with GF

_Text _:thoughts

**Katherine**: it's a special Christmas present for all of you ;D For this chapter I was inspired in David Fonseca's music "_Kiss Me, Oh Kiss me"_. Listen to it, it's really good :D again, Katya isn't here, but Luis is! J

**Luis**: hi there! I wanted to smack her when she told me that she updated three months later! I mean seriously!

**Katherine**: -.-' . . . now the reviews replies ;D:

_**LadiiReckless**__: *huggles back* it's okay ;) I won't tell you that. Not yet anyway ;D_

_**The Duelist of Dawn: **__when I first read your review I was like "did I wrote that?" and guess what. . . I didn't! xD women were abused by MEN! xD just for you to get it :P I'm reading your new chapter right now ;D_

_**Cyrus Truth**__: thank you __J_ _can you give me some Review Beg Jokes? Please *.*? xD anyway, thanks for the review. Happy that you like it, even though it was short xD_

_**Woffie**__: I'm dealing with it well :D me and my happy mistakes xD here is the new chapter :D_

_**Dancing Drifter**__: You have no idea how happy I get when someone tells me that she/he was hooked in the story. :D surprisingly, many people want a Katrin/Seifer pairing. I wonder why? XD yes, there will be more GF human form appearance, and of course, the last chapter will be explained. Although, if you read carefully the first chapter and the talks Katrin has with Hyne, you will get there ;D thanks for the feedback. It's highly appreciated. :D_

**Katherine**: on to the chapter :D

**Luis: **_**Disclaimer**__:_ Katherine owns zero, null, nada, rien, a shit of might appear (games. Music, books, etc…). Only the OC's.

**Katherine**: I HAVE A SANTA THAT IS SLEEPING ON THE MOON! XD

_**The Lionheart**_

_**Capítulo Vinte e Seis: Mobile Garden**_

(? (you probably already know who it is :D) PoV)

Blackness . . . Unconsciousness . . . Warmness . . . Pain . . . Endless oblivion . . .

The deepest part of my mind, the part we generally call the unconsciousness, tells me that I'm expecting some blond woman to pop from the darkness; that I'm supposed to be seeing dots of light, dots that have some peculiar meaning. A meaning I couldn't pin point out.

_Someone is calling me… the voice is coming from far away…_

Where do I know this voice? I have heard it somewhere, in a place I know I'm not supposed to be, and that is exactly where I _want_ to be, a place that I am truly happy. How weird does that sound?

_The voice calls me again…_

The voice is becoming urgent and I open my eyes, realizing that I'm drowning in deep and dark waters. I can feel my short hair whirling around me, caressing my neck, my cheeks, my forehead. . . I fell so heavy, so tired, so exhausted that I could sleep for eternity, not worrying about anything else…

_Someone is telling me to wake up. It sounds so desperate…_

A dot of light appears over me, and it gets bigger by the second. I slowly realize that same dot of light is approaching and that it isn't exactly a simple dot of light, but a human form…

"Katrin! Grab on!"

Blue eyes and black hair appear in my sightline as a hand reaches for me. Unconsciously, I raise my own hand, and the man grabs me.

"Death can't die, you know? . . . You really should wake up."

The feeling is like I'm surfacing, like I have been underwater for too long and suddenly break the surface. The air enters in my lungs so fast that it hurts me, and makes me gasp.

"Are you okay?"

The voice isn't the smooth voice from before, but a little huskier. I notice that I still have my eyes closed and when I open them, I come face to face with a white t-shirt and white fur.

_What the…. ?_

"I think it's stopped."

I blink a few times before I realize that I feel the persons breathing on my neck. But since I'm still too weak, I can't pull that person away. But my gasp makes him step away just a little.

"Katrin. . . . you okay?"

I raise my head to meet two icy cold eyes that, in this moment, look seriously concerned. I blink a few times before my brain starts to work and I realize who this guy is.

"S-Squall?"

If it was someone else, I could have said he had smiled just a tiny little bit. But since it's Squall, it was probably just my imagination playing tricks on me.

"Yeah."

"What happened?" I ask, trying to look around, without getting hurt. His arms, his strong and thin arms are around my body, shielding, protecting me.

"The missiles….. they… Don't you remember?" he asks, slowly, like he's talking with someone slow.

And honestly, everything comes back, slowly, piece by piece. The civil war in Garden, the wounds, the Infirmary, the missiles, the attack….

In a flash, I'm on my feet and look around. The Infirmary room where I am is in chaos, everything is on the floor, some broken, some intact, others in a condition I can't describe. If heaven is to look like this, then someone really needs to do a clean-up. Or we are probably in hell.

"Are we…" I can't finish the question. It's too hard, too painful. Squall's gaze falls on the window and I head to there. Outside, the gulls are flying around, singing happily, the sun is shining brightly, the sky is crystal blue, and the ground beneath us is moving. My eyes widen as I turn to look at Squall again.

"Apparently, we are alive." he calmly informs me.

"So that means…." I don't know where to start. I honestly don't even know what to say. The shock is too great, the happiness is boiling inside. "They… they manage to save the Garden."

"Apparently…."

"WE ARE ALIVE!"

Squall wants to say something, to inform me of a hypothesis or whatever, but I don't let him, because the happiness that has been boiling inside me just explodes, and I, in a act of pure impulse and madness, launch myself at him, my arms embracing him.

And I kiss him. Just like that.

It's probably my happiness; it's probably my madness of being still alive; or I'm just insane,

Either way, I'm kissing him, and honestly, Squall doesn't do anything. He just stays still, and slowly, I feel his fingertips gently touching my shoulders. And with the cold touch, I snap to reality. Abruptly, I push back. Squall seems surprised, eyes lightly widen, and mouth slightly open. I must look pretty shocked. None of us say anything, and I, looking away from him, see my reflection in the window. I'm not blushing, but I sure as hell feel my face pretty hot.

Seconds past before I take a deep breath and clear my throat.

"We should probably see what happened with the others."

Squall clears his throat as well, and turns without saying a word. Still dressed in the hospital gown and walking like that behind the almighty Squall, I must look pretty stupid. Squall heads to the elevator, still not speaking. Soon we are in the 3rd floor (Squall probably assumed that they are here). And Ta-dah! We find the heroes of the day: Seifer, Irvine and Rinoa are walking towards us, looking like shit. And that's exactly the first thing I tell them.

"You look like shit, you know?" I sniff the hair and twist my nose. "And stink as well!"

Seifer glares at me, as does Rinoa, while Irvine just sighs and mutters something that sounds like "what will the chicks think of me now?" to no one in particular. Squall stays the cold and calm character he is.

"OH NO!"

The cry comes from the Head's office and we all run to there. In the middle of the office, instead of a fancy desk, is now an old elevator. We all go up, and find a horrified Headmaster.

"We're moving?" Squall exclaims looking extremely surprised and horrified.

"No Squall, all of this is just part of your imagination!" I retort. Squall bluntly ignores me.

"Oh Squall! Glad to see you okay! And you too Miss Nightroad!" he exclaims upon seeing us. "Please do something, the controls aren't responding, and I don't know what to do! We are going to crash into the town of Balamb if we don't do something!"

Ah bloody hell! And here I was thinking that Seifer and Co. had already taken care of it! Not strangely, all faces turn to Squall, whose face clearly says "How am I supposed to know what to do?"

"Just do something Squall!" Rinoa screams and I roll eyes. God, can't she sound more hysteric?

"DAMN!" curses Squall, and against his will, does what he's told, and heads to the control panel. He stares at it for seconds before randomly hitting some buttons. Smart Squally-pooh, really smart!

Nevertheless, the Garden does changes course, and we have to grab onto something because Garden hits the ocean, and hits it really hard! Not like a graceful landing, but more like it's a big rock that is thrown to the ocean and created a chaos. We all exhale a breath we had been holding.

"… Phew. Squall, Seifer, everyone, a job well done." Congratulates us the Head, looking clearly relieved, as does the rest of us. I gotta say, that was a pretty shocking experience. "I think the worst is behind us for now."

Again, we all breath out, relieved and feeling the adrenaline warming out. Squall remains looking at the vast, blue ocean in front of me, and without turning, he speaks.

"… Where are we heading?" he asks. The Head seems thoughtful after hearing this.

"We'll drift along for the time being... until we figure out how to maneuver the Garden." He answers and smile to us. "So, it looks like we can finally relax for a while. And spend some time considering what to do next."

Everyone stretches, looking awfully tired and in desperate need of a bath and a bed.

"Ah, relax… that's like paradise to me right now…" Seifer exclaims, gaining a "you bet" from the others. Squall is the only one who doesn't reply, remaining in the very spot, gazing at the ocean.

"So much for my room. Where am I going to change now?"

We all kind of stare at the Head after his last statement. Like we honestly need that information for something. We assume it's just a bad joke, 'cause the Head is smiling at us.

Anyway, being the tired persons we currently are, and the stinky-ness that the others are emanating from their bodies, we all head to the elevator, and descend to the 1st floor, moving in the Dorms direction afterward. Seeing that they want to sleep a little, or probably because Squall has that scary face and me being strangely quiet, no one spoke the whole short trip. And when we do talk, is when we say our goodbyes, each of us heading to the respective rooms.

"For Heaven's sake, I'm feeling like a truck passed over me!" I exclaim, entering my room and stretching.

"I wouldn't be surprised by that, seeing the constant danger you put yourself and the others in."

I turn to see Hyne in front of the window. The sun rays are entering behind her, giving her a glowing appearance. I instantly frown.

"What do you want now?"

She smiles at me, that gorgeous smile that means trouble to me.

"Don't be mean." she's trying to sound like the innocent creature that she isn't. "And here I am, to give you a present for all you the good things you have done…."

I sigh, seating on the bed's edge, and noticing that I am barefoot, that I've _been_ barefoot all this time. I see her taking a few steps towards me.

"Look, I'm really tired right now okay? In need of a bed and followed by a deep bath, so vanish from my sight!"

Hyne tsks me and hands me a huge package.

"Your present." She says with a smile.

Suspicious about all of this, I slowly grab it and open it. Inside there's the most stunningly beautiful bow I had ever seen. Completely in a vivid green, with minor parts in silver, the bow has a perfect design and filled with curves, making it really usable and good in aim. It's half of my size, and surprisingly, isn't so heavy as I first though.

"Whoa! Pretty cool!" I exclaim, moving around the bow. I look at Hyne, who looks proud. "I guess being a goddess has its advantages."

"Of course." She has a huge smile in her face. "Anyway, I'll leave it to your rest."

"Hey! Doesn't it have a name?" I yell, seeing her slowly vanishing in front of me,

"You name it as you please." Are her final words before completely vanishing. I stare at my new acquired bow.

"Sleep over the matter. Your head will be fresher when you wake up."

Bahamut, in his human, is seated right next to me in bed, with a small smile in his face.

"Yeah…" I slowly put the bow back into its case and turn to my guardian. "About earlier…. When you brought me back..."

"Hm?" he raises an eyebrow, looking curious.

"…Thanks."

His smile turns soft and caring as he looks down at me.

"Anytime. Now sleep Katrin."

In happy atone, I curl into his lap and bury my face in his chest, smiling.

"Of course, daddy."

His chest shakes with muffled laugher as I surrender in happy sleep.

**A/N **

**Katherine: **Guys! I'm going to be quick! Go check my profile to see the link for the bow!

HOPE YOU ALL REVIEW! ;D

**Next on Lionheart (REVISED)**: Next stop: The Horrible Garden MASTER! xD


	27. Chapter 27: the master will be very angr

_-text- : _Elton's/Katrin talking

"_Text":___mental talk with GF

_Text _:thoughts

**Katherine**: don't have nothing special to say -.- on to the Reviews Replies:

_**Cyrus Truth**__: god, I must that was so funny xD LOL! And happy that you like new weapon and gear. I'm thinking about changing some of their clothes as well. and here is the new update ;D_

_**The Duelist of Dawn: **__you bet she did. :D and now comes a little of emotional confusion ;D. well the Centra people were smart and fantastic people to build something like that ;D _

_**LadiiReckless**__:*yeah, I don't go to internet that often anymore. I hope you like the chapter, 'cause I made it just for you xD_

_**Silverstargirl**__: do not worry about it. Take all the time you need ;D yes, the third has appeared. Although she won't appear until a little further xD yes we will find everything soon. :D_

_No, it's not a big surprise. If it wasn't for Bahamut, she would be in big trouble xD :D and here's the battle. Took me forever to write this. The dialogues were so BIG and BORING! xD_

_**Woffie**__: I'm eating words xD lool yeah, god's gifts are never good things…..or are they? xD_

**Katherine**: on to the chapter :D

**Luis: **_**Disclaimer**__:_ Katherine owns zero, null, nada, rien, a shit of might appear (games. Music, books, etc…). Only the OC's.

**Katherine**: I HAVE A SANTA THAT IS SLEEPING ON THE MOON! XD

_**The Lionheart**_

_**Capítulo Vinte e Sete: THE-MASTER… **__**WILL…BE…. VERY-ANGRY!**_

(3rd PoV)

_How long has it been since we started moving?_

He turned in bed, trying to go back to sleep.

_There's not much more to do now. We've taken care of all the monsters in the Garden…_

Another turning.

_Oh yeah…. I still have to report to the headmaster. There's a lot of things I want to ask about, too. _

He putted his hands behind his head and just stared at the ceiling.

_He's probably still busy, trying to reestablish order in the Garden._

Getting up, Squall headed to his bedroom window, opened the blinds, letting the sunrise wash a glow in his bedroom, and leaned over the window frame, just staring at the deep blue ocean.

"….We're in the middle of nowhere." He sighed. "Man, I'm bored…I hate having nothing to do. It gets me thinking too much."

Finally, Squall got tired and seated in the bed's edge, head bowed, still thinking.

_I hope Selphie and the others are all right. Was it wrong for me to let them go? I wonder how Zell and Quistis felt about it…and Irvine, Seifer and Katrin as well._

The last name makes him remember what had happened in Infirmary, when they all returned from prison. Squall was pretty confused of the occurrence and what to think about it.

_It was nothing, just an impulsive reaction. It means nothing at all…_

Although Squall tried hard to forget and bring everything to normal, when he and the rest of the group took care of the monsters lurking around Garden, we couldn't look at the brunette without turning his head away, feeling extremely nervous. A feeling that he hated! Squall was never nervous, about anything at all! And even though he tried to deny it, even to himself, the true was that he had been avoiding the girl ever since. In a deep part of his mind, he wondered if she felt he was being weird.

_She probably thinks this is my normal behavior…._

Everyone in Garden knew, after all, that he was a lone wolf, anti-social to anyone around him. With no exceptions.

Trying hard to get her out of his mind, Squall laid on bed again, hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling again, and trying thinking of something else. His thoughts lead to the recent attack of missiles, the prison and the cause of all of that: the sorceress.

_That sorceress… Who is she? Why fire missiles at the Garden? It…. Just doesn't make any sense…_

The next thing he knew, he was already asleep.

Something was bothering him. All of his systems were in high alert, telling him to wake, that something dangerous was wandering around. And when Squall opened his eyes, he almost screamed. Not because there was the most dangerous thing in front of him, and for that matter, nothing that could harm him, but someone who wasn't even supposed to be there.

"Rinoa? What the hell are you doing here?" he almost shouted, jumping from bed. Part of him was glad that he was still dressed in his normal clothes, due to the fact that he felt too tired to take off his normal clothes when he went to sleep, and another part was angry because of her disturbing presence there.

Rinoa, however, seemed unfazed by all of that.

"Hey." She happily greeted, giggling next. "You looked so adorable, sleeping like a baby."

If it was possible, Squall's anger increased.

_What's wrong with girls these days?_

"Come on, get up. Let's go."

Squall sighed in exasperation, closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Go where?"

"Give me a tour of the Garden." She says, smiling. Squall stares at her.

"… Is this another one of your orders?"

"No. I just want you to show me around. You know, to get acquainted with the place. Please?" she does a puppy-face, trying to get on his good side. For seconds, Squall didn't said anything, until he finally surrendered, knowing full well that she wouldn't let him go that easily.

"…Fine."

Rinoa looked more than delighted with his answer, making Squall wonder if he did the right thing. He didn't moved, though, and she looked at him, tilting her head to the side and raising a curious eyebrow.

"What is it?" she asked and Squall looked at her, bored and stressed out of his mind.

"…I need to take a bath first…."

"Oh right…. Of course…" she awkwardly answered and leaves the room. Knowing that she was in the other side of the door, waiting for him like a loyal dog, Squall sighed and headed to the bathroom.

"This place is huge. Do you think it's bigger than Galbadia Garden?"

Squall looked around, examining the place. That was quite a good question, although Squall knew she just did it to start conversation.

"Who knows?" he finally retorts. Rinoa looks slightly disappointed at the lack of information, and decided into making him talk she looks around.

"What's over there?" she said, pointing to their right.

"The cafeteria."

"And about… over there?" she pointed to their left.

"The parking lot."

"Squall…." She seemed hesitant and for the first time, shy. "I really appreciate you showing me around." Her tone and posture changed, trying to look slightly superior. "But can you try to make it a little more fun? You know, like a normal tour?"

_What does she want from me? _

That was a question Squall had been wondering since Katrin… well… did _that_. Up to then, he still wasn't very successful in finding an answer. Trying to ignore everything else, he headed inside the cafeteria.

"This is the cafeteria." He explained again. "Obviously, this is where we take our meals, but keep in mind, there's always competition for the good stuff. Especially the hot dogs. Some of the hot dogs are so popular, you'll be lucky just to see someone eat it."

Rinoa thought, at first, that he was kidding. But upon seeing the cadets faces as they the waiting line, she knew he was speaking nothing more than the truth.

"That's why you see this long line, everyday."

And she had to admit that Squall looked pretty sexy while explaining stuff. It didn't even looked like the normal him.

"I see…." She said dreamily, ending up laughing.

"….? What's so funny?"

"You're so serious when you're explaining. It just seems… kind odd…" _I wanted to say pretty sexy, but oh well…_

Squall looked slightly irritated.

"You're the one who asked me to show you around."

"Oh, I'm sorry… you don't have to get mad like that…" her tone indicated that she was everything than sorry. "Okay, next stop."

Squall didn't know where to take her and make her loose that ridiculous idea of the tour. Not really paying much attention, he headed to the Training Center. The air seemed heavier in there for Rinoa, but she tried not to say a thing.

"This is the Training Center or, as we call it, the monsters lair." Squall said, glancing around. "The monsters are left to run around freely so the students can get a feel for actual combat." he looked at her again. "Wanna try?"

rinoa couldn't help but giggle a little, and stay somewhat irritated.

"You know, I can imagine you doing this on a first date." she said and added sarcastically. "You're so romantic..."

Squall ignored her, and continued with the tour. Their next stop was the library where, upon seeing all those books, Rinoa was starstruck.

"Wow! This is so cool!" she looked at Squall. "Mind if I look around?" he nodded and she beamed. "Thanks!"

seeing that she wasn't going to leave any soon, Squall decided to look around. In the study area, there was only a girl: a girl he recognized. He slowly approached her and she turned around. Upon seeing him, she smiled.

"Hi." she greeted. Squall was still surprised to see her.

"I saw you in the infirmary." he was pleading silently that she gave him a affirmative answer, which would mean that he wasn't crazy.

"You saved me from the monster." she said, smiling even more. So that mean he wasn't crazy at all. Those were good news.

"Who are you?" he asked, approaching her a little more. A sad expression passed her eyes, but it changed quickly to a determinate look.

"Try to remember" she said.

"Remember?" if it was possible, Squall was more confused than ever.

"It'd be heartbreaking for me to know I was forgotten."

…_.Remember?... So I know this girl?_

"It'd b nice to talk about old times again." she said again, and turned to the book she was reading again.

Squall walked away, still confused. He didn't even noticed Rinoa walk behind him when he left the Library.

"Where to now?" she asked and Squall seemed to wake up. He didn't had any idea for the next part of the tour.

And then he remembered that Kadowaki wanted him to see her for a check-up after he rested. And that was exactly where he took her: to the Infirmary.

When the duo entered the white and cold Infirmary, Dr. Kadowaki wasn't in her table. When Squall turned to leave, Dr. Kadowaki entered in that precise moment, carrying a little box.

"Hi there, Squall" said Dr. Kadowaki as she entered, instantly noticing Rinoa standing next to him. "Oh my… it's not every day, I see you walk around with a girl! Is she your girlfriend?"

Squall took a quick glance at the raven-haired girl, before looking at the Dr. again. This was his chance for revenge!

"Yes." He plainly answered.

"Are you serious! Squall?" Rinoa almost yelled, a small smile forming in her face. "I'm gonna take it seriously."

"I'm serious." He said, raising an eyebrow, and looking completely serious about the matter.

"Woo. I'm speechless." Rinoa said, both surprised and happy.

"I'm seriously joking." He said, still sounding serious. On the inside, Squall was kind of glad of the sudden sullen expression on the raven haired girls expression.

"Oh…"

Sudden laughter coming from the room next to them made them all turn and look. There, seated in the bed's edge, dressed only in a pair of jeans and a black bra, was Katrin, laughing her butt off and extremely red, due to all of the laughing.

"Sorry…" she said, between gasps of breath. "I just couldn't hold on. Squall looked so awfully serious about it… besides… it's the first time he says a joke." and on laughing she went again.

Squall was speechless, frozen on the spot, Rinoa looked irritated with the brunette laughing at her, and Dr. Kadowaki just shook her head, slightly smiling. And then the door opened again, entering a very talkative Irvine and a bored Seifer, whose face changed upon seeing the trio's faces.

"What's up?" asked Irvine, heading to the room's door. The smile in his face fell to disbelieve upon seeing Katrin like that. Seifer raised an eyebrow, still not understanding, and peeked. He froze in place.

Katrin was still cleaning the tears that had shed due to all laughing when she noticed the two new boys in her room's entrance.

"What?" she asked and that was enough for Seifer to snap back to reality.

"Hey! Not allowed for you to see!" he said, pulling Irvine out of the entrance, and tossing him to the infirmary door, making the brunet yell a "Hey!". "And neither for you to see it as well, Puberty Boy."

"And who said it was allowed for _you_ to see?" the tone was defying and Squall couldn't honestly say from where did those words came from.

"All of you, out!" Ordered Dr. Kadowaki. "I need to treat a patient. Come do the check-up later."

The group was literally tossed out from the Infirmary. Rinoa was still pissed off, and the three boys just stood outside the Infirmary, looking embarrassed. That's when a Garden Faculty appeared.

"Squall Leonhart, Seifer Almasy, Irvine Kinneas and Katrin Nightroad?" he asked and all of them nodded.

"Katrin is inside." Seifer informed and for the first time, Squall noted that he used her real name and not some kind of nickname.

"The Garden Master wishes to see you. Report to the Master's Room right away." The Garden Faculty continued.

"Where is the Master's Room?" Squall asked.

"Take the elevator to the level B1. You have permission. And _all_ of you must assemble there." He said in a harsh tone, unpleasant to Seifer, and left.

"So…. We going?" Seifer asked, looking at his comrades. "I mean, after all he did before…"

"We will." Squall firmly replied, and Seifer shook his shoulders.

"We have to wait for Katrin first. She has to go too." Irvine remembered them.

A few minutes passed before Katrin got out, yawning. She blinked a few times, surprised to see all of them out there.

"What are you doing here?"

"The Garden Master requires our presence." Seifer told her and Katrin put her hands on her jeans pocket.

"Then I have to go to my room first."

"Why?" questioned Irvine.

"Because I need to pick up my weapon."

"Why?" Irvine asked again, looking confused. Katrin leaned against the railing that separated the water fountains with the walk. Her eyes indicated that she knew something that they didn't.

"Don't you think, after of what he has tried to do when we got here, won't be any fighting? I'm betting that there will be."

They looked at each and after a few minutes of silence agreement they nodded.

"Right then. Off we go."

"You're not going."

"And do you mind telling me why not?"

"Because….." Seifer sighed exasperated by that mindless talk.

"The Garden Master required _our _presence, not yours." Katrin simply and calmly answered. Squall had noted that she looked calmer and more off since they left the Infirmary.

"Then I order that…"

"You don not order anything, girl!" Katrin's tone made them all jump in surprise. It sounded colder and more authoritative. It didn't even sound like her. "Right now, we do not obey your orders! Even though the contract says "until Timber independence", it doesn't have to necessarily mean we are under your full command. We take orders from you, accordingly to our contract, which means, everything related to help in your mission to free Timber, and exclusively for that! Understood?"

Without waiting for an answer, Katrin turned away and walked over the elevator, not looking to anyone. Irvine sent a sympathetic look to Rinoa, but the girl didn't even bothered with the rest; she just frowned, searching for a good lecture to yell at the other girl. Seeing that she couldn't think right, she turned and stormed off. Seconds of awkwardness passed between the three boys, until Irvine cleared his throat.

"We should…. probably go… right?"

The three of them, without saying a word took the advice and followed Katrin into the elevator. The whole trip was silent and somewhat awkward. Katrin looked, in Squall's opinion, like a lifeless body.

"Please! Listen to me!"

The voice sounded strangely familiar to the teens as they left the elevator upon reaching the B1 level.

"The headmaster is here…?" Seifer whispered.

"Let go of me! I'm not finished!"

The next thing the teens see is the Headmaster tossed close to them, looking hurt in body and pride.

"Greedy son-of-a-bitch! Why did I even bother talking to you!" he tried to go forward again, but a Garden Faculty stopped him. "SeeDs were brought up for the future! And that future is now! Why can't you understand!"

The Garden Faculty just shook him and tossed him again. The Headmaster stayed on his knees, looking defeated.

"Dammit! I should've never trusted you! I wish I could go back ten or so years." The Garden Faculty just ignores Cid and leaves, leaving the poor man to his monologue. "To tell myself that you're nothing but a money grubbing son-of-a-bitch! Then I would've never built this place."

Cid sighed in sadness, shaking his head. If only he hadn't been so blind and obsessed with the idea of Garden and SeeD twelve years ago, maybe none of that would be happening…

As he raised his head and saw the teens, his eyes widened.

"Squall!" he looked embarrassed, looking around with guilt. ".. You heard everything?"

Squall didn't exactly know what to answer, and so he opted with the truth.

"…Yes."

"With all due respect sir…" Seifer popped in. "But you were kind of audible…"

If it was possible in that moment, Headmaster Cid looked even more embarrassed and ashamed.

"I'm embarrassed, but sometimes even old men like me lose their temper."

"It's quite all right sir." Katrin remarked to everyone surprise. She had been quite silent up until then. A small smile was in her face as she looked at the Headmaster. "If you gotta say it, just say. It does more good than bad."

Cid awkwardly laughed at the girl's words and ended sighing.

"Let's get out of here." He started to walk off, when Squall voice made him turn.

"Sir, I still have to give you my report."

"Please, come to my office later then." Headmaster Cid walks out and vanished in the elevator. A Garden Faculty slowly walked to them.

"You're the SeeDs who returned from Galbadia, correct?"

"Yes." Squall replied as the other looked at each other, awkwardly.

"It's about time. Master NORG has been waiting for you. Come."

The group followed him to a part where a looking capsule/airship was. They all looked at it strangely, suspicious about all of that.

"Whenever Master NORG calls you, be sure to be there within 3 seconds." The Garden Faculty carried on speaking. Next to Irvine, Katrin was mocking the Faculty, moving her mouth and doing faces. Irvine and Seifer couldn't help but chuckle and Squall sent her a glare. Her only response was a shrug and raised eyebrows.

"Fushururu…. 3-SECONDS-ARE-UP." The wicked voice came from inside the strange capsule. Katrin's hand went instantly to where her new acquired bow was. Seifer and Irvine followed her example, while Squall remained in the same spot, but alert nevertheless.

The capsule opened to reveal a yellow humanoid looking creature.

…_. This is the Garden master? The proprietor of Garden?_ Squall thought, surprised and shocked at the same time.

"A shumi…." Katrin whispered next to him.

…_. He's not human? Come to think of it, we didn't know anything about him._

"He sure is ugly…" Seifer muttered a little far away, earning a chuckle from Katrin.

… _What a shock._ That was the only thing that Squall could tell about his current emotions.

"FushifuruFushifuru….. GIVE-YOUR-REPORT-ON-THE-SORCERESS."

Squall didn't know exactly where to start.

"Answer him quickly. Be concise."

Squall's anger was growing bigger by the second anytime the Faculty talked. Taking a deep breath, and saluting, with the others doing the same, he just said the first thing that came to his mind.

"…We failed to assassinate Sorceress Edea." …_.It's going to be a sad report. _"Confirmation of Headmaster Cid's order was made at Galbadia Garden. After Irvine Kinneas of Galbadia Garden joined our party…" he took a deep breath before carrying on. "… We set off to carry out the 'Sorceress Assassination' order from Balamb and Galbadia Gardens…" in the corner of his eyes, he saw Katrin in an almost crouched position, like a cat preparing to attack.

NORG smacked his fists on the capsule, looking enraged.

"Bujurururu! BALAMB-AND-GALBADIA'S-ORDERS!" he yelled. "Bujurururu! YOU-WERE-FOOLED!"

…_.Fooled!_

Squall looked to all of his comrades that looked as surprised as he was. All of them except one: Katrin hadn't changed her slight crouched position.

"I …. Don't understand…" Squall finally found the voice to talk.

"Fushururururu…. EXPLAIN-TO-THEM." NORG said, looking at one of the Faculty's.

"Master NORG has known about the alliance between the President of Galbadia and the sorceress. He heard it from the Galbadia Garden master himself."

"The Galbadian Garden master…?" Squall asked, looking more confused by the minute.

"Fushurururu…. THE-MASTER-OF-GALBADIA-GARDEN-IS-A-SUBORDINATE-OF-MINE-NAMED-MARTINE."

"Yes. In fact the sorceress and Garden are closely connected." The Faculty explained. "This is why the sorceress will definitely try to gain hold of all Gardens. So, Master NORG sent an official order to Galbadia Garden. It was to kill the sorceress. An assassination was thought to be the best means. But…"

"Bujururururu! THAT-SLY-WEASEL-MARTINE-USED-YOU-AS-A-LAST-RESORT-FOR-THE-ASSASSINATION. HE-GAVE-THAT-ORDER-TO-PLACE-THE-BLAME-ON-ME! THAT-THAT-BASTARD."

"Are you saying that Balamb Garden had nothing to do with that order?" Squall asked, even more shocked.

"You just happened to show up before the mission was to be carried out. They used you." A Garden Faculty explained. "But the operation failed. The sorceress is still alive and… the sorceress retaliated. Just as we suspected. No doubt, it was the sorceress who ordered the missile attacks."

"Something must be done to calm the sorceress' anger." Another Garden Faculty explained. "In order to do so, we needed to hand over those involved in the assassination to the sorceress. We had to show Balamb Garden's sincerity."

"Wait a minute. That's just…" Squall was finally getting out of the initial shock and his brain was already working art full speed.

"Bujurururu! OFFER-THE-SeeD's-HEAD-ON-A-SILVER-PLATTER-AND-PRETEND-WE-OBEY-THE-SORCERESS!"

"Wha…" Squall started, not really knowing what to say. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he frowned, enraged. "Why aren't we fighting the sorceress? What about all the training we endure everyday! What good is it!"

Both Seifer and Irvine looked honestly surprised by Squall's burst, and somewhat happy by it. The Garden Master, however, didn't liked it so much.

"WHAT-DID-YOU-SAY! YOU-LOST-TO-THE-SORCERESS! QUIT-YOUR-WHINING!"

"Headmaster Cid was saying the same thing…" the Garden Faculty started to talk, only to be interrupted by NORG.

"Bujururururu! CID! THAT-IDIOT-CID-DISPATCHED-SeeD-TO-KILL-THE-SORCERESS. AND-IF-YOU-FAIL?THIS-GARDEN-WILL-BE-DONE-FOR! MY-GARDEN! IT-WILL-BE-ALL-OVER! THAT-IDIOT-CID. HAS-HE-FORGOTTEN-THAT-IT-WAS-I-WHO-PUT-UP-THE-MONEY-TO-ESTABLISH-GARDEN! I-WANTED-TO-OFFER-THE-SORCERESS-CID'S-HEAD-ALONG-WITH-SeeD'S. I-ORDERED-STUDENTS-TO-FIND-CID-BUT-THEY-SIDED-WITH-HIM! Bujurururu!

"What a sicko…." Seifer muttered, looking not only disgusted, but also angry.

"Bujurururu! THIS-IS-MY-GARDEN!"

"NO! It's not just yours."Squall said, determinate.

"Bujurururu! THEN-WHAT-IS-IT! IS-IT-CID'S-AND-EDEA'S! THAT-PATHETIC-MARRIED-COUPLE'S!"

Shock, surprise, horror and other couple of emotions passed through Seifer's, Irvine's and Squall's eyes. They couldn't believe what NORG had just told them. He was probably fooling them, just making up stories to fool them.

"What….?" _The headmaster and Edea are married! _Squall couldn't even believe is hears.

…_. I don't get it._

"Bushurururu… NOW-I-UNDERSTAND. CID-AND-EDEA-ARE-TRYING-TO-TAKE-GARDEN-AWAY-FROM-ME! YOU'RE-ONE-OF-CID'S-FOLLOWERS-AREN'T-YOU! PREPARE-TO-DIE!"

The capsule closes and NORG's voice was heard from the inside.

"BLUE-YELLOW-RED. LOT'S-OF-MAGIC-WHEN-RED! AS-LONG-AS-COLOR-STAYS. I-WILL-ATTACK-SeeD-WITH-MAGIC!"

*-*(Katrin's PoV)*-*

Basically, the orb's change to yellow right away, so I advise to Irvine to shoot at them. He does so and I tell Squall and Seifer to go for the top of the capsule, promising that it will eventually explode, revealing NORG.

After a lot of hits, we are successful and NORG's ugly face shows up.

"DAMN-THOSE-SeeDs! THIS-IS-MY-GARDEN!"

I'm still trying to understand why does he talk like that.

"YOU-CAN'T-DO-AS-YOU-PLEASE!"

"Oh yeah? Whacha gonna do? Ground me for a week?" Mocks Seifer going for another attack.

"DO-NOT-MOCK-ME-BOY!"

He uses a Blizzara, followed by a Thundara on us, without even mattering if the orb's are red or not. So, Seifer and Squall just hit the orb's and NORG randomly, while Irvine and I hit NORG's with full energy. He revenge on us using "Psycho Blast" twice. There's something about this battle that I should remember, but my mind is a little blank.

It is, at least, until NORG uses Leviathan.

The water serpent releases his "Tsunami" on us, making that the wounds we have gathered during this fight look worse.

_-Use me…-_

NORG continues releasing magic and uses Leviathan one more time. I know we have to Draw, but I'm getting too tired to do it.

_-Use me…-_

After a third time using Leviathan, and we all looking pretty beaten up, I grab Irvine's sleeve.

"Draw… the GF…"

"Ro…ger…"

I'm hit by another "Psycho Blast" that throws me a little to the back.

_-Use me…-_

"_Kat, use the Limit Break! Now!"_

"Okay!"

*-*(3rd PoV)*-*

"Death Sentence!"

The shout came from behind them, and Seifer, Squall and Irvine turn to see what's happening. Katrin was on her feet, a red circle beneath her feet and red rays evolving her. And then, everything changes: her bow turns to black, her hair grows, reaching to her feet, and changing to being completely straight, with the dark brown converting into a pitch black. And the last thing that changed, were her eyes. The silver was replaced by a vivid crimson.

In total, Katrin didn't look like Katrin anymore. If it wasn't for the clothes being the same Katrin was using before, they could have said someone had replaced her.

Raising her dark bow and picking a similar black arrow, Katrin aimed for NORG's heart.

"I'M-AFRAID-OF-YOU!"

"Die." The voice wasn't like Katrin's, but colder, devoid of any emotion. She shoot and the black arrow flew to its destination, causing a gust of wind in its path. With extreme perfection, the arrow hit right in the middle of NORG's chest, over where is heart was.

"ME-WHY-ME….?" He said, while releasing his last breath.

Squall, Seifer and Irvine didn't move from their positions as they expected something more from the Garden Master. But the Master only felt back, while a white web enveloped him. A gasp from behind made them all turn to see the red circle underneath "Katrin" vanishing, as well the energy rays and all the outer appearance. She fainted right on the spot, but luckily Seifer was the closest, and managed to catch her.

"What da ya think happened to the Master?" Irvine asked Squall, while guarding his weapon.

"Just forget about it for now." The brunet answered with a tired sigh.

"I can't believe you said that, Puberty Boy!" Seifer exclaimed, gently lowering the now unconscious Katrin and putting his Hyperion back into its rightful place. "I think what just happened is really serious."

"Yeah."

"What's the point of talking about is now! You two don't know what's going on either!" Squall shouted, breathing heavily. The look of surprise in Irvine's face, the "I'm-so-gonna-kill-you-if-you-shout-at-me-again" from Seifer and the sudden groan coming from Katrin made him take a deep breath and pinched his nose bridge. "This is crazy. I don't know what's goin' on anymore. I feel like a helpless puppet being manipulated in some major scheme."

There was silence for what it looked like hours, all of them avoiding the other's gaze.

"Maybe we should talk to the Head, huh?" suggested Irvine.

"Yeah…" Squall agreed. "Let's go…" his gaze fell in Katrin's body still aying on the ground. "We should take her to the Infirmary…"

"I take care of that." Seifer said, picking the girl in bridal style. There was no reaction from her, indicating that she was still out.

Without a word, Squall turned and the group left that cursed place that was once the Garden's Master room.

**A/N **

**Katherine: **Guys! Again I'm going to be quick again!

NEW POLL IN PROFILE SO VOTE!

I WANNA SEE REVIEWS AS WELL!

AND EXPECT KATRIN'S APPEARANCE IN HER LIMIT BREAK IN MY PROFILE SOON! ;D

OFF I GO!

**Next on Lionheart (REVISED)**: Next stop: Surprise, surprise! Visits and a little rest!


	28. Chapter 28: past, present, future and

_-text- : _Elton's/Katrin talking

"_Text":_mental talk with GF

_Text _:thoughts

**Katherine**: I GOT GREAT NEWS GUYS! WANNA HEAR THEM! (Holds breath)

**Katya**: oh just spit it out:….

**Katherine**: AH! KATYA! YOU'RE BACK (hugs Katya)

**Katya**: let go! Just spill out the beans already!

**Katherine**: well… I'm not confused about the pairings anymore because…. THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL FOR THE LIONHEART! (waits for the applauses that don't come)

**Katya**: they probably don't want a sequel, you know?

**Katherine**: (pouting) there will be one anyway. So get used to it! on to the Reviews Replies

_**Cyrus Truth**__: no, you better not ** Katrin off xD glad you liked the fight and of course I want another Review Beg Joke :D I'm going to use the last in this chapter ;D _

_**TalesOfLegendia Fan:**_ _*.* aww glad you liked it ^.^_

_**LadiiReckless: **__no it was the one where Katrin kisses Squall. That I made just for you. xD lool Well the last one can be as well for you if you want_

_**The Duelist of Dawn: **__you really that you liked the battle (even though it was supper short xD) and yes, I loved your last chapter ;D_

_**toucanmel194**__: thanks for the feedback. It's always good ;D_

_**Woffie**__: See? Just a little mistake. I'm getting better at it ;D yes, nothing but trouble ;D and you thought it was masterful way for her limit break? :D I'M SO HAPPY! :D_

_**Silverstargirl**__: Yes, you can say that. But everything will be explained later ;D promise (I will finish this story, not matter what! :D) and I always love your reviews. They're so deep in my chapters :D Rinoa just needs someone to put her in the line._

_**Azalie-Kauriu**__: Thanks for the feedback. It's always good ;D_

_**butherthergirl**__: thanks for the feedback. Always good :D and I hope you're still reading this :D yes, she would have the hell of a time with Selphie xD and Katrin sure is feisty xD I couldn't say anything in here xD_

_**Narume**__: thanks for the feedback. It's always good :D_

_**sera3000**__: thanks for the feedback. Always good :D_

**Katherine**: Whoa so many xD anyway, off to the disclaimer (BTW Katya is real! So is Luis :D)

**Katya: **_**Disclaimer**__:_ Katherine owns zero, null, nada, rien, a shit of might appear (games. Music, books, etc…). Only the OC's.

**Katherine**: I HAVE A SANTA THAT IS SLEEPING ON THE MOON! XD

**Katya**: no one wants to know about it -.-

_**The Lionheart**_

_**Capítulo Vinte e Oito: Past, Present, Future... and confusions**_

(3rd PoV)

The group headed to the Infirmary, where they would leave Katrin in Dr. Kadowaki's treatment. What they weren't expecting was to see the Headmaster there as well.

"Do you need to the headmaster?" the Dr. asked.

"Yes, now."

"Well the headmaster is kind of…"

"I'm okay now doctor." The headmaster voice was heard on the inside of the room behind Kadowaki.

"Are you sure?" Asked the doctor, turning around

"Yes. I believe I'm done crying."

"…. Just take it easy okay?" she turned to the group again. "He's got a lot on his mind."

"And we need you to see her." Squall said, pointing towards Katrin unconscious form on Seifer's arm. Dr. Kadowaki sighed, shaking her head.

"What's wrong with this girl and getting knocked off every time? ...Come, bring her over here." Dr. motioned to a room next to where Headmaster was.

Squall and Irvine went inside while Seifer was taking Katrin into treatment. The headmaster was seated on the bed's edge, face down, between his hands. When the teens entered, Cid stood to his feet, an ashamed expression on his face.

"You all see me in such an embarrassing state." He said, looking down and scratching the back of his head. Noticing the confused and determined look on his students, he tried to stand right, putting his arms behind his back. "What shall we talk about?"

Squall thought for a moment, looking over Irvine. Should he start with the sorceress? Or about Master NORG? He should probably start with something soft. And he still had to report to the headmaster…

Just as he was about to answer, Seifer entered, his form filling all the empty space of the door.

"Katrin is resting. Doc is taking care of her."

Cid nodded and looked over Squall again. The teen had made his mind. He would start with the report.

"I want to make a report, sir. About the…"

"No, no. It's not necessary. I can guess what must've happened."

Squall slightly frowned, not sure how to proceed next. But Seifer's voice was heard on his back.

"Tell us about Sorceress Edea. We heard she's your wife."

Squall was taken aback by the directness of Seifer, afraid of what Cid would do. But the old man just smiled sadly and looked down, nodding.

"You're quite right…" his eyes looked into the horizon, reminiscing. "She had been a sorceress since childhood. I married her, knowing that." Cid sighed. "We were happy. We worked together, the two of us. We were very happy." his eyes turned hard, the pain evident in them. "One day, Edea began talking about building a Garden and training SeeD. I became obsessed with that plan. But I was very concerned with SeeD's goal, that one day SeeD might fight Edea…" he paused for a second to catch his breath. "She laughed and told me that would never happen. However…"

_But it did happen._ Squall thought. _I can't even think of how he must felt…_

"You said "SeeD's goal"? What were you talking about?" Irvine asked, on Squall's right. The brunet was leaning against the wall, the hat slightly hiding his face.

"SeeD is SeeD. The elite mercenary force of Balamb Garden. SeeD will defeat the sorceress. The Garden will train SeeD members. The many missions around the world are only training for the final battle against the sorceress. But now that the sorceress has become a major threat, our true mission has begun."

Heavy and hard expressions were on the teen's faces. All the training was just for killing the sorceress: a thing they hadn't accomplished in Deling. And on top of that, the sorceress they were ordered to kill was Cid's wife. How could the headmaster even let them do that?

"It's time for you to leave. The headmaster needs his rest." Kadowaki's voice was heard behind them, and even before any of them had the chance to say anything, they were already thrown out.

The silence fell around them as they walked, with no destination, around Garden. The news were still fresh and they didn't know what to do about it. Plus, Garden was still drifting, with no signs of stopping any soon.

"Squall! Squall!"

A female voice was heard and the three of them turned their faces to see Xu running in their direction . The girl seemed in a rush and slightly afraid, coming from the elevators.

"Have you seen the headmaster around?" she asked, panting.

"He's at the infirmary." Squall answered, crossing his arms.

"Sounds like trouble. What's wrong?" Seifer asked, crossing his arms as well and frowning. In Irvine's opinion, never did the two teen's look so alike.

"Go to the second floor deck and see for yourself. There's a ship approaching." She said. "It could be Galbadians or worse: the sorceress might be aboard, coming to attack us! I have to tell the headmaster right away."

Seifer's, Squall's and Irvine's hands went immediately to their weapons. Was it true? Could the sorceress have the braveness to attack Garden, just like that?

"Let's check it out." Seifer said and Squall nodded. Xu went to towards the infirmary, while the three teens headed to the elevator.

There was indeed a ship on the deck. It was made solely on wood, and it was long, with the back of it covered by a white cabin.

Squall's heartbeat increased with the fear that it was indeed a Galbadian Ship. On the ship deck, three figures appeared all dressed in white. Squall recognized the uniform from the time when he and Quistis had saved that girl in the Training Center, the day when he graduated.

"Is Headmaster Cid here!" a raven-haired man asked.

"No, he's not here." Well, headmaster wasn't technically _there_ with them, so… "Are you from… Galbadia?"

"We are SeeDs! This is Edea's ship. We are Sorceress Edea's SeeD!"

The name made them all widen their eyes in surprise. SeeD? Edea's SeeD? What did they mean by _Edea's SeeD?_

"We're coming aboard! We're unarmed!" the same man from before shouted, and the three self-proclaimed SeeD in white jumped into Garden's deck. Immediately, Seifer, Irvine and Squall withdrew their weapons. The man raised his hands in defense.

"Please. We come in peace."

After a second of hesitation, the three teens guarded their weapons, eyeing the two men and woman in front of them. The raven-haired man that spoke first, spoke again. Squall assumed that he was the leader.

"We must speak to Headmaster Cid. Where is he?"

"I'm right here." Headmaster's voice made them all turn and looked towards the entrance where Cid was, walking towards them with Xu next to them. The raven-haired man sighed with relief and spoke to the Head.

"Headmaster, we've come for Ellone. It's too dangerous here now."

"… Yes. I'm afraid so." Cid replied, sadly. He turned to Squall. "Squall. You know who she is?"

The only 'Ellone' Squall knew was Ellone from Winhill. And he was pretty sure they weren't the same Ellone. It was a crazy dream after all.

"Please go find her. She's here, somewhere in the Garden."

_Who are these guys? How are they connected?_ Squall inwardly questioned, frowning.

"Squall?" Cid called, seeing the boy deep in thoughts. Squall snapped to reality and saluted his superior.

"… Yes, sir."

"Ellone really likes books." The woman spoke, with a musical tone. "You should check the library."

"Will do." Irvine answered and the teens walked away. When they were inside Garden's, Seifer stopped and looked at them. Squall and Irvine stared at him, expecting him to say something.

"We'll split. Puberty boy, check the library. Shooter, check the Cafeteria. I'll check the Training Center." Seifer ordered, and without waiting for an answer, he headed towards his destination.

Squall looked over Irvine, who just shrugged, and left, heading to the Cafeteria. Sighing, Squall walked to the Library. All the information was slowly settling inside him, andhe wasn't sure of what to think about it.

The library was completely empty, except for the study area, where a single person was seated. Dressed like he remembered, the girl he saved that day on the Training Center was concentrated into reading, like she was when he had stopped by hours before. But when he approached, she raised her head and seeing him, smiled.

"Yes, Squall?"

Squall hesitated into talking. He wasn't too sure if he wanted to know the truth.

"Are you… Ellone?" now that he looked closer, she had the same chocolate eyes that the Ellone from the dream world had. She seemed hesitant to answer.

"Yes…" a spark in her eyes made Squall uneasy. He had to ask. He just had to. Or he wouldn't know the truth.

"You're Ellone? THE Ellone?" She nodded, which made Squall more confused.

_What's going on?_

"You know… Laguna, don't you?"

She looked away, a sad look in her face. Somehow, that look mad Squall more uneasy, and he just wanted to make her smile again.

"I do. I really love Uncle Laguna."

The way she spoke, and the used name, made Squall explode.

"Then tell me! What is it that we experience?"

"I'm sorry Squall. It's hard to explain." She said, looking down again, avoiding his gaze. "But… one thing…"

Squall waited for her to continue, breathing in and out to calm himself.

"It's about the past."

That made Squall even more confused than he already was.

…_. So we were viewing the past?_

Ellone got up and walked to the other side, remaining with her back on him. Squall followed her.

"People say you can't change the past." She turned to him. "But even still, if there's a possibility, it's worth a try, right?"

_Change the past? Is she serious? Give me a break….. _There was an headache forming in Squall's head.

"Are you the one responsible! Are you the one taking us to that 'dream world'?"

She turned her back to him again, and Squall had to remember himself to calm and breath easily.

"I'm sorry."

And then there was silence. Squall couldn't help but sigh, exasperated.

…_. Not again. So much I don't understand._

"Why me?" he shouted. "I have enough problems as it is! Don't get me involved in this!"

Ellone was taken aback by his outburst and had to take a deep breath to stop the tears to not shed.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't… Don't count on me…" his voice was shaky. He could feel his feet giving in, his legs faltering. Squall backed and ended up seating in one of the chairs. Defeated, and tired he let his head fall, his hair covering his face.

There was footsteps, and Xu's voice was heard.

"Squall, did you find Ellone?"

He was too tired, he couldn't answer….

"ummm…. I'm Ellone."

"Are you all right?"

Squall knew the question was for him but he didn't have the strength to answer. Light footsteps approached him and Ellone's hand rested on his shoulder, whispering something to his hear.

_(What Ellone said, when she whispered to me was..._

_"You're my only hope.")_

_(Why do people depend on each other?_

_In the end, you're on your own._

_I've made it this far by myself._

_Sure, I couldn't do a thing when I was a kid…_

_I've depended on others, but…._

_I'll be the first one to admit that I'm here because of other people._

_I'm fine by myself now. I have all the skills I need to survive. I'm not a child anymore._

_That's a lie. I don't know anything. I'm confused._

_I don't want to depend on anyone. How can I do that?_

_Someone tell me…._

_Someone? So I'll end up depending on others after all.)_

It was raining and he was getting cold by just being at the door. He knew someone would come for him soon, to guard him of the rain, but he just hoped they wouldn't. he wanted to be left alone.

"… Sis…"

The sky over was so dark and filled with clouds. He couldn't even imagine how a sunny day was like.

"I'm… all alone. But I'm doing by best…"

"I'll be okay without you, Sis. I'll be able to take care of myself."

He could hear footsteps. It was probably no one. But the footsteps were light, and not really heavy.

"Squall? Come on, you have to wake up, or you'll be in really pain." The female voice whispered into his hear, and Squall felt the light touch of a hand on his shoulder.

He didn't want to wake. He didn't care if he was cold or not. He just wanted to be left alone.

"Squall dear. Come on. Wake up."

He wondered if it was his mother. It sure did look like it was his mother calling. But Squall didn't have a mother. He was always alone.

A hand touched his cheek, the thumb caressing his cheek skin, while it appeared the hand was slightly slapping him.

"Come on Squall! You're too heavy for me to carry to your room."

The voice didn't pass from a whisper, but the slightly irritated tone finally made Squall's mind clear. Slowly he opened his and met the starry night sky that could be seen through the library glassy ceiling. The library was dark, with only a dim light from a nearby study lamp giving a dim illumination.

He groaned when he stood up, realizing he had his head resting against the wall, and was seated in one of the chairs. His eyes focused on the dark person in front of him.

Katrin was dressed in a hospital gown, he noticed, and barefoot, although why, he couldn't tell. A thin blanket was around her shoulders and another was in her arm.

"Ah, finally awake. Here." She opened the blanket that was on her hand and in a swift motion, covered Squall's shoulders and back with it, involving him in a sudden warm feeling.

"Everyone was worried about you. Ellone said that you wanted some time alone, but she didn't say where you were. Seifer and Irvine were too tired to even open a eye, so I went to search for you."

He was dizzy, hungry and tired. And especially confused about everything. Plus, his dream was so realistic, that it almost seemed like the 'dream world'. Ellone's words that she whispered to him before leaving, were still on his head.

"_You're my only hope."_

"Here, drink. I'm sure you must be hungry."

He hadn't noticed that he had let his head fall down again, because Katrin had to get on her knees to give him an apple juice. He was too tired to be peculiar with his food, so he just picked it up and drank it, slowly. Katrin helped him, a hand behind his head. It was like he was a little kid again.

"Here."

It was a cheese sandwich, and again, Squall didn't complain. His stomach grumbled when the food entered it, and Squall was attacked by a sudden wave of nauseous and heat.

"You should go rest in your room. I'm sure it's better than in here."

Now he looked directly into her. She looked fine, a few scraps already treated and a fresh face. She smelled good as well, and that only made Squall remember that he needed a shower as well. Her hair was all messy, and her eyes seemed somewhat tired and worried, but Squall let it past.

"Come on. Let's go."

She had risen to her feet and was offering him a hand. Squall just stared at it, blinking, not sure what to do. Rolling her eyes and smiling, Katrin grabbed his arm and helped him to his feet. Gently, she pushed him forward, and only with seconds of ignorance, did Squall understood that she was helping him walk.

He was depending on someone again.

"I don't _need_ help. I'm not a child." He spoke, his voice rusty for not being used. Katrin just rolled eyes and continued forward, not letting him go.

"Whatever you say, Squally-pooh. But you'll go with me, whether you like it or not."

Still too tired and dizzy to fight, Squall let her help him walk towards his room. Garden at night was beautiful, in its own way, and Squall was surprised to not see any Garden Faculty. That was when he remembered that NORG had been eliminated, and the Faculty ran away.

The fountains were shining under the night sky and Garden was peace and quiet. Only his footsteps and his waist belts could be heard. Katrin was a silent presence next to him. Silent, but still present.

She headed right into his room, and after whispering to him to give her the card, she opened the door. The inside was dark, with a dim dark blue light coming from the almost closed blinds. It was probably the moonlight.

Katrin let him go on the bed, gently.

"Now, you do whatever you have to do. I'm off."

It was only when she was almost at the door that Squall understood what she had said.

"Where are you going?"

Katrin turned around, not surprised or freaked out with his question.

"Infirmary. Dr. Kadowaki kills me if I don't sleep there tonight." She looked at him for a moment and then shook her head, smiling. "You look dead tired, Squall. Go sleep. I'll see you tomorrow. Good night."

She whispered the last part while getting out and closing the door. Squall stared at it for a moment, his head aching and spinning around, too tired to even think about anything at all.

He fell on the bed and just fell asleep, too tired to take of his clothes. He just wrapped into a ball and pushed the blanket Katrin had given him closer to his body.

* * *

**A/N **

**Katherine: **Guys! Again I'm going to be quick again! Been too long dudes! I missed you ^.^ so here is the new chapter and I'll see you on the next.

Every rose has its thorns...so too must every reader of Katherine the Black Rose have a review. So sayeth the Exile!"

Review! ^.^

**Next on Lionheart (REVISED)**: Next stop: Horizon of the Man Fish xD


	29. Chapter 29: Crashing at the Horizon of t

_-text- : _Elton's/Katrin talking

"_Text":___mental talk with GF

_Text _:thoughts

**Katherine**: sorry for the delay in the chapter, but here it is! :D I'll pass directly to the Reviews Replies :D

_**The Duelist of Dawn: **__indeed it's sad to know the reason why Squall became the way he is now. It's a big emotional pain and he's been through a lot._

_**Cyrus Truth**__: awfully? xD I'll take that as "I kind of liked it" xD Seifer wouldn't mind a lot. I think he sees Squall as a brother xD and I used your Beg Review Joke._

_**Woffie**__: Glad that you didn't see any visible errors. :D I don't think my OC's must be everywhere. They're not God and don't have divine powers xD and the characters need their own time, without others in between :D_

_**BlackxValentine**__: Thanks for the feedback :D_

_**Silverstargirl**__: Yes, indeed the game itself left many questions unanswered. And because this is just a fictional story, I'll pick up those hints and turn them real :D_

_**Dreylen**__: aw, glad you like Katrin! :D the three of my OC's, it's her I like the most xD I have a soft spot for bows and everything related to old-fashioned hunting. And that's what she is deep down: Death doesn't really 'hunts' for the souls, but it's close xD and Archery is something hard to master. Especially when hunting xD happy for your feedback :D_

_**butherthergirl**__: ha ha that's okay xD studies are important after all :D and yes, Diablos has a wicked mind. I always assumed he had a wicked mind in the game! He is a demon after all xD / Zell reminds you of the human torch? O.o I never really gave a thought about it xDSo would be the Thing, the Invisible Woman and the Elastic? xD__ / Yes, Seifer got laid with Rinoa. At least, I suppose so. I always thought that she wasn't that innocent after all, and that seeing like Seifer is, I assumed that xD besides, it was funny to imagine the others faces upon hearing that xD /_

_**Yellow Nugget**__: thanks for the feedback ;D_

_**Disclaimer**__:_ Katherine owns zero, null, nada, rien, a shit of might appear (games. Music, books, etc…). Only the OC's.

_**The Lionheart**_

_**Capítulo Vinte e Nove: Crashing at the Horizon of the Man Fish! **_

(3rd PoV)

"Hey again." A voice said, coming from nowhere in particular. Squall opened his eyes only to meet Rinoa's. In a jiffy he was seated in his bed, glaring at her.

"I wasn't asleep." How on earth had she entered his room? Again?

"Oh really? I think I heard you talk in your sleep." She said, with a smile. "I'm not telling what you said though." She added mischievous. "Hey let's go for a walk."

"Again?" he sighed.

"That was a guided tour! This time, it's a walk!

"Just go by yourself. It's safe here." He just wanted that she would leave him alone.

"It's not that I want a guard with me. You know…" No he didn't. He dind't understand anything in that point. "You're always too deep in thought." She approached him. "Why don't you lighten a little? It's not good to think too much. What I'm trying to say is…" she sighed, trying to find the right words. "It would be my honor… to have your company, your highness, in hope that I might get your mind off things." She smiled "How about it your highness?"

"This is stupid..." Squall muttered under his breath. Nonetheless, Rinoa heard him.

"Oh… your highness is in a foul mood. I'll see you around." With a pout and angry expression, Rinoa left the room, finally giving Squall the rest he was looking for.

Half an hour later, he was leaving his room, heading to Hyne-knows-where. The fact that Rinoa could enter his room so easily was making him uncomfortable.

Three bips were heard.

"_Hello everyone! This is the headmaster speaking! The lines have been fixed and I'm glad to be back on the air. Hurrah! Huh? WHOAA!"_

The line went down and in that instance, the Garden hit something, making everything shake.

"Boy it's a slow day." Said the Master Fisherman, launching his line again. "Come on give me a big one.

He was praying that something exciting happened that day. Maybe we would find that big fish he so hard tried to catch. Or maybe he would fish a rare one…

The sound of the windmill falling to the sea made him look to his left. The big _thing, _was coming straight at him, destroying everything in its pat, with no clear intention to stop. That was when the line started to push and the Master Fisherman had to decide between catching the big fish he was dreaming, or run for his life.

He still tried to catch the fish before that big _thing _hit him, but he wasn't successful and in the very last second, he ran.

"_Squall! This is the headmaster speaking! Please come to my office! Repeat. Please come to my office right away!"_ the headmaster voice on the PA system sounded really anxious.

Squall sighed. He hated that his instincts of being the very one to be called by the headmaster had been right. Not really accepting his fate, he headed to the elevator.

Waking up rudely, by something shaking the entire Garden, which made her fall into the hard floor, wasn't on Katrin's plan. Grumbling, she tried to get free from the sheets that had wrapped around her when she felt. Still grumbling, she headed to the door.

Outside, in the corridor of the room, there were several SeeDs that had been awakened abruptly by the tremor.

"For heaven's sake, it isn't eleven in the morning yet!" Katrin grumbled, walking in Squall's room direction, knowing that he would probably be already awake and would give her the information of what the bloody hell had happened.

Three rooms away, a door opened, revealing a still sleepy, and as well grumpy, Seifer. In the room opposite to his, Irvine appeared, dressed in blue pajamas.

"What the hell? It's not even ten in the morning! And it's Sunday!" Seifer grumbled, scratching his eyes. Irvine was yawning.

"Garden must have it something…" Katrin suggested, yawning herself.

"A rock maybe?" Irvine suggested, looking to Seifer to Katrin. "Nice pajamas, Seifer."

"A big rock then!" Seifer almost yelled, with a look of "bug-me-and-I-will-kill-you".

"We should see what the hell is happening…" Katrin started but suddenly stopped, when she noted, for the first time, the way Seifer was dressed. "Seifer? What the hell!"

"What?"

"Put something on! Why are you only with boxers?"

Silence…

"So? That's how I sleep…"

"Go dress something before we go to see the head!" Katrin shouted.

"Hell no! I'll go dressed the way I want!" with that he started to walk away.

"What the hell! Seifer!"

Following them, Irvine shook his head, comparing his two weird friends with two small, grumpy children's.

"Everybody please remain calm. Also, please do not leave the Garden under any circumstance until you are permitted. We will try to get things back in order A.S.A.P. thank you for your cooperation." Was the headmaster saying into the PA system, when he arrived. He then noted Squall. "Ah Squall, thank you for coming. Here are your orders."

Squall stayed still in his place, waiting.

"We've landed on Fisherman's Horizon. Please go ashore with Seifer, Irvine and Katrin. Find the local mayor and apologize for this accident. Tell them that we come in peace. Take a look around the city while you're there too.

"…Yes, sir"

…_Why do I have to go?_

"Do you have something you want to tell me?" Cid asked, as if he knew what the younger man was thinking.

"No…" he had a lot he wanted to tell the headmaster.

"SeeD is not just a special force for combat. I want you to see the world… to broaden your horizons. I have high expectations of you, Squall." Seeing no change in Squall's face, he added. "Now go.

Squall left the head's office and headed to the 1st floor, not really knowing where to go, but knowing that he had to inform his comrades of their mission. And as if knowing he was thinking about them, Seifer and Katrin appeared, in some unusual clothes. He was just in boxers and she was in a short nightgown that only reached half of her thigh and revealed more of the chest that it was supposed to, without showing what it shouldn't.

But what scared and worried Squall in that moment was the fact that they were arguing with each other. Loudly.

Behind them came Irvine, who looked like someone who was trying so hard not to laugh, that was almost in tears. He, at least, was dressed in blue pajamas.

"Why can't you dress like a normal person!" Katrin was shouting at Seifer, who looked grumpier than her.

"Your problem my dear, is that you're so happy to see me like this, you don't want to share it with the rest of the world!" Seifer shouted back.

"Your problem, _my darling, _is that you think you're some kind of god and that everyone worships you!" Katrin shouted even louder, raising her hands as if wanting to hit the blond. Instead, she just huffed. Looking away from Seifer, she noticed Squall. "Squall, _please_, tell Seifer that this isn't the decent way to walk around!"

Squall couldn't even think anything before Seifer replied her.

"Oh come on! He's a boy! Do you think he's going to agree with you?"

"I bet Squall doesn't sleep dressed _only _with his boxers!"

"I bet he does!"

Squall opened his mouth and shut it several times, before his brain could realize what was really happening in front of him. He looked from one teenager to the other, stupefied. He noted, from the corner of his eyes, several other teenagers watching the scene, without giving themselves away, with fear of taking with both Seifer and Katrin anger.

This was so not happening to him….

"Squall, what are the orders?" Spoke Irvine for the first time. And for the first time, Squall was grateful that someone had popped in.

"We'll land at fisherman's horizon. We'll make an official apology, then observe the town." He said all business. Seifer and Irvine looked confused, while Katrin was still grumpy.

"How are you supposed to go into town? The Garden is on water." Seifer looked at the closed gates that kept the water out.

"You can go out on the 2nd floor deck to get to Fisherman's. You can use it as an exit now." Xu informed as she appeared, fully dresses in her SeeD uniform. "Good morning, everyone."

They nodded at her and Squall concentrated on his comrades, sighing, loudly. What have he done to deserve such punishment?

"You three just go dress accordingly before we go. I'll be waiting on the 2nd floor deck."

"And by accordingly, he meant _fully _dressed, Seifer!" Katrin shouted as they walked away.

"And I could be a son of a bitch, and go out dressed only on my boxers, for all I cared!"

Squall didn't hear Katrin's response. They were too far away, for which he was glad. He just couldn't believe he was stuck with them.

"Here they come."

Squall, Seifer, Irvine and Katrin (dressed in their normal clothes) got out, and were received by three men.

"We've come to warn you before you go ashore. Do not engage in any type of armed conflict in the city. We do not tolerate belligerence here. Do you understand?" one of them said.

"Yes." Squall "We are representatives of the Garden and we come in peace."

The men looked at each other, silent words passing through them.

"Welcome to Fisherman Horizon. We just call it FH.

"You should go visit the mayor. His house is in the middle of the city." Said the first.

"He's the head of FH." Said the second.

"We'll do just that." Squall said, diplomatically.

"Good. Looks like we understand each other."

"Man, this is a hell of a mess." The third, which hadn't spoken yet, commented.

"I'm terribly sorry. It was inevitable… we lost control of the Garden." Squall apologized

"Nah don't worry about it. What's important is that nobody got hurt. We love fixing stuff anyway. Kick back and enjoy your stay."

Two of the men left, with one of them staying back.

"Hey that's Balamb Garden, right?" he asked.

"That's right. How did you know?" Squall asked, slightly surprised. The town seemed a little… far from the civilization.

"From those pattern on the outside. We painted it a long time ago. Those were the good old days… tell the mayor I said "hi""

"Yo, let's go!" one of the others shouted and off the two they went.

The group just walked forward, taking cautious steps, seeing that it was old and rusty metal. In the end of the catwalk, there was a lift, controlled by the first man that had spoken to them.

"Going down?" he asked with a smiled.

"Yes" Squall answered, with the other three getting in.

"Obviously…." Grumbled Katrin, getting in, still slightly grumpy from the abrupt awakening.

"Ok. So, you guys going to Esthar?" the man asked.

"Esthar?" the name sounded familiar to Squall…

"You know... that hi-tech city. It's just beyond the train tracks. I guess you're not going there. A lot of people who stop here go there. The trains are down, so the best way to get there is walk from here. What a joke huh? Anyway… you guys had an accident and came here, huh? I guess I shouldn't keep you. Ok, get on."

Five minutes later, they were leaving the lift. A man approached them, a frown in his face.

"Are you a SeeD by any chance?" he asked Squall.

"….Yes."

"I heard that you guys are, like, mercenaries, and basically fight anybody for money. Are you happy with that kind of life?"

_What's his problem? Is he trying to pick up a fight?_

"Never mind. The way you live your life is none of my business. Just don't cause us any problems."

… _He sounds just like me. I guess it doesn't sound very nice._

"Bloody hell! Move Squall!" without waiting for him, Katrin just passed him. "Bloody men…"

"Looks like someone still upset…" Said Seifer, with a smirk.

"You two look like an old couple." Irvine commented with a small smile. Seifer just chuckled and waved.

"What can I say? She just loves me?"

Trying hard to ignore them, Squall just walked after Katrin. Soon, they had reached the city railroads and in the middle of hundreds of solar panels, there was a house.

"That's the mayor house." Katrin announced and calmly they walked in that direction. In the platform that held the Mayor's house, there was someone that they didn't expect.

"Martine!" Irvine asked, perplexed. "What are you doing here?"

The man just sighed, looking at them.

"… A lot has happened since then. Banished form Galbadia Garden…. Everything I built up, gone… After wandering around mindlessly…. The people of this town welcomed me with open arms." Another sigh, as he looked into oblivion. "The townspeople encouraged me to start over. Very kind, even towards a man like me, who has nothing. I… I'm so ashamed!"

Putting his face in his face, Martine started to cry and sob.

"Sad…" Katrin murmured, shaking her head in disapproval and walking away.

"Hey you guys! Wait for me!"

They all turned to see Rinoa running in their direction.

"What are you doing here?" Seifer asked with a frown.

"Do you really think I would let you come here without me?" she asked, laying her hands on her hips.

"Whatever." Seifer retorted, turning away and following Katrin, who was already at the Mayor's door. Shaking her head in disbelief, Rinoa followed him, with Irvine and Squall right behind her.

The house's interior was awfully weird, in Seifer's opinion. It was filled with machines and gadgets, half of them he hadn't heard of. Without a second thought, Katrin climbed the stairs into the second floor, with the others following her, silent.

On the second floor, an old couple was expecting them, while drinking the tea. The room's ceiling and walls was composed solely on glass, giving a feeling of open. The ceiling had several models of airplanes, some of which none of them had seen, and others that were so old that they didn't fly anymore. The knowledge of how to build airplanes was in Esthar possession for years, and neither Squall, Seifer or Rinoa had gotten inside one.

"Please have a seat." The Mayor spoke in a firm, yet old, voice. Not seeing any chairs, the teens had any other option than seat on the floor. "Allow me to get to the point: when are you leaving?"

_He's not wasting any time. _Squall thought.

"…. We'll leave as soon as the Garden is capable of moving." He informed in a respectful tone.

"Any idea when?" the mayor asked, drinking a little more of his tea.

"I'm afraid not. We only discovered that our Garden is mobile a short while ago. Therefore, we don't even know how to move it." He took a deep breath before continuing. "We're still in the process of understanding everything."

The mayor nodded, with a not so satisfied expression.

"Our technicians will assist you. They should be able to repair and service everything. How does that sound?"

Squall frowned at this, and so did Seifer.

_That means we'll have to let outsiders into the Garden. I can't make this decision alone._

As if hearing Squall's inside monologue, the mayor added " Go consult with your leader if you don't have the authority."

Squall nodded and got up on his feet, prepared to leave, when Rinoa spoke.

"S'cuse me. Why do you want us to leave so bad?"

Squall just glared at her.

_Please! Just keep your mouth shut. They must have their reasons. Who cares?_

"We don't want military organizations in FH. You rely on force to solve problems. That is in direct defiance of our principles." Mayor Dobe explained, with a small frown.

"We believe that any problem can be settled by discussion. If you reach a mutual understanding, there is no need to fight." Flo, the mayor's wife, popped in.

_No argument there. Trite and dull as hell though._

"Violence only leads to more violence. We believe your presence here will attract violence. That's why we want you to leave as soon as possible." The mayor explained further.

Squall was tired of that conversation, and upon seeing his comrades faces, he noted that the others were bored as well.

"Let's get back to Garden."

"Hell, that was unpleasant!" Seifer exclaimed, right when he was out and far away from earshot.

"Forget it. You can't expect everyone to welcome us." Squall told him, dismissing the problem as uninteresting.

"Still…"

"G…! G…:! G…! G…! G…! Galbadians Soldiers!" a man yelled, running in the mayor's direction. Looking to each other, the teens decided to follow him back to the house.

"Mayor, we have a big problem! The Galbadians are coming!" the man was telling the mayor.

"Galbadians? Are they armed?"

"It must be some kind of mistake!" Flo exclaimed, confused.

"They arrived at the station. They were armed, big time!"

"Let's not panic." Reasoned the mayor, with a calm expression. "President Deling and I are acquaintances. I'll go talk to them and work things out."

"President Deling is dead." Katrin informed in a flat tone, making the mayor's eyes widen in horror. "Galbadia is now ruled by the sorceress."

"A sorceress is still a person. I'm sure we can reach an understanding. Right?" the mayor's wife asked, looking at Squall with a hopeful expression.

… _How the hell should I know?_

"Our time to do some fighting!" Seifer exclaimed, with a smirk, receiving approving nods from the others.

"Wait!"

They were already at the top of the way that lead to the mayor's house and ready to go into fighting some Galbadians, when Flo's voice was heard. The old woman seemed really tired of trying to reach them the fastest she could.

"The Galbadians are here because of you, right? They are after you."

_Maybe. _In Squall's opinion, that was the most obvious reason.

"You'd better take full responsibility! It's your fault!"

_Fine we'll take care of them. I don't like the sound of her voice though._

"Listen here, lady…" Seifer started, before the mayor appeared.

"We mustn't rely on them. They won't be able to do anything without fighting."

_Don't tell me he's going to try to reason with them…_ Squall though, not believing it.

"I'll go talk to them."

As they watched the mayor leave, Squall just had one thought on his mind.

_He's dead._

Finding the station wasn't hard; they just had to follow the railroads tracks. Upon arriving there, they saw the mayor talking to a G-soldier in red uniform. Seifer and Squall were ready to go in and interrupt, but Katrin stopped them.

"Wait. Let's hear them out. We don't know what we may find out…"

And so the four of them lowered and listened.

_Why are they wasting their time on the old man if they're after us and our Garden? I wonder what they're talking about?_

"I already told you. I've never heard of this girl Ellone. There is nobody here by that name." the mayor was saying, anxiously. Squall eyes widened.

_Ellone?_

"Fine. We'll just have to torch this city!" the g-soldier said, with malice dripping in his voice.

"Wait a minute! I'm telling you the truth! I've never seen this girl!"

The galbadian soldier just laughed at the poor's man intentions of saving his town.

"It doesn't matter old man. We're gonna burn this place anyway. Edea's orders!" and off laughing he went again. The mayor was almost in tears.

"No please! I beg of you! Don't!"

The soldier grabbed the mayor's collar and raised him, his feet not touching the ground anymore.

"I'll start with you!"

It wasn't necessary anything more; Seifer and Squall, followed by Irvine, Katrin and Rinoa, launched themselves at the soldier. The soldier immediately dropped the mayor.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Your worst nightmare!" Katrin said, which gained a roll eyes from Seifer and a confused look from the soldier.

"We're SeeDs." Squall informed him, gripping his gunblade tight, preparing to fight. That made light in the soldier's face.

"SeeDs! Get the Iron Clad over here!"

Squall looked in the mayor's direction and silently sent him an apology.

_I'm sorry, but we have no choice._

Two more soldiers, these one dressed on blue, appeared, and where instantly killed by Irvine, Rinoa and Katrin. The one in red was killed by Seifer and Squall. After the last body fell on the ground, the teens heard a noise.

"Something's coming…" Rinoa said.

In the top of the station, the Iron Clad, all wrecked, but still capable of moving and fighting, appeared and fell right in front of them.

"Galbadia's latest weapon…" Irvine informed them.

"Let's destroy this thing."

"Don't mind with melee attack. Just hit it with magic and GF." Katrin informed them, preparing to launch a Thundaga.

Squall summoned Shiva. The air become cold and four snowflakes gathered in a point on the ground, right in front of the Iron Clad. Inside was the Ice GF that, opening her eyes, become free and concentrated her ice power, releasing it on the Iron Clad.

Next was Seifer, who summoned Ifrit. The ground become hot and Ifrit appeared, jumping high in the air and forming a huge ball of fire, that he punched and hit the Iron Clad.

Last, was Irvine, who summoned the Brothers. Doing a rock-paper-scissors, Sacred lost and his brother, Minotaur launched him in the air, were he launched, like a baseball game, a big rock into the Iron Clad.

Meanwhile, Katrin and Rinoa concentrated on keeping the boys protected and alive. With the attack of the three GF, the Iron Clad took longer to counterattack and shoot at them its Beam Cannon, making them pretty weak.

"Dam, this thing doesn't die!" Seifer exclaimed, drinking a Potion that Rinoa had given him.

"Rinoa, draw from him." Katrin told the raven girl.

"Draw what?"

"The Protect magic. It's what keeping it up."

"Roger." Concentrating hard, Rinoa felt the 'Protect' magic. "Draw!" the pink and blue rays left the Iron Clad's and went straight to the raven-haired girl.

"Ok everyone, stand back." Katrin said, concentrating. "Mega Flare!"

The clouds above them gathered together and in the middle of them emerged the great and huge dragon king, Bahamut. Opening widely his wings, he concentrated all of his powers on his mouth, and launched his Mega Flare.

Finally, the Iron Clad was defeated. Slowly, the big robot fell backwards, falling in the water, provoking a big splash that covered the teens.

"Aww, what the hell! I don't need a damn bath!" Katrin complained, shaking herself.

Grunts and groans were heard, coming from the same place the Iron Clad fell. Seconds later, four forms appeared and, by finally being safe, they all sighed in bliss.

"Selphie! Elton! Quistis! Zell!" Katrin yelled in happiness, preparing to launch herself at her friends. The four teens raised their heads and smiled.

"Squall!" Selphie exclaimed, do the fact the brunet was the closest to her. "Guys!"

Squall did the SeeD salute, with Seifer and Irvine following him.

_Yes! They're alright!_ Squall was happy and felt the weight on his shoulders vanish, with the relief of seeing his friends alive and unharmed.

"Hey Selphie." He turned to the others, nodding. "Zell, Quistis, Elton. It's great to see you guys." He said, trying hard to hide a little of the happiness he was feeling, which was hard, seeing the others so happy as well and Katrin finally launching at Quistis and Selphie.

"What happened to Garden?" Zell asked, worried, possibly thinking that the reason why the others were in a different place, was because finally wasn't that well…

_A lot has happened…_

"The Garden is safe." Squall reassured him.

"Really? Woo-hoo!" Selphie yelled in happiness and off the three girls went into jumping with happiness, with the others following suit.

"What happened to you guys?" Squall asked, seeing the mess they were in.

"Squall… Let's save that for later. We're all tired." Quistis advised him, finally free from the hug of the two brunette's.

… _I guess._

"Seifer, Irvine, Katrin, Rinoa…" The four teens looked in their leader direction. "Why don't you guys take them back to Garden? I'll see you guys later, after I take a look around."

"Sure thing."

They all leave the station, chatting mindlessly. In the last moment, Rinoa stoppd and turned to him.

… _What now…_

"You know, you just surprised me. You looked and sounder so happy to see them." Rinoa told him, with a happy smile in her face.

… _huh?_

"It was the first time I've seen you so honest. It was… really sweet." She continued.

_...well… umm…_

"I was just happy to see that they were alright." Squall clarified. "What's so surprising about that? Is there something wrong?"

"No! There's nothing wrong! They're your comrades, but moreover, they're your friends."

… _friends huh….?_

"Hey Squall, would be you have been worried about me too? You know, if I were with them instead?"

_What? Why is she asking me this? I don't know._

"I …. Ahhh… I don't know um…. Maybe…. I don't know." He was clumsy in his words, and for the first time, he really didn't know what to say, what to do.

"Oh my gosh! You're turning red!" Rinoa exclaimed, surprised and content.

_What…? No I'm not!_

"You're so sweet! Taking it so seriously!"

_The heck? Why is she toying with me?_

"Catch you later, Squall!"

With that, Rinoa left, leaving Squall confused behind. He really didn't know what to do, what to think. He only knew that girls were crazy and he didn't understand them at all!

A movement on his right made him turn. There, on the ground, grabbing fiercely his legs and with a worried look on his face, was the mayor. A gentle hand pressed in Squall's back.

"Go talk to him." Said Katrin's voice. He didn't turned, but took a deep breath and did what the girl said. Upon approaching him, the mayor raised his head and slightly frowned.

"I guess you saved my life." He said.

"Sorry for butting in." it was the only thing Squall could say.

"No… But I'm not thanking you."

Squall hadn't met anyone that stubborn as the old man was.

"You don't have to. It's just that…"

_Just what? What am I trying to say?_

"I wish you could be a little more understanding about us. We're not just a bunch of warmongers."

"Oh?" the mayor didn't seemed that surprised, but it seemed he was listening.

_I don't know what more to say…._

"It's hard for me to explain. I wish… everything could be settled without resorting to violence… and there would be no need for battles." Squall took a few seconds to organize what he was thinking, and more importantly, his feelings and emotions. "Like you've been preaching, it would be wonderful if things could be settled by discussion." He looked up, to the blue sky. "The only problem with that is it often takes too much time. Especially if the others aren't willing to listen. So, I believe fighting is inevitable at times. It's really sad. That's all I have to say. I hope you understand someday. I think the world needs both people like you and people like us. Thank you for all your help. Good bye." He did the SeeD salute and turned, decided to leave.

On the other side of the plaza station, was Katrin, who was smiling at him. With a nod, like she was congratulating him she turned and left, going after the others.

**A/N **

**"Don't let your eyeballs get all the exercise by reading Katherine's story. Your fingers need a workout, too! So review, and FEEL THE BURN!"**

**Katherine: **As always, I'll be quick! It's hot and Summer here, so I'm alone L but I want to thank you all for your patience and expect the next chapter soon :D

**Next on Lionheart (REVISED)**: Next stop: It's karaoke time!


	30. Chapter 30: It's show time! Rock n' Roll

-_text- :_Elton's/Katrin talking

"_Text":_mental talk with GF

_Text_:thoughts

**Katherine**: still alone in here, so I'll pass directly to the Reviews Replies :D

_**The Duelist of Dawn:**__Heavens, you're always the first to review my story :D Thanks! I'm sorry that I'm not reviewing yours, but I'm on a roll of imagination on this story, as well of the others, and I'm afraid of losing it xD Seifer's boxers was an idea that had been in my mind for quite some time. I have indented to put it before NORG's battle, but I thought better and decided to put it in here. Mayor Dobe makes me irritated. I can understand his point of view, but I agree more with Squall's opinion "The world needs both people like you and people like us."_

_**LadiiReckless:**__thanks mana :D yes, Seifer and his boxers are the high point in this chapter! I couldn't stop laughing when I wrote this :D we can't just throw Rinoa off a cliff! We can do that in our story, but not in this one xD and although I don't like it very much, the scene between her and Squall in the concert will happen, because it shows a lot of Squall inner and I want to show it :D but there will be a surprise with Katrin as well (not with Squall though xD)_

_**Cyrus Truth**_: _awfully? xD I'll take that as "I kind of liked it" xD Seifer wouldn't mind a lot. I think he sees Squall as a brother xD and I used your Beg Review Joke._

_**Woffie**_: _Glad that you didn't see any visible errors. :D I don't think my OC's must be everywhere. They're not God and don't have divine powers xD and the characters need their own time, without others in between :D_

_**BlackxValentine**_: _Thanks for the feedback :D_

_**Silverstargirl**_: _Yes, indeed the game itself left many questions unanswered. And because this is just a fictional story, I'll pick up those hints and turn them real :D_

_**Dreylen**_: _aw, glad you like Katrin! :D the three of my OC's, it's her I like the most xD I have a soft spot for bows and everything related to old-fashioned hunting. And that's what she is deep down: Death doesn't really 'hunts' for the souls, but it's close xD and Archery is something hard to master. Especially when hunting xD happy for your feedback :D_

_**butherthergirl**_: _ha ha that's okay xD studies are important after all :D and yes, Diablos has a wicked mind. I always assumed he had a wicked mind in the game! He is a demon after all xD / Zell reminds you of the human torch? O.o I never really gave a thought about it xDSo would be the Thing, the Invisible Woman and the Elastic? xD / Yes, Seifer got laid with Rinoa. At least, I suppose so. I always thought that she wasn't that innocent after all, and that seeing like Seifer is, I assumed that xD besides, it was funny to imagine the others faces upon hearing that xD /_

_**Chimichar**_: _thanks for the feedback ;D always welcome_

_**Disclaimer**_:Katherine owns zero, null, nada, rien, a shit of might appear (games. Music, books, etc…). Only the OC's.

_**The Lionheart**_

_**Capítulo Trinta: It's show time! Rock n' Roll!**_

(3rd PoV)

After taking a look around the calm town, Squall decided it was time to go back to Garden. After leaving the lift that brought him to the crane which would let him enter Garden, he came face to face with Irvine.

"The headmaster gave the ok to let the technicians in the Garden. They're in there right now." The cowboy informed him.

"Ok." Squall started to walk away, but Irvine's voice stopped him.

"Say…"

"Yeah?" he had a bad feeling about this…

"uh… I was wondering. Those technicians seem very handy. So like….. would it be all right if I asked them to fix some other stuff?"

Irvine was giving him an equivalent of the so called "puppy-eyes" and he wanted to understand why the cowboy would ask such a thing on the first place.

"As long as it doesn't slowdown the work on the Garden, go ahead. Try not to ask for too much.

"Yeah, of course." Happiness filled the cowboy's eyes, but Squall noted something else there as well. And before he knew what he was doing, he spoke.

"…. What's wrong?"

"Selphie's feeling a little down right now. I thought I should let you know since you're… kind of everybody's leader." Irvine informed, with a sad tone. "I think you should go talk to her. I know you're a klutz when it comes to these things, so I'll back you." He added with a joking smile.

Squall thought about it for a moment. Why did everyone appointed him as the leader, when he so clearly didn't want to be? Why so trust in him, when he could barely take care of himself?

Why?

"…. Where is she?" he found himself asking.

"She's hanging out at the stage by the quad." Irvine followed him as they walked. His eyes fell on the stuff the technicians had brought and he couldn't help but stare. "Wow! I didn't expect all this heavy machinery."

Squall looked as well, but not with such surprise.

"How else would they going to repair it? With hammer and nails?"

"Hey, hey, hey this isn't my department."

"Then what is?"

"Guns and women of course!"

Squall palm-faced upon hearing this, but ignored the other brunet and continued.

The quad was a mess. Especially the place where the stage was. Squall couldn't call that a stage anymore; it looked more like a bunch of junk put together. Selphie was there, crouched near a pile of wires and wood. She didn't look up when he approached, but she felt him there.

"Whew… this is so bad."

"Yeah. It's been crazy with the Garden moving and crashing into FH. A lot's happened."

"Y'know, I really wanted to see a band perform on this stage. I even had my eyes set on a few people, too." Her eyes were nostalgic, remembering all the work and her hopes for the Festival. "Oh well…"

Seeing her that down made Squall somewhat sad. Selphie was happiness and cheerfulness on person and seeing her like this, so down…. Hurt him.

"Come on. I'm sure you can still do something

"…. Squall…. Being sensitive? That's weird. You're the last person I expected to cheer me up. I must really look depressed…"

Somewhat, Squall felt a pain on his chest. What did everybody thought about him? He cared as well. He didn't like seeing her like, so down.

_It's just that there are too many things that can't be helped. So why bother talking about everything…_

Seeing his face, Selphie got up and went straight to him.

"Uh-oh! There you go again into your own little world. And you're not gonna share anything huh?"

"… Yeah, whatever…"_Why is she teasing me? I was just trying to help…._

"Well , I think I'm feeling better. Don't worry about me, Squall." She punched the air and smiled at him.

"Irvine… you help her. I'm out of here."

"…Alrighty." The cowboy agreed, seeing his chance to 'attack'.

The three bips of the PA system were heard, and soon the Headmaster voice was heard.

"-_Squall, Seifer, this is the headmaster speaking. Please come to my office.-"_

_What now…_

In another part of Garden, a certain blond was thinking exactly the same thing.

"I guess there's no point feeling blue." Selphie said, after Squall left.

"That's right. Let's get the fun started." Declared Irvine with a smile.

"Fun? What fun?" Selphie asked, confused.

Irvine smiled. _I'm so brilliant._

"So like… first, we'll ask the FH technicians if they can fix the stage. If they can fix the Garden, this should be a piece of cake for them."

That left Selphie wonder about the possibilities.

"Hmm… do you think they'll do it?"

"Don't worry. I'll back you. I'm sure they'll do it."

"Hey, that means…!"

"Yup, that means you can have 'your band' perform on the stage."

"Whoo-hoo!" Selphie yelled, punching the air again and smiling broadly. "Alright! Let's get this show on the road!"

_Score baby! I'm all set to make my move._

_**.**_

"… That about covers my report, sir." Squall finished the report he and Seifer had just given the headmaster. The three were in a new office, that the headmaster had found on the other side of the 3rd floor, and that had been used only for archive.

"I see…" Cid seemed deep in thought. "I also heard a report from Selphie just a moment ago. She said the diary is open to everyone to see. Maybe you should have a look.

"Oh, and one more thing." Seifer added, gaining the others attention. "It appeared the Galbadians were searching for Ellone. That seemed to be their main objective in FH. I believe that sorceress Edea is behind all this."

_Ellone…._The name made Squall's heart ache for some unknown reason to him. _Ellone has the ability to allow people to experience the past. Maybe the sorceress is after her for this ability. What other reason could there be?_

"So now the Galbadians are working for the sorceress, and were searching for Ellone in FH…" Cid looked thoughtful for a second.

"And regardless of whether they found her or not…" Squall added.

"They had orders to burn the city down." Seifer finished. The headmaster looked from one to the other with an odd look on his face

"That would help reduce the number of potential places where she could hide…" he sighed. "Most likely, the sorceress will not stop this onslaught until Ellone is found. She will continue to hunt her, and burn everything in her path." Silence fell as Cid thought. "We can't wait any longer."

Seifer moved in his chair, excited.

…_So he's finally going official. About time. _Squall thought with impatience.

Cid activated the PA system and clearing his throat, he started to talk.

"This is the Headmaster Cid. I have an announcement to make. I have important news that I must share with all of you. The Garden is being repaired right now. We'll leave FH immediately after it's finished. We're going on a journey. This is a journey to defeat the sorceress. Garden will now be used as a mobile base. The administration of Garden will be run by myself and the staff, as usual. This journey will involve many battles. Well-qualified leaders are needed for this. Therefore, I am appointing Squall and Seifer as your new leaders."

Pure shock passed on the two teens faces upon hearing that.

"From now on, Squall and Seifer will be the leaders. They will decide our destination and battle plan."

_Are you serious?_

"Everyone, please follow their orders."

_I can't believe this…_

_The old man went nuts!_

"If there are any objections, please come see me in person."

_I don't even have a choice?_

_I can't deny? I didn't ask for this!_

Cid turned off the PA system and looked into the two teens eyes.

"Squall, Seifer, we're under your command from now on. This is your fate. It is your destiny to lead the way in defeating the sorceress."

That was the last drop for the teens.

"Don't talk about this like it's been decided since my birth!" Squall yelled, raising to his feet.

"I didn't ask for this!" yelled Seifer at the same time.

Cid didn't say anything and the two boys just left the office, their emotions on confusion.

**.**

Squall was back at his room, in bed, thinking.

_I don't mind fighting the sorceress. It's unavoidable as long as I'm a SeeD member. What? As long as I'm a SeeD member? What if I quit? Quit… then what? What do I have left? Don't even want to think about it. Just stop thinking…_

_I'll just have to do as I was told… command the Garden and kill the sorceress. How does the Headmaster Cid expect me to take care of everyone? I'd be best to go fight the sorceress soon, and end this nonsense._

….. ?

Another, and more scary, thought crossed his mind.

_But isn't she the headmaster's wife? He wants us to kill his wife? What does it feel like to give an order like that?_

(Katrin's PoV)

Hearing about Squall's 'promotion' didn't surprise me at all. But _Seifer_? That, surprised me. A lot.

I got a message on my room from Selphie. To meet in front of the Mayor's house, in FH. And I couldn't tell anyone. Upon arriving, I see Quistis, Rinoa, Elton and Zell already there.

"S'up guys?"

Seconds later, Irvine appears, with Selphie just behind him and I seat, preparing for this informal 'reunion', knowing full well of what exactly we are doing here, but not sure of what role am I playing.

"Hey everyone." He greats us. "Here's our producer Selphie."

"Ahem! We'll be holdin' the concert as planned. The performance isn't just for us though. It's also for Squall and Seifer. Y'know, to congratulate them on their recent promotion." She informs us.

"Sounds fun." Says Quistis, and I realizes she really means it.

"So, who's gonna perform?" Zell asks.

"We are." Irvines tells him.

"Yeah right…" Zell says, not really buying it.

"You're kidding." Quistis tries to ease up, but sees the serious face of Irvine and Selphie. "Oh no way. You can count me out. I have no musical aptitude."

"Oh really? I gotta see this." Rinoa says, with a smile of pure diversion,

"Let's just give it a try. We have everything ready and all we need is 4 people." Selphie encourages, although I know none of us as a chance to say no. No one can tell her no.

"This is gonna be fun!" Rinoa repeats and Selphie looks at her.

"Oh sorry Rinoa, but you're not gonna be a member."

"You're leaving me out?" Rinoa is clearly offended, and apparently, shocked and sad as well.

"Uh-uh. We have something more important for you to do." Selphie tells her, taking of some papers from the bag she has been carrying.

"So what are we gonna do? I mean basically, we're all amateurs, right?" Zell has a point in there and looks somewhat scary. "Even if you hand us instruments, we won't be able to do anything."

"First I wanna ask you guys something." Selphie says, seating next to me on the ground. "Ok you know I took over this event after I transferred to Balamb, right? I have the composition that the last producer recommended to me, but everything got all messed up after the garden started moving. There's supposed to be only 4 scores that go with the composition, but I got 8 scores here."

"What does that mean?" Zell asks, not only confused, but showing his ignorance on the musical stuff.

"It's pretty simple." Irvine starts to explain. "4 other scores from a different composition got mixed up with the 4 scores that Selphie had. So we have to find the 4 original scores to perform the composition that Selphie has. Only way we're gonna find them is to play all 8 scores and see."

"So I want you guys to pick up an instrument, one person at a time, and play it. Irvine knows the composition, so he'll choose which 4 are the right ones." Selphie tells us with a smile.

"Let's get started." Irvine is copying Selph's smile.

I stand to my feet and Elton is the first to choose an instrument. Unconsciously, he touches the piano and a note fills the air with its music. Memories of when I played the piano, and when sis sang along with me, fill my head. Elton raises his head and looks at me.

- _Try it. –_

The whole world stops at this moment and I walk towards the piano. I place a hand on the big piano. The smooth of it, made me remember of back home… again. I can feel Elton's eyes on me as I seat on the piano bench and slowly, I play a note. The sound is the same as any piano I had ever touched, although I hadn't touched many. I start to play. My hands are moving on their own accord. A soft melody. 'To Zanarkand', a music from Final Fantasy X. about FF music I knew everything, even if I hadn't played the game. My hands are dancing, flying as I close my eyes, remembering. I usually played while Sis singed. The music hits a point, slows down, and raises again. Another soft rhythm, and again the music increases. I have the perfect notion that I have all their eyes upon me, but my mind is somewhere else, drifting from this world. The rhythm calms down again, and I do it smoothly, until I hit the grave notes, and the sound increases, the rhythm increases, and the feelings increase too. My moment is mine alone. There's no FH, no gang, no nothing. Just me and the music. I can almost see the times when Sis was in my home, me playing and she singing.

Die Zwillinge.

Slowly, the music fades, and I sense my eyes watering. The memories are painful, because I don't know if I will ever see her again…

I only realize that I'm crying when I feel my hand getting wet. Someone places their hand over my shoulder.

- _Kat…-_

- _Oh god Elton! I miss her, so much!-_

- _I know… me too… -_

"Katrin?" Selphie voice comes from far away.

"Yeah…?" I don't turn to them.

"That was beautiful! Think you can play it on the performance?"

The pain comes suddenly, out of the blue. It seems like I'm being violated, like those memories are stained and corrupted, by those simple words.

"Sorry but can't."

I don't give them the choice to say anything. I just get up and leave them on that place, the memories still fresh, and I decide that the Training Center looks wonderful right now.

**.**

"What the hell is that?"

I've been all the afternoon on the Training Center, tiring myself to death. After, I came to my room and took a shower. That was when Selphie came, knocked and entered with a _thing._

It's short. Super short.

"It's a dress." Selphie answer me, in a "duh" way.

"It's short,_everywhere!"_

It reveals a lot. Too much leg, too much back, too much front, too much skin for my taste. I don't have anything against dress, except when they're like this.

Oh, and it's blue. Too much blue.

"What the hell!"

"You left before we could tell you what your part of the performance was. Rinoa is gonna lure Squall out, and you're gonna lure Seifer out." Selphie explains me with a proud smile on her face. "Then, you'll take him to the concert. Rinoa is gonna do the same with Squall."

I just glare at her for ages, before getting up and picking up the dress.

"You going to do it?" she asks, hopeful. Poor girl… I almost feel pity about what am I about to do.

Elton had told me that Quistis was so bad on the instruments, that he filled her part, and was excluded for the group of the performance. Which, right now, is perfect for me.

"Where are you going?" Selphie asks in a high pitched voice when she sees me run for the door, still in my robe.

"Quistis." It's the only thing I tell her, before storming off. I just know where Quistis is, because Elton is, mentally helping me out. And he just knows where she is, because he tracked her because I'm asking him.

Quistis opens her room at the second time I knock. She's also dressed only in a robe and stares at me for a few seconds.

"What's wrong?" she asks me and I raise the dress to her face.

"What do you think?"

Quistis eyes widen a little.

"Wow, it's beautiful!"

"It matches your eyes, so it's yours." I say, giving her the dress and leaving her speechless. "And the 'lure Seifer out for the concert' is yours too. I know he will love it."

Quistis can't say anything in contrary because I am already far away. Selphie catches me mid-way.

"Why were you to Quistis?" she asks.

"She offered for the 'lure Seifer out' job. She'll do just fine."

She can't say anything else, because I'm already closing the door in her face.

-(3rd PoV)'-

…. _I'm bored… what's everybody doing?_

Squall thought and got out from bed. No point in staying there, seeing that it wouldn't give any answers. Getting out of his room, and then of the dorms, he saw Quistis, Zell and Rinoa at the dorms entrance.

"(Shhhh, here he comes)" Quistis, dressed in the blue dress Katrin had given her, whispered to Rinoa.

"(Okay he's all yours.)" Zell's whispered as well, leaving for the performance, while Quistis left to pick up Seifer, and leaving Rinoa on her own.

Squall slowly approached her, watching what the raven-haired girl had dressed. It was the same dress she had worn at the ball.

"You're not going anywhere." Rinoa said, placing herself in front of him. "So what's up?"

_Tired._

"You look so down?" she seemed nervous, in Squall's opinion. "Come on squall, how old are you? You're still a teenager. Why don't you act like one for a change?"

….. _Just tired_

"Ok come on. Let's go to the concert." She suddenly said.

…_What?_

"Sorry, I'm not in the mood." Squall told her, and he meant it.

"How come?"

"I'd rather not talk about it." He said, looking away. Rinoa started to laugh.

"…. Quistis was right on… oh, you're so predictable!" seeing his face, Rinoa tried to stop it. "… Ok I'm sorry. I can understand why you wouldn't be in the mood. You're probably still thinking about what the headmaster said today. He put a lot on your shoulders. It all happened so fast. So we thought it'd be good for you to come and unwind a little. Plus I have something important that I want to talk to you about."

"Who's we?" Squall asked, not sure he wanted to know the answer.

"Who else? Quistis, Zell, Irvine, and of course, me." Squall noted she didn't mentioned either Katrin nor Elton. "Come on… please, for me? There's no point if you don't show up."

In resignation, Squall sighed.

"I'll guess I'll go."

"YES! Okay, let's go!" with that, she dragged him along.

**.**

She took another deep breath. For her counts, with was the tenth in the last minute. She couldn't why she was so nervous. It was just Seifer, after all. She had dealt with him for the last ten years or so.

It was probably the dress. She wasn't used to using such short dresses. It only reached half of her thigh, showing her legs; had a V cut on the back, showing all of her back; the front showed her shoulder and her chest, covering a small part of her breasts. The silver whirled earrings and the silver bracelet around her right wrist, along with the high heel silver sandals, completed the painting. Selphie, along with Rinoa, had helped with the hair, and now it was pulled up in an elegant bun.

Gaining courage, Quistis raised her hand and knocked on the door. Five long seconds passed, her heartbeat increased, and then the door was opened, revealing a somewhat sleepy Seifer. But he didn't remained sleepy for long. Upon seeing who was at his door, his eyes widened in surprise.

"Whoa! Did I died and ended up in heaven?" he exclaimed. Quistis frowned.

"No Seifer, you didn't."

Showing his cocky smirk, Seifer crossed his arms in front of his chest and rested himself in the door's frame.

"Right… you wouldn't be in _my _heaven, that's for sure."

"Very funny Seifer." Quistis said with narrowed eyes. "Now come on. The others are waiting for us."

"Waiting? Why?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"They're gonna perform. Now come on, we don't have much time." Quistis was getting more nervous by the second, which made her irritated.

"Ok, just give me one sec to pick up my coat."

Now she understood why Katrin refused the 'mission-job' so fast and she couldn't censor her. Seifer wasn't, after all, the easiest people to deal with.

**.**

Squall approached FH's entrance, where Irvine was waiting for them. All around the solar panels, where hundreds of students that came to watch the performance.

"So she convinced you, eh?" Irvine asked, signalizing to Squall to follow him. "(Looking good together.)" he whispered. "(So like… I found this lace. It's perfect for you guys.)"

_Give me a break….._

"(It's by the stage. You can't miss it. I left an old magazine there. You can thank me later. Have fun. Just let it all out tonight.)" Irvine continued.

_Oh man. This guy is sick._

"Are you finished?" Squall asked out load, annoyed.

"I might be there later with a special someone, too." Irvine walking away towards Selphie. Seeing he had no other option, Squall followed.

"(Come on man, I'm about to make my move.)" Irvine whispered to Squall, hoping he would get the drift and go away.

"What's up?" Selphie asked seeing them, and then running off towards the stage.

"Oh well…" Squall shrugged.

"Geez… thanks a lot!" Irvine yelled, irritated, and running after Selphie.

Deciding it would be best for him to follow Irvine, Squall took a step before stopping. In the Garden's direction was coming Seifer, accompanied with Quistis, who was dressed in a short, and very beautiful, dress.

"Oh… I didn't think she wouldn't come…" Rinoa whispered next to Squall.

"She who?"

"Katrin. She was the one supposed to come with Seifer. Not Quistis." The raven-haired girl said. Squall looked at Seifer and Quistis again. The blonde was shaking her head, while the blond had his cocky smile on his face.

Squall wondered what they were talking about.

"Come on." Rinoa said, pulling him from his sleeve, in the stage's direction. There, stood Selphie with a proud smile in her face. The others stood behind her, each one of them holding an instrument: Irvine with the violin, Zell with the flute and Elton with the guitar.

"Squall! You big stud! This is all for you! And for you too, Seifer! Congratulations! Enjoy the show!" she yelled into the microphone. "Rinoa, Quistis, don't let them get away!"

_Whatever….._

"Ready? A-one, two, three…" Selphie started, doing the tap dance.

The song was a folk like music. Really fun and made anyone dance. Squall watched them for a second, before finding the place that Irvine had been talking about. Meters away, in a place where he could see the performance, he spotted a magazine.

_This looks like the place he was talking about._

"Ohhh, a naughty magazine!" Rinoa exclaimed, checking the magazine.

_I thought he was kidding_

"You wanted to talk about something, right?" Squall asked her, seating next to the magazine and shoving it away. "What is it?"

Rinoa seated next to him, not sure where to begin.

"Ummm…. Well it's about your promotion. Things are gonna get real though for you, huh?"

_I don't want to think about it._

"I'm sure there'll be a lot of difficult things that you'll have to deal with from now on. We were talking about that, and saying how you'll probably try to handle everything on your own." Rinoa continued, not knowing his thoughts.

_I probably will._

"They know you too well. I do, too, although I haven't been around you that long. Y'know, when you start thinking, you tend to frown like this." Squall put his hand in his forehead, in his traditional way of thinking, and Rinoa imitated him in perfection. They look at each other, and Squall tried to hit her, but the girl avoided it, getting up and started to laugh.

Irritated, Squall starts to think about getting out of there.

"I'm out of here."

That immediately shut Rinoa.

"Oh come on! I'm sorry!" she approached him from behind. "But really, we were saying that… well… you can't handle everything on your own." With that, she shoved him into the solar panels below.

"!" Squall just waved his arm when he saw that she jumped right behind him.

"That's it! Just let out anything! Anything… we want you to talk to us a little more. That's all. Y'know, if there's anything you want to tell us, or anything we can do, don't hesitate to let us know. I know it's not easy but I wish you would trust us and rely on us a little more." Rinoa told him, expecting to reach his heart.

_Am I that untrusting..? maybe I'm this way because I'm scared. Nothing lasts in this world. It feels great to have friends who believe in you and adults you can rely on. That's why it's too dangerous, especially if you become used to it. (turns away) someday you're bound to lose everything. Everybody around you will be gone. Then what are you left with? Nothing. Nobody…. It's so miserable. And it's inevitable. It's hard to recover from something like that. I never want to deal with that again. I can't. even if it means being alone…_

Squall looked straight at the girl in front of him, realizing what he had been thinking.

….. _for the rest of my life._

"What a night." Rinoa commented, with a dreamy look. "Great music. Good looking guy…" she started to pace around. "Not only is he good–looking. He's the sweetest guy… a great listener. Right now, he's seriously thinking about what I said. He's shy and doesn't say anything, but I know." She stopped right in front of him. "So what do you think? None of your business?

"I appreciate your concern… But…"

The palm of her hand was suddenly in front of his face.

"No 'buts'! Just think about this. This might be the only time we'll all be together- so, as long as we're together, we might as well enjoy each other's company and… just talk, right?"

"…. Just for now, huh? Forget it. I don't want friends who won't be around tomorrow."

"Gosh you're such a pessimist. There are no guarantees in the future. That's why TODAY, the time we have now, is important. Squall we wanna help you, as much as we can, for as long as we can. We all love you. There, I said it. Please, don't freak out. We just wanna live, y'know, live through this time with you, together."

….. _together….?_

The thought warmed him a little.

"Keep it in the back of your mind. Call us whenever you need to. We'll be waiting. Like I said, who knows what's gonna happen in the future… but I have a feeling we'll be together for a while. So, what's on your mind? Do you have any dreams, Squall? Anything you want to do with your life?" she started to pace around again.

….. _I've never thought about it._

"That's something I'd rather not talk about." He should probably be polite to her, seeing that she was being nice to him. "What about you? "

"…. I don't know. I guess I'd rather not talk about the future either. But right now…" she stopped close to him. "I wanna stay right here… like this."

Squall liked the comment, he did. Inside him, he liked the idea of the others like him. He liked that they were there. He looked up and saw the rest of the Garden watching the performance as well. He saw Selphie, Irvine, Zell and Elton performing. He saw Seifer and Quistis silent, but at peace with each other. Moments ago, he had seen them laughing at something that Seifer said. He saw everyone.

But he hadn't seen Katrin anywhere.

"Sorry…" he said, gaining Rinoa's attention. "I have to go."

Horror and sadness, and a hint of irritation passed her eyes.

"What? I thought you were enjoying being here!"

"And I am!" he said, honestly. He was enjoying the evening, he was enjoying everything. But Squall was Squall, and he was still digesting the past events. "But I'm really tired."

Rinoa looked at him, analyzing him. He didn't mind; he was being honest. He _was_ tired.

"Fine, go. But I still think you just want get the hell outta here."

Squall didn't contradict her. He just got up and slowly left the place, passing through the others SeeDs and students and through all the crowd of the civilians. He walked through the streets that would lead him back to Garden. The noise of the performance lowered as he walked away. And when the music seemed like a faraway dream, he spotted someone seated on the railroad that overlooked the sea.

"Katrin…"

Said teenager looked at him. There was no laser beams here, no artificial light. Only the moon and the stars. Her silver eyes reflected their shine, giving them a shine of their own. They seemed like they were two stars as well.

"Squall." She greeted him, nodding. "Why aren't you watching the performance? The other's worked really hard on it, just for you and Seifer to see it." She looked behind. "Seifer is still there, right?"

"Yes."

"Ah. Good."

"Why aren't you watching?" he didn't mean to sound so stern and accusing, but he did and Katrin's eyes lost their shine and sadness took over.

"I… couldn't. Too many memories…"

After what happened before with Rinoa, he was on a mood to hear everyone. And besides, he was feeling guilty to put her like this.

"Memories?"

Silence. He realized that she was thinking of a way to tell him and not hurt herself in the process.

"I… and my sis… we used to be a duo. She sang and I played." Her eyes shone with the memories.

"Sis? I didn't know you had a sister…"

Squall tried to remember any time she had mentioned it, but none came. A small and sad smile appeared on her face, and she shook her head.

"She's not really my sister. Just a best friend, and we are inseparable." She took a deep breath. "She was the only one I had left after my mother died."

Silence.

Squall never had a mother. He was always orphan. That's why he couldn't see Zell with his mother; the pain that assaulted him in that moment, the sadness of not having the same person, was unbearable. He imagined her situation: having her mother all her life and suddenly losing it.

He wondered what was worst.

"She was there. She's part of me." Katrin gazed at the ocean. "But I haven't seen her for a long time, and I'm beginning to be assault by memories that leave me more sad, than happy."

He noted, for the first time, the silent tears, that looked like crystal's under the moon's and the star's shine, that felt from her eyes.

Probably realizing them, Katrin cleaned them with the back of her hand and rose to her feet.

"Come on." She said, offering him her hand. "I have something to show you. Rinoa can have helped you tonight, but I want to show you something."

He didn't know what to do, and for the first time, he acted on impulse. He grabbed her hand and Katrin smiled. One second later, she was pulling him and they were falling, right into the ocean.

"Bahamut!"

The dragon appeared below them and they safely landed. One second Squall was falling; the next, he was flying high in the air. Everything was left behind; his worries, his 'promotion', his problems, his tiredness.

The only thing he felt was adrenaline. And the wind on his face.

"Look down." Katrin told him. Only then he realized he had been holding her waist for support.

Looking, he saw FH under them, with the performance and its lights right in the middle. It was breathtaking. The lights, the persons, the sea surrounding them…

"It's beautiful…" Katrin whispered and Squall couldn't agree more. He raised his head to look at her and realized that she wasn't talking about the scene below; she was talking about the endless ocean, with the moon and the stars almost touching it.

"Have you ever done this before?" Squall asked and Katrin shook her head, making the short hair hit his face.

"It's the first time. I was at the railroad thinking about doing it. I was just gaining up courage when you showed up."

She smiled again and looked at the performance down there.

"We all care about you Squall. We do… you can trust us. Really." Her eyes were shining again and Squall remembered another time when they shone like that: when she woke up after the hit from the missiles and found out that she was alive.

And he remembered what happened right after as well. He couldn't forget her impulse act and that it made him so confused…

He hadn't realized he had been coming closer and closer to her, inches away, before Bahamut suddenly changed direction and he was pulled back.

"Time to take you to bed. You look tired."

Bahamut descended and Squall noted that it was landing close to the deck on the 2nd floor.

"Can you jump to there?" Katrin asked. "Bah can't leave you exactly in there."

It was close, and he knew he could do it without breaking anything.

"What about you?"

Katrin looked at the ocean again, before turning to him.

"I'll go walk around a little more, before going to bed." She told him with a clear tone that said 'and you won't tell me to do the otherwise".

Squall just nodded and watched her fly away before entering the Garden and heading to his dorm, where he would get his so deserved sleep.

**.**

Seifer couldn't get sleep. He had walked Quistis to her room, as a show of his friendship to her, but he knew he couldn't get any sleep. So he headed to the closest place where had given him the tiredness necessary to sleep: the Training Center.

There weren't many monsters roaming around, although he knew this was the T-Rexaur favorite time to hunt. So far, no T-Rexaur, and he covered half of the T-Center. He was just passing the Secret Area, when something pulled him into looking. He didn't mind if there were couples making out in there; right then, he wasn't part if the Disciplinary Committee. And he couldn't deny the pleasure to others, when he had been the one to escape after the curfew for a few make outs outside Garden.

There wasn't anyone on the Secret Area. Except one person, who was seating in the balcony.

Deciding that the curiosity into finding who it was, was better than finding no monster in the T-Center, Seifer entered the Secret Area.

"Just because I call you kitten, doesn't mean you have seven lives." Seifer exclaimed and Katrin, taken by surprise, turned.

"Seifer! What are you doing here! You should be watching the concert!" her tone was clearly accusing as she jumped down of the balcony.

"I did. And it's over." He noted her surprise and added. "It's almost three in the morning."

"Oh! Really? That late?" she seemed really surprised upon hearing the time, which made Seifer realize that she had been there a long time.

"You have been here all this time?" seeing her confused look, Seifer added. "Since the concert started I mean? I didn't saw you there…."

Katrin looked down and scratched her head.

"I didn't felt like going there."

By her tone, he understood there was something underneath, the real motif that she hadn't gone see her friends.

"And what are you doing here?"

"I've been here thinking…" she said, gazing at the ocean again. "I know it's dangerous and all being here, but if I fall, Bahamut catches me before I hit the water."

Seifer digested her words, and understood that, whatever the matter she had been thinking, it was something that had disturbed her. Slowly he approached her and decided that he would cross that line that would show him her thoughts and her life.

"So… what were you thinking?"

She didn't say anything, and just headed towards the balcony, still gazing at the ocean, trying to find his answer there. He let the silence fall in between them, because he was sure that if he gave her, her personal space, she would open to him.

His theory proved right when she spoke a few minutes later.

"I've been thinking if I should say it, or not."

That got him curious.

"Say what?"

Katrin took a deep breath and slowly climbed into the balcony again. Seifer, in an automatic response, reached for her, afraid that she would fall. But the girl just remained still and straight, gazing this time at the sky.

"Do you believe in other worlds, Seifer?"

She had her back on him, with her arms crossed behind her back. He couldn't see her face and her question threw him off guard.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… as in other planets, besides this one. That there are other worlds out there… I've been reading the books, but they just said there's only this planet…"

Of course the books said that. Since a tender age, the kids were taught that this system had only the sun, the close moon and the planet itself. Nothing more.

_Everyone _knew that.

"There's only this planet. No more."

"But that can't be possible, right?" she sounded like someone who found it funny and sad, at the same time. "How come there's only one planet here, when…"

Her voice seemed to be stuck and Seifer reached for her, almost touching.

"Kitten…"

"I'm not from here Seifer!" she turned to face him, her face so sad that almost made his heart break.

"Of course you're not. You're from Galbadia…"

"No!" she inhaled and exhaled deeply. "I… I've something to tell you Seifer."

In a swift movement, she jumped from the balcony and landed right in front of him. Her eyes shone with unshed tears.

"I'm from another world, Seifer."

The sudden silence made it hard for him to breath. The way she had just bluntly told him that, made him feel… He wasn't sure what it made it feel.

"You probably think I'm crazy, and you don't believe me. Or you think I'm a freak or something…"

She cleaned her eyes with the back of her hands, and looked to her feet.

"I should probably leave…"

"No!" Seifer grabbed her arm in the right moment she was passing him. "Explain that…. That you're from another world…"

He couldn't understand what she was saying. What did she mean by 'another world'? And she couldn't even look at him, just staring at her feet.

"You won't…. believe me…"

"Explain it to me!"

Katrin took a deep breath and he let her go, sensing her muscles relax a little. She didn't look at him. Her eyes went towards the sky again.

"I couldn't believe it either…. I thought it was just a dream… I was on a bus with my sister and Elton, when we suddenly fell asleep. The next thing I know, I was waking up in Balamb, in a beach. Bahamut was there, asking me if I believed in parallel worlds… and that this one was such one of those 'parallel worlds'…" she took another pause to think of what to say. Seifer just looked at her, amazed and unbelieving what she was saying. "In my world, this world is just a video game…"

"A video game?" he exclaimed, genuinely surprised.

"Yeah…. All of you are just a bunch of pixels pulled together to create… well… _you. _But Bahamut told me you're all real and that this world was real, and that I came from another world and was brought to here…"

Silence fell again in between them. To Seifer, it was hard to digest that information. But surprisingly, it wasn't that hard to believe it. Or maybe he was just in shock and the reality of the situation would sink in later.

"So that means… you're like an alien?"

Katrin looked at him, her eyes widened in surprise, blinking. She looked away, to the left, to the right and finally down.

"I…. I've never really thought it… like that…" she said, scratching her head. Her eyes slowly raised and she looked at him, hope filling her eyes. "You… you believe me?"

"I don't think you would lie about it. Why would you lie? There's no plausible motif for it." Seifer said, matter of factly, while crossing his arms. "Of course, knowing that you're an alien changes everything…"

"Yes I know. I mean, it changes everything, really. Nothing will be the same… I won't be the same… and…"

"You think that, knowing you're not from this world, will change you? Change who you are?" he exclaimed, seeing that she interpreted wrongly what he had said. "You are you! No one can change that! Not even if you come from another world!"

"You don't understand!" she yelled at him. "If the others know about this… they… I…"

"So don't tell them!" Seifer exclaimed, taking a step in her direction. "They don't really need to know it, do they? I mean, it's not such a big thing!"

Katrin's eyes widened.

"It _**is **_a big thing, Seifer! They will… they will lock me down, or… or do other things!"

"Just like I said, you don't need to tell them!" he grabbed her arms, fiercely, making her look at him. "You don't need to tell them! It can be our secret! Ours and Elton of course, since he's like you."

"But if the others find out, they won't believe me. Or if they do believe me, they will hate me because I had been hiding it all this time! And they will stop trusting me!"

Seifer could see how that hypotheses hurt her, how the pain could be if the others find out.

"Do you think they will do experiences… if they found out that… I'm an alien?"

Seifer let her go, and Katrin continued to look at him.

"No, they won't. Not if you tell them, 'cause I absolutely won't!" he exclaimed, and Katrin gave him a small and sad smile. She lowered and lay down on the hard and cold metal, looking up at the moon, her arms resting next to her body.

"You know…. I always wished it wasn't a dream… it was reality… even now, I prefer to be an alien, than this being a dream…"

Seifer smirked at her.

"You really are taking my 'you're-an-alien' theory into the heart, are you?" he seated next to her, and Katrin looked at him. "I was only kidding kitten. You're not an alien…"

"No, you're right. I am an alien. If I came from another world, I'm an outsider to this one." She said, looking to the sky again. "I am an alien. I think that's better than you being just a bunch of pixels pulled together, or this being just a dream."

"At least you were dreaming with such sexy person like myself!" he commented with a smirk, which made her laugh.

Seifer lay down next to her, just an inch away from her, gazing at the sky like she was gazing.

"Elton's an alien like you anyway…"

"I guess he is…"

Silence.

"It's that why you asked me days ago if you could trust me?" he asked, not looking at her for the answer. "Did you intend to tell me this back then?"

Katrin didn't say anything for seconds, thinking.

"I was… kind of thinking about telling someone. Especially seeing that my theory of this not being a dream, at all, and being sheer reality, was true… and I didn't had the sure that the others would believe me." A laugh escaped her lips. "It's a stupid story after all. I doubt anyone will believe me."

"I believe you."

None of them said anything and enjoyed the silence to just let what happened sunk in. A strange courage was forming inside Seifer's chest and he decided he could probably tell her some secret of his own as well. Or he could be honest, and tell her his feelings.

"You know, I…" he turned to look at her and saw her deep asleep. Seifer smiled and tenderly reached to touch her face.

She had been looking at him before she fell asleep, which made her head be turned in his direction. She had her lips slightly parted, and her chest rose and lowered steadily and slowly as she breathed in her deep sleep.

For Seifer, she looked really beautiful and peacefully while sleeping.

His fingertips touched her cheek gently, and she didn't budge.

"You know, for someone that's an alien… you look a lot like a human to me…" he whispered to her and to the night.

**A/N**

"**Don't let your eyeballs get all the exercise by reading Katherine's story. Your fingers need a workout, too! So review, and FEEL THE BURN!"**

**Katherine: **As always, I'll be quick! It's hot and Summer here, and I'm still alone L Still want **REVIEWS **and won't update the next until I got a few :D

"1000 Words" mentioned earlier it's from FFX-2, and it's sang by Jade from Sweetbox. Go check the music out ;D

in the game, there are two compositions that you can play at the concert. The folk-like, that I put in here, its played with the Guitar, Flute, Tap Dance and Violen. The ballad, that's like "Eyes on Me" it's with the Piano, Bass Guitar, Electric Guitar and Saxophone.

I choose the first, 'cuz would lead to a better conversation and Squall would reveal more of himself. Hope you guys liked it :D

**Next on Lionheart (REVISED)**: Next stop: heading to Balamb and Girls night, with Rinoa's, not that shocking, revelation!


	31. Chapter 31: Girls Confession Party

_First of all I'm really sorry and you can all hit me if you want (just don't kill me, 'cause I'm no Voldemort, and therefore I have no Horcrux and therefore I cannot resurrect xD) _

_Second, Reviews replies will be done next chapter but that doesn't mean you won't review this chapter, so do it._

_Third, just noted that in chapter one there was a place called "The Great Hall". It seems my Harry Potter conscious took over at that time ahah xD_

_Fourth, I'll have to do a review in all of the chapters, because most of them have errors that I committed and errors that FF made._

_Five, there WILL BE a sequel for this fic. I have it planned and all, and I'm already working on it. I think there will be some who will like, others... not really xD it won't be action oriented, and more romance. You've been warned._

_Sixth. The disclaimer: I don't own anything_

_**-text- :**__**Elton's/Katrin talking**_

_**"Text":mental talk with GF**_

_**Text:**__**thoughts**_

_**The Lionheart**_

_**Capitulo Trinte e Um : Girls Confession Party**_

The day after the concert was of rest for all of Garden's students and SeeD's. They took that time to relax and take a walk for FH, enjoying the day free of instructors and students worries.

Selphie dragged Quistis, Zell, Rinoa, Irvine and Elton for shopping. Seifer and Squall had to overlook the Garden's repair and had to negotiate with the Mayor. Katrin wasn't seen that day.

The next day, the Garden took off of FH and the destination, discussed between Xu, Quistis, the Headmaster, Seifer and Squall was Balamb. It had been a long time since they left and everyone was concerned, especially after what they heard from the Galbadians soldiers.

Nida was appointed has the pilot, and for the next day's Squall and Seifer would only have to worry about the organization of Garden. Nothing special. It gave them a lot of free time.

Two day's they were half-way to Balamb when Selphie suddenly realized that there was someone missing on their table.

"Where's Katrin?"

All eyes scanned the table and then around. Seifer, Squall and Quistis hadn't really noted her absence because their heads were somewhere else; Rinoa didn't cared really; Irvine and Zell had paid attention to other business. Elton was the only one who remained untouched.

"Now that you speak of it, I haven't seen her around lately…" Quistis murmured.

"She hasn't eaten with us lately. I thought that she would probably be resting or something like that…." Irvine said, taking a bite of his meal.

Squall frowned, wondering; and Seifer looked at Elton. Said boy looked calm, considering that Katrin and him were kind of close.

_She's running away._

The thought crossed Seifer's mind when he remembered that night, after the concert. When she had told him her secret. He had taken her afterwards to her room, because she had fallen asleep, and he haven't remembered the importance of their talk after that. He should probably talk to her.

Elton's eyes narrowed.

"I believe she's just fine. She's probably just in her room being too lazy to get out." Elton said and Seifer could have sworn the boy was lying through his teeth.

"Oh…" Selphie said, lowering her head. The table then fell into a weird silence.

-.-

"You think this is a good idea?" Rinoa asked to the brunette in front of her.

"Oh this is a great idea." Selphie said, beaming. "If she's indeed in her room, we'll make her feel uncomfortable about it."

"I think we should leave her alone." Quistis remarked.

"AGREED!"

All girls were already used to Fuujin's unique way of talking. Next to her, Xu slightly jumped.

The four of them were carrying bags and heading towards Katrin's room, not knowing that the Commander's Squall room was right next and knowing full well that they were breaking a lot of rules.

Selphie knocked.

"Kat? We know you are in there. Open up!" no reply. Selphie knocked harder. "KAT! Open. Up! NOW!"

No sound on the other side, so Selphie knocked harder. Suddenly the door opened and very looking grumpy Katrin appeared.

"What!" She grunted. Selphie just beamed and entered the room without even asking for it. Katrin glared at her.

"What the hell do you think-"

"You've been in this room for too long. We've come to cheer you up." seeing Katrin's suspicious look, Selphie "Oh it's nothing special! Just a pajama party… you know… girls talk."

Katrin had a weird feeling that it wouldn't be not that normal party.

-.-

"Ok. Truth or dare."

"Truth"

"Is it truth that you and Seifer had sex during dating?"

Katrin had to shook her head at Selphie's question. Who could have thought of something like that? They knew the truth after all, but Selphie probably wanted to hear the truth from the raven-haired girl lips.

"huh… well we…"

"You can't hide anything from us. We had a little show about it back at your house in Deling with your father, who wanted to kill Seifer right on the spot!" Selphie happily said. Rinoa's eyes widened.

"You can't be serious!"

"Oh but she is!" Quistis exclaimed, drinking a little of her juice. "Seifer sure ran for it and Squall had to calm your father or else he would have castrated Seifer!"

They all laughed, except for Fuujin, who remained her stoic demeanor.

Katrin's room looked more like a campfire zone than a room. They were all dressed in their pajamas and seated around, playing "Truth or Dare".

"Next time we bring the boys into the party." Rinoa suggested.

"Yeah, and we have to make them play "Truth or Dare" with us. I'm sure it'll be fun." Xu said, giggling.

"Yeah, we'll make them all strip!" Selphie shrieked in excitement and soon Rinoa joined her.

"Perverts…" Katrin murmured, sipping a little of water. Selphie turned to her with a gleam in her eyes.

"As if you minded seeing Seifer naked…"

Katrin looked at the other girl from the corner of her eyes.

"And as if you wouldn't mind Irvine naked…."

Selphie blushed and giggled like mad.

"Oh that's different!"

"I wouldn't mind seeing Squall naked…" Rinoa said with a dreaming look in her face. Selphie looked at her and then nuzzled her side.

"Ah you like Squall, don't you?"

Rinoa's eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her hand, realizing that she had said that out loud.

"Oh, no I …"

"OH YOU DO LIKE HIM!" Selphie shrieked even louder and burst into a fist of giggles. Rinoa tried to cover the other girl's mouth, but with no success. Katrin absently looked at Quistis, who was looking down at her juice, Fuujin remained her stoic self and Xu was smiling at the others girl's demeanor.

"I really like him. There's this aura around him that makes him look so mysterious and powerful and strong. He's so handsome and… and…" Rinoa sighed. "Oh, he will never like me…" the girl looked down, looking modest (at least for Katrin) for the first time, and Selphie immediately interrupted her.

"You don't know that! Squall could very well…"

"Squall has an emotional range of a teaspoon." Katrin said, without looking at them. She had been seating in the window sill, looking at the outside.

"I don't believe it! Squall has emotions inside of him! He's just too… too…. Too something to show them to others!" Rinoa defended the brunett. Katrin just looked at her and then shrugged. Seconds later, they were again talking about boys and such and Katrin resumed her watch at the outside.

Did they know Squall's room was right next to her's?

Taking another sip at her glass of water she thought _Probably not._

_-.-_

"You have been coming here very often lately."

Katrin just moved her eyes in Hyne's direction with a blank expression.

"Problem?

"Oh no, no!" Hyne said, shaking her head. "I was just wondering why. It didn't seemed to me that this place was very... appealing to you."

Katrin just raised her hand and placed it under a dot that was slowly falling under her feet. A white bubble suddenly evolved it and Katrin made it raise a little bit higher. Hyne just looked.

"All of these are from Trabia. I know I can't stop it, but I think I could help them by slowing their time to cross over."

"Oh so that's why…" Hyne grabbed her chin in thought as she looked at Katrin doing the same to other little soul. "It's their destiny to die you know? That's why they are here."

"No, not really…"

"Oh?"

"They are here because they are dying. It doesn't mean that it's their fate. I've learned that we can change the future and that there's no such thing as "destiny" or "fate". If it's true that we have our future already written down, we can just go and change it."

Hyne looked at the girl smiling.

"Ah, I see you are learning a few new things huh?"

"Besides, there's someone there helping them to hold on to life." Katrin said, ignoring the goddess. "This is the only thing I can do."

Katrin rose to her feet and stared at the dozens of white bubbles that held the souls in their life, even it would just hold on for a while.

The realm was filled with darkness and shadows. Katrin turned to her left and started walking.

"I want to show you something." She told the goddess. Curious, Hyne followed and soon her feet were no longer touching the no-void, but grass and earth. She looked around at the trees that looked deader that alive and at the walking form of Katrin.

"I see you changed the décor…"

"Each tree represents a life that's fading. At least in there. Because in here…" Katrin stopped talking and walking, looking ahead. In front of them stood a cemetery of trees, all of them withered and gray, slowly fading and decomposing. Hyne looked at them, not wanting to admit that she never thought the girl could have done that this early.

The whole place was filled with gray and dark shadows, giving the place a creepy and calm atmosphere, adequate to the dead's resting place.

A little far away from them, a shadow moved and then vanished.

Hyne pretended that she hadn't seen it, knowing the reason behind it, but Katrin had and didn't let the opportunity pass.

"I've been feeling another presence in here. Not GF presence or yours." She said, pausing a little, expecting, perhaps, an explanation form Hyne. _Fat chance. _"Care to enlighten me? I know you know something."

Hyne just slowly looked at her and smiled.

"Whatever you mean?"

Katrin didn't said anything and just looked at the goddess, who tried to look calm. Katrin was changing faster than she wanted and she was scared that the awakening could happen before it was supposed.

Selene was known, after all, for her impatient…

"So, I see that you told that blond boy about your origins…" she said, changing the subject. Katrin looked away and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"I had the feeling I should tell someone." She looked at the goddess directly into her eyes. "And you said that he was… attracted or connected or something to me. I thought I should use it in my favor."

Hyne truly smiled that time.

"Very well thought." _Moving and doing things with an interest in her mind. I wonder how much of Selene has rubbed on her… _"I don't disapprove it, although I expect you to have thought of the consequences…" _of course she had, considering who she is._

Katrin didn't said anything and watched as the goddess walked away.

"Oh and dear…" she had turned away. "Don't push others away from you." The shadow behind Katrin stirred and stood still. "Yes, I'm talking to you." Katrin didn't look back and Hyne silently praised her from it. "Now, I believe it's time for you to wake up."

With that she walked away.

-.-

Katrin slowly opened her eyes, feeling all her body ache due to her position.

She hadn't moved from the window sill and had her head against the glass, with her legs in the rest of the sill. She slowly raised her head, trying not to hurt herself and looked around.

The girls had found their place to sleep and the room was dark and more importantly, silent. She looked at them for a second before looking at the outside.

The ocean was dark, with the moon reflection far away. She couldn't feel the Garden moving or the waves that indicated that they were indeed moving, but she knew they were heading towards Balamb. And what would happen when they got there. She wondered if she could do anything and then felt useless when she realized that she, in fact, couldn't. So, she just stared at the window before getting up and walking to the door, careful not to wake up anyone. The alarm clock said 4.30 am and she thought it was a great idea to be going for a walk in the Garden.

She opened her door, got out, and silently closed. No sound could be heard and she looked, for a second, to be deaf. She walked the silent corridor and when she was almost at the end, she heard footsteps. She first thought of hiding but discarded it as stupid. She was heading towards the Training Center and even thought it looked odd to going around in only a t-shirt and shorts, she didn't cared. And she was in an I-don't-care-about-anyone until the footsteps approached and the person came into sight.

Squall Leonheart slowly raised his head and looked at her.

His looks were awful. He was drenched in green liquid, had some cuts and he looked exhausted.

He looked at her, without really seeing who she was, until his brain processed the information. And when they showed recognition, she turned away and ran back to her room, quickly entering it and closing the door, resting against it. Her heart was beating faster than anything and it was from fear. Fear that he knew. Fear that Seifer had told him. Fear that he somehow knew. Fear that, even if he didn't knew, he would ask her about why she had been away those days.

She was scared. Stupidly scared.

And that made her look weak and dumb and…. And…

Her knees gave away and she slid down the door, pushing the legs against her body and hiding her head in her knees.

Her body trembled and she silently cried.

-.-

AN so, next chapter will be up tomorrow (because I am already working on it) and the next will be up after tomorrow. I'm working hard to make up for all the lost time (and man, I know it's been a lot!) so yeah…. Expect a lot of chapters the next days (unless I'm hit by a truck xD)

And next chap will have all the Reviews response and two old AN helpers xD

Bye bye everyone

PS I know it was short but…. mep


End file.
